


Catch The Wind

by Alas_I_Cannot_Swim



Category: Actor RPF, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Josh Hutcherson Fandom
Genre: Catch The Wind, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim/pseuds/Alas_I_Cannot_Swim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the release of Mockingjay Part Two, Josh Hutcherson's life has hit complete rock bottom. After a failed movie and traumatic personal tragedy, he has turned to women and alcohol as a vice. Just when he felt like the world was giving up on him, he is offered the role of a lifetime, but in order to keep it, he must enlist the help of a personal assistant. He grudgingly accepts these terms and embarks on a journey that would change his life forever. (Originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Catch The Wind! This first chapter is just the introduction to our two main characters and I promise you that more of the plot will be revealed as the chapters are written.
> 
> This isn’t a Josh and the main female character fall in love and have a whirlwind romance where they live happily ever after story.
> 
> This is a story about love, loss, and finding one’s self. There will be material in this story that deals with VERY sensitive issues, but they are necessary and you will see why.

                **Josh’s P.O.V.**

  _Is this the end? The end of my career? The end of my life as I know it?_  I stared blankly at my publicist, Melissa, as she pursed her lips disapprovingly at me.

                “Look at you, Josh, you’re a mess. You haven’t worked in over six months and to be honest, not many directors are willing to work with you anymore given your reputation,” she said bluntly.

                 _Twenty-six years old and they think I’ve run out of steam; that I’m a hopeless case. Well fuck them. If they don’t want to work with me, then I don’t want to work with them._

                “Are you even listening to me?” Melissa asked.

                I cleared my throat and shifted in my chair, pushing my sunglasses further up my nose. “Yeah,” I replied, my voice raspy from a long night of drinking and an even longer early morning of throwing up from it. My head was pounding and the glaring sun through the office window wasn’t helping matters much.

 

                Melissa raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head and sighing. “I have one script for you, Josh. Just one. It’s a Scorsese film and it’s good. This is the script that can bring you back and Martin is well aware he’s taking a chance working with you,” she said.

                “Scorsese wants to work with me?” I asked in awe.

                “Yes, but one wrong move and he won’t hesitate to kick you off the film. You’re a great actor, Josh. Your last movie may have been a complete disaster, but you are good at what you do. He sees that and he wants to help you,” she told me.

                I narrowed my eyes behind my sunglasses. “I don’t need Scorsese’s pity,” I spat.

                Melissa glared at me and threw the script into my hands. “He doesn’t pity you. He just doesn’t want to see a great actor with a lot of potential flush it all down the toilet at the age of twenty-six,” she huffed.

                “I’m not flushing anything down the toilet! How the hell is it my fault that the shit head director fucked up my last movie?” I asked incredulously.

                Melissa shook her head. “This isn’t about your last movie, Josh. This is about you. I mean, look at yourself! When was the last time you took a shower or you shaved? Every day it’s something new with you. You’re on the cover of a magazine for taking three girls home in one night or because you’re stumbling drunk out of a club. When are you going to get your act together?”

                I stood up fast, making my already aching head spin. “So what if I go out and have a good time? I’m young! What, am I not allowed to do that anymore? Am I just supposed to sit home and twiddle my thumbs while reading the Bible? Fuck that!” I shouted.

                “You’re destructive; not only to yourself, but to those around you! I’ve been working with you for over ten years and I don’t even recognize you anymore. You’ve changed, and not for the better. You don’t care about anyone except yourself!” she shouted right back at me. I rolled my eyes and moved to walk towards the door, but she yelled, “Don’t you dare! Sit back down, we’re not done here.”

                I huffed and threw myself back down in the chair, rolling the script up in between my hands. “What? What do we need to talk about now? Do you want to tell me more about what a shitty person you think I am?”

                Melissa walked behind her desk and sat down. “Look, if you don’t start getting your act together, we’re going to have to drop you,” she said. “I don’t want that to happen and I know you don’t want it to happen either, no matter how much you try and pretend that you don’t care. You may be an amazing actor, Josh, but I’ve known you for a long time. I can tell when you’re bull shitting me. So, I’m going to help you.”

                I rolled my eyes. “I don’t need any help.”

                “Don’t argue with me. Do you want to do this movie?” she asked.

                I looked down at the script. There was no title on it, just the name Martin Scorsese. “Yes,” I mumbled.

                “Then you’re going to do what I say. We’re getting you a personal assistant,” she told me. “Now, this person is not there to run errands for you and they won’t be there for you to order them around and treat them like shit, all right? They will be working for you, but they will also be working for me. They will be reporting to me and if I hear of any problems, I’m dropping you, Josh.”

                I tore my sunglasses off so she could see the death stare I was currently giving her. “So basically, what you’re telling me is that you’re hiring me a babysitter?”

                “I’m hiring you someone that’s going to help you clean your act up. Someone who is going to make sure you show up to your appointments and that you’re on time. Someone who is going to keep your schedule and travel with you. You’re going to be nice to that person, Josh, or you’re finished,” she said.

                I sat back in the chair and rubbed my temples. “So who is this full-time babysitter?” I asked, mildly interested.

                “I have a few interviews lined up this coming week,” she replied.

                “Do I get any say at all in who it will be?” I pressed.

                “Absolutely not. I know you, Josh. You’ll pick the most attractive girl, wind up sleeping with her, and then throw her out to the curb. I will be the one choosing and whomever I pick, you will be respectful,” she pointed at me.

                Five minutes later, I stormed out of Melissa’s office onto Ventura Boulevard, the script held tightly in my fist. “Such bullshit,” I grumbled under my breath. I looked around, checking for any photographers, but thankfully none were in sight.  _They already have plenty of pictures of you stumbling out of Whiskey A Go-Go last night with that sexy little blonde. What the hell do they need a picture of you leaving a meeting for_? I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and made my way towards my car, a brand new Audi.

                The ride home was quick and Driver greeted me at the door excitedly, jumping up and down until I scratched behind his ears. “Hey, boy,” I said. He licked my face a few times before scampering towards the back door. I let him out and made my way back towards my bedroom.

                There, on my bed, was the sexy blonde from the night before, still sleeping naked under my covers. I felt the familiar stirring in my jeans and sauntered over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was a pretty girl, but not as pretty as I thought she was when I’d had a couple of drinks in me. Still fuckable, though. I pulled the covers down and ran my hand down her back and over her ass.

                She moaned softly and shifted, her eyes slightly opening. When she saw me, she smiled and rolled over, giving me full view of her perky breasts. “Hey,” she said sleepily.

                “Hey,” I whispered. I couldn’t remember her name for the life of me, so I decided to just omit it. After I had my morning fuck, I’d make her leave anyway, not bothering to even take down her number.  _I hope she doesn’t think I’m actually going to call her_.

                “Where did you go?” she asked as she stretched, her back arching making her breasts push forward, begging me to take one in my mouth.

                “Meeting,” I replied, my hand reaching out to tweak one of her nipples. She squeaked and then moaned, pressing her breast further into my hand.

                “Mmmmm,” she hummed. “And now?”

                I smirked, dragging my hand down over her stomach and finally between her thighs. “Now? I’m going to have some breakfast in bed.”

                I climbed on top of her and she giggled, opening her thighs to give me complete access.  _Personal Assistant or not, I am not giving this up._

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

_Dear God, it’s bloody hot out. Is it always this hot?_  I fanned myself, pushing the sleeves of my shirt up before knocking on the door. I was currently in search of a flat in Santa Monica, California and I was exhausted. This was going to be the seventh flat I’d looked at in two days. The door swung open revealing a bubbly, tall, blonde.

                “Hi! Are you Eden?” she asked.

                I nodded. “Yes. Brittany?” I guessed.

                She smiled wide and nodded! “Yeah! Come on in!” she exclaimed, holding the door open to me. “It’s so nice to finally meet you after all that emailing back and forth!”

                “Agreed,” I replied, looking around. This had by far been the nicest flat I’d seen out of all of them. “This place is amazing.”

                “Oh, you’re British!” she cried. “That’s so cool! I did this play in college where I had to put on a British accent. I don’t think I did it very well because it didn’t sound like yours does!”

                I smiled and turned towards her. “Well, there are all different accents in Great Britain, just like here in America,” I told her.

                “Huh. Who knew? Anyway, so this is our living room. The furniture is only a year old and we have a cable box in here that we split on the monthly bill. If you want a box in your room, it’s an extra twelve dollars a month,” she said. I looked around the living room. It was a decent size and it had two French doors that opened up to a large balcony, overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

                “I love the view,” I gushed. “This place is really nice. How is it so cheap?” I wondered.

                “Well, my parents own it and they rent it out to me. It’s not much money, but I can’t afford it on my own. Plus, there are three bedrooms so why not have roommates? It’s more fun!” she explained. “Our old roommate, Annie, just moved out a few days ago to move back home to Texas. California life was just not for her. Now we need someone to move in right away.”

                “Your parents own it? So does that mean you grew up here?” I asked, walking into the spacious kitchen that was stocked with brand new appliances, including a dishwasher.

                “Well, I grew up in California, just not here. I actually grew up in Malibu, so I guess technically that is Los Angeles still. I mean, people count it as LA,” she replied. “Did you grow up in London?”

                I shook my head. “No, I grew up in Pangbourne. It’s in Reading which is about an hour outside of London. It’s a small town, but it’s beautiful.”

                “Cool! So, do you want to meet Mo and see the third room?” she asked.

                “Mo?” I replied.

                “Oh, sorry! My roommate, Maureen. She likes to be called Mo. She’s in her room now, but she’s working. She’ll want to meet you, though,” she explained.

                “Sure,” I nodded. Brittany took me down the hall where there were five closed doors.

                “So, there’s a full bathroom, a half bathroom, and the bedrooms down here. My room and the vacant room have their own bathrooms and Mo uses the full one out here since it’s right next to her room,” she told me. I followed her to the second door on the right where I could hear faint music. Brittany knocked and a voice called out, telling us to enter. Brittany turned the knob and we walked into the large bedroom.

                There was a brunette girl sitting with her back to us at a large, slanted, desk. There were pencils, protractors, compasses, and rulers scattered all around and a large desk light pointed right over where she was carefully holding a ruler and dragging her pencil over the top of it.

                “Mo, this is Eden. She’s here to look at Annie’s old room,” Brittany told her.

                Mo dropped the pencil and turned around, standing up. She smiled and walked towards me, her hand outstretched. “Hi, I’m Maureen Olsen, but you can call me Mo,” she introduced herself, shaking my hand.

                “Eden Hollingberry. Nice to meet you,” I replied.

                “Oh, British? So awesome!” she exclaimed. “That explains the long sleeved shirt.”

                I blushed. “It’s January. I wasn’t expecting it to be this warm,” I said.

                “It’s Southern California. It’s always warm,” Brittany giggled.

                “I thought the same thing when I moved here. I’m from Boston so it’s freezing cold in January. I had to basically buy more summer clothes when I moved here and all my winter clothes are just permanently in a box under my bed for when I go back home around the holidays,” Mo said. “So, what brings you to LA?”

                I bit my lip. “Well, my boyfriend got a job at a prestigious law firm out here,” I replied. “We just officially moved out here five days ago and he starts on Monday.”

                “So why aren’t you moving in with him? Not that we wouldn’t want you to move in here, but since you moved out here for him, why not live with him?” Mo asked.

                “Well, we’re not engaged or married, so my parents aren’t comfortable with that idea. They’re kind of strict Catholics,” I explained. “Plus, Henry thinks it’s a good idea that I get my own place as well.”

                “How long have you two been together?” Brittany asked.

                “Five years. We met at University,” I replied.

                “Five years and you don’t have a ring on your finger and he doesn’t want to move in together?” Mo asked.

                “Well, I’m only twenty-five. Plus, we’re both focused on our careers right now,” I said.

                “Do you have a job?” Brittany asked.

                “Not yet, but I have three interviews on Monday. I also have plenty of savings to hold me over for a while so paying rent wouldn’t be a problem,” I replied quickly. “What do you two do for a living?”

                “I’m an architect,” Mo replied, gesturing to her desk.

                “I’m an actress. When I’m not going on auditions though, I work as a receptionist at a Dentist office,” Brittany said.

                “You’re an actress?” I asked. “Have you ever been in anything?”

                “I had a role on General Hospital,” she said proudly.

                Mo rolled her eyes. “She didn’t even have any lines! She came in as a car crash victim and wound up dying!”

                Brittany glared. “Hey, it got my name out there! I was listed on the credits! Plus, I got a role, didn’t I?”

                Mo looked at me. “Her mom is a lead character on the show and her dad is executive producer,” she told me.

                Brittany looked embarrassed, so I smiled gently at her. “I think it’s great that you were on a television show, no matter how you got the role. You’re the first person I’ve met that’s ever been on TV!”

                “Thank you, Eden,” Brittany said. “So, shall we show you the empty room?”

                I nodded and followed Mo and Brittany out and down the hall. Brittany opened the third door on the left and walked in followed by Mo and then me. My jaw dropped as I looked around. The room was massive, bright, and open. The flooring was shiny wood and the walls a freshly painted white, a matching ceiling fan spinning slowly above my head. There was a giant walk-in closet, a large loo with a tub and shower attached, and finally the best part, my very own balcony.

                “Well? What do you think?” Mo asked.

                I turned towards the both of them. “This is perfect. When can I move in?” I asked.

                “YAY!” Brittany exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me tightly, almost knocking me off my feet. “I’m so excited!”

                “Welcome home!” Mo greeted, also giving me a hug.

                The three of us made our way into the living room and sat down to iron out the details. Since the next day was Sunday, we decided it would be a great day for me to move in. I was temporarily living with Henry and his flat was small, just enough for one person. I couldn’t wait to have my own loo and closet space.

                “See you bright and early tomorrow morning!” Mo exclaimed excitedly as the two of them walked me to the door.

                “I’ll have my dad draw the new lease up so we can all sign it. I’m so happy you’re moving in!” Brittany told me.

                “So am I! Thank you for letting me. This place is perfect,” I said.

                I drove back to Henry’s flat elated and petrified. I was elated that I had found a place, but petrified because I was driving on the wrong side of the car on the wrong side of the road. When we had moved out here at the beginning of the week and I had bought a car, I’d had a few nervous breakdowns. Everything was opposite and even though I was beginning to get used to it, it was still terrifying.

                Growing up in a small town in the English countryside, even London seemed like a foreign country. I had gotten used to it over time from visiting so often since my brother, sister, and boyfriend had all lived there. I didn’t expect Los Angeles to be that much different. How wrong I was. The first thing I noticed was the weather. Even though it was the middle of winter, it was still very warm outside and extremely sunny. I soon realized that Los Angeles was nothing like London.

                There may have been five million more people living in London, but since there was mass public transportation both over and underground, it didn’t seem too crowded. Los Angeles was a constant traffic jam. Sure, they had an underground system in the downtown area, but it didn’t expand out which meant that everyone drove everywhere. The congestion it caused was overwhelming, making me feel as if I was suffocating. I was excited to be here, but at the same time, I missed home. I missed my parents, my siblings, and my friends.

                When I had informed my parents that I was following Henry out here, they weren’t too thrilled. There had been a lot of tears, fighting, and compromising for a month until they finally gave me their blessing after I promised I wouldn’t be living with him. All my life I had been raised in a strict Catholic family, but just because my parents were a little strict didn’t mean that they weren’t fun or loving. Just because we had to go to church every Sunday didn’t mean that we wouldn’t go home, blast The Beatles throughout the house and dance around.

                My parents raised me with faith and morals and they did a great job of that. I had a normal life and the first time I left home was to attend University at Oxford. My third year there, I met Henry King who had just started Law School. He was handsome, smart, and charming, immediately sweeping me right off my feet. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything. Now here we were five years later, moved to California together, but still not living together. I pulled into his complex and luckily grabbed the last spot in the lot. Henry’s flat was in Silver Lake, a bit of a distance from Santa Monica, but at least it was in the same city.

                “Is that you, Love?” Henry called when I walked in the door.

                “Who else would it be?” I asked. Henry came into the front hall, dressed only in jeans and a perfect smile, making my heart race. “Expecting someone else?”

                “No, I just wanted to make sure it was you and not some dodgy homeless man come to rob us,” he joked. “How was your day?”

                “It was successful. I finally found a flat,” I told him.

                “That’s fantastic!” he exclaimed, pulling me into his muscular arms. “When do you move in?”

                “Tomorrow. You can help, right?” I asked.

                He nodded. “If we start early, of course. I just don’t want to be out too late since I start work on Monday.”

                “Absolutely. We want you well rested and ready to go on Monday so I promise we will be done early,” I swore.

                He kissed me deeply for a moment. “So, are you living on your own? Or do you have a flat mate?”

                “Two flat mates, actually. Brittany and Maureen, although she prefers to be called Mo. They’re very nice and the place is beautiful. I have my own loo and a balcony,” I described.

                “I can’t wait to see it. For now though, shall we have our own, private, goodbye party?” he murmured, pressing kisses along the side of my neck.

                “Mmmmmm that sounds fantastic,” I replied breathlessly, wrapping my arms around his neck. Henry’s hands grabbed my behind, lifting me up and bringing us into the bedroom. It had been a very productive Saturday and now I was getting the cherry on top. I had finally found a flat and now all that was left was finding a job and getting a work visa so I could stay here with Henry.

                 _Monday. All will be sorted out on Monday._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this story deals with very sensitive issues.

                **Josh’s P.O.V.**  

                   ** _“Hi, sweetie, it’s mom. I was just calling to see how you are. I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Please call me back. I love you, Josh.”_**

                I pressed the number eight, deleting my mother’s newest voicemail before listening to the next one, which was from my dad.

                 ** _“Josh, please call your mother and I back. She’s a complete mess and worried about you. We know you’re around and that you’ve been ignoring our calls since we see pictures of you every day on some trashy tabloid, stumbling around with a different girl on your arm. Get your act together and call us.”_**

                The message ended abruptly and I deleted it before angrily throwing my phone onto the coffee table. I sighed and shifted myself so I was lying down on the soft, suede sofa. I was angry and I wanted nothing more than to call my dad back and tell him to go fuck himself, but I knew if I was going to do that, it would mean that I would actually have to talk to him. My thoughts were broken by someone harshly knocking on the front door.

 

                Driver barked loudly, springing up from his dog bed in the corner and running towards the door, his nails scratching on the cement floors as he slid. I slowly pulled myself up again and dragged my feet to the front door.

“Who the fuck could this be?” I mumbled to myself, unlocking the hatch and yanking the door open. There stood my best friend Andre, his arms cross and his eyebrows furrowed. “Can I help you?” I asked. Andre huffed and pushed me out of the way, letting himself in. “Nice to see you, too!”

“Cut the shit, Josh,” he replied. I followed him back into the living room and threw myself back down on the couch.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Andre?” I drawled, picking up my pack of cigarettes that were lying next to my discarded phone and pulled one out.

“Your mom has called me every day this week, Josh. Why aren’t you picking up your phone or at least calling her back? She’s really upset and she just wants to talk to you, make sure that you’re doing all right,” Andre replied.

I placed the cigarette in my mouth and lit it with the lighter I had fished out of my pocket. I took a long drag and slowly blew out the smoke. “I can’t talk to her, Andre. I can’t stand to hear that pain in her voice.”

Andre shook his head in disgust. “Stop being so fucking selfish all the time! This isn’t just about you, Josh!”

                I flicked the ashes off of my cigarette before taking another drag. “You think I don’t know that, Andre? Do you think that makes this any easier? It also doesn’t help that my dad insists on being an asshole to me every time he calls.”

                “Well, Josh, you’re not exactly the easiest person to deal with. Plus, he’s upset because your mom’s upset. He loves you and he wants you to talk to them, not ignore them,” Andre said.

                I shook my head, inhaling more smoke into my lungs. “It’s not that simple. You have no idea, Andre. You may be like one of the family, but you have no fucking idea.” I put the cigarette butt out in the ashtray and sat back, glaring over at Andre.

                “You’re right, I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I’m your best friend, Josh. You tried and succeeded at pushing most of your friends away, but I’m not going anywhere because I know that the old you is still in there somewhere. Your parents aren’t going to give up on you either, no matter how much you ignore them,” Andre told me.

                “I wish people would stop saying things like that; how they know the ‘old me’ is still inside. What if he’s not, huh? People change, Andre. That’s what happens when you grow up. I’m not eighteen anymore. Why can’t anyone see that? Why can’t you all just fucking accept who I am?” I asked exasperated.

                Andre’s face hardened. “Because  _this_  isn’t you, Josh. I don’t know who you’re trying to fool or what you’re trying to prove, but I know that this will never be you.”

                “You don’t know me as well as you thought you did then,” I said simply.

                Andre leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “Will you please just call your parents? Just let them know that you’re alive.”

                I rolled my eyes. “Oh they know I’m alive. My dad made it a point to mention that he sees the pictures of me stumbling out of clubs with a different girl on my arm every night.”

                “Then for your mother’s peace of mind! They’re your parents and you talk to them what, maybe once a month? And you always manage to turn it into a huge fight with your dad and make your mom cry. Now you just ignore them! It’s almost as if they’re losing their son…” Andre trailed off.

                My lip curled with anger and I looked him dead in the eye. “Well, they already have!” I spat. Andre’s eyes widened and he started to say something, but the loud ringing of my cell phone cut him off. I looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Melissa.

                “Hello?” I answered.

                “Hi, Josh. Is there any way you can come down here? I have someone I want you to meet,” she informed me.

                I sighed. “You mean you found me my babysitter? It’s only Monday. That was fast,” I mused.

                “Yes, I found you a personal assistant. You start pre-production with Scorsese next week and I told you that I was going to find you someone right away. She’s perfect for the position and I want you to meet her,” Melissa told me.

                I glanced at Andre who was looking curiously at me. “I’m with Andre,” I said.

                “Well bring him with you. I’m sure he’d like to meet Eden as well,” Melissa said.

                “Eden?” I asked.

                “That’s her name, Josh. Now, can you get down here or not?” she inquired.

                “Do I have a choice?” I chanced asking.

                “You know you don’t,” she replied.

                “Well then, I guess I’ll see you in a little while,” I said and hung up, turning back towards Andre. “Want to come down to Melissa’s office and meet my new personal assistant?”

                Andre gave me a quizzical look. “Since when do you have a personal assistant?”

                “Since now. Melissa told me that I was getting one because she wanted someone to help straighten up my act. Plus, I got offered the lead role in a Scorsese movie and I start pre-production next week. She hired this person to make sure I got to set and all my appointments on time. Basically, a babysitter,” I explained. “Like I fucking need one or something.”

                “Well, with your recent track record, I’d say that you do need one. Besides all that though, congrats on getting a role in a Scorsese movie. That’s amazing and I’m really happy for you. I know the last movie you did wasn’t exactly a hit, but I have a feeling that this is going to bring you back and maybe get you out of this funk you’re in,” Andre said.

                I shrugged. “Maybe and thanks,” I replied. “So, do you want to come or not?”

                Andre nodded and stood up. “Yes. I’d like to meet the person brave enough to be your personal assistant,” Andre decided.

                After letting Driver out to do his business and filling his bowls up with water and food, Andre and I headed up to Sherman Oaks with me driving.

                “Look, Josh,” Andre started. “I just want to apologize for earlier. You know…”

                I shook my head. “It’s fine. Let’s forget it happened and not talk about it,” I cut him off, not wanting to hear him say it again.

                “All right. Just know that if you do want to talk about it, I’ll listen,” he said.

                I cleared my throat and fiddled with the radio. “Thanks,” I mumbled. The rest of the drive to Melissa’s office was quiet. I was basically driving on autopilot while my thoughts wandered to who this personal assistant could be.  _I wonder what she looks like and how old she is. Is she young or is she some annoying, strict, old woman? With Melissa, I have no doubt she chose some ugly chick with warts and zits all over her face. Anything to make me as miserable as possible._

                “Dude you’re going to miss the exit,” Andre pointed out.

                “Shit,” I groaned and swerved two lanes over, just making my exit and cutting about six people off. “Whoops.”

                “What is up with you? Are you okay?” Andre asked.

                “Yeah, I’m just thinking about this whole personal assistant thing. I never wanted one because I don’t want someone constantly in my personal space and following me around, shouting orders at me. I can take care of myself,” I replied defiantly.

                “Maybe it will be good for you, though. You’ll have someone to keep you company and she’s not going to shout orders at you and she’s not going to invade your personal space. She’s just there to help you and get you to the right places on time,” Andre reasoned.

                “Whatever, let’s get this over with,” I mumbled as I pulled into the parking lot. Andre and I got out of the car and walked into Melissa’s office. The cute, young, receptionist gave me her usual flirty smile before calling Melissa to let her know that we were here.

                “You can go on back, Josh,” she told me breathlessly.

                “Thanks, Morgan,” I said, giving her a small wink.  _Jesus if I knew Melissa wouldn’t rip my balls off and feed them to me, I would so fuck her._  Andre pushed me along down the hallway, mumbling to keep it in my pants. Melissa’s door was cracked open and I heard two voices coming from her office. One was Melissa’s and the other was obviously my new personal assistant. Her voice was soft and she had a British accent.

                “Maybe it’s one of those British nannies from that show Nanny 911. Watch out, Josh. She’ll spank your ass and make you stand in the corner for time out,” Andre quipped.

                “Fuck you,” I hissed and knocked on the door. Melissa called for us to enter so I opened the door more and got a good look at who would be working for me.

                “There you are. Josh, this is Eden Hollingberry, your new personal assistant. Eden, this is Josh Hutcherson,” she introduced us. My jaw dropped slightly as I looked her over. She was petite with creamy white skin, dusted with freckles, wavy red hair that went past her shoulders, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

                “It’s nice to meet you, Josh,” she said formally with a polite smile, holding her hand out for me to shake. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

                I took her outstretched hand in mine, marveling at how small it was. “You too,” I croaked.

                 _Oh fuck, I’m in deep, deep trouble._

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

_Oh dear, what happened to him?_  The Josh Hutcherson was standing right in front of me and he was almost unrecognizable. When I was a teenager, I was a huge fan of The Hunger Games, Peeta being my favorite character. Josh had portrayed him so well and I became interested in other movies he had been in. I couldn’t believe how amazing he was at portraying all these characters from different walks of life and he did it so effortlessly. After the final part of Mockingjay, Josh seemed to had faded out. He had been in just a couple of movies since, his last one being absolutely horrible. It was as if he was falling apart.

                This was to be my last interview of the day and I had no idea I would basically be hired on the spot afterwards. I came into it not really knowing what the position was for, but did my best to answer the interview questions honestly. I was expecting a “don’t call us, we’ll call you,” but instead I received the surprise of my life when Melissa asked, “So when can you start?” She explained that she didn’t want to give away the exact position until she felt she had found the right person that she felt was trustworthy enough to handle it.

                When I found out that I would be the personal assistant of Josh Hutcherson, the eighteen year old in me did a jump for joy. I couldn’t believe that I was going to be working for the actor that portrayed one of my favorite fictional characters! I was excited and nervous, but I acted as professionally as I could. The moment we came face to face, it was the complete opposite of how I thought it would be. Josh looked tired and disheveled, like he hadn’t slept or showered in days.

                  “So, Josh you’re going to give Eden a spare key to your house…” Melissa started.

                  “What?” Josh interrupted her. “I don’t ever remember agreeing to giving a complete and total stranger the key to my house.”

                  “She’s your personal assistant! She’s going to need to get in on the days that you don’t get out of bed on time and knowing you, there are going to be quite a few of them,” Melissa said sternly.

                  Josh shook his head. “Then she can ring the fucking doorbell,” he seethed before rounding on me. “You’re not getting a key to my house.”

                  My eyes went wide and I started to stutter, unable to formulate a response. “I… I didn’t know… I don’t…”

                  “You will give her a key and do you know why, Josh? Because if you screw this movie up in any way, you’re finished. I told you this at our last meeting and I meant it! It’s her job to get you where you have to go on time and if you’re having one of your episodes where you’re not answering your phone or your doorbell, then she needs to be able to get in!” Melissa exclaimed. “Go to a locksmith, they’ll make one for you.”

                  Josh’s eyes narrowed and I could tell he was angry. He turned back to me and I felt myself cower under his gaze. “Fine,” he spat. “Anything else I need to know about?”

                  Melissa sighed and rubbed her temples. “No, that’s all I need from you, Josh. I wanted to introduce you to her because she’s starting tomorrow and what a lovely first impression you’ve made,” she replied sarcastically.

                  Someone cleared their throat behind Josh and it was the first time I noticed that he hadn’t come here alone. There was a larger man in a hoodie and jeans with a kind face standing behind him.

                  “She can follow us back to the house, just so she knows where she’s going and she can get one of Josh’s spare keys as well as the front gate code. She should also meet Driver since she’s going to be at the house a lot,” he said.

                  “Perfect,” Melissa replied.

                  The large man turned to me and smiled, holding his hand out. “I’m Andre. I’m Josh’s best friend,” he introduced himself.

                  “Eden,” I replied, shaking his hand.

                  “Well, let’s go then. I have a date tonight,” Josh said rudely, walking out of the room without even saying goodbye to Melissa.

                  “Eden, I’m going to email you Josh’s schedule and call you later to brief you on what needs to be done,” Melissa told me. “I know he may seem like a handful, but I really think you can help get him out of this hole he dug himself into.”

                  I gave her a small smile. “All right. I promise to do my best.”

                  Andre and I said goodbye to Melissa and headed out of her office. “I can ride back to Josh’s with you so you don’t get lost,” he offered.

                  “Thank you, Andre,” I replied.

                  We walked out into the waiting area and saw Josh leaning over the reception desk, a charming smile plastered on his face. “So eight o’clock is good for you?” he asked the receptionist.

                  She blushed and nodded. “That’s perfect for me. What were you thinking of?”

                  He laughed once. “If there’s one thing you need to know, Morgan, is that I am just full of surprises. Just be ready by eight and I’ll make it worth your while.”

                  She giggled and nodded. Josh leaned forward further and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back and turning towards us.

                  “Let’s get this over with,” he said, walking out the door and not even waiting for us. We followed quickly and Andre huffed.

                  “Dude, you know Melissa is going to beat your ass when she finds out you’ve taken her receptionist out on a date and never called her again,” Andre warned.

                  Josh stopped and spun around. “Fuck Melissa! She’s being a bitch and she’s treating me like a child! Why the fuck should I giver  _her_ my house keys? I’m not that fucking unreliable!” he shouted, pointing at me.

                  I blanched and bit my lip. “Jesus, bro! Calm down! Let’s just go back to your house so Eden knows where she’s going tomorrow. I’ll ride with her so she doesn’t get lost.”

                  Josh grumbled and walked away, getting into a shiny Audi and speeding off before Andre and I had even gotten into my car.

                  “I’m really sorry about the way Josh acted,” he told me as we pulled onto the freeway.

                  “You don’t have to apologize. You’re not the one who acted like a complete ass,” I replied dismissively.

                  Andre laughed. “Well, at least I know you won’t stand for his shit.”

                  I shook my head. “No, I won’t. I understand that this is a less than desired situation for him, but I’m here to help. I’m not going to baby him. I’m not his mum.”

                  “Don’t hold back. If he’s a jerk to you, let him know. Plus, you yelling at him will sound ten times more threatening in your British accent,” he stated.

                  Now it was my turn to laugh. “I just hope this all works out. I really need the job, but no amount of money is worth being treated like garbage.”

                  Andre sighed. “Look, Josh is an asshole at the moment, but that’s not who he really is. He uses sex, drinking, partying, and treating people like shit as a defense mechanism.”

                  “Why is he so defensive, though? What happened that made him the way he is?” I asked.

                  “It’s not my place to talk about it, but it was bad; really bad. Josh hasn’t been the same since and he’s basically just lost now,” Andre explained.

                  “So that’s why his publicist hired me; to help him find his way back,” I mused.

                  “I don’t know you at all, Eden, but I have this feeling that if anyone can snap Josh out of this haze he’s in, it’s you,” he told me.

                   _I doubt that very much, but we’ll see._  Andre directed me through the very winding and narrow streets of the Hollywood Hills until we pulled up to a large gate. He gave me the code to punch in and I hung half of my body out of the driver’s side window to reach the keypad. When we pulled into the driveway, Josh’s car was already there and I parked next to it. I followed Andre down the brick steps to the front door, looking around at the thick vegetation.

                  “They call his house ‘The Tree House’ because it looks like one and it’s surrounded by trees. It’s secluded and quiet, almost like going camping in the woods,” Andre said.

                  “It’s beautiful,” I murmured.

                  The front door was open and I heard a dog barking loudly before seeing a large, gray, pit-bull come running towards us. I gasped, about to run away, but Andre kneeled down and started petting him.

                  “It’s okay, Eden. Driver is just a big baby,” he assured me. “Come on.” Andre led me into the living room, which was in a state of slight disarray. There were empty lager bottles littered all over the coffee table as well as an ashtray filled with cigarette ends.

                  “Josh is probably in his room, looking for a spare key. I’ll go help him find it, you just make yourself at home,” Andre insisted.

                  I gave him a small smile and he disappeared down the hall. I looked around the large, open room and Driver sat himself down at my feet. “You like all this space, don’t you, boy?” I asked him, petting the top of his head. I could see the expansive deck space through the floor to ceiling windows and for a moment, I could picture myself living in a place like this. I turned around, looking over the rest of the room when I saw a door that was halfway open.

                  I approached it and saw that it was an office, the desk covered in papers with Josh’s laptop. There were shelves above the desk with about ten picture frames and curiosity got the better of me. Checking over my shoulder to make sure Josh or Andre hadn’t returned, I walked into the narrow office and over to the shelves.

                  They were all pictures of Josh and another male that looked a lot like him. Josh looked younger and a lot happier in these pictures. It was almost as if he was a different person. Josh and the other male had their arms around each other in a few of the pictures, some where they were even making silly faces at the camera. The door to the office banging loudly against the wall jolted me from my thoughts and I jumped, turning around with my heart racing.

                  Josh was standing in the doorway looking livid. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked quietly.

                  I swallowed hard and pulled my shoulders back. “The door was open and I was just looking at your photographs. I wasn’t snooping,” I promised. Josh’s eyes narrowed even more and his fists were clenched. I pointed to the shelves. “These are great. Is he your brother?” I asked.

                  “Yes,” Josh said shortly.

                  “Well, you look really close,” I commented.

                  “We were,” he replied. I could hear the tension in his voice and it wasn’t pleasant. He jerkily gestured me out of the room and I slipped past him, going back into the living room. Josh shut the door tightly and folded his arms over his chest.

                  “Are you not anymore?” I asked.

                  It was at that point, Josh exploded. “That is none of your god damned business! I may be forced to have you as my personal assistant from here on out, but you need to learn some fucking boundaries and keep your nose out of things that don’t concern you!” he shouted angrily.

                  “I-I’m sorry,” I stuttered.

                  Josh shook his head. “Just take the key and get out of my sight,” he hissed, pulling the key out of his pocket and throwing it with a loud clang on the coffee table before stomping away back towards his room.

                  Andre was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at me sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Eden, but maybe it’s best if you leave. Not even you can help Josh right now.”

                  I nodded and grabbed the key off the table before running out the front door.

                   _What was all that about?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this story deals with sensitive issues.

             **Josh’s P.O.V.**

            “Josh, come on. I know you’re upset, but she didn’t do anything wrong,” Andre said to me.

            I scoffed. “How can you say that? She went into my office!”

            “The door was open. It’s not like she was sneaking around and going through your things. Besides, she’s going to need to use that space once the ball starts rolling. Just give her a break, okay?” Andre pleaded.

            I rolled my eyes and didn’t answer. I felt drained and exhausted even though I hadn’t even done anything too productive all day. I scrubbed my face over my hands and stood up from the edge of the bed. “I have to get ready for my date,” I mumbled.

            “You’re still going to go out with Morgan?” Andre asked incredulously.

            “Of course I am! After this bullshit Melissa is putting me through? I’m going to date whoever the hell I want, even if that person works for her,” I told him.

            Andre sighed and shrugged. “Whatever, man. It’s your dick. I’ll leave you to it. Please try not to get into any trouble tonight,” he said.

 

            “I’ll be fine. Talk to you later,” I replied. Andre left and I took a quick shower, shaving the dark and thick stubble on my face. It had been starting to irritate me otherwise I wouldn’t have even bothered. After I was clean, I went back into my bedroom with my towel along my waist and sat down on the unmade bed. I picked my phone up and stared at it, Eden’s question running constantly in my mind like a song stuck on repeat.

             _“Is he your brother? You look really close. Are you not anymore?”_  I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, trying to clear it from my memory, but it was imprinted there. Before I could second guess myself, I unlocked my phone and scrolled through my contacts.

            When I got to “C”, I stopped and my finger hovered over his name.

             _Connor._

            I swallowed hard and pressed it, the screen changing so I was now calling him. I stopped breathing as I held it up to my ear.  _I’m going to call him once, just to hear his voice._  The phone rang twice before I heard three loud beeps.

             _“We’re sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try again.”_

            I pulled my phone back and stared at the screen in shock.  _Not in service? How?_  I ended the call and went straight to my computer, pulling up my cell phone account information. Underneath my number was Connor’s number and the word “Deactivated” right next to it.

             _Deactivated? How is that possible? Who deactivated it?_  I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled hard. I was about to call my phone company when I looked at the time.

            “Shit!” I exclaimed, seeing that it was almost seven thirty. I quickly shut my laptop down and got dressed before grabbing my keys and running out the door.  _Tomorrow, it can wait until tomorrow._

            I pulled up to Morgan’s apartment complex at around eight fifteen. Smoothing my hair back and popping a piece of gum in my mouth, I knocked on her door, leaning against the frame. I heard heels clacking on the floor inside before the door swung open, revealing Morgan in a skin tight, short, black dress and massive heels that made her the same height as me. Her bleach blonde hair was pin straight and her face was caked heavily with makeup.

            “Hi,” she said breathlessly.

            I plastered on my best panty-dropping smile. “Hey. Sorry I’m late. Are you ready to go?”

            “Yeah, just give me one second. I just have to get my bag,” she replied. She disappeared and returned a few seconds later, carrying a massive handbag. “Ready!” she exclaimed.

            After she locked up, she took my arm and I led her down the stairs, looking back as she stealthily tried to walk in her heels. “Are you okay in those things?” I asked.

            “Totally!” she replied. “So, where are we going?”

            “Drai’s,” I replied. “You ever been there?”

            She squealed excitedly and squeezed my arm harder. “No! I’ve always wanted to go, though.”

            I laughed once. “Well, tonight it your lucky night.” I opened the passenger side door and helped her sit down.

            Morgan squinted her eyes and pouted her lips, trying hard and failing at looking seductive. “If you play your cards right, tonight could be your lucky night, too,” she said huskily. She swung one leg into the car, giving me a clear look as to what she was wearing under her dress.

            “Fuck,” I hissed, seeing that there was not a stitch of fabric blocking my view of her flesh.

            “That’s the idea,” she said, swinging the other leg in and cutting my view off. I cleared my throat and shut the door, my cock growing hard in my tight jeans as I made my way around to the driver’s side. I got in, seeing that Morgan was putting lip-gloss on in the visor mirror and fluffing her hair.

            “Ready?” I asked.

            “Yep!” she exclaimed. The ride from her apartment to Drai’s was filled with her mindless giggling and chatter about how sexy she thought I was and how excited she was that I had finally asked her out. I just grunted and nodded in the appropriate places as I drove into Hollywood. Drai’s nightclub was located at the W Hotel on Hollywood Boulevard and was always crawling with celebrities, wannabe celebrities, and paparazzi.

            It wasn’t my favorite place to go, but I figured since I could get a table anytime I wanted, it was a perfect place to take Morgan. When we pulled up to the valet, I opened my door and got out, the flashes of cameras blinding me and I quickly put on my sunglasses that I always carried with me. The valet guy helped Morgan out of the passenger side and she smiled brightly for the cameras, knowing she was going to be in some magazine the next day.

            I ignored the shouts and jabs at me as I handed the keys to the valet guy and he handed me a ticket in return. I took Morgan’s hand and led her inside towards the elevators.

            “Wow! There were so many photographers out there!” she exclaimed.

            “Yeah,” I grumbled, hitting the “Up” button once we got to the bank. We didn’t have to wait long for an elevator to come and we got inside, heading up to the top floor. The doors dinged open and we were hit full blast with the sounds of booming techno music. I led her over to the hostess who was dressed in an even tighter and shorter dress than Morgan was.

            “Mr. Hutcherson, your table is ready,” she said to me, knowing immediately who I was.

            “Thank you,” I replied, following her into the main part of the club. It was dark, but that was the way I liked it. The only sources of light were the ones flashing on the ceiling and the red bulbs in the lamps at the tables. We got to one of the tables in the corner and I let Morgan sit first before she pulled me in, holding my arm to her and glaring at the hostess.

            “What would you like to drink?” she asked.

            I looked over at Morgan. “Do you drink Grey Goose?” I asked her loudly.

            “Of course!” she yelled over the loud, thumping music.

            I turned back to the hostess. “A bottle of Grey Goose and some mixers with that.”

            “Sure thing!” she replied before winking at me and walking away. I looked over to see Morgan scowling and I rolled my eyes.

            “What’s up with you?” I asked.

            “I don’t like the way she was looking at you! You’re clearly here with me!” she complained.

            I sighed.  _Jesus fuck, I hope she doesn’t think she’s my girlfriend._  “Calm down. It’s her job. Besides, it’s not her I’ll be fucking later, is it?” I asked, sliding my hand up her smooth thigh and pressing my fingers against her bare slit. Morgan gasped and her fingers dug into the flesh of my forearm.

            “No,” she whimpered. “You won’t.”

            “Exactly. Now, let’s just relax and have a good time,” I told her. Our vodka and mixers were brought over in record time and Morgan made herself a drink consisting of an almost full glass of Grey Goose and a splash of orange juice. “That’s quite a drink,” I commented, pouring myself one as well.

            “I took tomorrow off so I can drink as much as I want!” she exclaimed happily, taking a large swig and coughing when she was done.

            “Easy there! We don’t want the night to end too early!” I said.

            “I’m good!” she promised. “So, how is your new assistant, Eden?” she asked, saying Eden’s name as if it tasted bad in her mouth.

            “I don’t really know. I barely spoke to her,” I said honestly.

            “I don’t like her. She seemed so stuck up with her stupid accent,” Morgan scowled.

            I rolled my eyes. “She’s British. How do you want her to sound?” I asked.

            “Well she’s in America now so she should learn how to, like, speak American,” Morgan replied.

             _Well she’s officially dumber than a pile of bricks. At least she knows what sex is because that’s all she’s going to be good for._  I took a large sip of my drink and scanned the club, looking for anyone I knew.

            “Let’s dance!” Morgan shouted in my ear. She scooted out of the booth and grabbed my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. We spent most of the night drinking, dancing, and making out on the balcony. By one o’clock, I was slightly tipsy and Morgan was completely wasted, her dress almost exposing her quite a few times as she stumbled around on her impossibly high heels.

            “You want to get out of here?” I asked her.

            She smiled drunkenly up at me. “Yes. I want you to fuck me, Josh,” she slurred.

            I gave her a seductive smile back. “Don’t worry, I plan on it,” I promised, taking her hand and bringing her back to the table. I paid the tab and led her back to the elevators, making out with her until we reached the lobby. The photographers were still there, snapping pictures and talking to us while we waited for my car. I ignored them completely while Morgan shouted that we were going home to fuck at the top of her lungs, making them all laugh.

             _Great, can’t wait for the “you’re a fucking low life” voicemail I’m going to get from my dad tomorrow. Thanks, Morgan._  I tipped the valet guy as he brought my car around and helped Morgan get into the car. She wound up flashing the photographers her goods and they all wolf whistled and cheered, flashes going off like mad.

            When I got into the driver’s side, Morgan was giggling like mad, clawing at my shirt and licking my neck as I pulled onto the boulevard.

            “Calm down! I have to drive and I’m over the legal limit!” I shouted at her.

            “I want your cock so bad, Josh,” she said, her speech completely garbled. “I want you to fuck me.”

            “I want to fuck you too, but I can’t do that if I’m spending the fucking night in jail!” I exclaimed. I drove home cautiously looking in my rearview mirror constantly and fighting off a persistent Morgan who was trying to unbutton my pants. Luckily, we had gotten back to my house unscathed and I parked my car in the driveway. Morgan stumbled behind me as I walked towards the door.

            Driver barked loudly, jumping on the both of us as we walked in, knocking Morgan down on her ass. “Driver! Stop it!” I shouted. I led him along by his collar towards the back door and let him out before heading back to Morgan who was still on the ground, attempting to get back up with her dress completely around her waist.

            She was a hot mess, her hair mess up and her makeup smudged with one of her bare tits popping out of the top of the dress and her entire bottom exposed, but I could care less. I was a bit drunk and I was horny and she was there. I pulled her to her unsteady feet and held her around the waist.

            “You want me baby?” I murmured, pressing kisses to her neck.

            She moaned and wrapped her arms around me. “Give it to me,” she told me. I lifted her into my arms and walked us towards my bedroom, not planning to emerge until long after the sun came up.

             **Eden’s P.O.V.**

            “Josh Hutcherson? Like,  _the_  Josh Hutcherson?” Brittany asked in amazement. I nodded and took a long drink from my water. Brittany let out an ear-piecing shriek and I nearly dropped my glass.

            “My God, what was that for?” I asked incredulously.

            “Eden, it’s Josh Hutcherson! You work for him! You get to see him every single day! He is so sexy,” she said dreamily.

            “He’s also one of the biggest pricks I’ve ever met in my life,” I told her.

            “Who cares about that! I wonder what he’s like in bed,” she mused, leaning against the kitchen counter.

            “What would it matter? I won’t be sleeping with him,” I said defiantly.

            “Not even if he put on that sexy smirk and asked you?” Brittany inquired, raising her eyebrows.

            “Ugh,” I said in disgust. “There is no way in hell that’s happening. Why would I want a washed up asshole like Josh when I have Henry?”

            “Because it’s Josh Hutcherson and he’s famous? I mean, Henry is hot, I’ll give you that, but he’s no celebrity,” Brittany said.

            “What does being a celebrity have to do with anything? I don’t want to date a celebrity. Besides, Henry and his family are very well known back at home. His father is best friends with Prince Charles and Henry is a part of our London socialite scene,” I argued.

            “Yeah, that may all matter in London, but you’re in California now and you have complete and total access to the one and only Josh Hutcherson. You’d be crazy if you didn’t take advantage of your situation,” she explained.

            “Wow, Brittany, I know I hardly know you, but I didn’t take you as the shallow type,” I said.

            “She’s only shallow when it comes to guys,” Mo replied, coming into the kitchen and getting herself a glass of water.

            Brittany scoffed. “I’m not shallow when it comes to guys! I just happen to have a personal preference, just like you have a preference for guys with broken noses and just like Eden has a preference for British socialites.”

            “I don’t have a preference for them, I would love Henry no matter what. He just so happens to be a socialite,” I explained. “And broken noses?” I asked Mo, looking at her strangely.

            She looked at us over the top of her glass and shrugged. “What? I like guys that are tough and I think having battle scars is sexy.”

            I giggled and gave her a pat on the back. “That’s adorable. Brittany, I’m guessing your personal preference is anyone with Hollywood stature?”

            “Actually, it’s any guy that would look good standing next to me. If we can both be beautiful, we both win,” she said.

            Mo laughed. “Been working out well for you so far, huh?”

            “Just because I’m single doesn’t mean that it doesn’t work out for me. They just weren’t pretty enough or intellectually stimulating. Yes, I do like to have a conversation every now and then,” she said.

            I was about to reply when the loud ringing of my cell phone cut us off. I looked down and saw it was Melissa. “Hello?” I answered.

            “Hi, Eden. Andre called me and said a bit of Josh’s rudeness leaked out to you today. I told you it wasn’t going to be easy working for him and I hope that you’re still going to keep the job,” Melissa pleaded.

            “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I can handle him,” I said.

            Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. All right, I’ve sent you over an email of his itinerary for the next week and I will continue to do so every Sunday night. Tomorrow, he has wardrobe fitting in Pasadena that he needs to be at by eleven o’clock. I’ve sent the information on through to you so you know where to go,” she explained.

            “All right. I’ll be at his house bright and early to make sure he’s up and ready to go,” I promised.

            “Great. Thank you so much, Eden, and give me a call at the end of the day tomorrow to let me know how everything went,” she said.

            “I will. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Melissa. Bye,” I replied and hung up. Mo and Brittany were looking at me expectantly. “Josh has a wardrobe fitting tomorrow and I have to make sure he gets there on time.”

            “So you’re going with him?” Mo asked.

            “Well, I’m his personal assistant, so I guess so,” I shrugged. “God I hope he’s awake and out of bed by the time I get there. I do not want to have to wake him,” I groaned.

            “At least you have the key to his house so you can do that if necessary,” Brittany said.

            “The key he was so unwilling to give me. Shit, this is going to be awful,” I complained.

            “Oh stop. You’ve been here a week and you already have a great apartment, awesome roommates, and a job! Be happy!” Mo exclaimed.

            “I’ll try,” I said doubtfully. Our doorbell rang and I immediately perked up, knowing Henry was standing on the other side holding our dinner. Mo and Brittany giggled as I ran to the door and threw it open. There Henry was, two bags of In-N-Out burger in his hands.

            “Hi, love,” he greeted, leaning forward and kissing me softly. “Congratulations on your job. I’m happy you found something so fast.”

            “Thank you,” I breathed, letting him in. He had helped me move in the previous day, but sadly didn’t spend the night. Now here he was, decked out and looking dashing in his suit after his first day at the law firm. “Come in, we can go eat on my balcony.”

            “That sounds perfect,” he said. I stepped back to let him in and he walked past me as I shut the door. “Hello Brittany, Maureen,” he said to my roommates.

            “Hey, Henry,” Brittany waved.

            “Please call me Mo,” Mo begged. “I hate the name Maureen.”

            “Sorry, I just feel like Mo sounds ridiculous in my accent,” he teased.

            “Nothing sounds ridiculous in a British accent,” Brittany argued.

            “All right, we’re going to have some dinner,” I said to them. “See you in a little bit.”

            Henry and I headed towards my bedroom and set ourselves up on the balcony. Henry had shed his jacket and tie while I unwrapped our food. I wasn’t much of a fast food eater, but the first thing we had eaten when we’d gotten here was In-N-Out and it was quickly becoming my favorite place.

            “So, how was your first day of work?” I asked, biting into my burger.

            “Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Everyone was very welcoming and my office has an excellent view. Today was more of an orientation. Later on in the week they’re going to start putting me on cases,” he replied.

            “That’s wonderful!” I exclaimed.

            “Yeah. Anyway, tell me about your new job,” he said.

            “Well, I’m the personal assistant to the actor, Josh Hutcherson,” I told him and Henry’s face hardened.

            “Oh?” he asked.

            “Yes. Why? Is something wrong?” I wondered.

            “My firm is his legal group. They say he hasn’t gotten into any trouble with the law, but that he’s not the greatest person in the world. They say he’s a complete and utter disaster, always out wasting his millions on booze and sleeping with any girl that has a pulse,” he replied in disgust.

            “Oh believe me, I know what a jerk he is. I saw it first hand today,” I replied.

            “Well are you sure that working for him is such a good idea? He might try and put his hands on you,” Henry seethed.

            I rolled my eyes. “You don’t have to worry about him, Henry. Trust me, there is no attraction in either party and he was already a complete asshole to me. There is nothing I would want with Josh Hutcherson and I know that the feeling is mutual,” I said, trying to put his fears at ease.

            “That doesn’t mean he won’t try,” Henry argued.

            I sighed and got up from my seat, moving to sit on Henry’s lap. “Relax,” I whispered. “I love you. I only want you. No one will ever compare.”

            Henry wrapped his arms around me possessively and kissed me hard. “Show me,” he murmured. Henry and I went back into my bedroom and didn’t come up for air until it was almost ten o’clock.

            “I need to head home, love,” he whispered, kissing my forehead and getting out of bed. I watched as he walked around my room naked, gathering his clothes back up.

            “I wish you could stay,” I said wistfully.

            Henry turned around and gave me a smile. “Sadly my love, I have to go to work tomorrow, as do you. This weekend?” he suggested, pulling his pants on.

            “I’m holding you to it,” I promised.

            “Perfect,” he replied. Since I was exhausted, I decided to stay in bed while Henry kissed me goodnight and let himself out. I curled up under my covers, loving the way the sheets felt on my bare skin and closed my eyes.

             _Well, tomorrow should be interesting._

“You have got to be kidding me,” I grumbled, ringing Josh’s doorbell for what seemed to be the hundredth time. I could hear Driver barking in the backyard, but there was not a stir from within the house. I banged hard on the door. “JOSH! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE NOW OPEN UP!” I shouted.

            After three more minutes, I gave up and pulled out the key he had reluctantly given me yesterday. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

            I walked inside the house and it was silent, besides the scratching of Driver’s nails on the back door to be let in. I ran over and let him in. He jumped on me, trying to lick my face in thanks and I pet him affectionately on the top of his head.

            “Josh!” I called, heading back towards his bedroom. “Come on, now, you have a wardrobe fitting in an hour and a half!”

            His door was cracked open so I pushed it, gasping at the sight. Josh was fast asleep, a small blonde girl that looked very familiar curled up at his side. Their clothes were thrown carelessly around the room and I had to kick his boxers out of my way as I headed towards the bed. Josh was snoring lightly and I reached a finger out to poke him. When he didn’t move, I pursed my lips and shook him hard. “WAKE UP!” I shouted.

            Josh bolted awake. “WHAT THE FUCK!” he screamed. The girl in the bed shrieked and pulled the blankets tighter around herself. Josh looked up at me, a menacing glare on his face.

            “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

            “You have a wardrobe fitting in an hour and a half in Pasadena. Now, get out of bed and get ready. You may not care about getting there on time, but you should. I know that if you screw this up, your career is over,” I spat.

            Josh scowled and reached onto the nightstand, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Let me guess, you’re going to be just like Melissa and hold it over my head? I don’t give a shit.”

            “Well I do. I need this job and you’re not going to ruin it for me!” I exclaimed.

            He rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette dangling from his mouth. “Your job is of no concern of mine,” he growled. He reached over and shook the girl beside him. “Get up, Morgan, you need to leave.”

            She rolled over and looked at him and I had to hold back a laugh. Her make up was completely smeared all over her face and it was then I recognized her as Melissa’s receptionist.

            “Oh this is rich,” I mumbled.

            “I can stay here until you get back,” she suggested.

            Josh shook his head. “No thanks. Go call a cab and go home,” he told her, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

            She looked extremely put out and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. “Can I see you later?” she asked.

            Josh huffed. “No. We had a one-night stand, Morgan. That’s how long it’s supposed to last now get out!” he said harshly.

            I watched as Morgan stumbled around, holding the sheet to herself as she got dressed in a dress that was too small for her and heels that were much to high. “You’re an asshole!” she shouted at him as she gathered the rest of her belongings before stomping out of the room. I heard the front door slam and turned back to him.

            “Well, that was interesting,” I remarked. Josh glared at me again and got out of bed, completely exposing himself to me. “My God! Do you think you could put some pants on?” I asked, turning my head and shielding my eyes.

            “Well I’ve got to get out of bed to do that, don’t I?” he challenged.

            “Maybe asking me to leave the room first would have been more appropriate!” I exclaimed.

            “What’s the matter, Eden? Never seen one before?” he asked. I heard him rustling around and I chanced a glance, seeing he now had jeans on.

            “Of course I have,” I said defiantly. “I just don’t want to see yours.”

            Josh laughed and shook his head. “Liar,” he murmured. “Now, since I’m awake, why don’t you do me a favor while I get ready?”

            “What sort of favor?” I asked timidly. Josh picked up what looked like an old phone bill from the top of his dresser.

            “Call my phone company and ask why they deactivated the second number on there,” he ordered.

            I sighed and grabbed it from him. “Fine. If it will make you get ready,” I mumbled.

            I left him to do his business in his room and headed out onto the deck. It was a beautiful morning and I wanted to be able to enjoy it before I was stuck with Josh all day. I called the number with my cell phone and didn’t have to wait long to speak to someone.

            “Hello, I’m calling on behalf of Josh Hutcherson. He was wondering why the second number, 270-499-3018 is deactivated,” I reiterated to the operator.

            “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I cannot give you that information,” she said to me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

            “Look, I’m his personal assistant and all I want to know is why it was deactivated,” I said. My phone buzzed in my ear, alerting me of a text message, but I ignored it.

            “I’m sorry, but since you are not Mister Hutcherson, I cannot give out that information to you,” she repeated.

            I groaned. “Is there anyway you can tell me who deactivated it?” I asked. I heard her clicking around on her keyboard and I held my breath.

            “I’m not supposed to do this, but it was Andre Pochon,” she replied.

            “Thank you,” I said. I ended the call and checked my text messages. It was from a number that I didn’t recognize so I opened it.

             _Hey, Eden, it’s Andre. Melissa gave me your number. Let me know if you need anything, especially having to do with Josh. I know he can be a handful._

            “Just the person I needed to speak with,” I said to myself before calling the number.

            “Well, I was expecting a text back, but a call will do just fine,” he answered.

            “Look, Josh is getting ready and he asked me to do some research for him,” I said quickly.

            “Research? What sort of research?” he asked.

            “He wanted me to call his cell phone company and find out why his second number is now deactivated. They wouldn’t tell me anything, only that you deactivated it. Do you know anything about it?” I questioned.

            Andre cleared his throat. “That second number was Connor’s number; his brother. Josh and I used to be roommates until about a month ago when I got my own place. We shared a phone bill and I would just give him money towards it every month. When I moved out, I took my name off the bill and I saw that Connor’s number was still on there, so I deactivated it,” he explained.

            “But, why? Does Connor know that you got rid of his phone number? I hope you told him,” I said.

            “Eden,” Andre started. “Connor’s dead.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains strong language and sensitive materials.

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                “All right, now hold your arms out and stand up straight,” Julie, the head of wardrobe told me. I followed her instructions and sighed. I had been standing in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse for two hours, getting measurements taken, trying on outfit after outfit and taking polaroid pictures in each one of them.

                “How many more?” I asked tiredly.

                “Only two more. Mister Scorsese will go through and see which ones will fit which scenes and everything will be ready to go on Monday,” she replied, pulling the tape measure across my chest. I looked over to Eden who was sitting on the shabby maroon couch in the corner. She was concentrating hard on whatever was on her Blackberry and hadn’t made a sound since we had been here.  _She hasn’t said a word since we were at the house._  After I had showered, I found Eden sitting out on the deck, looking extremely troubled.

                “Everything all right?” I had asked. “Did you call my phone company?”

                Her eyes widened and she nodded. “Yeah,” she squeaked.

                I looked at her expectantly. “Well? What did they say?”

                She cleared her throat and stared down at the phone in her hand. “They um, they said that it’s not just you, a lot of people are having the same issue. It should be fixed within the next week or two,” she said quietly.

 

                “That’s weird. As long as it gets fixed. Now, let’s go. You’re the one who was basically shoving me out of bed because you didn’t want me to be late,” I reminded her.

                “Right. Okay. Let’s go,” she agreed. That had been the last words out of her mouth and now I was wondering why she was being so quiet. She hadn’t been afraid to scream at me earlier, why was she being so reserved now?  _Why the hell do I care? Let her stay quiet, as long as she’s not yelling at me or bossing me around._

                Forty-five minutes later, I was finally done with my fitting. As I changed back into my clothes, Julie lectured me through the curtain of the dressing room. “Now, remember to be there at or before seven A.M. on Monday. This film is going to be on a tight schedule and we can’t afford for anyone to be late.”

                I finished slipping my canvas shoes on and slid the curtain open. “Don’t worry about it. I have a very annoying alarm clock that will make sure I get there on time,” I replied, glaring at Eden.

                She didn’t look up at me and I wondered whether or not she had even heard me, let alone known I was talking about her. I sighed and walked over, shaking the couch cushion with my foot. She finally looked up at me, that troubled look still on her face. “I’m done,” I told her.

                “Oh. Right then,” she replied, standing up and putting her phone in her bag. “Julie, it was lovely to meet you and I shall see you on Monday.”

                “You too, Eden. Make sure he’s there on time,” she reminded her, pointing at me.

                I rolled my eyes and headed towards the exit, hearing a soft, “I will,” from Eden. I didn’t stop or turn around until I reached her car and I saw her hurrying after me, keys in hand. Once I heard the lock click, I climbed in and fished my phone out of my pocket.

                “Anymore appointments today?” I drawled.

                “No, not today,” she said.

                I turned towards her and glared. “What the fuck is up with you? This morning you had no problem screaming and yelling at me to get out of bed and now you’ve done a complete one eighty. Are you schizophrenic?” I asked.

                She looked at me in shock. “What? No!” she replied indignantly. “I just figure it’s better to just ignore you than play into your bullshit,” she hissed.

                I scoffed. “How very mature of you,” I mocked, unlocking my phone and seeing I had a missed call from Andre. She started the car and drove away madly, throwing me back into the seat. “Jesus Christ! What are you trying to do, kill me?”

                “I’m trying to get you back home as quickly as possible so I can spend less time in your presence! And do not take the Lord’s name in vain in front of me!” she spat angrily.

                I laughed out of pure shock and shook my head. “Are you a fucking Jesus freak or something?”

                “Just because some of us believe in God and don’t like to hear his name used as a swear does not make us Jesus freaks,” she replied, pulling onto the freeway.

                “Hate to break it to you, but there is no God,” I growled. I was thrown forward and slid sideways as Eden pulled onto the shoulder and slammed on the breaks.

                Her breathing was hard and she looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel. “Look, you may not believe in a higher power and that is fine, but don’t you dare denounce something I believe in just because you’ve lost your faith,” she seethed.

                My features hardened and my chest expanded. “Don’t you dare lecture me about faith,” I whispered dangerously. “Don’t talk like you know me, either, because you don’t. You never will.”

                She stared straight ahead, biting her lips together before pulling back out onto the freeway. My phone vibrated in my hand, alerting me that I had gotten a new text message from Andre. I opened my phone and clicked on the message.

                 _I’m coming over. Need to talk._

                I sent him a reply saying I’d see him soon and sat back in my seat. The ride back to my house was filled with an extremely uncomfortable silence. I was still angry and I knew Eden was as well. I’d barely met the girl twenty-four hours prior and all we had done was scream at each other and fight.  _I need to call Melissa and tell her this isn’t working out. I don’t need a fucking personal assistant. It just makes things worse._

                We pulled up to my place a half hour later and saw Andre waiting in the driveway, looking scared out of his mind. Once the car stopped, I got out and walked towards him. “Dude is everything okay?” I asked.

                Andre sighed and shook his head. “Can we go inside? I don’t want to talk about this out here,” he replied.

                “Okay,” I shrugged, walking towards the front door.

                “Eden, I think you should come, too,” Andre said.

                I snarled and whipped around. “Why does  _she_  have to come?”

                Andre narrowed his eyes. “Because I said so.”

                “What the fuck ever,” I mumbled. The two of them followed me into the house and I could hear Eden whispering.

                “What are you doing, Andre?” she asked frantically.

                “You were right. I need to tell him the truth,” he replied.

                “Do I really need to be here for that? I never wanted to get involved in the first place!” she exclaimed quietly.

                “All right,” I said once we got into the living room. “Enough with the conspiratorial whispers. What exactly do you need to tell me the truth about?”

                Andre paled and swallowed hard. Eden took a step back, until she was against the wall. She looked like she wanted nothing more than the blend in with it. “Here goes nothing,” Andre mumbled. “Josh, it’s about Connor’s number.”

                My heart picked up speed and my eyes widened. “What about it?” I asked.

                Andre sighed a scrubbed his hands over his face. “I deactivated it,” he said quietly.

                I stared at him and couldn’t believe what he had just said.  _“I deactivated it.”_  It ran through my head over and over, yet I couldn’t seem to firmly grasp the meaning of it.

                “I don’t understand,” I said. “What do you mean?”

                “When I was transferring my phone number over to my new plan, I saw Connor’s number still activated, so I called it and his voicemail picked up. It freaked me out and I had to call your parents. That isn’t normal, Josh. He’s been dead for over a year. I wasn’t going to do anything, but they begged me to deactivate it, so I did,” he explained, looking down at his feet.

                “You… you deleted my brother?” I asked in utter disbelief.  _No. He’s lying. He would never. He wouldn’t do that to me._

                “Josh,” he started, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry. I just want to help you. Your parents are so worried about you and you keeping Connor’s number activated is not helping anything. He’s gone, Josh.”

                I shook my head. “You called my parents and told them and then they had you delete it?” I asked, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

                Andre nodded, looking guilty. “It wasn’t done to hurt you. It was done to help you.”

                I looked over at Eden who was looking anywhere but at me. “You knew,” I whispered. “You knew and you fucking lied to me.”

                She finally met my eyes, looking helpless and about to reply, but Andre cut her off. “I told her to say that to you. It’s my job to tell you what I did.”

                “Shut up, Andre!” I shouted before turning back to Eden. “You work for me, got it? You work for me, not Andre. How could you not tell me?!”

                “I wanted to,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry, Josh. I’m sorry about your brother and about not telling you what had really happened.”

                “I don’t need your fucking sympathy,” I spat. “I need you to do your god damn job. It’s your first day and you’ve already fucked up.”

                “Josh,” she started.

                “No! You’re fired!” I screamed. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

                “Hey, don’t be pissed at her for something I did. You may not be able to see reason at this point in time, but we did this for your own good. Look at yourself! You’re on a fast track to rock bottom. I refuse to let you get there,” Andre said indignantly.

                “Fuck you!” I exclaimed. “You don’t give a shit about me because if you did, you wouldn’t have gone behind my back and done that to me! Who the fuck are you, Andre? You’re supposed to be my best friend. I guess I was wrong!”

                “I did this  _because_  I’m your best friend! You think I like seeing you clinging onto false hope and ruining your life? You need help, Josh. Listening to your dead brother’s voicemail isn’t going to bring him back,” he seethed.

                Before I knew what was happening, my fist connected hard with Andre’s eye. Eden screamed and I went to hit him again before I felt her start to push me back. I was in a rage, but I would never physically touch a woman in a violent way no matter how angry I was.

                Andre was leaning over, his hand on his eye and looking like he was expecting another punch.

                “Josh, please,” Eden begged. “Just calm down. He’s your best friend!”

                I yanked myself out of her grip. “He’s not my best friend. He can go fuck himself and you can too while we’re at it. You think you know me, Eden? You don’t. You met me what, twenty-four hours ago and you think you’re going to help me? Help me get my life back on track?” I mocked. “Let me tell you something; you’re nothing. You are insignificant to me and you’re also out of a job. Now go back to London or wherever the hell you’re from and get the fuck out of my house.”

                She stared blankly at me for a moment before straightening out and sticking her nose in the air. “Fine. You want to ruin your life and die alone? Good. You’d deserve it!” she exclaimed before turning around and heading towards the door. I heard it slam and I set my attention back on Andre.

                “Josh, I know you’re pissed and I don’t blame you for hitting me,” he started.

                “Get out, Andre, before I hit you again. I never want to see you or speak to you ever again. You thought you were helping me? You’re wrong. You just ruined me. I will  _never_  forgive you for this,” I hissed.

                “I’m sorry,” he groaned. “I loved Connor, too, Josh. He was like a brother to me.”

                I laughed harshly. “Having someone be  _like_  a brother to you is nothing compared to actually being a brother to them by blood. Don’t try and act like you’re even feeling one tenth of what I am.”

                Andre stood up straight and I could see that his eye was bright red and already forming a welt. “You’re right, Josh. I won’t, but that doesn’t mean that I’m still not hurting from his death. Congratulations on severing all ties with your only friend,” he said, heading towards the door.

                “You did it to yourself!” I shouted after him. The door shut and I angrily kicked the corner of the couch. Driver started crying by the back door so I let him out and dialed my parents’ number, balling my fist up tightly.

                “Hello?” My mother answered.

                “I just had quite the interesting conversation with Andre,” I replied.

                “Josh?” she asked in surprise.

                “Who else?” I asked.

                She gasped. “Chris, it’s Josh!” she called to my father. I huffed as I heard her shuffling around and putting me on speaker. “Josh, we’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad you called!” my mother said happily.

                “I’m not calling for pleasantries,” I growled.

                “Josh?” she asked.

                “What’s with the attitude?” my dad drawled.

                “Cat’s out of the bag,” I revealed. “Andre told me everything, how he found Connor’s number on my bill, how he called you both, how you made him delete it.”

                There was a pregnant pause before my dad spoke up. “Of course we had him delete it. Do you think you’re helping yourself, Josh? Keeping his phone number activated doesn’t mean your brother is alive.”

                I hated how condescending he sounded and I slammed my fist down on the kitchen counter. “You think I don’t know that? Don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking idiot!” I shouted.

                “Josh,” my mother said softly and I could hear the tears in her voice. “Having that is not going to help you heal. We just want you back, sweetheart. We love you and you’re our only child left.” She was crying now, but I couldn’t find it in me to care at the moment.

                “You think I appreciate you going behind my back and doing something like that? You think I won’t be mad about it? Well, you’re in for a rude awakening,” I explained harshly.

                “Don’t talk to your mother like that!” my father exclaimed. “You’re a disgrace, Josh. You’re turning into a fall down drunk and you’re probably going to father more than ten children from all different women before you turn thirty! You think that’s an accomplishment? Are you proud of yourself?” he asked, shouting into the receiver. I could hear my mother sobbing in the background.

                “Fuck you! You’re the disgrace! You think you’re helping me by telling me what a piece of shit I am? You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wish it was me that died instead of Connor!” I shouted right back. “’Connor would never fuck up like you, Josh,’” I impersonated him.

                “Stop it!” my mother screamed.

                “No! I’m so glad you’re so supportive of me, dad. So glad you’re encouraging and always have positive things to say to me. Oh wait, that’s right; you don’t. If you wanted both of your sons out of your life, well you’ve officially succeeded. I don’t need you!” I said angrily before hanging up. I threw my phone down on the counter and tugged at my hair. I had never been so mad in my entire life and I could feel my blood boiling.

                Driver’s scratching and whining broke me out of my thoughts and I took a deep breath before letting him back in. He crossed the threshold and rubbed his head against my hand, licking my fingers. I smiled slightly and kneeled down to his height.

                “Fuck ‘em, Driver. We don’t need anyone,” I said defiantly. 

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

                I swiped angrily at the tears on my cheeks as my eyes blurred with more. I couldn’t believe I had just gotten fired on my first day of work. I also couldn’t believe everything that had unfolded in the last couple of hours. I was angry yet so sad at the same time; angry at Josh for being a complete bastard, but sad that he had to go through the pain of losing his brother. I didn’t want to go back to my flat yet, so I drove to the beach, parked, and just sat in my car, crying my eyes out against the steering wheel. I was exhausted and I wanted to curl up and forget the world. My brain would not allow that though and kept replaying my earlier conversation with Andre.

                 _“What?” I asked in utter disbelief._

_“He’s dead, Eden,” Andre replied quietly. “He’s been dead for over a year.”_

_“But… I don’t understand,” I said, at a complete loss for words. “His phone number, though.”_

_Andre sighed heavily. “Apparently Josh never deactivated it. I called it when I saw it on the bill. The voicemail was still there. I had to tell his parents, Eden. They asked me to delete it. They said that it wasn’t healthy for Josh to cling to something like that and I agree with them.”_

_“So you just took it upon yourself to get rid of it? Andre, this is going to destroy him! He’s already hanging over the edge, this is going to push him straight over!” I exclaimed._

_“It was his parents’ wish, Eden. Connor was their son,” Andre tried to defend._

_“He was Josh’s brother and from what I saw in those pictures yesterday, they were extremely close. This was Josh’s cell phone account, not his parents’. He’s twenty-six years old and even though they’re right and this isn’t healthy, what was done is much worse. How could you go along with this? Are you that afraid to talk to him about it?” I asked angrily._

_“It’s impossible to talk to him about it! He completely changes the subject or flips out whenever it’s brought up!” Andre exclaimed. “Look, I feel fucking awful for doing that. I really and truly do. I know Josh is going to hate me forever, but I want to help him, Eden. I just don’t know how to go about it.”_

_I scoffed. “Well, you went about it the wrong way,” I replied._

_“I know,” he admitted. “I wish there was a way to take it back.”_

_I could feel a headache forming right above my left eye and I pressed hard against it with my free hand. “What happened, Andre?” I asked in a much calmer voice. “How did Connor die? Does Josh think it was his fault? Was it his fault?”_

_“No, not at all. Josh was away filming in Australia when it happened. It was the beginning of December, not this past December, but the one before that. Connor was away at school at M.I.T. and he had been studying for finals all night with a group of friends. His roommate suggested they go get some pizza or something to take a break so three of them went, including Connor. It was snowing and the roads were bad. Another driver lost control of their car and smashed head on into the one Connor was in with his friends,” Andre explained and I could hear the sadness in his voice._

_I gasped. “Oh God,” I whispered._

_“His two friends died on impact, but when the ambulance got there, Connor was horribly injured, but still alive. They took him to the hospital and they did all they could, trying their best to stop the internal bleeding. He was put in a medically induced coma and on life support,” he said._

_“But he didn’t make it,” I guessed._

_“He was kept on life support for a week before they were told the news that he was basically a vegetable. He had no brain activity or reflexes whatsoever and even if they could keep him alive, his quality of life would be nothing,” Andre sniffled._

_“Poor Connor,” I said, feeling my heartbreak._

_“They turned the machines off and called Josh to tell him the news. It took him a few days to get to Massachusetts because of flight delays and cancellations from the weather. By the time he got there though, Connor was already gone. He died a day and a half after they turned the machines off and Josh had arrived a few hours late,” Andre told me._

_“So he never got to say goodbye,” I guessed._

_“No. He was a complete wreck. I mean his parents were completely destroyed, but they were with Connor when he died and Josh wasn’t there to say goodbye or be there by his side as he passed,” Andre whispered._

_“That’s awful. You have to tell him, Andre. You have to tell him what you did, sooner rather than later,” I urged._

_“I know. For now, tell Josh that the phone company is having issues and it will be fixed. I’ll come over after his wardrobe fitting and tell him everything,” Andre promised._

                I sobbed even harder now, thinking of how hard and how painful that must have been on Josh. He’d had no closure with Connor and it had changed him completely. All of his friends and family just wanted the old Josh back, but was that even possible at this point? He had severed ties with most of the people in his life and while it was Josh’s fault, I was angry at those people for giving up on him in his darkest hour.  _Well, Eden, it’s not much different than what you just did. You told him that he’d deserve to die alone. I was angry, though. He had fired me for something I hadn’t even done._  At that moment, the shrill ringing of my phone broke me out of my thoughts.

                “Hello?” I answered, clearing my throat.

                “Eden, what is going on?” Melissa asked. “I just talked to Josh and he told me he fired you?”

                “It was so bad, Melissa. Why didn’t you tell me that his brother was dead? Why didn’t you tell me that’s the reason why he is the way he is?” I asked.

                Melissa sighed. “Because what good would that have done? He needs to snap out of it. I love Josh to death and I can’t see him like this anymore. I need someone to be firm with him and knock some sense into him. If I had told you anything, you would have let everything slide,” she explained.

                “I see your point, but that’s not what Josh needs. He needs someone to sit down and talk with him, not yell at him,” I told her.

                “Well, Josh won’t allow that to happen so we’re at an impasse. I mean, you can try it that way if you need to, but I don’t think it’s going to work,” she said.

                “But he fired me,” I whispered.

                She laughed hard once. “Forget about that, Eden. I just called him and had quite a long talk with him. You still have a job, don’t worry.”

                “I don’t think I can face him again, Melissa. He’s horrible,” I admitted.

                “He promised me he’d keep his mouth shut from now on and he better. After the shit he pulled last night,” she seethed.

                “Oh, you mean your receptionist?” I asked.

                “You mean my former receptionist. I let her know this morning that she was out of a job. The pictures are atrocious and I refuse to have someone who acts like that work for me,” she said with confidence.

                “There are pictures?” I questioned.

                “Oh yes; tons of pictures of her vagina all over the place because she didn’t wear any underwear, tons of pictures of her being a hot, drunken mess and being basically carried out to the car while yelling that she and Josh were going to have sex. I just called him and ripped him a new one as well. He can be such a spiteful prick sometimes,” she growled.

                “Wow. I mean, I went over there this morning and she was in bed with him and then he unceremoniously kicked her out, but I had no idea she was flashing all of Hollywood last night,” I said.

                “Well, she wasn’t that great of a receptionist anyway, so I guess I should thank Josh because he gave me a legitimate reason to get rid of her. All right, I know today was a trying day, but it will get better,” she promised. “Josh starts filming on Monday and I really need you to make sure he’s there on time every day and that he’s not screwing up.”

                “All right,” I agreed. “His wardrobe fitting went well today so that’s a good sign.”

                “Perfect. Let’s hope he stays on this path,” she replied.

                After a few more minutes of chatting, I hung up the phone and restarted my car. I refused to spend any more time sulking and crying over Josh Hutcherson. I wasn’t going to stand down easily anymore and I was going to help him turn his life around; whether he liked it or not.

                “I’m sorry, love, but I’m going to have to take a rain check,” Henry said three hours later.

                My face fell and I sat down on the couch, pulling my feet up under me. “Oh, all right. It’s just, I had such a horrible day and I’d really like to see you.”

                “I’m sorry your day was horrible. I really wish I could see you, I just have to start working on these cases,” he told me.

                “Already? It’s only your second day,” I pointed out.

                “Which is why I have to get cracking. I want them to see that I’m serious about this and that I was the right person for the job,” he explained.

                “You’re right. I’m just being whiney,” I replied, feeling a bit disappointed.

                “It’s all right, Eden. Now, I have a spare minute or two; why don’t you tell me what was so horrible about your day?” he asked.

                “Well, Josh fired me to start with,” I groaned.

                “So you’re out of a job again?” he asked with a sigh.

                “No, his publicist who hired me in the first place rehired me. Josh has severe issues that need to be worked out and now that I know about them, I can help,” I replied.

                “Eden, whatever is loose in Josh’s head, it isn’t up to you to fix. You’re just his assistant, not his therapist. Plus, how do you know whatever rubbish he filled your head with is even true?” he questioned.

                “Henry, his brother died. That’s why he’s such a loose cannon. He never got to say goodbye and it’s been killing him ever since,” I said incredulously.

                “Dead brother or not, he’s still a prick and it’s still not your job to be his shoulder to cry on,” Henry said sternly.

                “Henry!” I exclaimed, feeling offended. “Come on. Don’t be like that. I’m not going to be his therapist or anything like that. I just want him to get his life back on track.”

                Henry blew out a sharp breath. “Always the Christian martyr, Eden. Always wanting to help everyone,” he teased.

                “Well, that’s how I was raised. You knew that when you met me,” I said.

                “Yes. Well, I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll call you later?” he suggested.

                “Sure,” I replied. “I love you,” I said, but he had already hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it with confusion.  _What was that about?_  The jingling of keys and the click of the lock alerted me that one of my flat mates was home. Mo walked in, looking exhausted, but happy to be home.

                  “Hey!” she greeted when she saw me sitting on the couch. “How was your first day?”

                  I rubbed my temples and shook my head. “It was horrible, Mo. You have no idea,” I replied.

                  She placed her belongings down on the dining room table before taking a seat next to me. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

                  I told Mo about my first day working for Josh and she thankfully didn’t say anything until I was finished. “Holy crap. That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. Your first day of work takes the cake when it comes to drama,” she said.

                  “I know. I’m so infuriated with Josh, but I also feel so bad for him at the same time. I can’t even imagine what he’s going through and for his parents and best friend to do that to him? I’m sick just thinking about it,” I said. “And now I think Henry is mad at me.”

                  “Why do you think that?” she asked.

                  “Well he didn’t want to see me because he’s working, which I get, but still. I’ve had a miserable day and I just want to curl up with him. Also, he didn’t even say he loved me on the phone. He just hung up,” I sniffled, feeling tears come to my eyes.

                  “Eden, I think he’s jealous. He doesn’t like the fact that you’re going to be spending all this time with an extremely attractive movie star. It doesn’t excuse him from acting like a dick, but I get it,” she reasoned.

                  I sighed and leaned back, scrubbing my hands over my face. “I need a good night’s sleep. This day has just drained me.”

                  Mo was about to say something when Brittany walked in the door, her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. “What’s up, guys? Are we having a powwow?”

                  “Eden was telling me all about her first day as Josh’s assistant,” Mo replied.

                  Brittany jumped up and down excitedly. “Oh my God I totally forgot! How was it? I saw pictures of him from last night on Perez Hilton with some ho bag flashing her vag at every camera in Los Angeles. Is she his girlfriend?”

                  I chuckled and shook my head. “No, she was his publicist’s receptionist, but she got fired today because of the pictures. I saw her this morning looking like a floozy all naked in his bed.”

                  “You were in his bedroom?!” Mo and Brittany asked loudly at the same time.

                  “Yeah. I was banging on the front door and ringing the bell for ten minutes so I had to use the house key. He was still in bed with her. Then he kicked her out and got out of bed still naked with me in the room!” I exclaimed.

                  The two of them stared at me in awe and shock for more than a minute. “Eden,” Mo began. “Are you telling us that you saw Josh Hutcherson’s penis?”

                  I let out a nervous laugh and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m telling you.”

                  Brittany screeched at the top of her lungs and Mo started to laugh hysterically. “Oh my God, Oh my God! You saw it! Was it big? Was it erect? Is he cut?” Brittany fired out.

                  “I only saw it for a fleeting moment before looking away! Moving on!” I stated with finality. After they had both calmed down and had berated me for not openly gawking at his penis, I filled Brittany in on the day I’d had.

                  “Man, Eden. That sounds like the day from hell. You need to get laid,” Brittany said with sympathy.

                  I scoffed. “I got laid last night,” I said matter-of-factly.

                  Brittany looked at me in disbelief. “Seriously? How were you so quiet?”

                  I shrugged. “I just am?”

                  “Wait, wait, wait. Is that why I heard Henry grunting like a moose?” Mo asked, trying to suppress her giggles.

                  I blushed bright red and hid my face in a pillow. “Oh God, I was hoping you wouldn’t hear us.”

                  Brittany pulled the pillow away from me. “Eden, he was making noise and you weren’t. If you were getting it good last night, we should of at least heard something.”

                  “Well I’m not one to be loud,” I replied uncomfortably.

                  “Is Henry good in bed? Does he take care of your needs? Does he go down on you?” Mo asked in rapid procession.

                  “We are not having this conversation!” I cried.

                  “Oh my God, he sucks, doesn’t he!” Brittany exclaimed.

                  I sighed. “I don’t think he’s bad, but then again, I don’t have any grounds for comparison,” I admitted.

                  “No wonder why he isn’t taking care of your needs! He figures he can get away with it because he was your first! What a prick!” Mo said in disgust.

                  “Now, maybe he doesn’t really know what he’s doing,” Brittany said. Mo gave her a look like she didn’t believe her. “Hey I’m just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt!”

                  Mo turned towards me. “Eden, answer this honestly. Has he ever given you an orgasm?”

                  I bit my lip and shrugged. “Of course. I mean, I think so. Like I said, I don’t really have any grounds for comparison.”

                  “Okay, that’s a no. Does he or has he ever gone down on you?” she asked.

                  I sighed. “Once, but it was just weird and uncomfortable for both of us so we don’t do that anymore.”

                  “Do you go down on him?” Brittany questioned.

                  “Sometimes,” I whispered.

                  “Holy shit he is totally a complete douche bag! Eden, you need to talk to him! You can’t go on like this having bad sex in your relationship! You have needs, too!” Mo exclaimed.

                  I huffed. “Look, I love Henry and he loves me. That’s all we need and it’s not like our sex life is awful, so I don’t see what the big deal is. Now, I need to go to bed, so I’ll see you both tomorrow,” I said, getting up and walking towards my room without waiting for them to reply.

                  I immediately curled up in bed and hugged my pillow to my chest.  _Henry loves me and he cares about me. He would never ignore my needs in bed intentionally. We’re in love. Henry loves me… I think._


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains sensitive material and harsh language.

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                “Cut!” Martin yelled and I unclenched my fists, breathing deeply. “That was perfect, Josh! The way you channeled your character’s anger was amazing!” he gushed, getting out of his chair and walking over to me to pat me on the back.

                “Thank you,” I said, even though I could still feel my blood boiling. I had just finished filming a scene in which my character, Luke, was murderously angry. To get into that state of mind, I thought about the betrayal of my parents. It had worked, but now I regretted it because even though I wasn’t in character anymore, I was still angry.

                “All right, everyone. I think that’s a wrap for today!” Martin announced to the set. “We’ll pick it up again in three days. Everyone enjoy their break!”

                The crew started to pack everything up and all I wanted to do was get out of these clothes and get all the fake blood and dirt off of me, but Martin stopped me. “Josh, I just wanted to tell you that I’m really glad you accepted the role. You’re a fantastic actor and I know your career is going to explode bigger and better than ever when everyone sees you in this movie.”

                “You think so?” I asked quietly.

                “I know so. You have so much talent. Any director who refuses to work with you is an idiot,” he replied, patting me on the shoulder. “Now go home and get some sleep.”

 

                “Thanks, Martin,” I said. He gave me a smile and walked away. I headed back to my trailer and found Eden fast asleep on the couch, her Kindle on her chest. Melissa had rehired her after the day from hell. I couldn’t believe it had been four weeks since then. It felt like it was only yesterday. Our relationship hadn’t changed much, but there was a lot less yelling. She made sure I got to set each day on time and when I gave her a hard time, she had no problem telling me off.

                She still drove me crazy and pissed me off, but I was beginning to see that she wasn’t a bad person in the slightest. Since she was almost always at my house, I cleaned the office out and let her make it her own space. She was extremely grateful and had stopped me when I had gone to remove the pictures of myself and Connor from the shelves.

_“Don’t,” she said. “I appreciate you giving me this space, but you don’t need to get rid of or move those.”_

_“Thanks,” I whispered, putting the picture in my hand back on the shelf._

She hadn’t brought many personal items over; just her own laptop and a picture of herself with some tool bag looking guy.

_“Who’s the King of the Douches?” I asked, looking at the picture with disdain._

_She glared at me and crossed her arms. “That would be my boyfriend and he’s not a douche. No one has taken your title of King of the Douches away from you,” she spat back._

_“You have a boyfriend?” I asked in amazement. “Huh, and here I was thinking you were some uptight, pompous, virgin.”_

_“Grow up,” she growled and turned her back on me._

 We had barely spoken about what had happened that day four weeks ago, the only words exchanged between us were apologies. It was almost as if the entire incident never happened. Now as I stared down at her sleeping form, I got a really good look at her. Of course I knew what she looked like, but I had never really studied her face. I kneeled down and stared intently at her. Her red hair was fanned out behind her, making her porcelain skin almost glow. I cocked my head as I saw the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks before gazing down at her plump pink lips. I swallowed hard as I thought about what they would taste like.  _She’s such a bitch, but dear God she is fucking beautiful._

“Why the hell are you watching me sleep like a stalker?” she asked suddenly, making me fall backwards in surprise. Her eyes opened, revealing the bright green orbs that haunted me in my sleep.

“You scared the shit out of me!” I exclaimed, holding my hand over my racing heart.

She glared at me and sat up. “Oh, I scared you? You were the one staring at me like a sexual predator while I was sleeping!”

I rolled my eyes. “I was about to wake you up. Now, I’m going to go bring these clothes back to wardrobe and then we can go. I have three days off so there will be no need to wake me up at the crack of dawn until then,” I said.

“Okay,” she replied, sitting up and stretching, exposing just a sliver of the creamy skin on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. I gulped and hurried out of the trailer, heading over to wardrobe.

“You did fantastic today,” Julie complimented me as I pulled the shirt over my head and put my own back on. “It’s almost as if Luke was written for you.”

“Well, we’re both angry and alone in the world, so in a way, it was written for me,” I grumbled, tossing the clothes over the top of the dressing stall. Once I was dressed I exited the stall and Julie was staring at me with a curious expression on her face. “What?” I asked.

“You may think you’re alone, Josh, but you’re not,” she said softly.

“If you only knew, Julie,” I mumbled.

“Eden’s here. She’s always here. You’re never alone,” she reminded me.

“Eden is paid to be here. I bet if she wasn’t getting a nice salary and benefits out of this, she would leave, too. Just like everyone else. Well, see you in a few days,” I said, walking towards the door.

“Josh!” Julie called after me. I turned around and faced her. “Don’t underestimate Eden so much. You’d be surprised.”

I shrugged and walked out without another word.  _Julie doesn’t even know Eden; not like I do. She’d run at the first chance if she wasn’t being paid to stay._  I went back into my trailer where Eden was packing up her things.

“Ready?” I asked impatiently.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. “Yes,” she replied. I walked ahead of her to her car and I heard her fumbling around behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see her holding her phone to her ear, looking worried.

“Who are you calling?” I asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Henry. I can’t get in touch with him,” she replied, pulling her phone back with a huff and hanging up.

“Maybe he’s busy,” I suggested as we got in the car. Eden turned the ignition and we slowly made our way out of Paramount Studios. There were about 30 girls gathered on the sidewalk, some holding posters or pictures of me and I sank down deeper in the seat, hoping they wouldn’t see me. It wasn’t that I didn’t appreciate my fans, I was just exhausted and I wasn’t up for pictures or small talk after a long day. “What does he do?” I asked.

“Hm?” she replied. “What does who do?”

“Your douchey boyfriend. What does he do with his time?” I asked, sitting up straight once we were in the clear.

“He is not a douche!” she replied indignantly. “If you must know, he’s a lawyer.”

I scoffed. “Of course he is. Let me guess, his father is a lawyer and so was his father’s father, and his father’s, father’s, father,” I listed.

“Is there something wrong with that?” she asked with attitude.

I laughed. “Oh I knew it. He’s a spoiled rich kid too, no doubt,” I guessed.

“Listen, Josh, you don’t know anything about Henry or our relationship so I would appreciate you keeping your cake-hole shut!” she exclaimed.

“My cake-hole? Man, you Brits are a fucking strange breed,” I said, shaking my head. Her phone rang loudly through the small car at the moment and she fumbled to pick it up.

“Hello?” she asked breathlessly. “Hi, Henry.”

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back, listening to a one-sided conversation.

“You’re what?… Well how late?… I was hoping to see you tonight. I haven’t seen you in a week,” she said softly. This intrigued me and I turned my head to look at her. She looked extremely disappointed and her one hand that was on the steering wheel was gripping it tightly. “I’m not complaining; I know you’re busy. I just miss you… Maybe tomorrow?… Okay. I love…” but she had pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it disappointedly.

“Mind watching the road?” I asked.

“Sorry,” she muttered, putting her phone into the center console. I stared at her from the corner of my eye, but her expression was blank, her eyes never leaving the road. We sat in silence all the way back to my house and she barely blinked as she pulled into the driveway.

“Are you still coming over to work tomorrow?” I asked, not making a move to leave the car.

“Yes,” she whispered.

I huffed. “You’re not going to be all fucking depressed and emotional, are you? I told you your boyfriend was a douchebag, but you refuse to listen.”

Her face hardened and she turned to look at me. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. “I didn’t need to hear both sides of your conversation to know what’s going on. You’re letting him blow you off and that is no one’s fault but your own.”

“Shut up, Josh!” she shouted. “I honestly don’t need your petulant bullshit tonight. I don’t understand you. I don’t get why you feel the need to be so smug and throw everything back in people’s faces all the time. Does it make you feel better to hurt those who care most about you?”

I laughed harshly. “Care about me? Come on, Eden. We both know that you don’t give a shit about me! If you weren’t getting paid, you wouldn’t be here. Don’t even fucking pretend.”

“Not everything is about money, Josh! Why is the idea that I want to help you so foreign for you? Are you that jaded?” she asked incredulously.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t want your help? I was just fine before you came along!” I shouted.

She scoffed. “Oh yes, pushing your family away with each passing day and losing every single one of your friends. You’ve lost so many people, Josh, and the only person you lost that you had no control over, was your brother!”

My vision went red and my chest swelled. “Don’t you fucking dare talk about my brother or my life like you know anything! You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you? You think reminding me that my brother isn’t here is going to cause some eye-opening revelation in my life? Get over yourself, Eden. You’re not a fucking saint no matter how much you pretend to be. Stop thinking you have any fucking clue what’s going on in my life because you don’t. Being in the midst of a possible break up with your piece of shit boyfriend doesn’t make you an expert in losing someone!”

“Get out of my car!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Get the fuck out!”

“With pleasure!” I exclaimed, throwing the door open, getting out and slamming it shut. I could hear her peeling out as I stalked towards my front door, my hands shaking in anger. It took a few attempts to get my keys in the lock, but I eventually got inside only to be assaulted by Driver. “All right, all right,” I grumbled, throwing my keys in the bowl by the door and following him to the back door. I slid it open and watched him scamper over to the stairs and down to the trees.

I sighed and went into the kitchen, fixing myself an overzealous glass of whiskey. I took a long drink, letting the amber liquid burn my throat. I looked down into the crystal glass before downing the rest and pouring myself another.  _Fuck it. What do I need to be sober for?_  I made my way towards the back door and went outside, sitting at the glass table while I heard Driver running through the trees, probably chasing a squirrel.

I took another long drink and stared out into the darkness.  _Who the hell does she think she is? She’s nobody. The sooner she understands that, the better._  Driver came running back up the wooden stairs and sat down next to me, staring up at me while panting, his tongue hanging out the side of his open mouth. I smiled at him and scratched behind his ears.

“How about some food, huh?” I asked him. At the mention of “food”, he perked up and we both went inside. I placed my now empty glass down on the counter and scooped some dog food into his bowl and refilled his water. “Good boy,” I murmured, petting him again before refilling my glass. I downed it quickly before adding even more. My vision was slanting and my body began to feel weightless.  _There it is._  After two more glasses of whiskey, I was officially drunk and feeling fantastic.

“I need some music,” I slurred to myself, stumbling over to my giant stereo and sloshing whiskey everywhere. I turned the radio on and the volume up as The Black Keys boomed through my stereo. “That’s what I’m talking about!” I shouted over the music while bobbing my head.

“Nobody But You” came on and I felt a stirring in my groin. Most of their songs had me thinking about sex and this was no different.  _Time for a booty call._  I pulled my phone out and drunkenly scrolled through my contacts. I got to “C” and I immediately stopped at “Connor”. The stirring in my groin stopped and I was suddenly filled with rage. I dropped my phone on the couch and made my way into Eden’s office.

I walked over to the shelves which housed all the pictures of Connor and I together and I glared at them. “Fuck you,” I whispered, staring at his face. “Fuck you for leaving me here to rot. What kind of brother does that? I would have never done that to you,” I growled.

I took a long drink from my glass and wiped my mouth before pointing at his smiling face. “You don’t even care, do you? You just left without a thought. You didn’t give a shit what it would do to me! How could you be so fucking selfish?!” I shouted, picking up one of the pictures. “If you don’t care about me, then I won’t care about you.”

I threw the frame down to the ground as hard as I could and it shattered. I was so angry and all I could see was red. I screamed loudly and swiped all the photos off of the shelves, stomping on them and throwing my glass of whiskey down on them as well. “FUCK YOU!” I shouted. My vision went black and the next thing I knew, someone was screaming my name.

“Josh!” yelled the female’s voice.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my bathroom floor even though I hadn’t the slightest clue how I got there. The sun was up in the sky and glaring at me through the glass. I groaned again, my head pounding, my stomach aching, and my mouth dry and tasting terrible. Eden was hovering over me, looking like she had seen a ghost.

“What?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

She slumped forward and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God! I thought you were dead! I was so scared!” she exclaimed, her voice shaking.

“I wish I was dead,” I grumbled, throwing my arm over my face to shield my eyes from the sun. My entire body was hurting, especially my hands. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just got here and the music was blasting loudly, there’s a complete and utter mess of broken glass in the office, and there’s a trail of blood from there to here. Driver was scratching at your bedroom door, trying to get in. I was so scared you were dead!” she cried.

                “I don’t even know how I got in here,” I whispered.

                “Well, you threw up a lot, but it looks like it made it all into the toilet,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the toilet before flushing it. “Come on, you need to get to bed.”

                “No, just leave me,” I mumbled.

                “Please, Josh. Let’s get you into bed and I’ll go clean up the mess in the office,” she insisted. I let her help me sit up and the room began to spin, my head feeling as if it were being split open. I grabbed it in my hands and groaned again.

                Eden gasped and held my wrist. “Your hands are bleeding,” she said.

                I pulled them both back and looked down. Sure enough, there was dried blood caked on my knuckles that had dripped down my hands and my fingers. “I have no idea how that happened,” I said, trying my best to remember what I did the night before. My brain was foggy and it hurt to think, so I eventually gave up.

                “Let’s fix you up and get you to bed,” she said, putting the toilet seat down and sitting me on the lid. I watched her as she rummaged around my bathroom, gathering first aid supplies, before kneeling in front of me.

                “I didn’t think you were coming today,” I admitted as she wiped the dried blood off of me with a wet washcloth.

                “I said I would,” she replied tensely. “I’m still pissed at you about last night, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to come in to work.”

                “Whatever,” I moaned, just wanting to lie down in a dark room.

                “It’s a good thing I came, too. Who knows what would have happened,” she said. “What did you do last night, Josh? There’s a half empty bottle of whiskey on your kitchen counter.”

                “Then do the math. Clearly I drank it all,” I replied sarcastically. She huffed and poured peroxide into my wounds, making me jump at the sting. “Jesus! That fucking hurts!” I shouted.

                “Oh get over it. At least there’s no glass in your cuts. Don’t be such a baby,” she jabbed. I stared down at her as she concentrated on wrapping my hands in gauze before securing it. “All right, that will do for now. Let’s get you to bed.”

                I leaned heavily on her as she led me back into the bedroom where Driver was on the bed, his tail wagging as soon as he saw me. “Hey, Buddy,” I whispered, plopping down next to him and laying my head on the pillow. He curled up against me and I closed my eyes, promptly passing back out.

                When I had come to again, my head was still aching, but I was also extremely thirsty. Driver was no longer at my side and the shadows in the room told me that it was some time after noon. I stumbled out of bed and headed into the kitchen, pouring myself a huge glass of water and chugging it as fast as I could. I did this two more times before my thirst was quenched and I put the dirty glass in the sink. I looked around and saw that the place was clean.

                I heard a muffled voice coming from behind the office door which was slightly ajar. I walked quietly over and I could hear Eden talking.

                “I don’t know what to do, Mum,” she said anxiously. “He drank half a bottle of whiskey last night and he doesn’t remember what he did.”

                “Sweetheart, he’s been through a serious trauma,” I heard another British woman say. I realized Eden had her mother on speakerphone and they were talking about me. I stepped closer and peered through the crack in the door, seeing the back of Eden’s head, her red hair shining in the sun coming from the window.

                “It’s awful. I feel so bad for him, but he’s so mean to me. I’m trying to help him and I wish he’d let me. I just don’t know how much more I can take of this abuse. I feel like helping him getting his life back on track is like trying to catch the wind,” she said sadly.

                “Give it some time, darling. Rome wasn’t built in a day,” she replied.

                Eden sighed. “I know that. I’m just scared, Mum. What’s going to happen when he finds out what he did last night?” she asked.

                 _What I did last night? What did I do?_  “He’s going to be heartbroken,” he mother answered.

                “I just can’t believe the sight I saw this morning. He smashed every single picture of himself and his brother. I tried so hard to salvage them and maybe put them in some new frames, but he threw his glass of whiskey on them as it just basically destroyed them,” Eden said.

                I gasped and took a step back, memories from last night flooding back to me; seeing Connor’s name in my phone, screaming at him in the pictures, smashing them on the ground. I shook my head and pulled my hair hard.  _No. No, no, no, no, no. What the hell did I do?_  I stumbled backwards and ran towards my bedroom. My breathing was labored as I picked up my phone with shaking hands. I scrolled through my contacts blindly, but I could only think of one thing;  _Connor._

                I pressed the number and held the phone up to my ear. I heard the beeping and the mechanical voice telling me that the number was no longer in service.

                “No!” I shouted, dialing it again and getting the same result. My eyes became blurry as tears poured from them. I dialed the number over and over, hoping to just hear his voice, but to no avail.

                “NO! CONNOR! NO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE! I’M SO SORRY! CONNOR!” I yelled, collapsing to my knees and throwing my phone down.

                “Josh!” I heard Eden exclaim, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen there, on the floor, unable to breathe as I cried. “Shhhh, Josh, it’s all right,” she whispered, kneeling in front of me and placing her hands on my shoulders.

                I buried my face in my gauze wrapped hands and sobbed, my chest heaving hard. Eden softly rubbed my back and without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her, sitting down and pulling her onto my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her. Eden was frozen stiff for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around my neck, letting me cry into her chest.

                “I’m here,” she said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.” Her knees were on either side of my hips and she used them to rock us back and forth in a soothing motion, her fingers running gently over my scalp. I hiccupped and held her tighter, relishing in the feeling of someone else’s arms around me. I had almost forgotten what it felt like.

                “What have I done?” I asked, hiccupping again. “I’ve ruined everything. I’ve ruined my life.”

                “No, you haven’t. You can turn this all around. You’re strong, Josh, even if you don’t feel it right now,” she insisted.

                I shook my head against her. “I’m not. I’m weak,” I admitted. I pulled back and looked up at her, staring into those deep emerald pools. “He’s gone,” I choked out, finally saying the words out loud for the first time. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I broke down once again.

                “I know,” she said softly.

                “He’s gone forever. He’s never coming back. I’ll never see him again,” I cried.

                Eden held my face in her hands. “He’s here, Josh. He’s in your heart and he’ll always be there. He’s your brother. Nothing, not even death, will change that.”

                “I’m so angry! I’m angry at him for leaving! I’m angry at God for taking him away!” I exclaimed, my hands fisting the back of Eden’s shirt, causing my wounded knuckles to sting as the skin stretched. “Why did he take my brother away?”

                “Everything happens for a reason. Maybe God took your brother away because he was needed for something far greater than anything on earth. Pain is only temporary, Josh. Life is only temporary. God put us all here for a purpose and when we’ve finished that purpose, he brings us back home, back to where we belong. We’ll all get there some day and you will see your brother again and the next time you do see him, it will be for eternity,” she explained.

                “How do you do it? How do you have faith?” I sniffled.

                “I just… I can’t explain it. I know that deep down inside, God loves us and maybe he puts us in painful situations so we can see what we’re really made of. What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger,” she said fiercely. I pressed my face back into her chest and let myself cry again. Now that I had started, it was as if I couldn’t stop.

                I couldn’t remember the last time I cried. I didn’t cry once when Connor died because I had been so angry and I had been carrying around that anger ever since. I hadn’t grieved because of it and now it was hitting me like a freight train.  _Please, God, if you exist, please get me through this._

**Eden’s P.O.V.**

I had heard Josh screaming from the office to find him in the midst of a complete breakdown. Now he was holding me so tight I was sure my oxygen would be cut off if he gripped me any harder. I didn’t mind, though. I knew he was hurting more deeply than I could have ever imagined and I wanted to offer him any sort of comfort I could.

                “Come on,” I whispered. “You need to lie down.”

                It took Josh a good minute to fully let me go so I could stand up and get him into the bed. He curled up on his side and when I went to walk away, he grabbed my hand.

                “Stay,” was all he said.

                “Are you sure you don’t want to be alone?” I asked.

                He shook his head. “Please?”

                I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. “You should get some more sleep. You’re probably exhausted.”

                He scooted over and pulled my arm, “Lay with me.”

                I bit my lip as I fought an inner battle in my head. I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate or not, but eventually I realized that he just needed someone next to him. I nodded and kicked my shoes off, getting in next to him. His arms went around me again and we were lying face to face. A few stray tears were leaking out of his swollen, bloodshot eyes and I wiped them away.

                “I’m sorry, Eden. I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve been awful to you,” he apologized.

                “I forgive you, Josh. I know why you were so awful and I’m not saying that it was okay for you to be like that, but I understand it,” I replied.

                “I just wanted you to go away so you wouldn’t have to see this,” he said, pointing at himself. “I wanted to be alone. I hated how everyone always treated me like I was this fragile egg. That’s why I pushed them all away. Deep down though, I was hoping that they wouldn’t give up on me. That they would eventually smack some fucking sense into me,” he laughed harshly.

                “I get that, Josh. You weren’t making it easy for anyone, though. You were really horrible to everyone and even though they should have never abandoned you, you can’t really blame them. People can only take so much, Josh,” I reminded him.

                “Thank you for not going anywhere, even though I treated you like shit and fired you,” he whispered. “I’m just so fucked up, Eden. I really am. I wish I wasn’t and I’m going to try my hardest not to be, but I can’t change overnight.”

                “The fact that you want to change makes a lot of difference to me. You have to learn to let people in, Josh. Not everyone is out to get you. Not everyone will leave you. I’m not going anywhere and no matter how badly you treat your parents, they’re not going anywhere either,” I told him.

                He shut his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. “Andre left,” he whispered.

                “Andre will never truly leave. He’s been calling me every day since you two stopped talking to see how you are. Your situation is complicated especially after what he did, but Andre will always be there, Josh. It’s going to be up to you, though, whether you can forgive him or not. I agree that he shouldn’t have done what he did even though your parents were behind the whole thing, but he really does care about you and he wants to help you,” I explained.

                Josh didn’t say anything, just shifted closer to me, his grip getting tight again. We laid there in silence for a while and I was sure he had fallen asleep when he said, “It may sound stupid and juvenile, but I feel like Driver is the only one who has never left me. He’s the only one who’s never judged me or abandoned me.”

                “He’s a dog, Josh. He could never judge you. You’re his best friend and he will always be loyal to you no matter what,” I promised.

                I sighed tiredly. “I hope you won’t leave me eventually either.”

                I didn’t reply until I knew Josh had fallen asleep. “I won’t,” I whispered, before closing my own eyes.

                The sound of Driver barking awoke me from my slumber what felt like minutes later, but the room was dark and I knew night had fallen. I looked around, completely disoriented and I saw Josh’s face just inches from mine. His arms were still around me, his hand having shifted so it was on my lower back where my shirt had ridden up. His skin was warm against mine and I hummed lightly. I was about to fall back to sleep when the bedroom door burst open, light illuminating behind the figure standing in the entry way, making me unable to make out who is was.

                “Who the hell are you?” the person asked nastily. I could tell it was a female and I began to wonder if Josh had any crazy girlfriends that he hadn’t told me about. My eyes widened and the woman stepped into the room, moonlight splashing across her face. She was a lot older, her short blonde hair a bit of a mess like she had just woken up, and her brown eyes wide and angry.

                “Get the hell out of my son’s bed, you tramp!” she shrieked, pulling me by the arm and out of the bed and onto the floor.

                “Mrs. Hutcherson!” I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet. Josh groaned on the bed and shifted, his eyes opening slightly.

                Josh’s mom scoffed. “Get out!” she screamed at me, picking up my shoes and throwing them at me. “GET OUT OF MY SON’S HOUSE YOU GOLD DIGGING WHORE!”

                “MOM!” Josh shouted, now fully awake.

                She turned to him and shook her head. “I’m disappointed in you! I knew you were sleeping around with a slew of women, but a new one every night? How dare you?”

                “Jesus fucking Christ, mom! You just come barging in here and think you own the damn place? She’s not a gold digging whore, she’s my personal assistant!” he shouted.

                I stared at both of them, wide eyed and unable to move. Mrs. Hutcherson turned back to me. “You’re his personal assistant?” she asked me.

                I nodded. “Y-yes, ma’am, I’m E…” I started, but she cut me off.

                “So do you often sleep with those you assist? Is that how you operate? Become an assistant to a celebrity and spread your legs for them the first chance you get? You disgust me!” she exclaimed.

                I stared at her in shock and Josh got out of the bed angrily. “We were sleeping, mom, not fucking! Clearly we’re both fully clothed!”

                She turned back to Josh. “I don’t care what you were doing! How is being in a bed with your personal assistant appropriate?” she asked.

                “It’s not,” I answered quickly. “Josh was upset and I was… well…”

                “I asked her to stay. Now, can you calm the fuck down?” he questioned.

                “I haven’t seen you in months and this is what I find,” she scoffed.

                Josh rolled his eyes. “Last time I checked, I told you and dad to stay the hell out of my life after you went behind my back and deleted Connor’s phone number. So, please, tell me how you have the right to show up at my house uninvited and tell me what to do?”

                I cleared my throat and quickly slid my shoes on. “I’m just going to go, now,” I said awkwardly.

                “That’s a good idea,” his mother seethed.

                “Come back tomorrow?” Josh asked me. “Please?”

                I bit my lip and stared hard at him for a second before nodding. “Okay. Tomorrow,” I consented, walking out of the room. I grabbed my bag and jacket from the office, and left the house quickly. As I pulled out of the driveway, I called Henry to see where he was.

                “Hello, you’ve reached Henry King. I am unable to answer your call at the present time. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can,” his voicemail answered. I sighed and hung up, throwing my phone into the passenger seat.

                 _Screw it. I’ll just give him a surprise visit. He’s probably so stressed from all the work he’s been doing._  I drove to his flat in Silver Lake and saw that his car was in the lot so I knew he was home. I parked next to him and made my way over to his door. He had given me a spare key in case of an emergency so I used it to unlock the door.

                “Henry?” I called out when I was inside. I could hear noises coming from down the hall that sounded like he was watching the telly. I walked towards his bedroom and saw that it was cracked open. I could hear a woman screaming and a grunting that I knew all too well. “Henry?” I called again, pushing the door open.

                I gasped as I saw a naked woman on all fours, Henry, also naked, behind her and thrusting roughly into her. The woman screamed when she saw me and Henry cursed loudly. Both of them stared at me and I stared right back.

                “Well then,” I said, still in complete shock.

                “Eden,” he started.

                I shook my head and walked out of the room, ignoring him as he called after me. I threw the front door open with shaking hands and walked out towards my car.

                “Eden!” he shouted again, this time closer and I turned around, seeing he had thrown sweatpants on and was right behind me. “Slow down, will you?”

                I laughed hard. “You’re kidding, right? I just caught you  _fucking_  someone else and you expect me to wait for you to chase after me? That’s rich!”

                Henry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you please just let me explain?”

                “Oh I would love to hear this!” I said sarcastically. “Who the fuck is she?”

                “Her name is Alison. She’s another attorney at the firm,” he replied.

                “Is she? So is that the work that your firm requires you to do? I mean, I know lawyers are known for fucking everyone over, but I didn’t realize the job had to deal with actual fucking!” I shouted.

                “It didn’t happen intentionally! We were working late on a project one night and it just sort of happened,” he shrugged.

                “And then, let me guess, it kept happening?” I asked.

                “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Eden. I was going to tell you, I swear I was, but all of this could have easily been avoided,” he said.

                “How? Please, explain how,” I encouraged.

                “Remember that night when we went out to dinner and I told you how I got the job out here?” he asked. I nodded and so he continued. “Well, I was actually going to break up with you that night before you took me telling you about it as asking you to move out here with me. Then there was nothing I could really do. I figured I’d let you keep living the dream for a little while longer, but come on, Eden. You knew that this was never going to go anywhere.”

                I stared at him incredulously. “Henry, I thought we were going to get married one day! How could you lead me on like this? What kind of human being are you? Living the dream? Are you serious right now? What dream was I living exactly?”

                “Come on, Eden. You knew from the minute you met me that I was way out of you league,” he scoffed. “The only reason we dated was because it was convenient. I thought you were hot and I didn’t expect things to go as far as they did. Look at my family, for crying out loud! Did you really think I would marry you? Some middle class Bible reading girl from the country whose mother is a teacher and whose father works for an airline? Not a chance!” he exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My heart was completely shattering in my chest and I had to fight back tears.

                “You were leading me on all this time? Did you ever really even love me?” I asked.

                Henry stared at me for a few minutes. “No,” he whispered.

                 _All these years, wasted. It was all a lie. Everything. He never loved me and I could have spent all this time with someone who truly did._  “Well then, I’m glad I found out now before I became too invested in the relationship,” I replied sarcastically.

                “Eden, I really am sorry. I didn’t want it to end like this and I regret that. I enjoyed the time we spent together. Honestly,” he said.

                “Go fuck yourself, Henry,” I spat. “Don’t expect to enjoy it though, because I know I most certainly didn’t!”

                I got into my car and sped off, leaving him standing there. I let the tears finally fall and by the time I got back to my flat, I was sobbing just as hard as Josh was earlier. I stumbled into my apartment and shut the door, leaning back against it and sinking down to the floor. I buried my face in my hands and just cried.

                “Eden?” I heard Brittany call. Her footsteps grew closer, but I didn’t have the strength to pull myself together. “Oh my, God! Eden!” she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

                “What’s all the noise?” Mo asked, also coming into the hallway. “Whoa! Eden! What’s wrong?” she asked, also coming over and hugging me. It took me a good ten minutes to calm myself down enough to be able to breathe without sobbing. Brittany and Mo let me go and stared at me.

                “What the hell is going on?” Brittany asked.

                “What did Josh do this time?” Mo also asked.

                I shook my head. “I-it wasn’t J-Josh,” I stuttered.

                “Then who was it? What happened?” Mo asked.

                “I haven’t seen Henry in over a week, so I went over to his flat to surprise him and I found him fucking some other attorney at his firm!” I exclaimed, dissolving into tears once again. “He chased after me and basically told me that he wanted to break up with me before moving out here and said he never planned on marrying me because of my background! I was only his girlfriend out of convenience. Well, sorry for not being a fucking Aristocrat!”

                “That prick! Did you kick him in the balls?” Brittany asked angrily.

                I shook my head. “No. I told him to go fuck himself, but that he most likely wouldn’t enjoy it because I know I never enjoyed it when he fucked me.”

                Brittany and Mo dissolved into fits of laughter and I eventually joined in, even though I was still hurting. “That is the greatest thing ever!” Mo exclaimed. “I’m so sorry that you found him cheating on you, Eden. Henry is a fucking asshole, but it sucks you had to find out this way.”

                “I loved him so much. I really thought he was the one. How could I have been so stupid?” I berated myself.

                Brittany shook her head. “You’re not stupid, Eden. You needed to go through this experience so you could learn something.”

                I sniffled. “You know, I’m glad Henry didn’t break up with me before moving out here because I never would have come. I’m glad I did, though, because I never would have met you guys and I never would have met Josh,” I admitted.

                “Awwww we’re glad you came, too!” Mo exclaimed. “But glad you met Josh? Are you serious right now?”

                “I thought he was a complete douche bag to you?” Brittany asked.

                “A lot happened today,” I started. I proceeded to explain the Josh situation to the two of them while we still sat on the floor by the front door.

                “Jeez,” Brittany said. “That’s a complete one-eighty.”

                “I mean, like he said, he isn’t going to change overnight, Eden,” Mo reminded me. “But, if you ask me, it sounds like Josh Hutcherson isn’t so bad after all.”

                I cracked a small smile. “You’re right, Mo, I don’t think he is.”


	6. Chapter Six

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                   _Well, now I know what a two person Mexican Standoff feels like_. I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair, raising my eyebrow at my mother who was staring right back at me.

                She cleared her throat. “So, a personal assistant?” she asked.

                I huffed and rolled my eyes. “Seriously? That’s the best you could come up with? Asking about my personal assistant? Why don’t you come out with what you really want to say?”

                “Joshua,” she started. “I didn’t come out here to fight with you. I came out here to make things right with my son.”

                I rolled my eyes. “Did you ever think that maybe if you didn’t do wrong by me in the first place, this could have easily been avoided?”

                She sighed and leaned forward, reaching her hand out to grab mine, but I pulled it away. She looked hurt by my action, but recovered quickly. “Sweetheart, keeping your brother’s phone number activated isn’t healthy. He’s gone. I know that it’s extremely difficult to come to terms with and believe me, I struggle with it every minute of every day, but that’s the harsh reality of the situation. Pretending that he’s still alive is just going to make matters worse.”

                “I’ve never pretended he was still alive!” I spat.  _I just couldn’t admit it out loud._  “Jesus, you think I’m that out of fucking touch with my life that I don’t know my own brother is dead? Give me a little more credit than that, mom. You want to know why I kept it activated? Because that was my only connection left to him. Just being able to call his number and hear his voice calmed me down.”

 

                “Calmed you down? Is getting drunk every single night while sleeping with a slew of young girls that have who knows how many diseases considered calm? You’re not a nice person anymore, Josh. You’ve deliberately pushed everyone who loves you away,” she cried, wiping at the tears that were now pouring down her cheeks.

                “Maybe because I’m sick of being treated like an invalid and people giving me sympathetic looks every time they see me. I know what I lost and I don’t need to be reminded of it all the time. Can’t you see how that would drive a person crazy and make them push you away? You and dad though, you pushed yourselves away,” I replied.

                “How, Josh? We’ve done nothing but try and talk to you and you’ve completely ignored us! You haven’t been out to visit us since the funeral and every time we try and come out here you tell us not to bother!” she exclaimed.

                “Because you are just as bad, if not worse, than all of my friends. I refuse to willingly put myself through dad’s backhanded ‘we’re disappointed in you’ comments and your constant need to talk and cry about what happened. Why can’t we focus on the present instead of always bringing up the past? You never fucking talk to me about what I’m doing with my life! I’m your son too, God dammit and I’m still alive!” I shouted, banging my fists down on the table.

                My mother buried her face in her hands and sobbed as the blood boiled in my veins.  _How dare she just show up here like she all of a sudden cares?_ “And you have the gall to come out here and lecture me on how keeping his phone number isn’t healthy for me? How I need to come to terms with his death? How about you take your own advice, mom? I kept his voicemail on because it helped me on the days I couldn’t fucking stand to get out of bed and live through the day. It reminded me that he existed and no matter what, he’s still my brother. You need to come to terms with the fact that no amount of talking about it will change what happened and you still have another son that you should give a shit about.”

                “How can you say that?” she cried. “I love you, Josh! You know I do and I try so hard to show that to you!”

                “By betraying me?” I asked incredulously. “Yeah, mom, that really showed me you cared. You stabbed me in the back and you made Andre do the same. Did you guilt him into it?”

                “Josh,” she whispered. “Andre called us to tell us that the number was still active. He was worried about you and so were we. I’m so sorry. Your father and I should have never made him delete it. We should have talked to you first, but we just figured you’d be unreasonable about it so we went ahead and did something that you’ll probably never forgive us for. I regret the decision and I wish with all my heart there was a way to take it back.”

                A laugh unexpectedly bubbled up from my chest. “You’re sorry? Now you regret it? You know what? You’re right. I’m not going to forgive you. That’s something you have to earn and it’s not going to be easy. Things between us will never be the same again and you have no one to blame but yourself.”

                “I can accept that,” she sniffled. “Just please, can you allow us the chance to be a part of your life again? Can you be willing to possibly forgive us in the future?”

                I ran my tongue over my teeth and leaned forward, making eye contact with her. “You will never again be a part of my life the way you used to be. If you want to be in my life in any way possible, it’s going to be on my terms.”

                My mother nodded. “That’s fair.”

                “Good. Also, if you ever pull anything like you did when you manipulated Andre into deleting Connor’s number from my account, it’s over. You don’t get any more chances,” I warned.

                “I understand,” she complied.

                “Now, if both you and dad are so concerned about me, why isn’t he here?” I asked.

                She sighed. “You know your father, Josh. You get your temper from him so he knows how you react to certain situations. We both felt it would be better if I just came out here for now because otherwise nothing would have been accomplished, except the two of you screaming at each other.”

                “Maybe if dad wasn’t such a fucking asshole to me, there would be no need to scream at each other,” I growled.

                “Josh, please,” she begged. “He loves you and he means well. He just wants his son back.”

                “He has a very funny way of showing it. If he thinks pointing out my short comings and basically telling me that I’m a worthless piece of shit is going to get him back in my good graces, he’s got another thing coming,” I hissed.

                “Don’t put words in his mouth. He’s never called you a worthless piece of shit and you know that,” she defended him.

                “He didn’t have to say it out right, mom. It’s the way he talks to me and the way he’s always making comments about my personal life. Yeah, I like to drink and I like women, what twenty six year old doesn’t? I just happen to be photographed everywhere I go which is the only difference between me and someone who’s normal. I don’t want to hear his crap about how he was never like that at my age. Well, he was married at my age and I’m not him! I’m me and I don’t appreciate him sneering nasty comments at me every chance he gets!” I exclaimed.

                My mom smiled slightly. “That’s the thing though. You have your father’s personality and that’s why you always clash because you’re both so hard headed. I’m going to tell you the same thing I told your father before I came out here; get over it and listen to each other. Don’t start yelling and screaming before either one of you finishes a sentence.”

                “Well maybe tell him not to be such an asshole to me and I won’t have to scream and yell,” I said defiantly.

                I could tell my mom was getting frustrated. “All right, let’s drop it. Now since I haven’t spoken to you in weeks, will you please tell me what is going on and why you have a personal assistant? When did this happen?”

                “The day I found out you deleted Connor’s number,” I replied, watching her cringe. “It wasn’t my idea, it was Melissa’s. She basically told me that if I didn’t straighten out my act, she was going to drop me as a client. She hired Eden to be my personal assistant and I’ve been on the path to righteousness ever since,” I ended sarcastically.

                  “So Eden is her name?” she asked. “Even though I think it’s extremely inappropriate that she was in a bed with you, I feel bad I was so mean to her.”

                  “You should feel bad. I asked her to stay. I didn’t want to be alone. Nothing happened. We just fell asleep. She’s a great person, mom, and you came in here screaming like a banshee, basically calling her a dirty whore. I hope you know you’re apologizing to her tomorrow,” I said crossly.

                  “Of course I am!” she replied indignantly. After a pregnant pause, she seemed to calm back down. “So she’s British?”

                  I nodded. “Moved here not too long before she started working for me. I don’t know much about her personal life, just that she lives in Santa Monica and she has a boyfriend.”

                  “Maybe you should talk to her, Josh, considering she is your assistant,” my mother suggested.

                  I shrugged. “Maybe.”

                  “I also came out here to congratulate you on your movie role. We read about it online and I really am proud of you,” my mother said sincerely. “The part sounds amazing and I’m sure working with Scorsese is more than that.”

                  “Thanks,” I said awkwardly.

                  We sat in silence for the next few minutes, not really having anything else to say to each other until my mother spoke up. “Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat?” she offered.

                  As if on cue, my stomach growled and I nodded. “Sure, mom. That would be great. Eden went grocery shopping a few days ago so there’s plenty of food.”

                  She smiled and stood up. As she walked towards the kitchen she stopped next to me and leaned down to kiss my head, but I pulled back. I could see the hurt look in her eyes, but I was still too angry to even think about letting her touch me. “Not yet?” she asked.

                  “Not any time soon,” I said, shaking my head.

                  She nodded. “Well, I tried.”

                  I looked over towards the living room where Driver was fast asleep on the carpet and saw my mother’s suitcase. “Mom, you’re not staying here,” I stated.

                  She looked over at me and bit her lip. “I’ll get a hotel then.”

                  I nodded. “You can come visit every day, but I’m not letting you stay in my house. That’s too much.”

                  “I get it,” she replied. My mother cooked us some chicken cutlets with rice and green beans and we ate in a relative silence, the only noises coming from Driver who had woken up at the smell of food. He was pacing excitedly between us, hoping we would either drop something or just give him a bite.

                  “He hasn’t changed,” my mother commented, smiling and patting him on the head.

                  I shrugged. “He’s a dog, what about him could change? All he does is sleep, eat, beg for food, shit, and play.”

                  “Still. I’ve missed him,” she said. Driver rested his head on her lap and stared up at her, crying quietly for a piece of chicken. She complied and he practically swallowed it whole. “Good boy!”

                  After dinner had been finished, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and my mother put her coat on. “All right, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked.

                  I shrugged. “Eden’s coming over in the morning and I was also planning on going over to Andre’s to try and get some sort of normalcy back between us.”

                  My mother smiled. “I think that’s a fantastic idea. How about I come over early and I’ll have a chat with Eden while you talk to Andre?” she suggested.

                  “I guess that would be okay. If you’re mean to her at all though, mom, I’m not going to keep my mouth shut,” I warned.

                  “I promise I’m not going to be mean to her,” she swore. She looked like she wanted to come over and give me a hug, but thought better of it. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                  “Yup,” I replied.

                  “Good night, sweetheart,” she whispered.

                  “Night,” I said. My mother left and I locked up behind her. I let Driver out to do his business before we played a game of Tug-of-War before bed. Even though I had slept a lot, the unannounced visit of my mother and my breakdown had completely worn me out and I was dead to the world as soon as my head hit the pillow.

                  The next morning, I woke up and felt like I had rolled around in the mud. I hadn’t showered in two days and I spent extra time scrubbing the stench and body odor away before shaving and getting dressed. My mother had come back over as I was about to walk out the door and she told me she would keep Eden company until I got back.

                  I was a ball of nervous energy as I made my way to Andre’s apartment in Toluca Lake. On one hand, I was still furious with him, but on the other, I missed him. He was my best friend and he didn’t treat me any differently after Connor had died even though I knew I had turned into a bit of a prick. Before long, I was pulling into his complex and trying to think of what I was going to say to him.

                  I knocked hard on the door and shifted on my feet as I heard him shuffling around inside. The door swung open and he looked extremely surprised to see me. His eye, which I had punched a couple of weeks earlier, was only a little bit purple now and I felt sort of bad about it.

                  “Hey,” I broke the silence.

                  Andre cleared his throat. “Hey,” he replied. We stood there for a good three minutes before he stepped back and let me inside. “You’re not here to punch me again, are you?” he asked, shutting the door behind us.

                  I shook my head. “No, just to talk.”

                  We went into the living room and I sat on the couch while he sat in the recliner. “So,” he started. “What do you want to talk about?”

                  “Well first off, my mom showed up unannounced last night,” I said.

                  “I know, she called me when she landed. Is she staying with you?” he asked.

                  “No. I’m still so mad at her. I’m also still pretty pissed at you, but I know that my parents guilted you into doing what you did,” I admitted.

                  Andre blew out a breath. “I’m mad at myself for going along with it. I tried to tell them it wasn’t a good idea, but I felt bad for going against them.”

                  “I get that. Trust me, they’ve used the same guilt on me many times in my life. I know how hard it is to say no to them. A part of me though still thinks you should have manned up and told them to talk to me before doing anything rash,” I said.

                  “I know and I’m sorry, Josh. I wish that just apologizing to you would be enough, but I know it’s not. I should have just left it alone. It was none of my business. I was just so worried. I felt like you were out of touch with reality by keeping his number active,” he explained.

                  “I get that, but I’m not in denial, Andre. I know he’s gone even though it took me this long to finally say those words out loud.  The reason I still had it was because I felt that hearing his voice, even though it was just a voicemail, was the only connection I had left to the physical part of him. I got drunk the other night and I was just so mad that he wasn’t here anymore and I smashed all those pictures of us in the office. I didn’t even remember until the next day when I heard Eden on the phone with her mom and she told her what I had done. I was sick over it and I completely broke down,” I told him.

                  Andre sucked in a breath. “Jesus, Josh. You destroyed the pictures?”

                  I nodded. “I’m fucking devastated and so mad at myself. It just hit me so hard and I lost it. Eden was there. She didn’t leave my side,” I whispered.

                  “Eden’s amazing, Josh. You’re so lucky you have her. I hated that you treated her like shit because she is the sweetest person in the world and she didn’t deserve it,” he said.

                  “I know. We had quite the break through in our relationship. I’m trying, Andre. I don’t want to be mean to her because she didn’t ask for it. I told her I wanted to change and I do, but it’s going to take time,” I explained.

                  “What counts is that you want to change. That’s good, Josh. I’m really happy for you,” he said sincerely.

                  I nodded. “I also came here because even though I’m furious with you, I do want to try and move past it because you’re still my best friend and I hate that we don’t talk anymore.”

                  Andre gave me a small smile. “I’d like that, Josh. Thanks for giving me another chance.”

                  I nodded and sat back, feeling a weight lift off of my shoulders. “Now that that’s all settled, tell me what’s been going on in your life the past few weeks.”

                  “Lots, my friend, lots,” Andre said. I sat there and listened intently while Andre spoke about a new guy he had just met and how they had been on a few dates. I was not only happy for him, but I was also happy to have my best friend back.

                   **Eden’s P.O.V.**

                  Getting myself out of bed when my alarm went off the next morning seemed nearly impossible. Thoughts of Henry and that woman kept flooding my mind and breaking my heart over and over again. Mo and Brittany had spent most of the night comforting me and trying to cheer me up with sweets and funny movies. It had worked for a short while, but now I just felt completely empty, as if my soul had been ripped out.

                  I swallowed hard and forced myself to get out of bed, remembering that I had promised Josh I would be there today to help deal with his mother.  _Fantastic, let’s add Josh’s crazy mother to the pile of insanity that is now my life._  I couldn’t even bother with a shower, let alone putting makeup on so I just put my hair up and threw on some comfortable clothes.  _Not like I have anyone to impress anyway._

Mo was getting ready to leave for work at Brittany was sitting at the breakfast bar having some cereal when I made my way out of my bedroom.

                  “Hey, how are you feeling?” Mo asked, putting a K-Cup in the Keurig and per travel mug underneath it.

                  “Awful, but I have to head to work,” I drawled.

                  Brittany looked at me sympathetically. “Well that should help take your mind off of things, shouldn’t it?”

                  “I can only hope Josh keeps me busy enough today so that will be the case,” I replied.

                  “Well you have Mommy Dearest to deal with, so I doubt you’ll even have time to think about that piece of shit Henry,” Mo spat.

                  “Ugh, don’t remind me,” I groaned.

                  “Want something to eat before you head out?” Brittany asked, taking another bite of cereal.

                  I shook my head. “No, I’m not very hungry. I’ll see you both later,” I said, grabbing my keys off the counter and heading towards the door.

                  “Call us if you need anything!” Mo called after me. The drive to Josh’s took about forty-five minutes with the swell of traffic and when I pulled up, his BMW wasn’t there, but Josh’s mom’s rental was. I groaned and headed inside, hoping that they both went somewhere together in his car. Unfortunately for me, that wasn’t the case.

                  When I walked inside, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Los Angeles Times and having a cup of coffee, Driver’s head on her lap. She looked up when she saw me enter and gave me a tentative smile.

                  “Good morning, Eden,” she greeted.

                  “Um, morning?” I replied as if it were a question. She put the paper down and walked over to me, her hand outstretched.

                  “I didn’t get a chance to properly introduce myself to you yesterday. I’m Michelle Hutcherson,” she said.

                  I stared at her hand and raised an eyebrow. “You actually didn’t introduce me to yourself at all, let alone do it properly,” I countered.

                  Her smile faltered and she lowered her hand. “I know. I am so sorry for my actions. I was just so surprised to see what I did and I now know that nothing inappropriate was going on. Josh explained everything and I feel absolutely terrible for what I did to you.”

                  I stared at her suspiciously for a moment. “You and Josh talked?”

                  She bit her lip. “Well, we tried,” she said weakly. “Come on, let’s sit down and have a chat.”

                  I followed her back to the kitchen table and sat across from her, keeping my hands folded in front of me. “So,” I started uncomfortably.

                  Michelle gave me a rueful look. “I’m trying to earn his trust again. I want him to forgive his father and I for what we did,” she explained. “I just don’t know how to go about it.”

                  I rolled my eyes. “Well you’ll have to think hard then. I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t really have any sympathy for you,” I said with a shrug.

                  She sighed. “I figured you didn’t. I was awful to you last night so I can see why you’re not exactly warming up to me.”

                  “This isn’t just about last night, Michelle. You have no idea what you and your husband have done to your son. How could you delete Connor’s number? You had absolutely no right to do that, no matter how unhealthy you think it is for him. He was destroyed,” I replied harshly.

                  “Trust me, Eden. I am very well aware that what we did was wrong and I regret it,” she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. “I just want my son back. He’s all we have left.”

                  “What makes me really sick is that you didn’t even tell him what you did. Andre told him and then Josh had to confront you. You haven’t been here, Michelle. You don’t even know the emotional damage you’ve caused him. He had a complete breakdown yesterday and it’s a good thing I was here for him. That’s why I was lying in bed with him. That’s why he didn’t want to be alone,” I explained.

                  Michelle wiped her eyes and sniffled. “Do you want to know the truth, Eden? I feel like the worst mother in the world. I let both of my boys down. I couldn’t protect them and I couldn’t save my youngest from his horrible fate,” she choked.

                  My face softened and I leaned forward to hold her hand. “Michelle, what happened to Connor, was in no way your fault. It was a horrible accident and a tragedy.  It’s awful that you had to lose your son. No one should ever have to go through what your family has.”

                  “I’m so scared of losing Josh, too. I don’t know what I would do. I already have a hard enough time making it through the day. I wouldn’t want to live if they were both gone,” she admitted.

                  I bit my lip. “Josh has a hard time too. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his brother. That alone has caused him so much suffering. Andre told me you turned the machines off and Connor died just before Josh got there. Why didn’t you wait? Why did you have to turn them off before Josh could say goodbye?” I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

                  “We wanted to wait. We tried to, but the hospital was under legal obligation and the doctor said that it usually takes days, sometimes a week or two before a person passes away after they’ve been taken off life support. We thought Connor would hold out for Josh, but he was too weak and he died a day and a half after the machines were turned off. When Josh got to the hospital, Connor had been gone for about six hours,” she cried, blowing her nose into a napkin.

                  “Oh God,” I whispered. “That’s awful. I can’t even begin to imagine what you all went through.”

                  Michelle cried for a good five minutes before she calmed down and blew her nose again. “I’m so sorry, Eden. Sorry for the way I treated you and sorry for unleashing this emotional mess on you.”

                  “It’s all right. You wouldn’t be the first Hutcherson to do so,” I joked.

                  Michelle laughed through her tears and squeezed my hand in hers. “My son was right, you are a great person.”

                  “Josh said that?” I asked incredulously.

                  She nodded. “He meant it. I’m so glad he has you,” she said. “He didn’t tell me much about you, but he did say that you just moved out here and you have a boyfriend. Do you two live together she asked?”

                  At the mention of Henry, my bottom lip trembled. “Well, we’re not together anymore,” I forced out.

                  “Oh,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry. I’m guessing this was recent?”

                  Now it was my turn to sob. “Since last night! I found him cheating on me with some big boobed, blonde, attorney at his firm!”

                  Michelle gasped and came over to my side of the table, patting my back gently. “Oh, sweetheart, that’s awful!”

                  “I thought we were going to get married! We’d been together for six years and then he tells me last night after I caught him in bed with that woman that he wanted to break up with me before he got the job out here, but didn’t have the guts!” I exclaimed.

                  “Eden I’m going to tell you something and I want you to listen very carefully. All men, except one, are pricks. The only man that isn’t a prick, is the man that’s right for you. Clearly this boyfriend of yours wasn’t right for you and most definitely didn’t deserve you. Do you understand?” she asked.

                  I nodded and wiped my tears away. “I’m so sorry about this. My issue is so juvenile compared to what you guys are going through.”

                  “No pain is juvenile, Eden. No one died in this situation, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t lose someone. Your heart was still broken,” she said.

                  “I loved him so much, and now I hate him. I’ve never felt hatred like this before,” I confessed.

                  “You have every right to be angry. You were betrayed by someone you love,” she said quietly. “Just like Josh.”

                  I looked up at her. “By you and your husband,” I stated.

                  She nodded. “Looks like you and Josh have a lot more in common than I thought.” I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to pull myself together. The front door opened and I heard the jingle of keys being placed in the glass bowl. Driver barked twice and ran towards the noise while I took a few deep breaths.

                  “Hey, buddy,” Josh greeted Driver. His footsteps grew closer and he was in our view in no time. He stared at us carefully before his eyes narrowed at his mother. “What did you do?” he asked.

                  We both looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?” I asked. He walked closer and stared at my face before turning back towards his mother.

                  “She was crying. What did you say?” he asked harshly.

                  “Stop it, Josh! She didn’t do anything!” I exclaimed.

                  “She was upset about something else, Josh,” his mother said.

                  Josh looked back at me again. “Why were you crying?”

                  I sighed. “I walked in on Henry in bed with someone else last night,” I whispered.

                  Josh was silent for the length of a heartbeat. “I fucking told you that guy was a douche bag.”

                  I scoffed and stood up. “Yes, Josh. You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear? Did it feel good to say ‘I told you so’?” I asked incredulously.

                  “Eden,” he started, but I shook my head.

                  “Just because he’s a douche bag doesn’t mean that you have the right to rub it in my face!” I exclaimed and stomped off towards the office. I slammed the door shut and sat down in the computer chair. For the next half hour, I sat there, doing nothing but stare straight ahead and listen to the muffled voices of Josh and his mother. When I was about to get up and leave, I heard a soft knocking at the door.

                  “Come in,” I called.

                  The door opened and Josh popped his head in. “Can I come in?” he asked.

                  “I just said that, didn’t I?” I replied.

                  He came into the room and shut the door behind him. “I’m sorry, Eden, about earlier. I’m sorry for being a jerk and I’m sorry that you’re hurt. Henry is a piece of shit and you’re too good for him. I’m glad you found out now rather than later.”

                  “Yeah, me too,” I replied with a shrug.

                  “If you need anything, let me know, okay?” he offered.

                  “Okay,” I replied. “I’m going to go home now, all right? I’m just too tired.”

                  Josh nodded. “Okay. You can take tomorrow off too.”

                  “Thanks. I’ll pick you up in two days for work?” I asked.

                  He nodded. “Yeah. See you then. And thank you for coming over, even though I saw you for all of five minutes.”

                  “Of course. No problem.” We stood there awkwardly for a moment, ignoring the pink elephant in the room that was what happened last night, before I grabbed my things and walked past him. I said goodbye to Michelle and headed home, wanting nothing more than to lay down and do absolutely nothing.

                  After a few hours of me laying on the couch, Brittany came home from work followed by Mo and hour later. The two of them forced me to eat dinner before I retired to my room for the night, just wanting to sleep and forget everything. The next day, I hardly moved from my bed, opting to watch bad daytime television instead. After dragging myself out of bed to shower and force myself to eat, I came back into my room and heard my phone dinging from somewhere in the depths of my covers. After pulling it out I saw I had two texts from Josh. The first one was informing me that his mother would be joining us on set the next morning. The second one read:

                   _I hope you’re feeling better and that you’re doing all right. Let me know if you need anything. Just remember, Eden, you’re way too good for him._

                  I smiled down at my phone before holding it to my chest.  _Yeah, Josh Hutcherson definitely wasn’t so bad after all._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains harsh language and sensitive material (especially at the end) so please proceed with caution.

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                I was hyper aware of what seemed to be a million eyes on me as I stood in front of my once best friend, Avan Jogia, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. I was doing everything in my power to avoid his gaze, deciding instead to focus on Eden who was right beside me. We were currently at the joint birthday party of Andre and Avan. It had been well over a week since Andre and I had sort of started hanging out again and I accepted the invitation to his birthday.

                I had completely forgotten that it was tradition every year for him and Avan to celebrate them together since they were on the same day. I had also forgotten that it was hosted by Avan’s charity, Straight, But Not Narrow, which I had once been a massive advocate for. It was only the past year that I had stopped doing anything for it and since I had stopped speaking to Avan. Now here he was, right in front of me and I could tell he wasn’t too happy to see me.

                “Avan, this is Eden. She’s Josh’s personal assistant and quickly becoming one of my favorite people,” Andre introduced them.

                “Very nice to meet you, Avan,” she smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake.

                I breathed a small sigh of relief as his eyes left me and focused on her. He smiled right back and took her hand in his. “It’s nice to meet you too, Eden. I’m glad you could come to our party.”

                “Eden, why don’t you and I go get some drinks, hm?” Andre suggested and I shot him a death glare.

 

                Eden looked back and forth between us and swallowed hard. “Well, all right,” she consented. Andre held his arm out for her and she took it with a giggle. I watched them walk away, leaving Avan and I alone in an uncomfortable silence.

                “Well,” I said, my voice cracking. “I think I’ll go get a drink, too.”

                I heard Avan sigh. “Fine. Walk away. It’s what you’re best at,” he spat.

                I finally looked over at him and saw he was angry. “I just don’t think your birthday party is the best place to get into it,” I replied.

                “Really? I think it’s the perfect place. I haven’t seen you or spoken to you in over a year, man. The last time we did talk you completely flipped out on me and told me to go fuck myself for absolutely no reason!” he exclaimed.

                Even more people were now looking at us and I clenched my jaw. “You think we can talk about this some place with a little bit more privacy?” I asked through gritted teeth.

                Avan stared hard at me for a moment before nodding once and walking away. I followed after him and we went out the back door of the restaurant into the deserted dumpster area. “Well?” he asked impatiently.

                “Look, when our friendship went down the drain, I was in a bad place. My brother had just died and I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” I tried to explain.

                “I know that, Josh. I was your friend, though. I was there for you, or at least I was trying to be. I wanted to help you and you shit all over me. I understood that you were angry and I was prepared to be a punching bag for a while because I knew that you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. Hell, I even figured you’d start completely ignoring me. What I didn’t expect was for you to completely cut me out of your life and tell me that you were sick of my pity and how much of a shitty friend I’d been. After that, I couldn’t take it anymore. If you didn’t want my help, then I wasn’t going to give it to you,” he said.

                I sighed and sat down on an overturned crate, rubbing my temples. “I’m sorry,” I said quietly.

                Avan laughed once. “You’re sorry? Is that all you have to say?”

                “I’m sorry I treated you like shit when all you were trying to do was help me. I’m sorry I blamed my problems on you. I’m sorry I was such an asshole. I deserved losing your friendship after everything,” I replied.

                Avan didn’t make a sound for the next couple of minutes as my apologies hung in the air. Eventually, he sat down on the crate next to mine. “I’m sorry, too. I knew how upset and angry you were. I shouldn’t have treated you any differently. I know I would have been pissed if everyone treated me like a fragile egg, but I just didn’t know what to do. It was all so sudden and I hated seeing you hurting so badly. I didn’t know how to act around you.”

                I shrugged. “I wouldn’t know how to act either if one of my friends were in my situation,” I admitted.

                “Still, I should have pushed harder. I shouldn’t have walked away so easily. I’m just as shitty of a friend as you are,” he said quietly.

                “No,” I said firmly. “You were never a shitty friend. You tried your best, Avan, but I was just so beyond help at that point in time.”

                “And what about now? Are you finally accepting the help of other people? Are you done pushing everyone away and turning to sex with random sluts and alcohol to try and solve your problems?” he asked.

                “I’m trying to be. I finally found the one person who’s been able to crack me,” I replied.

                “Eden,” he stated. “Where did she come from?”

                “The UK. I mean, didn’t you hear her accent?” I asked.

                Avan laughed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, I know what country she came from, I was asking how she became your personal assistant and a part of your life.”

                “None of that was my doing. Basically, my representation hired her because if I didn’t get my act together, they were going to drop me. I was offered a roll in a new Scorsese movie and if I don’t screw it up, this could redeem my reputation and my career. Eden’s been helping me by making sure I’m there on time,” I explained.

                “And how has she cracked you?” he asked.

                “I got drunk one night and smashed every picture of Connor and me because I was just so angry. I completely broke down the next day and she was there. I had treated her so horribly and she still never left my side. She stayed with me and she didn’t judge me,” I admitted.

                “Wow,” he replied. “Well, I’m happy for you. I’m happy that you’re not the same person you were a year ago and I’m happy that you finally see that you have to change.”

                I nodded. “I’m trying, but there’s still so much that I can’t let go of yet.”

                “Such as?” he pressed.

                I took the next five minutes explaining to Avan what my parents had made Andre do and how my mother had shown up the week prior and our relationship was still very much estranged. “She left a few days ago. Repairing my relationship with her is going to take a long time.”

                “Jeez, man. I’m so sorry,” Avan said. “If you need anything, I’m here.”

                I looked over at him. “Thanks, Avan. That means a lot to me. I hope we can be close friends again one day, but I know I’ve done so much shit that I understand it’ll probably be awhile before you can forgive me,” I said.

                Avan shook his head. “Man, you’re already forgiven. Neither one of us was innocent in this situation, and I’m willing to put the past behind us if you are.”

                I smiled. “Yeah, I’m willing to do that.”

                Andre smiled back. “Good. Now, let’s go back in there and enjoy the rest of the night. I’m sure there are quite a few people in there who would also like to reconnect with you.”

                I nodded. “I should probably try and make things right again with Heather.”

                “She may be a little bit tougher to crack than I was. She is a girl after all and you know how they love drama and love to drag things out,” he laughed.

                I rolled my eyes. “I’m glad Eden isn’t one of those girls. All right, let me go get my groveling on.” Avan and I stood up and walked back inside, the weight on my shoulders feeling much lighter. When we walked through the door, I searched the room and spotted Heather talking to a few friends in the corner.

                “Just get it over with,” Avan said, giving my shoulder a little shove. I walked slowly over to her and took a deep breath before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and her smile immediately turned to a scowl.

                “Can I help you?” she asked.

                I smiled slightly and rubbed the back of my neck. “I hope so. Can we talk?” I asked.

                “You are the last person I want to talk to,” she spat. I grabbed her arm before she could turn fully back around. “Let me go, Josh!”

                “Glad to see you still remember my name. Now, please can we go somewhere and talk?” I asked again.

                Heather huffed, excused herself from her friends and walked past me without looking back. I followed after her and she led me into the back corner by the bathrooms. “You wanted to talk, so talk,” she said, crossing her arms.

                “I’m sorry,” I said.

                She rolled her eyes. “Save it,” she replied.

                “I’m sorry for everything,” I went on, brushing off what she had said. “I was so shitty to you and I had no right to treat you the way I did. You were nothing but nice to me and I basically spat in your face for it. The only excuse I have is that I was severely angry and I hadn’t properly grieved Connor’s death. I didn’t know how to deal with it and everyone being extra cautious about what they said around me made me even angrier.”

                Heather’s face softened a little. “I know you were angry, Josh, and I don’t blame you for it. I would be angry too. I didn’t know what to say around you so I tread lightly. I tried to do what I thought was right and I wound up losing a good friend over it. I just wish you would have spoken to me like a human being instead of telling me that I was useless to you.”

                I bit my lip. “I didn’t mean that. Come on, Heather, you know me. You know the real me. Whatever the hell I was at that point in time wasn’t me and right now, I’m working to get back to how I used to be before my anger got the better of me.”

                “Well, I’m happy for you, Josh. I’m happy that you’re trying to turn your life around and I wish you luck with that,” she said softly.

                My face fell. “You’re not going to let me back in your life again, are you?” I asked, feeling despair set in.

                Heather shrugged. “I don’t know, Josh. How do I know you won’t go back to your old ways? How do I know you won’t relapse back into a bitter, self-absorbed, asshole?”

                I sighed. “I won’t, Heather. I can’t. I miss my old self and I miss all of my friends. Plus, I finally have someone in my life that won’t let that happen.”

                “Eden,” she said.

                I raised my eyebrows. “Did you meet her?”

                She nodded. “I don’t know where you were, but Andre introduced us. She’s really nice. I think she’ll be good for you.”

                “She already is. She also doesn’t stand for any of my shit,” I laughed.

                Heather smiled. “Good. She shouldn’t.”

                We were silent for a few seconds. “Please, Heather. Just one chance, that’s all I ask for.”

                Heather looked down at her shoes and took a deep breath before meeting my eyes again. “One chance, Josh. That’s it. I won’t go through it again,” she finally said.

                I smiled widely and gave her a big hug. “Thank you.”

                She squeezed me tightly. “I’ve missed you, Hutch.” Heather and I spent the next ten minutes catching up before heading back to the party where we were about to start singing “Happy Birthday.” I found Eden talking to Avan and his long-time girlfriend, Zoey, and joined them, noting the flush in her cheeks.

                  “A little drunk?” I asked her, smirking.

                  She flushed even darker. “I’ve only had one drink, Josh.”

                  My smirk grew wider. “You don’t seem like much of a drinker though, Eden.”

                  “I’m British. We are the Kings and Queens of drinking,” she said.

                  I laughed. “If you insist!”

                  A giant cake with what seemed to be a hundred flickering candles headed our way and we all erupted into a loud, unharmonious version of “Happy Birthday” while Avan and Andre blew out the candles. I looked over at Eden’s smiling face as she cheered the two of them on and I couldn’t help but smile myself.

                  Eden turned to face me, her glassy, questioning eyes meeting mine. “You all right?” she asked.

                  I nodded. “I’m fantastic,” I assured her.

                  She was about to say something when a very familiar female voice cut her off. “Josh?” it asked. I whipped around and was face to face with my ex-girlfriend, Victoria Justice.

                  “Wow. Victoria. Hi,” I said, unable to think of anything else to say. I had met her through Avan well over a decade ago when they worked on her television show, Victorious, together. We had dated for just over two years when we broke up because she claimed I was immature. She had been dating men who were much older than her since.

                  “It’s been awhile,” she said, giving me a smile.

                  “It has. Over five years, I think,” I replied.

                  “You look really good. I read that you’re working on a Scorsese film now. Congratulations,” she said.

                  I nodded. “Thanks. Yeah, I finish shooting in a couple of weeks. It’s been great so far.”

                  “That’s good. So, what’s new with you?” she asked. She looked around me at Eden and raised an eyebrow. “Since when are you into redheads?”

                  “What?” I asked. I turned around and saw Eden standing there looking confused and a little awkward. “Oh. Eden, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is my personal assistant, Eden.”

                  Victoria held out her hand and Eden shook it. “Nice to meet you, Eden. I commend you for putting up with Josh!”

                  Eden giggled nervously. “Nice to meet you, too. And he’s not so bad now that he’s finally learned how to listen to me.”

                  I mock glared at her. “Hey, be nice to me,” I pouted.

                  Victoria laughed. “Always the sulker!” she exclaimed. “So, how long have you been working for Josh?”

                  “A little over a month,” Eden replied.

                  “How long have you been in America?” she asked.

                  “Since just five days before I landed this job,” Eden said.

                  “Wow. That was quick! Well, it was really nice to meet you. Josh? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Victoria asked.

                  “Yeah, sure,” I said before turning to Eden. “I’ll be right back.”

                  “Take your time,” she told me. “I won’t be alone.”

                  I nodded and headed out front with Victoria. I opened my mouth to say something when she cut me off with her lips against mine. My eyes bulged out of my head at the unexpected assault and I pushed her away.

                  “Vic, wait. What are you doing?” I asked.

                  “Kissing you, Josh. I thought that was obvious,” she replied, closing in on me again.

                  I shook my head and took a step back. “Why are you kissing me? I mean, like I said inside, it’s been well over five years since we last saw or spoke to each other. We’ve barely caught up for five minutes!”

                  She sighed. “I just, I saw you in there and you look so good, Josh. I can’t help it that I’ve always been attracted to you. It doesn’t matter that I haven’t seen you in years. I still think about you and I think about us a lot. I always wonder what could have been if we stayed together.”

                  “You didn’t want to stay together, remember? You wanted a guy who was more mature,” I reminded her.

                  “I know I did, but that doesn’t mean I ever stopped caring about you. I loved you, Josh. You were my first everything and I’ve never forgotten that. Tonight, I saw you and I started feeling something stirring inside of me and I thought ‘this must be fate!’ Maybe we weren’t supposed to be together back then, Josh. Maybe it was too soon and now is the right time. We won’t know unless we try. It’s not like we don’t know each other. We dated for over two years!” she ranted.

                  “When we were teenagers!” I exclaimed. “Vic, I am nowhere near the same person I was when I was sixteen. We may have known each other back then, but now we’re virtually strangers. You may feel something stirring in you, but I don’t feel anything.”

                  Her face fell and she bit her lip. “Maybe you’re suppressing your feelings because I’m your ex-girlfriend?” she suggested hopefully.

                  I shook my head. “No, Vic. I’m not suppressing anything. I was devastated when we broke up. It felt like you had ripped my heart out of my chest, but I moved on just like I was supposed to and after a while, I realized that a breakup between us was unavoidable. We never would have worked out and I know for sure that we still won’t work out. Another relationship between us is just not in the cards.”

                  “You’re sure?” she asked quietly, looking straight into my eyes.

                  “I’m one-hundred percent sure,” I said with conviction. “I’m sorry, Vic.”

                  “No,” she said. “Don’t apologize. If you don’t feel something, you don’t feel something. I’m not the one for you and I’ll have to get over that.”

                  “You’ll find someone, Vic. You’re beautiful, funny, smart… you’re going to catch yourself a lucky guy and you’ll be perfect for each other,” I told her. “And I’ll hopefully be just as lucky and find someone, too.”

                  Victoria smiled. “You already have, Josh, even though you may not be together in a romantic sense yet.”

                  I gave her a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?”

                  “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Eden. I can see it in your eyes, Josh, especially just now when I said her name. They lit up and you didn’t even realize it,” she said.

                  “She’s my personal assistant, Vic. I don’t really know anything about her,” I replied.

                  “But you feel something for her. It may not be love, but it’s definitely strong, whatever it is. You never even looked at me the way you look at her and you two aren’t even dating,” she pointed out.

                  “I don’t look at her in any special way,” I mumbled.  _How the hell would I know if I was? The girl gives me heart palpitations and makes my palms sweat all while driving me absolutely crazy!_

                  “You do. Hell, I was only with the two of you for maybe a minute and I noticed it. Don’t push her away, Josh,” she begged.

                  I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “She’s just… she’s something else, okay? Something good.”

                  Victoria smiled again. “Then keep her close. Tell Avan I said ‘happy birthday’, all right? I’m going to head out.”

                  I nodded and hugged her one last time. “Bye, Vic. It was really good seeing you.”

                  “You too, Josh. Don’t be such a stranger anymore, okay? As for Eden, don’t let her get away,” she said before walking off with one last wave. I watched her disappear around the corner before I turned around and saw Eden standing at the front entrance about fifty feet away.

                  “How long have you been standing there?” I asked as I walked closer.

                  “Not too long,” she replied. “I brought you a piece of cake.” She held out one of the plates in her hands to me and I took it, smiling gratefully at her while she stared at me with the most curious expression on her face. “What?” I asked.

                  “Nothing,” she said, but I could tell that it wasn’t nothing.  _Don’t push her. It’s none of your business._  “Should we head back inside?” she asked.

                  “Sure, let’s go,” I replied. The two of us headed back inside and joined our friends. Nothing monumental had happened between Eden and me that night, but I could feel a dramatic change between us, and for once, it was a good thing.

**Eden’s P.O.V.**

                  “Why exactly are we heading to your lawyer’s office?” I asked as we headed down Wilshire Boulevard. Josh was driving and I was on my phone, answering an email from Melissa asking what the rest of Josh’s shooting schedule would be like.

                  “I need to negotiate and sign a contract with the film company for when it releases,” he said.

                  “I thought you did all that before you started filming?” I said.

                  “I signed a contract to do the movie and for my salary. This is for the royalties for when it’s released. Usually we do that part with the salaries, but the studio wanted to do it separately and this was the only time I had available,” he explained.

                  It had been four weeks since Andre and Avan’s birthday party and Josh had already made milestones with his attitude and behavior. He hadn’t gone out drinking or had a one night stand in well over a month, he’d stopped smoking cigarettes, and he was just overall a more pleasant human being to be around. He was spending a lot of time with Andre, Avan, and Heather, which seemed to have helped tremendously. Even I tagged along from time to time. It was nice to see this Josh, and not the Josh I had first met.

                  His relationship with his parents was still strained and his mother hadn’t been back out since her first visit. Josh talked to her on the phone about once a week, but he still hadn’t spoken to his father. The only times Josh was back to his sullen, asshole self was when his parents were mentioned.

                  Josh pulled into the parking lot of the building complex where his lawyer’s office was located and we made our way inside. The receptionist greeted us enthusiastically, getting Josh a cup of coffee and me a cold bottle of water while we waited. We were shown into the conference room, which had an amazing view of the beautiful homes in the area.

                “I love this neighborhood,” I admitted as Josh and I stared out of the floor to ceiling windows. “It was my first choice when it came to apartment hunting, but I couldn’t afford it. I love Santa Monica though so I’m kind of okay with it.”

                “I like it here too, but there’s not much privacy. If I didn’t have to worry about photographers and crazy people knocking on my door, I wouldn’t mind having a house here,” he said.

                “Maybe one day,” I said wistfully.

                “Yeah, maybe,” he replied. I looked over and saw him staring intently at me. I was about to ask him if he was all right when the conference room door opened. We both turned around and a tall, middle-aged man in a well-tailored suit walked in followed directly by another man that I didn’t have a chance to get a good look at.

                “Josh! Great to see you!” The middle aged man greeted, walking over towards us with his hand outstretched. Josh shook it firmly and smiled.

                “You too. This is my personal assistant, Eden Hollingberry. Eden, this is my lawyer, Walter Bernstein,” Josh introduced us.

                “Pleased to meet you, Eden,” he said, shaking my hand as well.

                “You too, Mr. Bernstein,” I replied.

                “And this is one of my associates, Henry King,” he said and I immediately stopped breathing. Henry stepped out from behind Walter, his eyes locked on mine. “He just stared here about two months ago and I figured I’d have him sit in on a contract briefing.”

                “Eden,” he said, nodding his head towards me.

                “Henry,” I squeaked out. He turned towards Josh and held out his hand. I glanced over and saw Josh’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrow.

                “Nice to finally meet you, Josh,” Henry greeted politely. Josh shook his hand and I could see the tendons stretch as he gripped harder than necessary.

                “I’ve heard quite a lot about you, Henry,” he replied.

                “Do you two know each other?” Walter asked Josh.

                Josh shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Henry cut him off. “We’ve never met, but Eden and I briefly dated a while ago,” he responded.

                My eyes widened in shock and Henry refused to look at me.  _Briefly dated a while ago? I wasn’t aware that six years was brief!_

                “Oh,” Walter said uncomfortably. “Well then, shall we get started?”

                The four of us sat down at the large, wood table, Henry and Walter across from Josh and me. “You going to be okay?” Josh whispered while the two of them started pulling papers out of the folders that they had been carrying.

                I nodded and stared down at my fingers, hoping it would all be over soon. Just as the meeting was about to start, the conference room door opened again.

                “Sorry I’m late. I had a deposition to summarize,” A female said. I looked up and my blood ran cold. It was the woman I had caught Henry having an affair with.  _This is a joke. This has to be some sick, twisted, awful prank._ She stopped and stared at me, her eyes widening in surprise before she regained her composure and sat down next to Henry.

                “Ah, so glad you made it! Josh, Eden, this is a colleague of mine, Allison Gorge. She specializes in these types of contracts and I thought it would be useful to have her sit in with us,” Walter said.

                Everyone muttered a quick hello before moving on with the proceedings. I could feel Henry’s gaze on me as I kept my eyes on the patterned wood of the conference table and tried to keep my breathing under control.  _How could I have been so stupid and forgotten that this was his law firm? He even told me that they represent Josh! How could I have even let that slip my mind?_  I sat there, doing everything possible to keep myself together when I felt something brush against my foot.

                I sat back in my seat and looked discreetly under the table only to see that Henry and Allison were rubbing their feet together and one of his hands was on her bare thigh. The sight made my stomach churn and I immediately pushed back from the table.

                “Excuse me,” I muttered and left the room before anyone could reply. I made my way into the single use restroom and leaned back against the door once I had shut it tightly.

                My heart was hammering madly in my chest and I could feel myself breaking out into a cold sweat.  _I can’t do this. I can’t._  There was a soft knock on the door and I jumped in surprise.

                “Eden? It’s Josh. You okay?” he asked.

                I swallowed hard and stepped away from the door so I could open it a crack. I peeked out and met Josh’s concerned gaze. “Sorry. I’m not feeling very well all of a sudden,” I whispered.

                “Can I come in?” he asked.

                I bit my lip, but consented, stepping back to open the door and let him into the restroom. He strolled in and shut the door behind him. I leaned against the sink, feeling weak and just wanting to curl up in a ball.

                “You’re white as a ghost,” he commented. “I’m so sorry, Eden. I had no idea that Henry was going to be there. Hell, I had no idea he even worked for this firm.”

                I shook my head. “I forgot he told me his firm represented you a while ago. I should have remembered it. How could I have let myself forget?”

                “Hey, calm down. Everything is going to be all right. I’ll just go back in there and sign whatever it is I need to sign and we’ll get out of here,” he told me.

                “That’s her,” I whimpered.

                “What?” he asked.

                “The woman. That’s her; the one I caught him in bed with,” I choked out, feeling my stomach churn again.

                Josh blew out a breath before stepping towards me. He placed one finger under my chin and lifted my head up so our eyes were locked. “He deserves her,” he said softly. “You are so much better than she is in every way. Henry had you and he gave that all up to be with some unattractive skank. That is a decision that is going to haunt him for the rest of his life because he will never get anyone that is remotely as amazing as you are ever again.”

                I swallowed hard and bit my lip. “Thanks, Josh.”

                He nodded. “It’s true. Don’t let it get you down. It’s not worth it.”

                “I just… I loved him so much and he broke my heart like it was nothing,” I said, fighting back tears.

                “Then fuck him. You’re going to find someone who is going to worship you and treat you like a queen. You deserve nothing less,” he said with conviction.

                “You really think so?” I asked in a small voice.

                “Any guy would be lucky to have you, Eden. The man you do end up with is going to realize that and he’s not going to let you go,” he promised.

                I smiled slightly. “I hope you’re right, Josh. Do you mind if I wait in the reception area while you finish signing your contracts? I just can’t face them again.”

                “Of course. I promise to be quick,” he said. We both left the restroom and he headed back to the conference room while I sat in the waiting area, my arms and legs crossed and my foot shaking to try and relieve some of the tension in my body. Ten minutes later, Josh walked out and motioned for me to follow him.

                “You’re done?” I asked.

                “Yeah, let’s get out of here,” he replied. I stood up and we headed towards the door when Henry’s voice stopped me.

                “Eden!” he called.

                I froze, my shoulders tensing at the sound of my name coming from his lips and I slowly turned around. He rushed towards me and stopped about three feet away,

                “What do you want, Henry?” I asked.

                “Come on,” he said exasperated. “We haven’t seen or spoken to each other in a long time. Is it wrong of me to want to say hi to you and ask how you are? Just because we’re not together now doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you.”

                I laughed harshly. “Well, you’ve got a funny way of showing it! Dated briefly, Henry? Please explain to me how our time together was brief?”

                “Look, I just said that because I wanted things to remain professional since I’m working,” he explained.

                I rolled my eyes. “Not telling the truth about our relationship is professional? Then what would you call playing footsie with your coworker? Standard procedure?”

                “I didn’t come out here to fight with you. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he said.

                “Fuck you,” Josh spat, making me jump. I had forgotten he was standing right there. “If you really gave a shit about her, you wouldn’t have hurt her in the first place. Eden is fine and you know why? Because you’re no longer in her life you disgusting prick.”

                  Henry’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. “I didn’t ask  _you_ , Josh,” he hissed back. “She’s told me all about how horribly you’ve treated her. Don’t act like you’re the patron saint because I know you’re not. I know you’re taking full advantage of the fact that she’ll help anyone no matter what.”

                  “You’re right. I did treat her horribly. At least I’ve admitted it and now I’m doing everything in my power to make up for it. What about you, though? You pretend to love her and string her along for years and for what? Just so you have a constant place to get your dick wet?” he asked incredulously.

                  Henry took a step towards Josh, but I placed my hand on his chest. “Stop it. Go back to work, Henry.”

                  “You’re going to take  _his_  side?” he asked.

                  “I’m certainly not going to take yours. Now, please, go back to work,” I begged.

                  He huffed and pointed at Josh. “This isn’t over,” he growled.

                  Josh rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m so scared!” he exclaimed sarcastically. Henry straightened out his tie and stomped away. Once he was out of sight, I turned back to Josh.

                  “You really should have just kept your mouth shut, but thank you for sticking up for me,” I said.

                  “He deserved everything I said to him,” Josh replied.

                  “I know he did, but Henry is my problem and I really don’t want you to make him yours. He works for your law firm, Josh, and I don’t want to see him do something to you that could damage your career,” I said.

                  “I’m not scared of him,” Josh scowled. “He’s a fucking tool bag.”

                  I sighed and rubbed my temples. “Let’s just drop it, all right?”

                  “Fine,” Josh consented. We left the building and headed out to the car. We were supposed to grab some lunch on the way back, but neither one of us was very hungry after all that had transpired. Josh pulled into the parking lot of my flat and killed the engine.

                  “Are you okay?” he murmured, not looking at me.

                  “Yeah, I’m fine. I was shocked and upset earlier, but I’m okay now,” I promised. Josh nodded in response and I shifted in my seat. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

                  “Yeah. See you tomorrow,” he said. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, I was about to shut my door when Josh stopped me. “Call me if you need anything, even if you just want to talk,” he offered.

                  “Thanks, Josh,” I nodded before heading inside. I heard his car start as I shut the front door behind me and headed into my room. That night, Brittany, Mo, and I made tacos and sat around the kitchen table talking about our days.

                  “I mean, really, he’s an intern! He’s not there to act like a pompous ass and try and make corrections especially when he’s wrong in the first place! I just don’t get it. Showing off and trying to make other people look bad isn’t going to get you hired,” Mo vented.

                  “He sounds like such a dick. Like who has the college degree? Not him!” Brittany exclaimed. “Well, I almost had to go to the manager today and report a sexual harassment claim against one of the bus boys! He’s so disgusting. He just stands there and leers at me all day and always invites me to hang out in his car on breaks. Like, no! So gross.”

                  Mo made a gagging sound before turning towards me. “You’ve been quiet, Eden. How was your day today?”

                  “Oh, you know,” I began. “Josh had to sign some contract at his lawyer’s office so we went and I saw Henry and the woman I caught him fucking and it was just a lovely day.”

                  “I’m sorry, did you say you saw Henry?” Brittany asked.

                  I nodded. “Yup and he tried to talk to me. He basically chased me down as I was leaving because for some reason, he still wants me to think he cares about me when it’s obvious that he doesn’t.”

                  “Wait, wait, wait, start from the beginning,” Mo prompted. I filled the two of them in on the day’s activities and by the end; both of their jaws were hanging open.

                  “Jesus Christ! Henry is such a piece of shit! I love that Josh stood up for you, though,” Mo said.

                  “Josh totally wants you,” Brittany said.

                  I stared at her nonplussed. “After that entire story, all you can say is that?”

                  “Well, it’s true! I mean, why else would he curse Henry out knowing that it could potentially end in a physical altercation?” she asked.

                  “Maybe he was trying to be nice after being so awful to me?” I suggested.

                  “Well, yeah, but he also wants you,” Brittany said.

                  “He’s my boss. That would be completely inappropriate, not to mention unethical,” I brushed her off.

                  “I don’t know, I think Brittany may be on to something here. I have a feeling you two may just be bumping uglies before the end of the year,” Mo mused, causing us all to burst out laughing. After dinner, I showered and headed straight to bed, the events of the day officially hitting me and making me feel drained.

                  “EDEN! OPEN UP!” I heard someone shouting, although it seemed far away. I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. I heard a loud banging and that same person scream my name again. I sat up in my bed and looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. After even more banging, I realized someone was at the front door.

                  I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled down the hallway, catching the time on the clock of the microwave.  _Who the hell could be here at two in the morning?_ I yawned widely and unlocked the vibrating front door, pulling it open to reveal a disheveled looking Henry. He was half standing, half leaning against the door frame, his hair a mess, and his clothes wrinkled and untidy.

                  “Henry?” I asked in shock, beginning to wake up fully.

                  “There you are, baby,” he slurred. “I’ve missed you so much.” He leaned forward and I could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath as he pressed his lips sloppily against mine. I made a noise of protest and pushed him away.

                  “Henry! What the hell are you doing?” I asked, wiping my mouth. He stumbled inside before I closed the door and put his hands on my waist, staring down at me even though it seemed like he couldn’t focus his eyes.

                  “Seeing you today just made me realize how much I miss you,” he whispered. I gave him a look of disgust, but he pressed his face into my neck. “And kissing you,” he said, pressing a wet, slobbery kiss against my collarbone. “And fucking you.” He pressed me against the wall, trapping me there with his body.

                  “Henry, you’re drunk and you need to leave,” I insisted, pushing hard on his shoulders. He responded by slamming me even harder against the wall, pain shooting up my spine.

                  “I don’t want to leave, Eden,” he said, pulling back to look at me. “I want to show you how much I’ve missed you.”

                  I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off with another kiss, this time shoving his tongue practically down my throat. I squeaked and started pushing against him even harder. I managed to tear my mouth away from his just as his hands grasped my upper arms hard.

                  “Henry, let me go!” I exclaimed. “You’re hurting me!”

                  He shook his head. “Why are you doing this, Eden? Why do you keep resisting me? We both know you want it.” He pressed his erection against my hip and I felt my skin crawl and my stomach churn.

                  “No,” I begged. “Please, Henry. I don’t want this.”

                  He squeezed my arms even harder causing me to whimper at the pain and slammed me hard against the wall once more. “Stop fucking lying to me!” he shouted. “You can spread those pretty legs for Josh, you can sure as hell spread them for me again!”

                  I struggled against him, starting to panic, but it just made him angrier and he bit down hard on my neck, causing me to cry out. “Stop!” I screamed.

                  He pulled back, taking one hand off my arm and slamming it against my mouth with force. “Shut the fuck up,” he hissed. “You’re going to take it, Eden, just like you used to. You may think you’re a good little girl, but I know better. If you were so good, you never would have let me fuck you in the first place so don’t try and push me away now.”

                  Henry pinned me up against the wall, using his body to keep me immobile while the hand that wasn’t on my mouth went to his belt buckle. I was full on sobbing, trying my hardest to breath while my heart pounded and tears poured down my face. I was trying to scream and struggle, but it was impossible.

                  His hands went to my pajama bottoms and he tugged them down, causing me to start kicking at him.

                  “Fucking stop, you bitch!” he spat, holding my mouth tighter and slamming my head back hard against the wall. The pain that ran through my skull made me dizzy and see stars. In a last effort attempt to stop what was about to happen, I opened my mouth as much as I could and caught some of his flesh between my teeth biting down hard.

                  “What the fuck!” he shouted, pulling his hand away.

                  “HELP!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping to wake Mo, who slept with her headphones in, or Brittany, who slept like the dead. “SOMEBODY HELP!”

                  “Shut up you cunt!” Henry yelled, throwing me down to the floor. He went to tear my underwear off when he was suddenly thrown off of me.

                  “Eden!” I heard Brittany shout and she ran over, pulling me up into a sitting position and dragging me backwards.

                  Through my tears and wonky vision, I saw Mo had Henry up against the front door and she punched him as hard as she could with her right hand, causing his head to be thrown sideways. He immediately fell to the floor and didn’t move; Mo had knocked him unconscious.

                  “That’s right, mother fucker!” she exclaimed down at his motionless body. “Almost a decade of boxing lessons! Don’t fuck with me!” She kicked him once in the stomach for good measure before rushing over to Brittany and me.

                  “What the hell happened, Eden?” Brittany asked, her voice shaking with fright.

                  I tried to talk, but my head was pounding from being slammed against the wall and I couldn’t stop sobbing.

                  “Eden, you need to calm down,” Mo said, her voice soft. “I know you’re scared right now after that dirt bag tried to force himself on you, but you’ve got to relax.”

                  My entire body was shaking violently and I was in a lot of pain. “She’s bleeding,” Brittany whispered. Mo quickly ran into the kitchen and came back with a towel, pressing it against my neck where Henry had broken the skin with his teeth.

                  “Eden, please talk to us,” Mo begged.

                   _Josh. I need Josh. I need him. I need him._ “Josh,” I choked out weakly through my sobs.

                  “Josh?” Mo asked in surprise. “You want us to get Josh?”

                  “Please,” I whimpered.

                  Mo looked over at Brittany. “Call him,” she said.

                  “It’s two-thirty in the morning,” Brittany protested.

                  “Well Eden wants him here and we could use his help with getting that fuck face out of our apartment,” she said, pointing over her shoulder at the still unconscious Henry. “Call him.”

                  Brittany nodded and let go of me as I curled into myself on the floor. Mo rubbed my back, trying to calm me down, but I was inconsolable. My entire body felt as if a train had hit me and I couldn’t stop the tears falling down my face. Brittany came back a couple of minutes later and pushed my hair out of my face.

                  “It’s going to be okay, Eden. Josh is on his way,” she said soothingly.

                   _Josh is coming. Josh will be here. Josh will make it all go away._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

                 _Please let her be okay. Just let her be okay._  It was almost three o’clock in the morning as I swerved through the streets of West Hollywood, making my way to Santa Monica. I was doing the speed limit, but my increasing anxiety made me want to just put the pedal to the metal and not care about the possibility of being pulled over. Yet again, I had caught another red light and I slammed on my break, stopping just in time while drumming my fingers anxiously against the steering wheel and remembering my abrupt wakeup call.

                 _“Hello?” I answered the phone, trying to clear the sleep out of my voice._

_“Josh?” a female asked._

_“Yeah,” I replied, hoping to God it wasn’t some crazy fan who had gotten my number or an ex hookup of mine._

_“This is Brittany, Eden’s roommate,” she said. “I’m sorry to call so late, but we have a bit of a serious situation going on.”_

_I immediately sat up and turned the light on my nightstand on, alerting Driver who had been asleep in his dog bed in the corner. He lifted his head, but didn’t make a move to get up. “A situation? What happened? Where’s Eden? Is she okay?” I asked in rapid succession._

_“Henry showed up out of nowhere and well…” she trailed off._

_“What did he do?” I asked, my heart clenching in my chest._

_“She’s really shaken up,” she said, avoiding my question. “Our other roommate knocked him out and Eden was crying for you.”_

_I was already standing up, pulling on my discarded jeans as best I could while holding the phone to my ear. “Tell her I’m on my way,” I said and hung up without waiting for a reply. I finished getting dressed as quickly as I could before grabbing my keys and running out of the house._

 

                “These fucking lights!” I shouted to absolutely no one while I waited for it to turn green. Once it did, I sped off, only hitting two more lights before I reached Eden’s apartment. I slammed my door shut once I got out of the car and ran to her door, banging my fist against it only once when it flew open, revealing a worried looking brunette.

                “Where is she?” I asked, feeling that introductions would be done later.

                The girl stepped aside, revealing a groaning Henry near her feet and a blonde girl hovering over Eden who was curled tightly in the fetal position and didn’t seem to realize that anyone was around her. Without a second thought, I walked over and kneeled beside the blonde.

                “What the hell happened?” I asked, surveying Eden who made no inclination that she knew I had arrived.

                “I’m not sure exactly,” the brunette said from behind me. “We woke up and heard her screaming for help and when we found her, this piece of shit had her on the ground and was trying to rip her clothes off,” she spat, glaring down at Henry who was still groaning. “I knocked him out, but he’s starting to come to again.”

                “Have you called the cops?” I asked.

                The blonde shook her head. “No, Eden told us to call you,” she replied.

                “Well you need to call them now,” I said. “This needs to be reported and they need to be the ones to get him out of here.”

                “I’ll call them,” the blonde said, standing up and giving me full access to Eden. I leaned over and placed my hand on her shoulder, but jerked it backwards when she flinched violently and cried out.

                “Can you turn a light on?” I asked the brunette. A second later, the front hall was flooded with light and I got a better look at Eden. I gasped, seeing bruises in the shape of fingers already blossoming on the skin of her upper arms.

                “Eden,” I said softly. “Look at me. Come on, it’s okay,” I coaxed, my hands gently pulling hers away from her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming down her cheeks as her entire body shook with sobs. She made eye contact with me before reaching out and tightly grabbing onto the hem of my shirt.

                “I’m sorry,” she whispered brokenly.

                “Shhh, it’s all right. Where are you hurt?” I asked her.

                “Her neck is bleeding,” the brunette said from behind me. I tilted her head to the side and saw an angry, bleeding, bite mark imprinted into her neck. My blood boiled with rage and I turned back to the brunette.

                “You need to tell your other roommate to call an ambulance,” I said, trying to keep myself calm. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get up,” I promised, motioning to Henry.

                She nodded and headed off in the direction the blonde went. “Eden, I need you to calm down, all right? I’m right here. Henry isn’t going to hurt you anymore,” I said. Both of her roommates returned and sat on the other side of her across from me.

                “The police are on their way,” the blonde said. “Also the paramedics.”

                I nodded. “Good,” I replied.

                “I’m Brittany, by the way,” the blonde said. “I’m the one that called you. This is Mo,” she said, motioning to the brunette.

                “Well I guess it’s nice to meet you both even though it’s under these circumstances,” I said.

                “Josh,” Eden whispered and I turned my attention back to her. “I’m sorry.”

                “This is the second time you’ve apologized and I don’t know what for,” I said. “What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

                “I let him in,” she whimpered.

                “Eden,” Mo said. “How would you have known what he was going to do?”

                “Has he ever hurt you like this before?” I asked.

                She shook her head slowly. “No,” she choked.

                “Then why are you sorry for letting him in? You couldn’t have known, Eden. Don’t blame yourself for this,” Brittany begged.

                Eden shivered and I went to take the blanket that was on her legs and move it over her shoulders when Mo stopped me. “Don’t. He managed to get her pants off and we couldn’t loosen her up enough to get them back on,” she warned, pointing over at a pair of discarded pink and white striped shorts near Eden’s feet.

                “I’ll get another blanket,” Brittany said, getting up and darting into the living room before coming back with a fleece blanket. I took it from her and draped it over Eden’s upper body. There was a harsh knock at the door and Mo quickly got up to answer it.

                “We received a phone call about a disturbance at this address. Are you Brittany Michaels?” I heard a male ask.

                “No, that’s my roommate. Please, come in,” she said. Two officers walked in and surveyed the scene, looks of surprise on their faces. Before they could even start asking questions, the paramedics arrived and Henry was fully conscious again.

                “Can you tell me what happened?” one of the cops asked Mo, leading her outside, while a paramedic went to tend to Henry and the other came over to Eden.

                “Where is she hurt?” she asked, pulling the blanket back.

                “Her arms are bruised pretty badly and she has a bite on her neck,” Brittany said, her voice shaking.

                “Are you hurt anywhere else?” she asked Eden.

                “My head,” she managed to whimper.

                “Okay, I’m going to ask you both to step away while I asses her situation and see if we should take her to the hospital or not,” she told us.

                “No!” Eden shrieked, grasping my shirt even tighter.

                “Eden, I’m not going anywhere,” I promised. “I’m right here.” I gently pried her fingers off of me and Brittany and I went outside where Mo was talking to the cops.

                “He was going to rape her if I didn’t do anything,” she shuddered. “I couldn’t let him hurt her, so I knocked him out. I was defending her.”

                “After you hit him, what happened?” one of the cops asked.

                “I ran over to make sure she was okay. She was really shaken up and her neck was bleeding from where he had bit her. I tried to get her to tell me if she was hurt anywhere else, but all she kept saying was Josh’s name,” she replied, looking over at me.

                “You’re Josh?” one of the officers asked and I nodded. “Were you here when the incident happened?”

                “No sir,” I responded.

                “I called him,” Brittany said.

                “When did you arrive and what did you see?” he asked me.

                “About ten minutes before you came. I saw Henry on the ground and he was starting to slowly wake up and I saw Eden, basically in a catatonic state. I told Brittany to call you and the paramedics because there was no way I was letting him get away with what he did to Eden,” I stated, my hands shaking with rage at the thought of his hands on her.

                “Can you tell us what you saw?” he asked, turning to Brittany. She was about to answer when Eden’s blood curdling scream came from inside the apartment. All of us rushed inside to see her sitting up against the wall, her face in her knees and Henry trying to get to her, the two paramedics in between them.

                “I just want to make sure you’re okay!” he shouted over her loud sobs.

                Before I could think, I stepped forward and threw him backwards, my hand on his throat. “You did this to her,” I spat. “You have no right to ask if she’s okay when you’re the reason why she’s hurt!”

                “Josh!” Mo exclaimed and I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder.

                “Let him go,” one of the officers said gruffly. “I don’t want to have to arrest you for assault, so let him go.”

                Henry’s stare was murderous, but I let him go and stood up, trying to suppress my rage. The officer turned to the paramedic. “Anything wrong with him?” he asked.

                The paramedic shook his head. “No. He’s just drunk and he’s going to have one hell of a black eye. Other than that, no concussion and he doesn’t need to go to the hospital.”

                The two officers lifted Henry off the ground and pressed the front of his body against the wall. “You have the right to remain silent,” one started while the other pulled out his handcuffs.

                “What? You can’t arrest me!” Henry slurred, struggling against their hold. “I’m a lawyer! I’ll get you fired for this!”

                Henry was read his writes before he was dragged out of the apartment by one of the officers while kicking and screaming. The other cop turned back to us and held out business cards. “You’re going to have to come down to the station at some point to give statements and we’re going to need to question Eden. Please call first thing in the morning and we’ll give you all the information you need about when to come down.”

                Mo took the business cards and nodded. “Thank you so much for your help.”

                He tipped his hat at us and left. The paramedics were still there, both of them now tending to Eden. She was still in a right state, but they were doing their best to calm her down and clean her neck wound.

                “It’s all right, Eden,” the female paramedic said. “Just take deep breaths. That’s it. Relax.”

                I walked over and kneeled in front of her. “Is she okay?” I asked.

                “She’s having a panic attack, but we have it under control,” she replied. Eden’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to get her breathing under control. I reached out and took her hand in mine and she squeezed it hard in return. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down and the paramedics were done.

                “So she doesn’t need to go to the hospital?” I asked.

                “No. The bite mark wasn’t too deep so there will be no stitching needed. Just made sure she cleans it daily so it doesn’t get infected. She has quite the bump on the back of her head, but she isn’t concussed. She’s going to be sore for the next couple of days so just make sure she takes it easy and gets plenty of rest. If she starts to feel dizzy or faint, bring her to the emergency room,” the woman told me.

                “Don’t worry, we will,” Brittany responded. The paramedics packed up their belongings and headed out, Mo shutting and locking the door behind them.

                “What the fuck just happened?!” she exploded, leaning back against the door.

                “Mo, calm down,” Brittany begged.

                “Are you kidding me? That asshole shows up at our apartment at two in the morning and tries to rape our roommate! I can’t even wrap my head around this!” she exclaimed.

                “I know, but let’s talk about it in the morning, all right?” Brittany suggested, rubbing her temples.

                Mo sighed. “You’re right,” she said.

                “I’m so tired,” Eden whispered, speaking for the first time since before the police had come.

                “Then let’s get you into bed,” I said. I was about to help her stand when I remembered her shorts had been removed earlier and she was still covered by the blanket. “Do you think you two could help her with her shorts?” I uncomfortably asked Mo and Brittany.

                “Oh!” Brittany exclaimed. “Of course.” She picked them up on the floor and I walked into the living room, turning my back on them to give her some privacy. It really wasn’t a big deal since I knew she had underwear on, but I was still her boss and I didn’t want to cross any boundaries. A few minutes later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Brittany standing there.

                “She’s decent. Mo and I are going to get her into bed,” she said.

                I shook my head. “It’s okay. I can get her into bed. You two get some sleep.”

                “You sure?” she asked and I nodded.

                Eden was lying on the floor in the hallway, her eyes drooping shut with exhaustion. I squatted down and lifted her up, her arms immediately wrapping around my neck, her head resting on my chest.

                “We’ll show you where her room is,” Mo said, shutting the light off. I followed them down a hallway off the living room and said goodnight to them after they showed me to Eden’s door. Once inside her room, I pushed the door shut with my foot and gently laid her down on the sheets. She turned on her right side, clutching at the pillow under her head. I pulled her desk chair up to the side of the bed and sat down, watching her carefully.

                “Try and get some sleep,” I whispered, leaning forward to pull the covers up around her.

                “Please don’t leave me,” she choked.

                I shook my head. “I’m not going anywhere,” I swore. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost four o’clock. I had been so pumped up on adrenaline and now I was about to crash. I yawned and adjusted myself in the chair. “I’m right here if you need me.”

                I watched as her eyes hesitantly drifted shut and waited a few more minutes before finally succumbing to sleep myself. When I woke up again, the sun was just breaking on the horizon, but the light wasn’t what woke me up. Eden was whimpering, her eyes shut tight and she was clutching the covers around her. I immediately pulled myself up from my uncomfortable position and sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her lightly to wake her. Her green eyes opened, filled with confusion and she drew in a shaky breath.

                “You were having a nightmare,” I said.

                “He’s gone?” she asked in a small voice.

                Assuming she meant Henry, I nodded. “He was arrested, remember?”

                She didn’t reply, just laid her head back down on the pillow, staring blankly at the wall. The clock on her nightstand revealed that it was only six-thirty, meaning we had both gotten only a little over two and a half hours of sleep. “Do you want me to go?” I asked.

                “No,” she whispered. “Will you lay with me?” she requested timidly.

                I swallowed hard.  _She did it for me._  “Of course,” I replied. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in behind her, keeping some distance between us. I wasn’t sure if she wanted to be touched after what had happened and I also didn’t want to cross any lines. She reached behind her back and grabbed my hand, bringing it over her stomach. I tensed and cleared my throat. “Eden?” I asked.

                “I just need to know I’m not alone,” she replied shakily.

                I sighed and moved closer, tangling my legs, still clad in my jeans, with her bare ones, and pressing my chest against her back. “Of course you’re not alone,” I murmured. She squeezed my fingers between her own and relaxed in my embrace.

                “Thank you,” she said softly.

                “You don’t need to thank me,” I argued. “You were there for me when I needed someone. I’m not going to abandon you when you’re in need of someone too.”

                “Can you please just accept it?” she asked. “You came here in the middle of the night when you didn’t have to.”

                “Eden, coming here tonight to make sure you were okay doesn’t even compare to everything you’ve done for me, so can we just let it go?” I begged. “We’re both exhausted and you need to rest. Let’s just sleep and we’ll worry about everything later.”

                At the mention of sleep, she yawned widely and shifted in my arms, moving closer to me. “Okay,” she mumbled. “Later.”

                I kept myself awake until Eden’s breathing had evened out before I let myself succumb to sleep.

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

                “So you answered the door and he was visibly drunk,” the officer stated again. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

                “Yes. I told you that already,” I said irritably.

                “Well, we just need to make sure of all the details,” he huffed. “Why did you let him inside if you saw that he was intoxicated?”

                “Why wouldn’t I? He had never hurt me or tried to force himself on me in the past. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen? I figured I’d just let him sleep it off on the couch instead of having him drive home drunk,” I explained.

                “You could have phoned the police when he first arrived,” the other office said.

                I stared at him incredulously. “Are you insinuating that me almost getting raped was _my_  fault?”

                “We aren’t insinuating anything,” the cop replied. “We’re just trying to get the facts straight.”

                I sat back in the uncomfortable steel chair and stared blankly at the table. It had been three days since Henry had attacked me and he was already set free on bail and claiming that he didn’t do anything. I was sick to my stomach and I just wanted the whole thing to be over with.

                “Listen, I told you everything. How do you think I received the bite mark on my neck? Clearly I can’t do that myself! What about the bruises on my arms? The giant bump on the back of my head? Does all this physical evidence count for nothing?” I asked.

                “We’re not saying you weren’t an unwilling participant. We just have to get the stories to match up. His story doesn’t match up to what you’re saying at all,” the cop replied.

                I glared at him. “You’re saying you believe the words of a man who was positively drunk over the person who was sober and can’t stop reliving what happened? Are you serious? Is it because he’s a lawyer? Is that why you’re interrogating me?” I shouted.

                “Ms. Hollingberry, we need you to calm down,” he said.

                “No! I’m leaving! How dare you try and steer this towards him being the victim! You make me sick!” I exclaimed, grabbing my bag and storming from the small room.

                They followed after me, calling me back, but I just kept walking, swiping at the angry tears on my face. Josh was in the waiting room wearing his sunglasses and scrolling through his phone. He looked up at the commotion that was following me and quickly got to his feet.

                “What’s going on?” he asked me.

                “I need to get out of here,” I said. Josh saw the look on my face and the tears in my eyes and nodded. Since I wasn’t in custody or anything, the officers couldn’t keep me there. Josh and I walked out of the precinct and to both of our surprise, there was a swam of paparazzi loitering in the parking lot.

                “Jesus,” he whispered.

                Once they caught sight of us, it was as if a stampede was headed our way. Both of us kept our heads down and headed towards his car.

                “Josh! Josh! Is it true you’re being charged for assault?” one of them asked, shoving a camera directly in his face.

                “Eden, how can you still work for the man who beat up your boyfriend?” one of them threw at me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

                “What?” I asked, confused.

                “Josh! Were you in a fit of jealous rage when you beat up Henry King?” Another one asked. Their questions didn’t make any sense to me, but I didn’t have time to say anything about it as Josh reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of where he had parked. We ignored all of the questions thrown at us and got into the car. Josh honked his horn repeatedly until all of the photographers moved out of our way and he sped off.

                “What the hell was all that about?” I asked.

                “I have no fucking idea, but I’ve got a strong feeling your dickwad of an ex-boyfriend was off running his mouth to the press, telling lies,” he seethed. “I need to call Melissa.”

                Through the Blu-Tooth in his car, he called Melissa’s office.

                “Melissa Kates,” she answered, sounding frantic.

                “Mel, what the fucking hell is going on? Eden and I got attacked outside of the precinct by photographers, shouting some bullshit that I assaulted Henry!” he exclaimed.

                “I know, I know! I’m trying to smooth everything over right now! Your lawyer called up before screaming and yelling about how you’re too much of a liability and they want to drop you. I’m trying to talk them out of it,” she explained.

                Josh punched the steering wheel, making me jump. “Fuck them! Let them drop me! I don’t want to be represented by a firm that hires rapists!” he spat.

                “You need a lawyer, Josh!” she argued.

                “Then I’ll get a better one!” he countered.

                Melissa sighed. “Let me see what I can do, all right? Just hold tight and don’t answer any questions if you run into photographers.”

                “I already know that,” he scoffed.

                “I’ll call you when I find out more,” she said and Josh hung up on her without saying goodbye.

                “Google me, Eden. I need to know what the fuck is going on,” he said, stopping short at a red light. I pulled my phone out and did as he asked, seeing over a dozen brand new articles with headlines such as “Josh Hutcherson Assaults Personal Assistant’s Boyfriend” and “Josh Hutcherson’s Jealous Rage”. I clicked on one and read through it quickly, my worst fears confirmed.

                “Henry talked to the press,” I whispered, still in shock.

                “Yeah, I gathered that. What did he say?” he asked anxiously.

                I cleared my throat and read the article. “Just when we thought Josh Hutcherson was back on track to fixing his life and career, we’re blindsided by a report that he assaulted the boyfriend of his personal assistant, Eden Hollingberry. ‘Josh has always had a thing for Eden and I’m the only one standing in his way,’ said King in a statement to TMZ. ‘My law firm represents him and when he saw Eden and I together, he went crazy. He showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night and picked a fight with me.’ TMZ headed on over to the apartment complex that Ms. Hollingberry resides in and spoke to some of the neighbors,” I read.

                Josh’s hands were gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were white and his jaw was tightly clenched. “Go on,” he said curtly.

                I took a deep breath. “’There was definitely a disturbance here a few nights ago. I remember waking up because I heard screaming. Then the cops and paramedics showed up, going straight to her apartment. I saw Josh outside speaking with the police for a while before heading back inside. I’m not sure what happened in there, but I saw them bring another man out in handcuffs,’ Eden’s neighbor, who wished to remain nameless, told us earlier today.”

                “Well, they said they saw someone else be brought out in handcuffs, not me!” Josh said.

                “It is known that Henry King was arrested that night,” I read on. “When we asked Henry about this, he said, ‘Yes, I was arrested, but only because Eden and her roommates lied to the police about what really happened. They’re afraid of Josh and I don’t blame them. The last thing I want is for those three girls to get hurt.’ Reps for Josh refused to comment on the situation and Eden and the two roommates, Brittany Michaels and Maureen Olsen, could not be reached.”

                Josh was silent, clearly too angry to speak. When he finally did open his mouth to say something, his phone rang. Without looking who was calling, he answered it through the button on his steering wheel. “Hello?” he barked.

                “I didn’t think it could get much worse than your partying, but I guess I was wrong,” a disappointed male voice filled the small space of the car.

                “Dad?” Josh asked with confusion. “What are you talking about?”

                “Josh, you assaulted someone! What the hell were you thinking? You’ve been out of the news for weeks and now what? Decided to come back with a bang?” he asked angrily.

                Before Josh could say anything, I found myself replying. “Mr. Hutcherson, your son did not assault anyone! Henry, my ex-boyfriend, is the one who did the assaulting, and it was to me!”

                “Eden, is it? Listen to me; run away. Whatever my son is paying you to cover up his lies, it isn’t worth it. Get yourself a decent job and forget about him,” Josh’s dad said to me.

                My jaw dropped in absolute horror at the fact that he thought Josh was paying me to lie to him.  _Is he serious? His son may be many things, but he’s not a criminal!_

                “Wow, dad, jumping to conclusions and believing the magazines over the word of someone who was actually there,” Josh said sarcastically. “Why am I not surprised? You know what? Save your ‘I’m disappointed in you’ speech. I already know it by heart.”

                “Please,” I begged. “Your son didn’t do anything wrong! He helped me! He stayed by my side and made sure I was all right! I’m telling you, whatever you’ve read, it’s wrong.”

                “Don’t bother, Eden,” Josh snapped at me. “He isn’t going to listen to you. He already thinks I’m paying you to say these things, so why would he believe you?”

                “I can’t do it anymore, Josh,” his father said, sounding defeated. “I can’t take your lies and the pain that you’re putting this family through.”

                “Then don’t,” Josh seethed. “Just forget I even existed and I’ll extend you the same courtesy.” Josh hung up the phone before his father could reply.

                “Josh,” I whispered.

                “Don’t say a fucking thing,” he said through gritted teeth.

                  I huffed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t like how he refuses to listen to you! It’s not fair! You didn’t do anything wrong this time!”

                  Josh laughed harshly. “Thanks for the report, Captain Obvious, but my dad is set in his fucking ways and thinks he knows me. I don’t need your pity about it.”

                  “Don’t,” I started. “Don’t start back up with being a jerk again. There’s no reason to. Everything is going to sort itself out and Henry will get exactly what he deserves.”

                  “I never should have come over,” he said angrily. “I knew something like this would happen. Deep down, I knew everything would get twisted and wind up fucking me over.”

                  “Don’t say that,” I said, feeling my throat get thicker. “The truth is going to come out. It doesn’t matter what anyone is saying because I don’t think any differently of you. You were by my side when I needed you, just like I was there for you, remember? You said that to me that night. You said you weren’t going to abandon me.”

                  Josh shook his head, pulling into my flat complex. “Well, I was fucking wrong, wasn’t I? I should have just told your roommate to call the police and have waited to see you until the next day. Now look at the fucking mess I’m dealing with!”

                  I unbuckled my seat belt and turned towards him. “So you’re saying everything you said to me that night, you take back?” I asked in a small voice.

                  Josh refused to look at me. “I don’t take back making sure you were okay, but I take back ever coming over that night. It’s caused nothing but drama and now I’m screwed.” Finally, Josh looked over at me, his mouth in a hard line and his eyes still hidden by his sunglasses. “Next time some crazy shit happens to you in the middle of the night, don’t call me until the sun is up.”

                  His harsh words stung so deeply that I almost keeled over at the pain. “You don’t mean that,” I managed to whisper.

                  “If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it. Now, I need to go settle all this shit so get out,” he spat.

                  I stared at him, my jaw slack, unable to process his hostility towards me. “Josh, I’m your personal assistant. I should be helping you with this,” I said.

                  “Well, you’ve already done enough, haven’t you? I’m in this situation because you got me involved, now get out!” he exclaimed. I sat there, not moving for a minute before Josh exploded. “GET OUT!”

                  I quickly grabbed my things and exited the car, slamming the door shut. Josh peeled out before I could turn around to see him so I went back inside, still numb from Josh’s harsh words towards me.

                  Brittany and Mo were still at work so I called Andre to voice my concerns with what was going on.

                  “Eden, are you okay?” he answered.

                  Without saying a word, I completely broke down, letting the sobs I had been holding in out. Andre, being the great man he is, just sat on the other line and let me cry myself out enough to be able to speak. “H-he was s-so mean to m-me!” I hiccuped.

                  Andre huffed. “He’s starting to go back to his asshole ways again?” he asked.

                  “I don’t k-know. I hope not. He’s understandably upset, b-but he’s blaming it all on me!” I exclaimed.

                  “Okay, calm down, Eden. What do you mean he’s blaming it all on you? What’s going on?” he asked.

                  I explained to Andre about the article on TMZ and how Henry had talked to them and made them believe Josh was the one to blame for all of it. “Now he’s mad at me! He thinks it’s my fault that he’s in this position because I asked for him!”

                  “Eden, no. None of this is your fault nor Josh’s fault. Josh is just angry and I get that. He’s been doing so much to try and clean up his image and then this shit storm comes. Still, he has no right to say any of those horrible things to you and he has no right to blame you,” Andre said.

                  “It’s not just Josh! Even the cops don’t believe me! I went down there for questioning and they keep insinuating that I made everything up! They’re taking Henry’s side because he’s a lawyer and it’s not fair. I have physical evidence, Andre! I feel that even if Henry had raped me they would still take his side saying that I was only crying for attention and that it was consensual!” I cried.

                  “Eden,” Andre started.

                  “I just don’t know what to do anymore,” I said, letting out more sobs. “I hate when he’s like this and he pushes me away. I thought he was changed, you know? He opened up to me and we had such a breakthrough and he was there for me when I needed him! He came without hesitation and now he’s saying he regrets it and if anything like it happens again, don’t bother calling him until the morning.”

                  “He can’t change that fast. He knows that, you know that, and we all know that. You were there for him once even when he was horrible to you and now you need to do it again. We all do,” Andre said.

                  I sniffled. “I need him too, Andre. When I’m with him, I know that he’s safe and I know that I’m safe. Right now I don’t know where he is and I’m terrified. I don’t want him to do anything rash and have him wind up in real trouble. I don’t think I could live with that.”

                  “Eden, calm down, everything is going to be okay. I’ll go out and find Josh and see what’s going on. He cares about you a lot and he would never purposely hurt you. He had absolutely no right to say any of those things to you and he knows it. Once the dust settles, I know he’ll apologize and do everything he can to get back in your good graces. Just, don’t give up on him over this, okay?” he pleaded.

                  I sighed and sat down on the couch. “It’s not in my nature to give up on people, Andre. Haven’t you noticed that yet?” I asked.

                  He chuckled. “Well, I’m grateful for it. You always see the good in everyone, even in Josh,” he replied.

                  “Yeah and look where seeing the good in everyone has got me. I saw the good in Henry and he cheated on me and almost raped me,” I said.

                  “There are a few bad eggs like Henry out there, Eden, but you can’t let them change who you are,” he said. “Now, I’m going to find Josh and see what the hell is going on. I don’t care if he curses me out and punches me again, I’m not going anywhere this time.”

                  “Good. He really needs that. Maybe I should come with you,” I suggested.

                  “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You’re already upset, especially with him, I think you should both cool off before you see each other again,” he said firmly.

                  “I guess you’re right,” I whispered. “Please call me as soon as you find him and let me know what’s going on. Also, please tell him I’m not going anywhere either.”

                  “You got it, Eden.” Andre and I hung up and I grabbed the closest pillow, hugging it to my chest.  _I want my mum._  Without a second thought, I dialed my home number.

                  “Hello?” my mother answered.

                  “Mummy,” I whimpered.

                  “Eden, Sweetheart, what is it?” she asked frantically.

                  “Everything is just going to shit! Henry went to the press and lied about what happened! Now they think Josh assaulted him and is paying me to keep quiet about it! Josh is so mad at me!” I cried.

                  The morning after Henry sexually assaulted me, I called my family and told them what had happened. My father threatened to come over here and get rid of Henry for good while my siblings said they would join in and my mother simply said she would give Satan a run for his money with what she would do to him.

                  “Darling, please calm down,” she begged. “Now, start from the beginning.” I told my mother everything, speaking until I was almost blue in the face.

                  “Well, I don’t appreciate Josh speaking to you like that, but to me it sounds like he was trying to protect you,” she said thoughtfully.

                  “What do you mean trying to protect me? How is saying all of those awful things to me protecting me?” I asked.

                  “Well, think of it this way; you’re going through enough right now and being hounded by reporters is something you don’t need on top of everything. Maybe he was so horrible to you to try and push you away so you wouldn’t get hurt. I know you, Eden. If he would have said for you to just stay home while he handled everything, you would have went barking mad and refused to sit around doing nothing,” she explained.

                  “So you think he honestly didn’t mean anything he said at all and that he just wants to keep me safe and out of the spotlight?” I asked.

                  “That’s just my theory. I could be totally wrong, but from what you’re telling me, that’s exactly what he’s doing,” she said.

                  “Wow, I never thought of it like that. I’m still beyond angry with him, though,” I seethed.

                  “Well of course you are! Are you sure you don’t want your father and I to come out there and be with you? This is an awfully difficult situation you’re in and I don’t like that you’re out there all alone,” she insisted.

                  I sighed. “No, mum. I’ll be all right. I have Brittany and Mo and Andre… and hopefully I still have Josh after all is said and done.”

                  “If you say so. Just remember, Darling, we’ll be there in a heartbeat if you need us,” she promised.

                  “I know. Thanks, mum. I love you and miss you so much. Tell daddy the same,” I said.

                  “Will do, Eden. You stay safe and I love you too,” she said. We hung up and I laid back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

                   _Please, God, just let everything sort itself out as quickly as possible._


	9. Chapter Nine

             **Josh’s P.O.V.**

            Four days. That’s how long it had been since I was accused of something I didn’t do. It was also how long it had been since I had last spoken to Eden. She had only called me twice within the four days and both times I ignored it. She sent one text message asking me to let her know I was all right, but I couldn’t bring myself to answer it.  _Am I all right? What kind of fucking question is that? No, I’m not all right and it’s all because of your fucking drama that I was dragged into!_

            “Josh, there is absolutely no reason for you to panic! I told you, they’ve already started noticing all the holes in Henry King’s story. Eden’s roommate has spoken out about what happened. The police who showed up at the apartment have also come forward about what they saw when they arrived. You’re clean, Josh. This made up story is crumbling around Henry faster than he can keep up,” Melissa said to me over the phone.

            I laughed harshly. “Yeah, and until it crumbles completely, I’m not exactly clean, am I? This is fucking ridiculous, Melissa. The amount of bullshit I’ve dealt with since you hired Eden,” I started.

 

            “Don’t,” she said forcefully. “Don’t you dare blame any of this on her. She’s done so much for you Josh, and for good, too. This is in no way her fault. It’s Henry’s.”

            “Yes, it’s Henry’s fault, and how did I even get involved in some crazy scandal involving him? Oh yes, through Eden. You were the one so fucking gung-ho on me getting my life straightened out, and now I might end up in jail!” I shouted, taking a long swig of my Jack and Coke.

            Melissa scoffed. “Don’t be so dramatic, Josh. There is no evidence against you. Henry on the other hand, we have three eyewitness accounts, and physical evidence that he was the one doing the assaulting.”

            “He’s a lawyer, Melissa. Who the hell is going to believe an actor, whose job is to basically be a liar, over someone who’s educated in the damn judicial system?” I asked.

            Melissa chuckled. “Lawyers are the biggest liars of them all, Josh. Even bigger than actors.”

            I sighed. “Still, I don’t see this ending well for me, not with my reputation.”

            “As Eden says, Josh, ‘have a little faith’, will you?” she begged.

            “The last thing I’m going to do is listen to a damn word Eden fucking says,” I seethed.

            She huffed. “Give it a rest, Josh!” she exclaimed. “You need to get over yourself and stop blaming her for something she didn’t even do! Don’t you think she’s dealing with enough right now? Oh, poor you, you have to deal with the press saying you did something that you really didn’t. Obviously the truth is starting to come out and pretty soon, everyone will see that you did nothing wrong. Wow, only a few days of sort of suffering. Get your head out of your ass and stop being so selfish!”

            “ _I’m_  being selfish?” I asked incredulously.

            “Yes, Josh! You’re not the one who was hurt. You’re not the one who was almost raped by someone who you thought you could trust; someone who you were once in love with. You aren’t the one that’s going to have a permanent mark on your skin reminding you of that moment. You’re not the one who is going to suffer over the emotional damage of it all. Not everything is about you, especially this!” she sneered.

            My jaw dropped and I was taken aback. “Melissa,” I started.

            “I don’t want to hear it!” she shouted. “She asked for you to be there and you went. It was your choice, Josh. You could have said no, but you did the right thing and you went to her side. No one forced you so stop acting like you had no say in it. Grow up and take responsibility for once.”

            “I don’t need anymore lectures,” I said, attempting to sound threatening, but my shaking voice gave me away.

            “Fine. I’ve said what I had to say. I’ll call you when I get word of everything blowing over,” she replied and hung up without saying goodbye. I pulled my phone away from my ear and threw it down on the table before throwing back the last of my Jack and Coke. I leaned forward in my seat and rubbed my left hand against my forehead.

            “Connor,” I whispered. “I fucking wish you were here so bad right now. You were always so much smarter than me. You would know exactly what to do. Please, tell me. Give me a sign, give me anything, just please help me.”

            I was met with a pressing silence against my ears and I sighed. “Please, Connor,” I begged. “Help me. I don’t know what to do.”

            There was a loud banging at the front door and I jumped, my heart pounding in my chest. I put my glass on the table and stumbled towards it, feeling slightly tipsy. I yanked it open and saw Andre and Heather standing there.

            “Still sulking?” Heather asked, rolling her eyes.

            “You smell like whiskey. Don’t tell me you’ve been drinking your problems away again,” Andre said, pushing past me and he and Heather walked inside.

            “What’s it to you if I am?” I asked angrily, slamming the door and turning back towards them.

            “I told you, Josh, I wasn’t going to let you pull that shit again. You’ve been steadily descending back into Asshole-ville over the past four days. Pull yourself together,” Andre said, his eyebrows furrowing.

            I looked over at Heather and crossed my arms. “And what do you have to add? I know you didn’t come here to stare at the furniture.”

            Heather huffed and gave me a dirty look. Instead of replying she walked over to the bottle of Jack on the kitchen counter and started pouring the contents of it into the sink.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I shouted, walking over to stop her, but Andre blocked me.

            “This is for your own good! I told you you’re only getting one chance to get back in my good graces and I refuse to let you fuck it up!” she exclaimed. My hands shook with rage as the bottle emptied and she threw it into the recycling.

            “That’s enough, Josh,” Andre said. “Sit down. We need to have a chat.”

            Grudgingly, I sank back into the armchair I had just vacated while Heather and Andre sat across from me on the couch.

            “Well?” I asked. “You wanted to talk, so talk!”

            “Jesus Christ, just stop it!” Heather exclaimed. “You think we don’t know what you’re doing by pushing us all away? It’s not going to work, Josh, so just cut the shit and talk to us. We know there’s a lot going on, but maybe instead of treating everyone, especially Eden, like they’re garbage, you should just talk to us like a normal human being.”

            “Since when have I ever been normal?” I asked, raising one eyebrow.

            Andre leaned forward, his mouth in a hard line. “How about you fucking try being it now?” he suggested.

            I sighed. “What do you want me to say? I’m being completely fucked over by some asshole who used to date someone that works for me!”

            “Clearly you haven’t been reading all the new articles now, basically calling bullshit on everything Henry has said. He’s being caught in his lies, Josh. He keeps slipping up and the cops who were there that night have come out to say something about it. Eden went back in for questioning with them yesterday and it’s going to be used as a testimony against him. Her roommate who punched him also went in for questioning which is definitely helping your case a lot,” Andre said.

            “Henry hasn’t said anything over the past few days. Apparently his father is in town though. Henry asked him to be his lawyer because he didn’t want to represent himself. The firm he works for, who obviously represents you, fired him for creating such controversy,” Heather added.

            I shifted in my chair. “They fired him?” I asked.

            Andre nodded. “See? This is all the shit you miss while you wallow in your own misery. Hasn’t Melissa filled you in on all of this?”

            “Sort of,” I mumbled. “I mean, I guess I didn’t exactly give her the chance to while I was screaming and yelling about everything.”

            “You have no one to blame but yourself,” Heather said matter-of-factly.

            I stared stonily at her, but said nothing. Andre cleared his throat. “We also need to talk about Eden,” he said.

            “What’s there to talk about?” I asked. Andre had already chewed me out for what I did to her the last time I saw her and I didn’t think there was much else to be said.

            “Josh, come on. You need to apologize to her. You hurt her on purpose just because you think everything revolves around you. Well, it doesn’t. This is about Eden and what happened to her. You were there for her when she needed you the most and then you just completely disregarded all of that because of a stupid obvious lie about you,” Andre said.

            “She’s really upset. She’s worried about you. She’s worried you’re going to go back to the way you were when she should really be worrying about herself. She acts like she’s fine around us, but I don’t think she is,” Heather told me.

            “What do you mean?” I asked.

            “Well, I saw her yesterday and she looked terrible. She chalked it up to thinking you were still going to do something stupid and get yourself in real trouble, but it’s been four days. Clearly if you were going to do something, you would have done it already,” Andre replied.

            “We think the whole thing with Henry is affecting her more than she lets on. She’s jumpy and nervous and I think her roommates are noticing it too. She’s just not the same anymore,” Heather said. “I think you should go see her. Apologize to her and just talk to her about what happened. She was there for you Josh for the past couple of months when you were at your lowest point. Don’t you think you should maybe return the favor?”

            I looked at her appallingly. “What, you’re saying Eden was only there for me as a favor? And now I have to pay back that debt?”

            “No!” Andre exclaimed. “Eden was there because she wanted to be. She was a good friend to you. Maybe you should stop being a dick and do the right thing by being just as good of a friend to her.”

            I calmed down and scrubbed my hands over my face. “I didn’t really mean to be that big of an asshole to her,” I muttered.

            Heather laughed once. “Oh so you were just trying to be a little bit of an asshole?”

            I glared at Heather. “You know what I mean.”

            “Um no, I don’t. How about you explain it to me?” she asked.

            I sighed. “Look, I was confused and pissed off about the way things were unfolding. I knew I was going to explode and I didn’t want her to catch the brunt of it. I tried, but she just wouldn’t stop! The words just came tumbling out of my mouth. I hate that I blamed her for it, but I honestly couldn’t wrap my head around the whole situation.”

            “Then go over and apologize,” Andre repeated. “You know, once you’ve sobered up.”

            “And why would she forgive me? I’m no better than the cops that first questioned her, basically blaming her for Henry assaulting her,” I said miserably.

            “Eden isn’t exactly the grudge holding type, Josh. Sure she was very hurt by the things you said, especially when you told her you regretted ever helping her in the first place, but she doesn’t hate you,” Heather said.

            “I just don’t know what to say to even begin to make it up to her,” I reasoned.

            “Start with ‘I’m sorry’ and see where it goes from there,” Andre rolled his eyes.

            “First shower and sober up before you go over there. You’re not a bad person Josh and I know you’ll do the right thing,” Heather said confidently.

            “Call us if you need anything,” Andre added. The two of them left me sitting there staring blankly ahead.  _They’re right. You need to admit you were wrong no matter how much you hate it._  I pulled myself out of the chair and made my way into my bedroom. Driver was snoozing in his dog bed and barely stopped snoring as I pulled my clothes off and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. I stayed in longer than usual, letting the hot water run over my body and clear my head.

            Once the water started running cold and my fingers started shriveling, I knew I was just trying to postpone the moment that I would be face to face with Eden again. I quickly dried myself off and put on a pair of jeans and a fresh black t-shirt. Unable to stall myself any longer, I grabbed the keys to my Harley and headed out the door. Once my helmet was on, I climbed on and started the engine, feeling it roar to life under me.

            I hadn’t taken my bike out in a long time and it felt good to finally be back on it. I opened the gate and pulled out onto the winding road, feeling the warm wind against my skin as I headed out of the hills and towards Santa Monica. I smiled as I picked up speed, feeling free and relaxed for the first time in ages. Of course that all evaporated as I pulled into Eden’s apartment complex. My anxiety was mounting as I parked my bike and killed the engine.

            I took my helmet off, placed it back into storage space under the seat, and took the final steps up to her door. I knocked sharply and heard muffled footsteps from inside.

            “Who is it?” I heard Brittany ask.

            “It’s Josh,” I replied, pulling my sunglasses off. The door whipped open and I was met by an extremely angry looking Brittany.

            “What the hell are you doing here?” she snarled.

             _Should have realized Eden told them what a prick I was._ I cleared my throat and gave a guilty smile. “I just want to talk to Eden.”

            She scoffed. “Talk? Or scream and yell at her again? Haven’t you caused enough damage, Josh?”

            I sighed. “I’ve caused too much damage,” I admitted.

            “You’re damn right you have! She’s a fucking mess and not only from what Henry did to her, but from what you did as well!” she exclaimed.

            “Look, I’m trying here, okay?” I said.

            She rolled her eyes. “No. Trying would have been you coming right back over after you were such an asshole to her and groveling on your knees. It isn’t you showing up four days later to save face.”

            “I’m not trying to save face,” I argued. “Look, can I please talk to her? Arguing with you is getting me nowhere.”

            I knew Brittany was just looking out for Eden, but I was annoyed. Eden was an adult and she didn’t need her friends to speak for her. Brittany glared at me. “I’m not letting you in. I’ll go see if she wants to talk to you.”

            “Fine,” I huffed.

            Brittany shut the door and I could hear her walk away. I stood there, shifting on my feet for a few minutes until the door slowly opened again. I lifted my head and saw Eden standing there looking completely different. Her hair was limp and unkempt, the area under her eyes dark and giving away that she wasn’t sleeping, and her clothes hung off of her already small frame as if she had lost weight.

            “Josh,” she whispered.

            I gave her a small smile. “Hi,” I said lamely. “I, uh, I really want to talk to you, you know, about what happened.”

            She swallowed hard and her grip tightened on the doorframe. “Talk?” she asked.

            I nodded. “I’m not going to yell at you, Eden. I promise.”

            She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder before turning back to me. “Do you want to come in?”

            I shook my head. “Actually, I was thinking we could go somewhere so we can be alone,” I suggested, seeing Brittany standing with her arms crossed down the hall.

            “Oh. Um, okay, I guess,” she replied. “Let me just put some shoes on.”

            Eden shut the door and I waited for her to come back out. When she did, she had shoes and a sweatshirt on and shut the door behind her. “Where’s your car?” she asked, looking around.

            I smiled. “I didn’t take it,” I replied, pointing to my bike. “Want to go for a ride?”

            She stared hesitantly at it and bit her lip. “Is it safe?”

            I chuckled. “Of course it is. I have a helmet for you and everything. Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?” I asked, opening the seat compartment and pulling out the two helmets. I handed her the pink one and strapped the silver one on myself.

            “No. I’ve never had the opportunity,” she said.

            “Well, today is your lucky day. Come on, the sun’s setting. We can head up to Malibu,” I suggested.

            “You won’t drive fast, will you?” she asked anxiously.

            “Of course not. I wouldn’t put either one of us in danger,” I promised. Eden took a deep breath and slid the pink helmet onto her head. The color clashed horribly with her red hair, but she still looked adorable. I smiled and climbed back over the bike, patting the seat behind me. “Climb on.”

            She slowly got on the back and gently held on to my sides. I turned the engine on and felt her jump at the sudden rumble.

            “Place your feet on the pegs,” I instructed. I looked back and saw her follow my instructions before taking her hands and pulling them around my waist so they were clasped at my stomach and her front was against my back. “You ready?” I called over the roar of the engine.

            “I guess that’s what you could call it!” she replied, her voice shaking and her arms tightening around me.

            “Just relax! I promise we’ll be okay!” I called, before moving the bike back and pulling out of the parking lot onto the street.

             **Eden’s P.O.V.**

             _Oh dear, God, please don’t let us crash. Keep us safe from harm and just let us get where we need to go!_  My eyes were shut tight and I was praying over and over as Josh zipped through the streets before stopping at a stoplight.

            “You okay back there?” he asked.

            “I think so!” I replied uneasily.

            I could feel a chuckle vibrate through his back, which was pressed against me. “Open your eyes!” he suggested. “I promise it’s not scary!”

            We started moving again and I took a deep breath, letting my eyes slowly open. With my cheek pressed in between his shoulder blades, I stared in awe as we traveled north on the Pacific Coast Highway. The sun was setting, the sky cast with an orange glow that reflected on the surface of the ocean.

            The water was no longer blue, but the same brilliant color of the sky, rippling where the waves broke.

            “It’s beautiful,” I said, almost forgetting that we were even on a motorcycle. The salty smell of the ocean filled my nostrils as the wind whipped against us. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced and even for that short while, it was almost as if everything bad in my life had melted away with the setting sun. I wasn’t sure how long we were riding for, but when we finally stopped, the sun was halfway set, adding navy blue to the sky along with the orange.

            Josh killed the engine and all I could hear were the soft laps of the wave upon the shore. “Where are we?” I asked as we got off the bike and I looked around. There was a restaurant, it’s lights shining bright, with cars parked all around it along with a boardwalk and an empty beach.

            “Paradise Cove Beach in Malibu. I figure we head down to the sand and talk before having something to eat at the café,” he said.

            “Okay,” I nodded. Josh stored our helmets under his seat and led me down past the café and onto the sand. We sat down in silence and stared out into the sliver of the sun that was left.

            “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. My eyes widened and I looked over at him incredulously. He was staring intently at me and I swallowed hard. “I know this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this from me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it. I was so horrible to you when you definitely didn’t deserve it. You did nothing wrong, Eden. You were already hurt so bad and I just made it so much worse,” he said.

            “Josh,” I started, but he shook his head.

            “Please. My actions were inexcusable. It’s not your fault, Eden. Nothing that happened was your fault, okay?” he said.

            I shook my head and looked away as my eyes filled up with tears. “Don’t, Josh,” I whispered.

            “No. You need to hear it. I hate myself so much for blaming you for what Henry is doing to me. I hate that I completely went off on you and told you that I never should have come over that night,” he said.

            “You told me that if you didn’t mean it, you wouldn’t have said it,” I choked.

            “I was wrong,” he said defiantly. “I was just angry and I directed at you. I blamed you and I shouldn’t have. No one is to blame except Henry for what’s going on and only I am to blame for the way that I handled it. You’ve been through so much and I was a selfish piece of shit. I can’t even tell you enough how sorry I am for it. Just, please, all I ask is for you to give me one more chance not to fuck our friendship up. If I ever hurt you again, I won’t stop you from leaving.”

            I swallowed hard and wiped my cheeks before looking over at him. “I don’t know if I can go through that again, Josh. Not only was I worried about you being so angry and taking off like that, but I was angry at the things you said to me and how you completely ignored me for days! I didn’t know what was going to happen when you came over that night, all I know is that the only part of me that was aware of what was going on needed you there.”

            Josh closed his eyes momentarily. “I know. I’m so sorry that it took me four days to do this. I’m a fucking coward, Eden. I’m not good at admitting when I’m wrong and I’m certainly not one to take the blame for my own actions. I have to work on these things. I just can’t do it alone. I promise to do everything in my power to not direct my anger at you when it’s not your fault. I promise to think rationally before I do something or say something I’ll most likely regret,” he vowed.

            “Do you regret everything you said to me in the car?” I asked.

            He nodded. “So much. I’m glad you called me that night, Eden. I told you earlier to call me if you needed me and you did. You were not wrong at all and I’m glad I was there to make sure you were okay.”

            I took a deep, shaking, breath. “One more chance, Josh. I can’t be your friend and personal assistant along with being your punching bag. I have enough on my plate already and I will walk away and never look back if you ever do something like that to me again,” I promised.

            “That’s all I ask, Eden,” he said. “Now can you please talk to me?”

            “About what?” I asked, avoiding his gave.

            “About why you look like you haven’t slept or eaten since the last time I talked to you,” he replied.

            “Because I haven’t,” I said simply.

            “Eden,” he started, but I cut him off.

            “Do you really expect me to be okay after what Henry did to me and after all of the awful things you said to me? I can’t sleep because every noise I hear, I think it’s him, trying to get back into my flat to finish what he started. Every time I close my eyes, I see him pressed against me, that wild look in his eyes. I can barely look out my window because I’m scared I’ll see him out there, just staring at me. My stomach is in knots and I can’t eat. I don’t even know how to handle myself. I’ve never been in this situation before, Josh,” I admitted, hiding my face in my knees so he wouldn’t see my tears.

            “I know,” he said painfully. “I hate that you’re so afraid. You shouldn’t be afraid because he should be locked up in jail where he won’t be able to hurt you. While he’s out, it’s like they’re just waiting for him to actually rape you.”

            I flinched at his words and held my knees tighter to my chest. “It plagues my dreams. I have nightmares about that night, only no one helps me. I can’t stop him in it. That’s also why I haven’t been sleeping. It’s not real rest if even your dreams are just as bad as you reality, is it?”

            “Jesus,” he whispered. “Eden, if you want to stay at my place in the spare room, just to feel even a little bit safer, you can, You can even have Driver stay with you in there.”

            “Thanks, but I don’t want to let Henry run me out of my own home. I don’t want him to know how weak I am,” my voice broke. Josh moved so he was kneeling in front of me, his hands on my knees.

            “You are not weak,” he said. His tone of determination completely cracked my resolve and I sobbed harshly. He sighed and his hand gently ran up and down my back. “Look at you,” he said softly. “You’re so tired you don’t know which way is up and which way is down, do you?”

            I shook my head, trying to wipe my face on my jeans. “I hate it,” I cried, my voice muffled.

            “I know you do. I hate it too. I hate seeing you so scared, but I promise, everything is going to be okay. Henry is going to get what he deserves soon and you’ll be able to breathe easier,” he swore.

            I sniffled and pulled back, looking at Josh through my tear filled eyes. “I’m so sorry I dragged you into this mess!” I exclaimed.

            Josh shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. “I’m not,” he said. “I’m sorry for being a douche and not being there for you the past few days, but I’m going to be here from now on, Eden, just like you were there for me.”

            Josh let me cry myself out before my eyes started to sting. I wiped them with my sweatshirt sleeves and blew out a harsh breath. The sun was completely gone, the sky now a dark purple and blue with stars starting to pop out. “It’s getting late,” I said.

            He nodded. “You need to eat,” he insisted. “I promise I’ll take you home afterwards so you can get some rest.”

            I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to word my request. “Josh? Um, I was wondering, would you mind staying over tonight? It’s just, when you were next to me last time, I didn’t have any nightmares.” He didn’t answer right away and I shook my head. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I know it’s not exactly appropriate given our working relationship,” I rushed out.

            “Of course I’ll stay,” he said. “We’re not really doing anything wrong. It’s not sexual so I don’t see there being any problem with it.”

            I let my shoulders relax. “Thank you,” I whispered.

            Josh smiled. “Anytime.” He stood up and pulled me to my feet and we headed into the café. It wasn’t too crowded and we got a seat outside at a small table in the corner. I didn’t eat much, but it was the most I had ingested in the last few days. When Josh was satisfied with my mostly empty plate, he paid the tab and we left. The ride back to Santa Monica was a lot different in the dark. The sky was full of stars and I stared up at them, looking at the brightest one.

             _Please get me through this. Don’t let Josh push me away anymore and just let us be able to move past this._ I knew wishing on stars was juvenile, but I figured that it couldn’t hurt. It wasn’t long before we were back in Santa Monica and pulling into my flat complex. Josh parked the bike and I saw a familiar man pacing back and forth near my front door.

            “Do you know him?” Josh asked, storing the helmets. I squinted and I immediately recognized him as Michael King, Henry’s father. I immediately went rigid and my breathing was shallow. “Eden? What’s wrong?”

            “It’s Henry’s dad,” I whispered.

            Josh furrowed his eyebrows, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me towards him. “Can we help you?” he asked.

            Michael jumped, being startled by Josh’s voice before turning towards us. He looked at Josh for a moment before focusing on me. “Eden,” he greeted. “It’s been awhile. I was wondering if I might have a word with you.”

            “If it’s about getting your son off the hook, no fucking way,” Josh seethed.

            Michael sighed. “I’m not here to make a plea bargain, Mr. Hutcherson,” he answered impatiently.

            “Then why are you here?” I asked curiously.

            He twisted his hands together. “I’m here because I want to apologize to you and let you know that I’m making Henry plead guilty for what he did to both of you. He told me the truth, seemed to think I’d be proud of him for coming up with such a disgusting lie. He had let me know that you two had ended your relationship weeks before so I thought it odd when he said that he was at your place and Josh attacked him.”

            I stared at him in shock. “You’re going to let your son go to jail?” I asked.

            Michael smiled grimly. “Trust me, it’s the last thing I want to do, but he deserves it. I never thought he was capable of doing something like that and I’m so sorry that you had to go through what you did. I have never been more ashamed of him in my life and I hope his actions don’t make you think badly of me as a father. I’m disgusted with his actions.”

            My mouth was slack and I had to shake my head a few times to clear it. I had never had any problems with Henry’s father, but I never thought he would go against his son, even if it was the right thing to do. “Well, thank you, Mr. King,” I said, still in complete shock.

            He shook his head. “Please, don’t thank me. See, us lawyers aren’t all bad if we would even bring our own child to justice. I love him and I always will, but I will not tolerate him doing something of that nature when he absolutely knows it’s wrong. I also won’t have him lie to cheat the justice system and have the blame be brought down on someone who is innocent. I’m sorry to you, Eden, and I am also sorry about what my son has done to you as well, Mr. Hutcherson.”

            “Josh,” Josh said, holding out his hand. Michael shook it. “And thank you, Mr. King.”

            He nodded and took a deep breath. “Well, I best be off. I just thought I’d come down here and let you know that you don’t need to worry anymore.”

            “Good night,” Josh and I both said as Michael got into his car and drove off. Josh and I stared at each other for a moment before I shook my head.

            “It’s over,” I whispered.

            Josh smiled slightly. “Almost. We just have to wait until he actually pleads guilty,” he said. “Right now though, he’s still free.”

            The thought made a shiver crawl up my spine and I wrapped my arms around myself. Josh and I went inside, locking the door behind us, and we saw Brittany and Mo in the living room, staring at us.

            “Someone was here to see you,” Brittany said.

            I nodded. “I know. It was Henry’s father. He dropped by to let me know Henry was pleading guilty,” I said, pulling my sweatshirt off. I was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to lye down and sleep.

            “What’s he doing here?” Mo asked, pointing at Josh.

            I sighed. “He’s staying the night.

            Mo laughed harshly. “Seriously, Eden? After everything he did to you you’re just going to forgive him?”

            “Look, I know what I did was wrong and that I’m a fucking prick, but I’m trying here, okay? We talked and we’re working things out and right now, she just needs to get some sleep,” Josh explained.

            “We’re perfectly capable of taking care of her, you know,” Brittany said.

            “I don’t doubt that. You took very good care of her the night Henry was here,” Josh said graciously. “But she asked me to stay, so I’m going to stay.”

            “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? I’m just so tired,” I whimpered, my eyelids trying to close.

            “Fine,” Mo said. “In the morning.”

            Josh and I went into my room where I kicked my shoes off and pulled out a clean pair of pajamas. I made my way into the bathroom and changed before washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I came out, Josh was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

            “There’s an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet,” I yawned.

            He nodded. “Um, I don’t really have anything to sleep in. I mean, I can sleep in my underwear and my shirt, but if that makes you uncomfortable I can just sleep in my jeans.”

            I shook my head. “It’s fine. Like you said before, this isn’t sexual,” I repeated. He nodded and went into the bathroom. I crawled into bed and stared nervously up at the ceiling. When Josh came out, his jeans were folded in his hands and he was in just his black t-shirt and purple boxer briefs. I giggled quietly.

            “What’s funny?” he asked, cocking one eyebrow at me.

            “Purple? I didn’t take you for a purple man, Josh,” I teased.

            Josh rolled his eyes. “Every man has to get in touch with his feminine side somehow,” he joked before climbing into bed. Unlike last time, he didn’t hesitate wrapping his arms around me. “This okay?”

            I nodded and let my eyes close. “Perfect,” I said sleepily.

            He hummed. “Sleep, Eden. I’m right here if you’re afraid or if you need me,” he whispered. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

            With those last few words of comfort, I finally let sleep take me over.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

                The first half of the year seemed to have flown by at an alarming speed because before I knew it, it was the Friday before Memorial Day. Things had been extremely hectic over the past few months, but I wouldn’t have changed it for anything. Henry got sentenced three months in prison before having his visa revoked and he was sent back to the UK, banned from ever returning to the US. Eden was a lot happier and so was I. I finally felt as if my life was starting to get back on track. I was getting more and more movie offers now that my Scorsese movie was starting to unfold. The premiere wasn’t until January, but people seemed to already be anxious to see it.

                The only part of my life that was still unchangingly tense was my relationship with my parents. As I figured, my father never called me to apologize for thinking the story about me assaulting Henry was true. In fact, he hadn’t contacted me at all since then. My mother was constantly nagging me about talking to him, but I was standing my ground. I didn’t do anything wrong so I didn’t see any reason for me to be the one to reach out to him. My mother had come out to visit once more since the last time since she was in town, but I still refused to let her stay at my house.

                Our relationship was still very rocky, but I knew she was trying and that was more than I could say for my dad.

 

                “There you are,” Eden greeted me, closing the sliding glass door behind her. It was a very warm and sunny day and I didn’t feel like spending it inside, so I took my pile of scripts out onto the deck and lay on the cushioned benches surrounding my fire pit. Driver, who had been running around through the trees down below, came clamoring up the stairs at the sound of Eden’s voice. He bounded over to her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and she giggled, bending down to greet him with a scratch behind his ears.

                “What’s that you got?” I asked, pointing at the wad of envelopes in her hand.

                She stood up and handed them to me. “Your mail.”

                I put my script down and took the pile from her, quickly going through it. It was mostly junk mail, some bills, and a thick, parchment like envelope with my name and address written in elaborate calligraphy. I furrowed my eyebrows and tore it open, two small cards fluttering onto my lap as I held the larger card in my hand.

                “What is it?” Eden asked.

                I scanned it quickly and looked over at her. “It’s a wedding invitation from Jennifer and Nick,” I replied, completely dumbfounded.

                “Jennifer Lawrence?” she asked.

                I nodded. “I completely forgot they were engaged. I haven’t spoken to her in almost a year. I never thought I would be invited.”

                Eden shrugged. “You guys worked on a huge franchise together. You were close friends. It’s normal that you would be invited. When is it?”

                “July twenty-seventh,” I replied. “It’s in Santa Barbara.”

                “That sounds like a lot of fun. I think you should go,” Eden encouraged.

                I picked up the two small cards on my lap, one with hotel information and directions, the other asking for my RSVP. “It says Josh Hutcherson and Guest,” I said.

                “Well you better find a date then. Unless you’d rather go stag and find another single girl there,” she suggested.

                I cocked my head and looked up at her. “Come with me,” I said.

                “Excuse me?” she asked, as if she didn’t hear me. I scooted forward and stood up, still holding the invitation in my hand.

                “Come with me,” I repeated, moving so that I was standing in front of her. “You can be my date.”

                Eden bit her lip, looking unsure. “Josh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

                “Why not? It’ll be fun!” I exclaimed.

                “Josh, I’m your personal assistant. It’s really not appropriate for me to be your date,” she explained.

                “We’re friends though, aren’t we? We can go strictly as friends. That weekend, you’re just my friend and nothing else. Please? I really want you to come,” I begged.

                Eden sighed and cracked a small smile. “All right,” she consented.

                I smiled right back at her. “Great. I’ll send the RSVP and make the hotel reservations.”

                “Are you sure you don’t want me to do that?” she asked.

                I shook my head. “I can handle it. Now that that’s all settled, I think I should meet with my agent to figure out which of these movies would be best for me,” I said, gesturing to the stack of scripts on the table.

                Eden shook her head with a laugh. “I’ll get right on that, boss,” she mocked, with a bow.

                I rolled my eyes. “Smart ass,” I mumbled.

                “You go back to your reading and I’ll take care of the rest,” she said, strutting back into the house. I sat back down and picked up Jen’s wedding invitation again, running my fingers over the slightly raised letters.

                  I couldn’t believe Jen had thought to invite me. I also couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to tie the knot. They had been together for eight years and I figured they would have gotten married a long time ago. That was Jennifer, though. She never did what you thought she would. I was happy for them, though. I’d had a bit of a crush on Jen while we were filming the first Hunger Games, but she was so head over heels for Nick that I knew there was no way I stood a chance. He was a great guy though and they suited each other perfectly.

                I placed the invitation along with the RSVP and hotel information back in the envelope and on the table before picking my script back up to start where I had left off. Most of the scripts I had received were complete crap and I couldn’t get through the first couple of pages. I didn’t want to make a movie just for the sake of doing it; I wanted to make a movie because I enjoyed the plot and the character. Working on the Scorsese movie was a dream come true and I felt it in my bones that it was going to be a huge success. I wanted to follow that up with a movie that would be just as successful.

                This was the first script in the pile that had caught my interest and I found the longer that I read it, the harder it was for me to put it down. The main character, who I would play, Aiden, was an OCD workaholic that winds up biting off more than he can chew when he takes on a new client that just happens to be the deadliest man in New York City. I was enthralled and I wanted to tell my agent to let the production company know that I was very interested in the part.

                I started thinking about all of the amazing actors who could play opposite me when Eden came back outside, this time carrying a glass of water and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it.

                “When was the last time you ate?” she asked, setting the glass and the plate down on the table.

                My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I actually was. “This morning. I had Lucky Charms for breakfast,” I said, setting the script aside and digging into the sandwich. “Thank you for this.”

                “You’re welcome. Can’t have you starving on me,” she replied. She sat down across from me and leaned back, letting the sun wash over her face through the tree tops. “It’s so beautiful and quiet out here. No wonder you’ve been living here for seven years.”

                “I love it. It’s the only place where I can get real privacy,” I said.

                She hummed in agreement. “I called Ric,” she said, referring to my agent. “He can meet with you in two days. He’s down in San Diego at the moment. I made an appointment for eleven.”

                I nodded and gulped down my water. “Perfect. I really hope this movie works out.”

                “What’s it about?” she asked.

                I went into detail about the plot and the characters while Eden listened intently. “It’s pretty much the only script that’s good out of all of these.”

                “I think it would be a perfect follow up to your Scorsese movie,” she said thoughtfully. “Speaking of, Martin’s office called me to let me know they were finishing up the rough cut. They wanted to know if you wanted to check it out. Martin wants your input on if they should cut anything out or add anything that was already cut.”

                I nodded. “Sure. Let’s do that next week,” I replied. “So, what are you doing for Memorial Day?”

                She shrugged. “I have no idea. I’ll probably just stay in and catch up on some sleep.”

                I shook my head. “No, that is unacceptable,” I said. “It’s the kick-off for summer! Avan is having a huge barbeque at his beach house in Malibu. You should come. Bring Mo and Brittany if they don’t already have plans.”

                “Oh. Um, sure. Thanks for the invite,” she said. “I’ll ask and see what they’re up to.” Even though Eden and I had mostly worked everything out after the whole Henry fiasco, her roommates were still not the biggest fans of me. Whenever I was around, they had taken to ignoring me and giving me short answers when I would ask them something.

                “You think they’re ever going to start being nice to me again?” I asked with a harsh laugh.

                Eden bit her lip. “They’re just trying to protect me. I mean, they were there when it was all… you know, happening. I just think they don’t want to see something like that again.”

                I huffed. “Jesus Christ I know I was an asshole to you and I admitted it! Can they stop acting like I’m going to try and beat the shit out of you or something?”

                Eden flinched and shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve tried talking to them. I don’t like that they’re so cold with you. I mean, it’s not really their business, is it?”

                “No, it’s not, so the sooner they get the fuck over themselves, the better,” I replied angrily.

                “I know,” Eden said quietly. “I’ve tried to tell them to back off, but they’re pretty set in their ways.”

                I scrubbed my hands over my face. “Sorry for snapping at you,” I mumbled.

                “I know you are. It’s all right,” she said sincerely. Eden and I sat in silence for the next couple of minutes until Driver started to cry.

                “He’s hungry,” I said.

                Eden stood up. “I’ll feed him. You finish your script.” Driver followed her excitedly into the house and my eyes didn’t leave her figure until she was completely out of sight.  _What is this girl doing to me?_

                The weekend flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was Memorial Day. I headed over to Avan’s early to help him set up and to go with him to pick up the kegs. “So is Eden coming?” he asked as we hauled the first keg into my Jeep.

                “I have no idea. She didn’t give me a straight answer,” I said, bending to help life the second one in before shutting the door. “Oh, but guess what I got in the mail on Friday.”

                “Your new subscription to Playgirl?” he asked, smirking.

                “Fuck you,” I snarled, getting into the driver’s seat while he climbed into the passenger’s. “I got an invitation to Jen and Nick’s wedding.”

                “What? They’re getting married? I mean, I knew they were engaged, but I felt like it just happened a month ago,” he replied.

                “Dude they’ve been engaged for almost a year. I think that was the last time I talked to her, actually; to congratulate her on her engagement,” I said, pulling out of the parking lot.

                “Wow, and she still invited you to the wedding? I hope you’re going to give her a call beforehand, that is, if you’re going. You are going, right?” he asked.

                I nodded. “Of course I am. It’s July twenty-seventh in Santa Barbara.”

                “Good. Are you bringing a date or are you winging it and hooking up with the hot and only single bridesmaid that is at every wedding?” he asked.

                I laughed. “I’m bringing a date. I’m not into the single bridesmaid. Sure she’s hot and a great lay, but she always winds up being a psycho,” I joked.

                Avan rolled his eyes. “So anyway, who are you bringing? Or did you not find anyone yet? If that’s the case, Zoey has some really cute friends that would be happy to accompany you,” he offered.

                I smiled and shook my head. “I have found someone, but thanks for the offer. I’m taking Eden,” I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Avan’s face fall. “What? Did you really want me to bring one of Zoey’s friends?”

                Avan sighed. “Dude, hanging out with Eden when she’s not working is one thing, but taking her as your date to a wedding? She’s your personal assistant, Josh.”

                My face scrunched up. “We’re going as friends. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

                “Are you sharing a hotel room?” he asked.

                “Well, yeah. There’re two beds in the room. Plus, it’s not like I haven’t shared a bed with her before,” I told him.

                Avan turned towards me, his eyes wide. “Josh, do you have any idea how bad that sounds? Shacking up in a hotel room in Santa Barbara with your personal assistant? Also saying that you’ve shared a bed with her before? That’s so wrong. She works for you and you’re walking that ethical line right now that you shouldn’t cross,” he said seriously.

                “Jesus fucking Christ, dude, back off! There is nothing going on between us! So what if I invited her to a wedding? She’s my friend, dude. We have never, ever done anything inappropriate with each other and I know we won’t. Give me a little bit of credit!” I exclaimed, feeling a bit angry.

                “And if you both get shit faced and wind up hooking up? You may not have done anything, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t feelings there on both sides,” he said. “Don’t even deny it.”

                “I’m not denying anything,” I said hastily. “Look, I don’t plan on getting drunk at this wedding. I know if I do, I’m going to do something stupid that’s going to make everything between her and I fall to shit and I’m not going to let that happen.”

                Avan shook his head. “Josh, you just told me you’ve already shared a bed with her.”

                “Three times, dude. All three times, at least one of us was a complete mess. The first time was my mental fucking breakdown, the second time was right after she was assaulted by her ex-boyfriend in the middle of the night, and the last time was when we made up after I exploded at her. She asked me to stay with her because she was afraid to sleep. Nothing happened any of those times. I’m not a fucking animal. I can control myself,” I explained.

                Avan held his hands up in defeat. “All right man. As long as you know what you’re doing.”

                We got back to Avan’s quickly and unloaded the kegs into giant tubs of ice to keep them cold. Zoey and two of her friends were setting up the tables and decorations. Avan luckily dropped the topic of Eden and a few hours later, the party was in full swing. Avan and I were the masters of the barbeque on the deck, grilling up burgers, hot dogs, vegetable kabobs, chicken, and steak for the guests. Everyone was having a blast, dancing and hanging out on the sand while music blasted through the giant speakers Avan set up.

                As the sun was starting to go down, I saw Eden, flanked by Brittany and Mo, make her way down the beach. I smiled, finished pouring my beer, and walked over to them.

                “Hey, you made it!” I exclaimed.

                “We did!” she exclaimed, smoothing down her dark blue sundress with one hand and adjusting the flip flops that were in her other.

                “Brittany, Mo,” I greeting, tilting my head towards them. Brittany ignored me completely and Mo raised her eyebrow. Eden’s face fall and she looked back at them.

                “Be nice,” she whispered.

                “Eden, why don’t you go say hi to everyone? I want to have a little chat with your roommates,” I said. Eden gave us all a nervous look, but headed over towards the crowd, leaving just the three of us alone.

                “Look, Josh, whatever you want to talk about, just save it,” Mo started, but I cut her off.

                “How about you stop being such a bitch and actually listen to me for once, all right?” I asked with a bit of hostility. “I’d really appreciate it if you two just got over whatever animosity you have towards me. I know I fucked up. I don’t need you two fucking reminding me of that every single time you see me. I get you’re looking after Eden and I appreciate it, but she’s an adult. She’s almost twenty-six years old. She can look after herself. Do you think you’re doing her any favors by making every situation uncomfortable for her every time I’m around? Not only are Eden and I friends, but she still works for me,” I reminded them.

                “Eden may be okay with dropping her guard around you, but I don’t trust you. You’re like a ticking time bomb, Josh, and I don’t want her to get hurt the next time you explode,” Brittany said.

                “You’re both really good friends to her. You really are, but you’re making things so difficult. I’m not going to hurt her. I know I have in the past and trust me, I’m doing everything in my power to make that up to her. She knows that. To be quite honest, I really don’t give a shit what you guys think of me or if you two don’t like me. The only reason I’m talking to you about it is because you’re making her uncomfortable. You’re doing her more harm than good so cut the shit and let her make her own decisions all right? If I ever hurt her again, I won’t stop you both from killing me if you want, but I haven’t done anything in a while and I don’t plan on it,” I said forcefully.

                Mo sighed. “Seriously, Josh, last chance. I swear to God. You think I exerted my strength when I hit Henry? If you hurt Eden again, it will be ten times worse for you,” she promised.

                “That’s fine,” I said. “I haven’t done anything though and the more you keep thinking I will, the more upset she gets. Stop trying to do what you think is best for her and let her make that choice. She isn’t a child.”

                “Fine,” Brittany consented. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again. “You know, maybe you’re not so bad after all.”

                I gave her a small smile. “I’m really not.”

                Mo laughed. “All right. Now that that’s all settled, want to take us to the keg?” she asked.

                “Sure thing, ladies!” Both of them grabbed one arm each and I took them over to the party.  _Maybe Brittany and Mo are also not so bad after all._

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

                The summer seemed to be flying by at an alarming speed, but I couldn’t remember ever having so much fun or being so busy. Josh had gotten the role of Aiden and Gus Van Sant was slated to direct. We were officially headed to New York City in November for three months of shooting. I was extremely excited as I had never been there before and now I was going to be spending three months there. I smiled just thinking about it, staring out at the passing scenery. Josh and I were currently headed up to Santa Barbara for Jennifer and Nick’s wedding.

                I had been extremely surprised when he asked me to be his date, but I was also happy about it. The thought of him taking some random girl who was just there to leech off of him and for the open bar, made me sick. I never wanted to see Josh get taken advantage of even though he had never hesitated in the past to do just that to girls.  _That was then and this is now. Plus, those girls knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. Do I?_  I looked over at Josh who was concentrating on the road and nodding his head in time with the music coming from the radio.

                  It was early afternoon the day of the wedding and I was hoping we were going to get there on time. We were originally going to spend Friday night over as well, but Josh had to meet with the wardrobe department for his new movie and go over more edits of his Scorsese movie that he was now an Executive Producer of. Santa Barbara wasn’t too far from Los Angeles and I knew we were almost there, but I wanted to make sure we had enough time to get ready.

                  “I can see you mentally biting your nails over there. Relax. We’ll be there in a half hour and we’ll have plenty of time to do what we have to do before the ceremony,” Josh said suddenly. I looked over and saw him smirking.

                  “I just always get anxious when I know we have somewhere important to be at a certain time,” I explained.

                  He chuckled. “Don’t worry, Eden. You won’t have to sacrifice any of your makeup time,” he promised.

                  Josh was right and a half hour later, we pulled into the Hyatt Santa Barbara. There were quite a few photographers there, no doubt hearing about Jen and Nick’s wedding and hoping to get a few photos, but they were being ushered off of the property by the cops. I ignored them, being completely used to their prying eyes and walked into the hotel with Josh, holding my overnight bag in one hand and my dress in a garment bag in the other.

                  I looked around the lobby while Josh checked us in and we went up to the room. He had gotten a mini suite with two beds and a balcony overlooking the ocean. I set my things down and went straight out the French doors, looking out onto the beach. The ceremony was going to take place down there and I could see many men and women hard at work setting up the chairs and altar.

                  “They picked a good weekend to get married,” Josh said from behind me, coming out to join me.

                  I nodded. “I’ve never been to a wedding on the beach before,” I admitted.

                  He smiled. “Well, it’s usually windy and sometimes you can’t even hear what they’re saying, but knowing Jen, she’s figured everything out so that it will be perfect.”

                  “Have you talked to her?” I asked.

                  “Yes,” he nodded. “I called her a couple of days after I sent out the RSVP. She was pretty excited that I was coming and said she couldn’t wait to meet you.”

                  “Well, I certainly can’t wait to meet her either. I’ve watched so many of her interviews and I’m curious to see if she really is that intense,” I said.

                  Josh laughed. “Oh believe me, she is way more intense. Any interview you’ve seen of Jen, that’s her toned down.”

                  “Well now I really can’t wait,” I giggled. “And I should also probably get ready,” I added, noting that I only had an hour and a half left before the ceremony started.

                  Josh lounged around watching television while I ran back and forth from my bag to the bathroom countless times, trying my best to look at least somewhat decent. Josh didn’t start getting ready until ten minutes before we had to leave and was done even before I was.

                  “You almost done? We have to leave in a minute,” he called. I checked myself over once more in the mirror, smoothed down my hair, and walked out.

                  Josh was standing in the middle of the room attaching his cufflinks when I entered. My mouth immediately went dry and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself together. He looked incredibly handsome. His hair, which had just been cut, was gelled and styled perfectly and his face clean and shaved. The dark gray suit fit him like a glove, his bright white shirt and light purple and white tie giving him a pop of color.

                  He turned towards me and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “Jesus… wow, Eden. You look beautiful!”

                  I blushed and thanked him for his compliment. I was wearing a navy blue halter dress that had a very low cut neckline down to the top of my stomach and a hemline that was just above my knees. My shoes were matching, closed toe pumps that I was now wondering if they were a good idea to wear.

                  “You think I’ll be all right walking on the sand in these?” I asked.

                  Josh chuckled. “You’ll be fine. Just hold on to me,” he replied. We left the room and headed down to the lobby, which was crowded with people.

                  “There he is!” I heard a deep voiced man with an Australian accent say. I looked over and saw Liam Hemsworth, smiling widely at Josh who returned it.

                  “Liam, it’s been forever! How are you?” Josh asked as they hugged.

                  “Blooming,” he said, wrapping his arm around a very pregnant Miley Cyrus. She was glowing and looked happily up at her husband.

                  “Blooming and ready to burst!” she chimed in.

                  “Jeez, you look like you’re ready pop any second!” Josh commented, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

                  “Ugh, I wish. Still five more weeks to go!” she said wistfully.

                  Josh cleared his throat and rested his hand on the small of my back. “Liam, Miley, this is my friend, Eden.”

                  “Lovely to meet you both,” I said, holding out my hand.

                  “Ah, a Brit!” Liam exclaimed, shaking my hand enthusiastically. “Very nice to meet you as well, Eden.”

                  Miley shook my hand after Liam. “Nice to meet you. I absolutely love your dress!”

                  “Thank you!” I replied, smiling widely.

                  “Now, tell us, how did Josh manage to snatch up such a catch as yourself?” Liam teased.

                  Josh rolled his eyes. “We’re just friends.”

                  “Sure you are,” Miley said, looking as though she didn’t believe a word he said. I bit my lip, trying to hide how uncomfortable the conversation was making me.

                  “All right, all right, shall we head down to the beach?” Josh asked.

                  Miley nodded. “Yes, let’s make sure we get good seats! I can’t wait to see her dress!” The four of us headed out of the back of the hotel and down the stairs onto the sand. Josh kept me steady as my heels sunk and we were led to our seats. I sat between Josh and Liam, the two of them talking over my head while Miley leaned around Liam.

                  “So how did you two meet?” she asked with interest.

                  “Well, I’m his personal assistant,” I told her.

                  She raised one eyebrow. “So you work for him?”

                  “Yes, but we’re also really good friends. I’m clearly not working this weekend,” I replied with a nervous laugh. “So, do you know what you two are having?” I asked, wanting to change the subject.

                  “Oh! We’re having a boy,” she said dreamily, caressing her swollen stomach. “We’re naming him Andrew.”

                  I smiled. “That’s such a lovely name. Is it your first child?”

                  She nodded. “We got married two years ago after a long engagement and we just knew that it was the right time for us to have a baby.”

                  Of course I had known all of that from reading magazines and seeing it on all the gossip sites on the internet, but I didn’t want Miley to know that. She already thought it was strange I was there with Josh, being his personal assistant and all, and I didn’t want her to think I was crazy as well.

                  Ten minutes later, the small orchestra near the front started up and the crowd hushed. Nick and his groomsmen made their way to the altar before the bridesmaids headed down the aisle. We all stood as Jen, led by her father, slowly made her way towards Nick. Her dress was simple, but absolutely beautiful. It was floor length and hugged her body in all the right places, the neckline dipping low and the entire dress was covered in intricate lace. She only wore a flower in her hair that was in an up do.

                  The ceremony was short and sweet, Nick trying to hold himself together so he wouldn’t cry and Jen of course being so nervous that she slipped a few times, cracking a couple of inappropriate jokes that made us all laugh. You could see how much they loved each other as they grasped each other’s hands and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. You could even see Nick wipe away one of her tears as he spoke his vows to her.

                  We clapped and cheered as they kissed after they were pronounced husband and wife and they turned towards the crowd, smiling widely. After the ceremony, we were moved onto the outside deck area where the cocktail hour was held. There was no sign of the bride or groom nor their bridal party which meant they were off taking pictures.

                  “This place is beautiful,” I gushed, taking a chicken skewer off of one of the waiter’s plates.

                  “I know. I love Santa Barbara,” Miley agreed.

                  “Shall we head towards the bar?” Liam suggested. Miley pouted as the three of us had cocktails while she miserably sucked down her water.

                  “God I just want a glass of champagne so bad,” she complained.

                  “Five more weeks and you can have all the champagne you want,” Liam said.

                  After the cocktail hour, we headed inside to the El Cabrillo ballroom. The room was lit softly, each giant, ivory colored, centerpiece lit with candles that reflected off the crystals attached. The room over looked the ocean and there was an outdoor gazebo attached. I had never been to a wedding this extravagant before and I was in awe.

                  Josh picked up our place cards and we were relieved to see we were at a table with Miley and Liam. The men led us over and we sat down.

                  “I can’t get over how amazing this place looks,” I said, my head turning every which way.

                  Liam chuckled. “A lot more simple than our wedding was. Ours was over the top, but in a good way,” he said, placing his arm around Miley.

                  She smiled up at him “In a very good way,” she nodded.

                  The night went off without a hitch. We smiled and clapped as Jen and Nick entered the room and danced their first dance. You could tell it was choreographed and that towards the end, they started doing there own thing and having fun with it.

                  “She looks great,” I commented, clapping as they finished.

                  “So do you,” Josh said, nudging my arm. I blushed and gave him a small smile. We headed back to the table and were served a delicious array of dishes, everything from filet mignon to chicken francese to salmon. After we ate, the dance floor opened up and the DJ started playing.

                  “Josh! You’re here!” I heard Jen exclaimed. I turned around and saw her and Nick headed our way. Josh stood up and gave her a big hug.

                  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said. When he pulled back, he shook Nick’s hand. “Congratulations, man. She’s a real catch.”

                  “A handful is more like it,” Nick joked.

                  “And this must be Eden,” Jen beamed at me. I smiled shyly and stood up, but before I could stick my hand out and introduce myself, she hugged me. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

                  “You too,” I gasped in surprise. She pulled back and Nick stepped forward, shaking my hand.

                  “Very nice to meet you, Eden,” he said to me.

                  “Nice to meet you too, Nick,” I replied.

                  “You’re British!” he exclaimed, sounding surprised. “What part of the UK are you from?”

                  “Pangbourne, you?” I asked.

                  “Wokingham. Quite a bit more east than you, but not too far! Us Brits really know how to steal the hearts of Americans, don’t we?” he teased.

                  “You sure do,” Jennifer said, tapping him affectionately on the nose before turning back to Josh. “You look so good, Josh! I hear your new movie is coming out in January. I’m excited to see it! I hear good things!”

                  Josh laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we’ll see. I’m pretty nervous about it.”

                  “He did a fantastic job,” I chimed in.

                  “He always did,” Jen said.

                  “What am I, chopped liver?” Liam asked from behind me, making me jump.

                  “Liam!” Jen exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Jen and Nick moved over towards Liam and Miley and Josh and I sat back down.

                  “She’s so nice,” I whispered to him.

                  “She always has been,” he replied. “Thank you for coming with me, by the way. I’m really glad you’re here.”

                  “Well I’m really glad you invited me,” I said.

                  “Hey, girl’s trip to the bathroom?” Jen asked me suddenly. “We can have a little chat and you and Miley can help me hold this damn dress up so I don’t pee all over it.”

                  I laughed. “Sure. Why not?”

                  After telling Josh I would be back, I followed Jen and Miley into the ladies room and we went into the handicap stall. “I’m sure you have to pee too, Miley,” Jen commented, trying to lift her dress up.

                  “Every five minutes, practically. You’d think my bladder was a trampoline,” she mumbled.

                  After helping Jen use the toilet, we exited the stall and Jen washed her hands. “So, you and Josh, huh?”

                  I gave her a confused look. “What do you mean? Josh and I are just friends.”

                  “And you work for him,” Miley added.

                  “Yes,” I said, “And I work for him.”

                  “Oh I know you do. I read all about what your shit head of an ex-boyfriend did to the two of you. I wanted to call Josh about it, but I thought it would be weird, considering I hadn’t spoken to him in a year,” Jen said.

                  I sighed. “Yeah, Josh hadn’t spoken to most people for awhile.”

                  “The last time I saw him in person, we were at his brother’s funeral,” Miley said. “It was like he was so detached from himself. Then afterwards, it just got worse and worse and Liam and I had no idea what to do to help.”

                  “I regret not reaching out to him, but I’m so glad you came into his life. Just seeing someone you were so close with end up on the front page because they’re out drinking every night really breaks your heart,” Jen said.

                  “Why didn’t any of you reach out?” I asked curiously. “You knew about his brother and you saw him on a downward spiral.”

                  “To be honest, we hadn’t been as close as we were when we were filming The Hunger Games. I felt I would have been overstepping my boundaries if I did anything,” Jen admitted.

                  “Liam and I felt the same way; like it wasn’t our place to basically tell him what he was doing was wrong,” Miley said.

                  I nodded and leaned back on the sink. “Well, he is doing so much better. All these new movie roles are really boosting his self-esteem and he’s starting to open up more. Sure he has his fall back moments every once in awhile, but all in all he’s doing fantastic. Of course his relationship with his parents is still very much strained.”

                  “Poor Josh,” Jen whispered. “I think we should all get together within the next couple of months. I think we all need to get back in touch.”

                  “I think Josh would like that very much. He’s so grateful you invited him to the wedding,” I said.

                  “Truth is I missed him. We were such good friends and I really wasn’t willing to lose him completely,” she replied.

                  The three of us went back out to the party where Josh handed me a glass of champagne. “Shall we dance?” he asked.

                  I smiled. “I would love to.”

                  Josh and I danced for what felt like hours, both of us sweating, but not caring. I hadn’t had that much fun in a long time and it felt good to let loose. When the DJ slowed things down a bit by playing “Come Away With Me” by Norah Jones, Josh grasped me around my waist, pulling me close.

                  “I didn’t know you could dance so well,” Josh said to me.

                  “Well, my mother was a dancer, so naturally she passed that talent on to me,” I laughed, swaying with him to the beat. “What about you? Is dancing just one of your hidden talents?”

                  “I’ve never been afraid to dance, but right now I’m pretty nervous,” he admitted.

                  “Why?” I asked, my fingers entwining around the back of his neck.

                  “Well for one, I’ve never danced with a girl who was so good at it,” he said. “And I’ve also never danced with a girl as beautiful as you.”

                  My cheeks went bright red and I bit my lip. “You’re not the only one that’s nervous,” I whispered.

                  “And why are you nervous?” he asked, pulling me even closer. The twinkling lights sparkled around us, blurring out everyone else on the dance floor and making me feel as if we were alone.

                  “Because I’ve never danced with someone who makes me feel the way you do,” I told him honestly.

                  I saw his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed hard. “And… how do I make you feel, Eden?” he asked, his voice an octave lower.

                  “Alive,” I said simply.

                  The rest of the wedding was incredible. Nick and Jen cut their cake, none to gracefully shoving it in each other’s faces, and their best man and maid of honor made beautiful speeches. We even danced some more while Josh took a picture of me with a wide, goofy smile on my face as I danced back to back with Jen’s sixty-year-old uncle.

                  “Oh Gosh, delete that!” I exclaimed, looking at the picture.

                  “No, see? Now it’s in black and white!” Josh said, filtering it.

                  “Oh, yeah, that makes it so much better,” I said sarcastically. At around midnight, the party was significantly winding down and I was pretty glad. My feet were killing me and I was exhausted.

                  “We’ll see you two at breakfast tomorrow?” Liam asked.

                  “Of course! See you there,” Josh replied, leading me up to our room.

                  “That was the best wedding I’ve ever been to,” I gushed, flopping down on my bed once we were inside.

                  “Agreed! Jen and Nick sure know how to throw a party,” Josh replied, taking his tie off and throwing it into his overnight bag. My phone beeped from the nightstand where I had left it earlier and I reached for it, seeing who had left me a message.

                  “What the?” I asked, seeing my sister had called me about sixteen times and my brother about seven. My heart immediately began to race as I went into panic mode.

                  “What’s wrong?” Josh asked, seeing the expression on my face.

                  “My siblings. They basically blew up my phone. I think something’s wrong,” I replied, immediately dialing my sister.

                  The phone rang twice before she picked up. “Eden?” she answered frantically.

                  “Becca, what’s wrong? Why did you call me so many times?” I asked.

                  She broke down into sobs and I knew that it was definitely bad news. “Eden, you need to come home,” she choked.

                  “Come home? Why? What is it? Is it Henry?” I asked, terrified that Henry had done something to my family.

                  I could feel Josh watching me intently, but I ignored him. “No, it’s daddy. He’s had a heart attack, Eden.”

                  The phone slipped from my grasp and I stared blankly ahead.  _He’s had a heart attack. My dad’s had a heart attack. He’s gone. He’s dead._  These thoughts played over and over in my mind as my breathing picked up speed.

                  “Eden? Eden!” Josh exclaimed, kneeling in front of me and picking my phone up off the floor, pressing it to his ear.

                  I slid to the floor and onto my knees, leaning against the bed as tears poured down my face.  _God, please don’t let this be true. Please don’t take away my father. Please, please, please._

                  “No, don’t worry, we’ll be there. I’ll have Eden call you with the flight information,” I heard Josh said. I felt him kneel down next to me, but I didn’t stop pleading with God. “Eden, listen to me. We’re going to go back to LA, pack ourselves a suitcase, and we’re on the next flight out to London, all right? Everything it going to be fine.”

                  “He’s gone,” I whispered, the tears still streaming.

                  “No, Eden, your dad isn’t dead. He’s in intensive care at the hospital,” Josh said. “We’re going to go see him.” I shook my head, continuing my pleading in my head. “What are you doing?”

                  “Praying,” I choked out. “I don’t know what else to do.”

                  Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around my trembling body. “Listen to me,” he said softly. “We’re going to go see your dad. You need to be there with your family right now.”

                  I looked over at him through my wet eyes. “We?” I asked, sniffling.

                  He nodded. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

                  I swallowed hard and nodded. Josh helped me pack my things up and we left the hotel, driving back to LA in the dead of night.

                  “You know, I didn’t tell you the whole truth on that dance floor,” I whispered.

                  “What do you mean?” he asked.

                  “Alive isn’t the only way you make me feel,” I replied.

                  Josh cleared his throat. “How else do I make you feel, Eden?”

                  “Like I’m actually worth something,” I replied.

                  “Eden,” he said. “You’re worth everything.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is VERY long. It’s the longest chapter I have ever written and please remember that this story is rated Explicit and has very sensitive issues.

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                By the time we had gotten back to LA, it was almost two in the morning and Eden was fighting sleep in the passenger seat. I pulled into her apartment complex and got out of the car, walking around to her side to help her out. She wasn’t speaking, but I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

                “Come on, we’ll get a few hours of sleep before we go,” I said.

                She shook her head. “We need to go now,” she pleaded, clutching my shirt as I led her towards her front door.

                “Eden, we still have to pack and I have to book the flight,” I reminded her. “I promise that we will be there as soon as we can. Where are your keys?”

                She handed me her bag and I fished through it, pulling out the keychain and unlocking the front door. I pushed it open and was met by a frightened and startled looking Brittany.

                “Jesus Christ! You scared the crap out of me!” she exclaimed, holding one hand over her heart. She was in her pajamas holding a glass of water, just coming from the kitchen. “What are you doing back here? I thought you two were spending the night in Santa Barbara?”

                “Change of plans,” I said, leading Eden over to the couch. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to get our overnight bags.”

                She only nodded and I walked back towards the door when Brittany grabbed me. “What the hell happened?”

 

                I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. “We went back up to the room after the wedding and she got a phone call from her sister saying that their father had a heart attack.”

                Brittany’s eyes widened. “What? Is he all right?”

                “He’s alive,” I assured her. “But he’s in intensive care. I’m taking Eden to London on the first flight we can get out tomorrow.”

                “You’re going with her?” she asked.

                I nodded. “I can’t let her go alone. Not like this,” I replied, motioning to her. She was practically catatonic, not speaking and not making any inclination that she had heard our conversation. Brittany stared at me as if she was seeing me for the first time. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, as if she was scrutinizing me, so without another word, I went back outside and retrieved our overnight bags from my trunk.

                When I went back inside, Brittany was trying her best to comfort Eden who was still in the same place on the couch that I had left her. “No matter what happens, Eden, everything will be okay,” Brittany promised. “You’re not alone.”

                I cleared my throat and both of them looked up at me. “I’m going to see what flight I can get for us. In the meantime, you should really get some sleep. You’ve had a long night,” I said to Eden. Her bottom lip started to tremble and I kneeled down in front of her. “You heard what Brittany said, Eden. Everything is going to be okay, no matter what.”

                “What if it’s not?” she asked quietly.

                I sighed and took her hands in mine. “You need to sleep,” I said, avoiding her question.

                “Do you need me to do anything?” Brittany asked.

                I shook my head. “No thank you. If I find us an early morning flight and we’re gone before you wake, I’ll leave you all the information.”

                “Okay. Thanks, Josh.” She leaned down and hugged Eden tightly. “I’m a phone call away, all right? Let me know how everything goes once you get there.”

                Eden nodded and Brittany let her go, heading back towards her bedroom. Once the door shut, I helped Eden to her feet and brought her to her room. She curled up on the bed, holding one of her pillows tightly to her chest while I kicked my shoes off and pulled my laptop out of my bag, settling down beside her. I propped myself up on the headboard and booted up the Macbook, drumming my fingers restlessly against the hard plastic under the keyboard.

                “Josh?” she asked quietly. “What if my dad dies?”

                I shook my head. “Don’t think about that, Eden. Hope for the best, all right? Don’t give up on him.”

                I heard her swallow hard and sniffle. “I’ve never lost anyone close to me before. I don’t know if I’d be able to handle it.”

                I looked down at her and my heart broke as her tears glistened in the blue light coming from the computer. “You’re strong, Eden; so much stronger than I will ever be. No matter what life throws at you, you will be able to handle it. Don’t you remember what you said to me the night I was having my breakdown? You told me that God loves us and he puts us in painful situations so we can see what we’re really made of.”

                Her tears fell in streaks and she sniffled once again, clutching her pillow tighter. “I know, but I’m still afraid. I can feel the fear just clawing at every inch of me. It’s suffocating me,” she cried.

                I scooted closer to her, so she was pressed against my side and I put my arm around her. “It’s okay to be afraid. This isn’t going to be easy and you have every right to feel the way you do. Just please don’t make the same mistake I did and shut down. Your family needs you and you need them. Please don’t push them away,” I pleaded with her.

                Eden shifted closer to me, her head almost resting on my chest. “I need you too, though,” she whispered, making my heart race.

                “I’m not going anywhere,” I promised. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and grimaced. “It’s late. Try and sleep, all right?”

                “I don’t know if I can,” she whimpered.

                “Please? I will wake you if your phone rings or if we have to leave,” I said.

                I could see the exhaustion in her eyes before she slowly let them close. I couldn’t stop staring at her face; her cheeks streaked with drying tears, the thin skin under her eyes swollen from crying. Even with all of that, she was still beautiful. Her breathing slowed eventually and she fell asleep, looking peaceful for the first time since we left the hotel.

                I turned back to my computer and started looking up flights. Luckily, British Airways had one going out at five in the afternoon the next day. The only seats left were in first class and they were extremely expensive, being it was so last minute. I knew Eden would protest and beg me to find a different flight that wasn’t over twenty thousand dollars for both of us to fly, but I had plenty of money and first class was a lot more comfortable. It was a ten-hour flight and I didn’t want her to be cramped up in Economy for that long, especially because she was upset.

                After charging the two tickets on my American Express, I shut the laptop down and put it on the floor. I was physically exhausted, but mentally wide-awake.  _Hadn’t we just been in Santa Barbara, having the time of our lives at Jen’s wedding? Didn’t we reveal some sort of feelings for each other only hours before? It seems like a lifetime ago already._

                  I scrubbed my hands over my face and stared out into the dark room, listening to the sounds of her steady breathing. I closed my eyes, praying at least a few hours of sleep would find me. I knew I could sleep on the plane the next day, but I also didn’t know what the situation was going to be at that time.  _What if he passes away before we leave? Could I be taking Eden home to her father’s funeral? What if it happens when we’re flying there and we have no way of knowing until we get on the ground?_  The morbid thoughts kept making their way to the forefront of my mind no matter how hard I tried to banish them.

                  When I opened my eyes next, the room was a lot lighter, the sky an inky gray letting me know the sun was going to rise soon. I stretched, feeling achy from practically sitting up all night. I looked down at Eden who was awake, staring at me with fear in her eyes.

                  “Please tell me it was all a dream,” she whispered.

                  I frowned. “Would we be here if it was?” I countered. That fear turned to sadness and it broke my heart. “Our flight leaves at five tonight. It was the only one I could get us on.”

                  “Thank you,” she whispered.

                  I nodded and stretched again, feeling the need to use the bathroom. “I’ll be right back. I think we can squeeze in a few more hours of sleep.”

                  She shook her head and sat up, still clutching her pillow from the night before. “I can’t sleep anymore. I’m too worried.”

                  I nodded and went into her bathroom, taking care of business and washing my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I was still in my dress pants and button down from the wedding and I looked like hell, noting the bags under my eyes. I went back out into the bedroom where Eden was checking her phone.

                  “No missed calls,” she said.

                  “Well, no news is good news, right?” I asked, trying to be hopeful.

                  “I guess so,” she shrugged. “I should probably get out of this dress.” She was still in her dress from the night before only now it was wrinkled from her sleeping in it.

                  “I’m going to head home, pack, and shower,” I told her. “Do you need any help?”

                  “I can do it,” she whispered.

                  I put my computer back in my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and put my shoes on. “I won’t be long, two hours at most. If you need me or you hear any more news, call me, all right?”

                  She nodded, sliding out of her bed. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, hopefully conveying all of my feelings into that one embrace. “Hurry back,” she pleaded.

                  “I will,” I promised. I let her go and she headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When I heard the shower running, I left her bedroom and headed out the door, calling Andre on my way home.

                  “Someone better be dead if you’re calling me this early on a Sunday,” he answered.

                  “Close,” I replied.

                  “What do you mean, by that? Aren’t you at Jen and Nick’s wedding weekend?” he asked.

                  “Well, I was, but Eden got a call late last night from her sister. Her father had a heart attack and we’re heading to London tonight,” I told him.

                  Andre blew out a harsh breath. “How’s Eden?”

                  “Upset, scared, doesn’t really know what to do with herself. I’m on my way home to pack, but I don’t know how long we’ll be gone for. Could you do me a favor and feed Driver while I’m away?” I asked.

                  “Of course,” he replied. “Don’t worry about anything. Just send me your flight details and keep me updated with the situation.”

                  “I will. Thanks, Andre,” I said.

                  “You’re welcome. Safe flight and tell Eden I’m thinking about her and I hope everything works out.” Andre and I hung up and I pulled into my gated driveway five minutes later. I quickly fed Driver and changed his water before I took a quick shower and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed.

                  “You want to go out?” I asked Driver, who had finished eating and was now in my bedroom, staring at me expectantly with his tail wagging. I let him out and went back to my suitcase, trying to figure out what to pack. I really had no clue how long we would be there or if Eden and I would be coming back together at all.

                  I knew I had to be back here at some point to start preparing for my new role as well as take care of wrapping up the postproduction of the Scorsese movie. I decided I couldn’t go wrong with five pairs of jeans, a few pairs of shorts, t-shirts, sweatshirts, socks, underwear, and even a pair of flip flops just in case it was really warm. My phone hadn’t rung which I took as a good sign.

                  After throwing everything in my suitcase, I packed my toiletries, chargers, electronics, and Passport. I double-checked my room in case I was missing anything before putting on a white t-shirt and jeans and letting Driver back inside.

                  “I’ve got to go away for a little, okay, buddy? Andre is going to come feed you and take care of you while I’m gone, but I promise I’ll be back,” I said, squatting down to his level and petting his head.

                  Driver pressed his wet nose into my neck and let out a huge puff of air. “I know, but I’ll be home before you know it. Eden needs me right now though,” I explained. He pulled back and his ears perked up at the mention of her name.

                  I smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell her that you miss her. I know she misses you, too. Be a good boy for Andre and I’ll see you when I get back, all right?” Driver licked my face and I gave him one last pat on the head before grabbing my luggage and heading out the door.

                There was some traffic on the way back to Santa Monica and I found myself checking my phone what seemed to be like every few seconds just in case I missed a call from Eden. When I finally pulled into her apartment complex, I left all of my bags in the car and knocked on the door. Mo let me in and I could tell something wasn’t right.

                “What’s going on?” I asked.

                “Nothing,” she said quickly. “We’re just helping her pack. Her sister called her earlier and of course she thought the worst so she had a bit of a panic attack, but she’s calmed down.”

                I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “What did her sister say?”

                “Father is still in critical, but stable condition and she wanted to know your flight details. Eden didn’t have them so I told her you’d call her once you got here,” she replied.

                I nodded. “Okay. Is she almost packed?” I asked.

                “Well, mostly. Brittany and I are just kind of thinking whether or not we should pack a couple of her nice black dresses,” she said awkwardly. “You know, just in case.”

                I didn’t even want to think about Eden needing them, but I had to agree with Mo. “Better safe than sorry, but I’m just hoping she won’t have to wear them. Now I’m think I should have packed something like that for myself.”

                Mo shook her head. “If anything, you just buy it there, but let’s be optimistic.”

                I followed her into Eden’s room where her suitcase was open at the foot of the bed and mostly packed. Brittany was folding her clothes into it and Eden came out of the bathroom clutching her toiletries. I gave her a small smile, which she attempted to return, but it looked more like a grimace.

                “Where’s your phone?” I asked her. “Let me call your sister and give her our flight information.”

                “On the nightstand,” she replied.

                I took her phone and went out on the balcony, dialing Rebecca’s number. “Hello?” she answered, sniffling.

                “Hi, Rebecca, it’s Josh,” I greeted. “How is everything going?”

                “Still the same,” she answered softly. “It’s basically a waiting game at the moment. The doctor said he’s not sure how this is going to go, but he’s going to do everything he can to save him.”

                I blew out a breath. “Okay. Well, our flight leaves LAX at five o’clock tonight and we land at Heathrow at eleven in the morning. Where are we meeting you?”

                “We’re at Royal Berkshire Hospital in Reading. Are you renting a car? I’m sure a cab ride would be very expensive,” she replied.

                “Trust me, it’s no problem. I have no idea how I’d be driving on the wrong side of the car and road and Eden is pretty upset so I don’t really want her driving either. We’ll just take a cab,” I told her.

                “All right. You two are staying at the house, right?” she asked.

                “Um, I guess so? I don’t really know. We haven’t made any arrangements,” I said.

                “We have plenty of room. Plus, mum would never let either of you pay to stay in a hotel,” she insisted.

                “Okay then. I guess we’re staying at the house.” I turned around and looked through the glass back into Eden’s room. Brittany was just zipping her suitcase up and Eden was sitting on the bed looking completely lost. “Let me go finish helping your sister and I’ll have her call you when we land.”

                “All right. We’ll see you tomorrow, Josh,” she answered. I hung the phone up and went back inside, seeing that it was only noon.

                “Just talked to your sister, your dad is still the same which is good. I gave her our flight information and we will be staying at your parents’ house,” I told Eden.

                “Well that’s great news!” Mo exclaimed. “He’s not getting worse, Eden.”

                “He’s not getting better, though,” she whispered, wiping her wet eyes.

                “Sweetie, please stay positive. I know it’s hard and that you’re very upset right now, but for your dad, please hope that everything will turn out fine,” Brittany begged.

                Eden didn’t respond and both of them looked over at me. “I think we’ll take a small nap before we get on the road. We didn’t get much sleep last night,” I said, staring pointedly at both of them.

                “That sounds like a good idea,” Mo said, catching on. “We’ll be around if you need us.”

                She and Brittany left the room and I shut the curtains in front of the French doors, plunging the room into semi darkness. “I’m not tired, Josh,” Eden said warily.

                I kicked my shoes off and climbed onto the bed. “Amuse me,” I said, lying on my side and patting the spot next to me. Eden sighed and laid down, her back against my chest. I placed my arm over her hip and she rested her hand on top of mine, entwining our fingers together.

                “Can you do something for me?” I asked quietly.

                “I guess,” she replied.

                “Relax. I know it’s hard, trust me, but you have to relax,” I whispered.

                She sniffled and shifted a little. “I feel so sick, Josh,” she admitted.

                “I know you do,” I said and took a deep breath. “I felt the exact same way while I was trying to get to Connor on time.”

                Eden choked on a sob. “What if I don’t make it in time to say goodbye?”

                “I don’t want you to think about having to say goodbye to him at all,” I said. “I remember what it was like. All the waiting around while trying to get halfway across the world. All the anxiety, not knowing whether or not you’re going to get that dreaded call. There’s just one difference between what you’re going through and what I went through.”

                “What’s that?” she asked softly.

                I moved my hand away from hers and coaxed her head around so she was looking at me. “You’re not alone.”

                Two hours later, we were on our way to the airport. Mo and Brittany drove us so I wouldn’t have to leave my car in the lot and pay for it. They dropped us off at the curb and we ran into a handful of photographers. It was easy to ignore them and they couldn’t follow us inside. The ten-hour flight felt like forever even though we were in our comfortable first class seats. There was a divider between our seats, but I could feel the anxiety still rolling off of her in waves. She barely spoke and didn’t touch the food that was given to her by the cabin crew.

                I was lucky that we caught a few hours of sleep before we landed at Heathrow. It was cloudy, but thankfully not raining. Eden called her sister as soon as we passed customs and got our luggage. Her father was now out of the Intensive Care Unit and that seemed to take some weight off of her shoulders.

                “We’re going to meet them at the house first and all head to see him together,” she told me, wiping her eyes as we waited in the taxi line.

                I gave her a small smile. “He’s out of ICU and he’s not on life support. I know he’s not in the clear fully yet, but this is good news.”

                “I know. I just want to see him,” she said anxiously.

                We got into the cab and Eden gave them her address. I could tell the driver wasn’t too thrilled about leaving London, but forty minutes later, we were pulling down her quiet street and I gave him a huge tip for his trouble. He drove away as Eden and I stood at the end of her driveway with our luggage.

                “Wow,” I whispered, staring at her house. Eden lived in the small town of Pangbourne outside of Reading, but there was nothing small about her house. It was picturesque, and it felt like Eden. I followed her up the driveway to the large, red, wooden, front door. Eden knocked and I heard footsteps approaching.

                The door swung open and a man in his late twenties with messy dark blonde hair opened the door. “Eden!” he exclaimed, a smiling lighting his face.

                She threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly while I stood there awkwardly. “Caleb,” I heard her whisper. “I’ve missed you.”

                He set her down and nodded. “Trust me, E, I’ve missed you too.”

                Eden stepped back towards me. “Caleb, this is Josh. Josh, this is my older brother, Caleb.”

                I stuck my hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” I said.

                Caleb shook my hand. “You too. Thank you for everything you’re doing for my sister.”

                I shook my head. “No need to thank me,” I replied and looked over at her. “She’s worth it.”

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

Being back home again felt good. I was comfortable and my heart felt lighter. Although I loved living in LA, there was no place like home. A familiar warmth spread over me as I walked through the threshold and into the foyer. Caleb helped Josh with our bags and I looked around, noting that nothing had changed.

                We left our bags by the door for the time being and passed the large, cozy, living room, going straight into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were my sister, Rebecca, and my soon to be sister-in-law, Maggie. My mother was at the stove, cooking up lunch.

                “Eden! You’re home!” Rebecca exclaimed, scrambling away from the table and hugging me tightly.

                “It’s so good to see you,” I whispered, hugging her back just as tight. When we broke away, Maggie wrapped me in a hug as well.

                “You look beautiful,” she told me. “California is suiting you well.”

                I took a step back and smiled. “It really is. I love it there.” My mother had stepped away from the stove and gracefully made her way over towards us, a soft smile on her face despite the horrible situation that we were all in.

                “There’s my girl,” she said softly. I hugged my mother close, feeling the tears leak from my eyes. I sniffled and she rubbed her hand up and down my back. “There, there, love. Everything is all right.”

                “But, daddy,” I choked.

                “Your father is going to get through this. You know how resilient he is and the doctors have noted how much he’s been improving. It’s a good thing I took him straight to the hospital when he started having chest pains. Everyone is very optimistic,” she assured me, pulling back to wipe my tears. I looked at my mother’s face and I could see the warmth and hope in her eyes, making me feel much better.

                She let me go and I moved towards Josh who had already introduced himself to Maggie and Rebecca. “Mum, this is Josh. Josh, this is my mum.”

                Josh held his hand out for her to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Hollingberry.”

                My mother looked at his hand and raised her eyebrows. “Josh, you are a guest in my home. I expect you to call me Judy.” She completely ignored shaking his hand and hugged him instead.

                Josh smiled. “Well, then it’s nice to meet you, Judy.”

                “That’s better and thank you for taking care of my Eden,” she said to him, letting him go.

                “You really don’t have to thank me for that,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

                She smiled at him. “Well, how about we have some lunch before we head to the hospital? Eden, why don’t you show Josh to the back room? He’ll have a lot more privacy there.”

                “All right,” I said. Josh followed me out of the kitchen and I saw him looking around at all of the pictures that decorated the hallway walls.

                “Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said your mom was a dancer,” he said, pointing at a picture of my mom as the White Swan in Swan Lake for The Royal Ballet.

                I nodded. “She danced for the English National Ballet and The Royal Ballet for twelve years. She was a principle dancer. Now she teaches ballet a few days a week over in Reading. I used to dance as well, but my sister was much better than I was until her knee injury.”

                “You danced ballet?” he asked.

                I nodded, moving further down and showing him the picture of Rebecca and I standing en pointe side by side. “Danced until I was eighteen and went away to university.”

                We grabbed his suitcase at the front door and I showed him to the back room on the ground floor. It was far away from the rest of the bedrooms on the second floor and almost totally isolated from the rest of the house. The room was large and we had converted it into a lounge with a comfortable pullout couch and leather recliner. Since the room jutted out from the rest of the house, the sunlight would stream in from the windows on the three walls, making the room bright.

                “The couch turns into a bed and it’s very comfortable,” I assured him. “I can help you set it up later before bed.”

                Josh nodded, scanning the room, his eyes falling on the flat screen television and the rest of the furniture. “This is perfect.”

                I smiled and he set his things down. “Shall we eat something?” I suggested.

                “Yes. I’m starving and I’m sure you are too. You haven’t eaten anything since the wedding I think,” he said disapprovingly.

                I bit my lip. “I can’t really eat when I’m upset,” I replied.

                “I know, but you’re going to have some lunch now. I don’t need you fainting later,” he said.

                Josh and I went back into the kitchen and sat at the table with my siblings and Maggie. “Do you need any help, mum?” I asked.

                “No, no. I’ve got it all under control. You’ve just had a long flight so just sit and relax,” she replied. My sister asked Josh all sorts of questions while we ate beef and Guinness pie. Josh obliged her and answered everything she threw at him.

                “Do you have any new projects coming up?” Maggie asked.

                “Yeah in November. We’ll be in New York for a while for that,” he replied.

                “You get to go to New York, too? You’re so lucky,” my sister said to me. “I’ve been dying to go there. I’m in school for fashion and New York is the fashion capital of the world.”

                “Well, you can come visit us if you want,” Josh suggested.

                Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she turned to our mother. “What do you think, mum? New York City this winter?”

                “That sounds lovely, but let’s see how your father is doing by then, all right?” she answered and Rebecca’s face fell.

                “I hope he’ll be all right by then,” Caleb commented.

                “I just hope he’ll be all right period,” I said, not feeling very hungry again.

                My mum cleared her throat. “No more talk of that. We’ll pray every day and put our faith in God that he knows what he’s doing.”

                Josh nudged me under the table and gave my plate a meaningful look. “Eat,” he whispered.

                I ate the rest of my lunch without really tasting it, the nerves bubbling in my stomach as we got closer and closer to leaving for the hospital. We all got into Caleb’s Land Rover and drove into Reading, silent almost the whole way. My hand was gripping Josh’s arm tightly, but he didn’t complain. I thought I was going to hyperventilate any moment and I tried to keep myself together for my mother’s sake.

                The ride to the hospital wasn’t long and we piled out in the parking lot, following my mother into the front entrance. The sterile smell hit my nose and I felt even sicker. I was never a big fan of hospitals; they always made me extremely uneasy. We went into the elevator and went up three floors to the Cardiology unit. As we got to the waiting area, Josh stopped.

                “I think I should wait out here. You should go in with your family,” he said. I looked back at him and felt bad. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he felt being in a hospital after all he went through with his brother.

                “I’m sorry, Josh,” I whispered. “I didn’t realize that just being here could make you uncomfortable. I should have told you to stay back at the house.”

                Josh shook his head. “No. It’s not that at all. I want to be here for you. I just think that this is something you should do with them. I promise I’ll be right out here if you need me.”

                He squeezed my hand and I nodded. “Okay. I’ll be back.”

                I caught up with my family down the hall and Rebecca looked at me questioningly. “Where’s Josh?” she asked.

                “Thought it’d be better if I just went in with you guys. I get it, though. He’s never met dad before,” I said.

                She nodded. “Look, Eden, I just want to prepare you. Dad doesn’t really look well at all. He’s on a ventilator, but it’s just to help him breathe easier and take the strain off his heart so he can heal. He’s in a coma, but they’re hopeful that he can pull out of it.”

                I swallowed hard and we stopped at the last door in the corridor. My mother went in and we all followed. There, on the bed, was my father. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him covered in wires, a huge tube coming out of his mouth, and beeping machines everywhere. He looked extremely pale and his eyes were closed.

                “Honey, Eden’s here to see you,” my mother said, making her way to his bedside and kissing him on the forehead.

                I could hardly gain my bearings as the reality of the situation crashed down on me. “Daddy,” I whispered.

                My mother gave me an encouraging smile. “It’s all right, love. Come here.”

                My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I walked towards my mother. I looked closely down at my father and my eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision. My father had always been so strong and to see him like this broke my heart. I grabbed his cold, clammy hand and choked on a sob.

                “Hi, daddy,” I cried. Caleb put his arm around my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. “Please don’t leave us,” I begged, unable to hold back anymore.

                I cried hard, almost unable to breathe as I was suffocated with hugs from my family. I looked up, seeing my mother crying for the first time and I couldn’t take it. “I need some air,” I whimpered.

                “I know, love. It’s all right,” she replied.

                They all let me go and I tore out of the room and into the waiting area where Josh was on his phone. He looked up as I walked in and his face fell.

                “Come here, sit down,” he said, patting the seat next to him.

                I collapsed into it, leaning forward and burying my face in my knees as sobs completely overtook my body. Josh wrapped his arms around me and tried to get me to stop shaking. I felt sicker than I’d ever been before and I just wanted to curl into a ball and forget the world.

                “I can’t do this,” I cried.

                “You can. I know it’s hard, but you can,” he assured me before standing up and pulling me with him. He led me over to the single use restroom and locked the door. He took a few paper towels and wet them with cool water before pressing them against the overheated skin on my cheeks. “Just calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

                  “I already am,” I hiccupped. Josh looked at me sympathetically, dabbing the cold, wet, clothes across my face. When I had gotten myself under control somewhat, he threw them in the garbage and pulled me in for a hug. I breathed him in deeply, accepting his comfort and wishing he would never let me go. He pulled back ever so slightly and looked down at me.

                  “Feel a little better?” he asked.

                  I swallowed hard at the feel of his warm breath across my skin. Our faces were extremely close and I could see the swirling pools of his hazel eyes looking almost into my soul. My lips parted and my breathing began to pick up speed, my body now fully aware that he was pressed against me. My insides were stirring and by the look on Josh’s face, I could tell he was feeling the same thing. He licked his lips and slowly leaned down, his lips inching closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes, anticipating the impact when there was a harsh knock at the door, stealing the moment away.

                  Josh jumped back looking flustered and I blushed. “Josh? Eden? Are you in there?” my sister called. Josh and I stared at each other for a moment before I regained my bearings and opened the door. Rebecca was standing there, looking concerned. “You all right?”

                  “She was just upset and thought she was going to be sick,” Josh explained.

                  “Seeing dad like that kind of sent me over the edge,” I added. Rebecca nodded and we left the toilet, heading back into the waiting area. We stayed at the hospital for another couple of hours and I still had a hard time going into the room. Josh didn’t go in, feeling that it should only be the family.

                  “The first time I see your dad, I want him to be awake and be able to shake my hand,” he explained. I understood how he felt.

                  We headed back to the house, my mom trying to figure out what we should have for dinner. I didn’t feel much like eating, but I knew Josh would probably force food down my throat if I told him that. We decided on getting food to go at a local pub called The Swan. Dinner was a lot less tense than lunch was, everyone seeming even more optimistic.

                  “The doctor told me before we left that he was responding to the neurological testing they were doing on him so they’re almost positive he hasn’t suffered any brain damage,” my mother told us.

                  “I just want him to wake up,” Caleb said. “I hate seeing him lying there covered in all that equipment.” Maggie rubbed his arm soothingly.

                  “He looks a lot better than he did,” she said. “We just have to keep hoping for the best.”

                  I picked at my food while everyone talked and I could see that Josh was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with me. _Was it the almost kiss? Is he upset that we were close to losing control?_  After dinner, I took a long shower, feeling grimy from being on a plane for so long. The hot water ran over my body, but it unfortunately didn’t clear my mind. The rest of my family had went to bed, exhausted from the past couple of days and I went downstairs to make sure Josh was settled in. The pullout couch was open and made for him and he was lying on it in his pajamas; a white t-shirt and flannels. His hair was damp from his shower and he was concentrating on his computer.

                  “Hey,” I said from the doorway.

                  Josh looked over and smiled tentatively. “Hey.”

                  “So, are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” I asked.

                  “I’m fine,” he replied. I stood there awkwardly for a moment and was about to say something before he cut me off. “You don’t have to stand there all night. You can come in.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I sat down on the bed near his legs and he shut his laptop, placing it on the side table.

                  “About earlier,” I started, but he shook his head and leaned forward.

                  “I’m sorry, Eden. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you. You were in a really vulnerable position and it was stupid of me to try and take advantage of that,” he apologized.

                  I looked down at the comforter playing with the soft material, trying to find the right words to say. “I don’t want you to apologize,” I said softly. “I can’t let you do that, especially since you wouldn’t have been taking advantage of me.” I looked up and our eyes met, our gaze so intense it took my breath away.

                  “What are you saying, Eden?” he asked slowly, inching closer to me.

                  “I think you know how I feel about you, Josh. If you do, you would know that I wanted you to kiss me,” I whispered.

                  I saw Josh’s Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed hard. “And I think you know that those feelings are reciprocated,” he said huskily. He was extremely close to me now; so close I could smell his arousing aftershave. “I want to kiss you, Eden. I want to do more than kiss you, but if I do, I know there’s no turning back.”

                  I shook my head. “I don’t want to go back. Only forwards,” I whispered. We were an inch apart now, our noses almost touching and I could feel my heart slamming against my ribcage. I didn’t care that he was my employer. In that moment, he was Josh and I was Eden and that was it. Josh was the first to make a move, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against mine. It was as if time stopped and everything that was wrong in the world righted itself. Our lips fit together perfectly and I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped my throat.

                  Josh’s arms wrapped around me, pulling me until I was straddling his lap, his back against the back of the couch. We moaned into each other’s mouths, fusing our lips and tongues together in our passion. Kissing Josh was like breathing; I couldn’t stop and it felt like I would die if I did. My whole body was shaking, the need to be closer to him overwhelming my senses.

                  “Eden,” he whispered against my lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

                  I moaned softly, running my fingers through his soft, damp, hair, wanting to feel every part of him at once, but not knowing how to do so. I moved my hands downwards and clawed at his shirt, unable to stop myself. He stopped kissing me for a moment so he could tear it over his head before planting his lips on my neck. I was extremely sensitive, whining at every little kiss that kept setting me more and more on fire. With the blink of an eye, Josh moved us so I was on my back and he was hovering over me, his strong body covering mine.

                  Wearing clothes was just not an option anymore. I was hot and I wanted to feel his skin against mine, creating a friction that could very well be the end of me.  _What a way to go, though._  As my hands reached Josh’s pants, he pulled away once again, looking into my eyes.

                  “Are we doing this?” he asked through his labored breathing.

                  “Uh huh,” I answered, leaning upwards and trying to kiss him again, but he pulled back even farther.

                  “Eden, this is big. We can’t undo it once it’s done,” he said seriously.

                  I sucked in a deep breath. “I want you, Josh. Just you. No regrets.”

                  Josh licked his lips again. “No regrets,” he repeated. “It’s always been you, Eden. No one else comes close.”

                  He kissed me again, his fingers playing with the hem of my tank top before pulling it up and off. My chest was completely bare under his gaze, but I wasn’t ashamed. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to consume me. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he groaned, palming my breasts in his strong, calloused, hands. I whimpered with pleasure, pressing my thighs together to try and relieve the ache that was starting to build. The rough skin of Josh’s thumbs rubbing against my hardened nipples caused me to cry out and grip the comforter in my hands. Since we were so isolated from the rest of the house, I knew no one could hear us and I was grateful.

                  Josh leaned down and took the left peak in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip, making my hips arch off the bed. I had never felt like this before and I never wanted it to end. Josh was playing my body like a finely tuned instrument and I couldn’t get enough. My hands ran up and down the muscles of his back, memorizing every dip and curve. His mouth switched to my other breast, giving it equal attention and driving me even crazier. I trailed my fingers downwards, slipping them under the elastic of his pajama pants only to be met my bare skin. The realization that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath caused a flood of wetness between my clenched thighs and I grabbed his ass.

                  Josh growled, pulling away from my chest and looking up at me. His eyes were black with desire and I’m sure mine mirrored his. He crushed his mouth against mine, his tongue caressing mine with an urgency that wasn’t there before. He didn’t stop me this time when I started to tug down his pants; in fact, he helped me. I dragged my mouth away from his and looked down, gasping at the sight of him. He was hard, already standing at attention and definitely much bigger than Henry was.

                  Seeing Josh fully naked made my head spin and I sucked in breath after breath, trying to resend the oxygen back to my brain. He was beautiful. If David was Michelangelo’s masterpiece, than Josh Hutcherson was God’s. No one else could have sculpted him so perfect. Without hesitation, I reached my hand forward and wrapped it around his length, making him moan and clench the comforter between his fingers.

                  “Eden,” he whispered, his eyes closing as I slowly moved it up and down, marveling at how hard yet how soft he was at the same time. His arms were shaking next to my head and the look of pleasure on his face caused a surge of my own pleasure. A pearl of moisture leaked out of the tip and I used it as lubrication, making my hand glide easily over him. He was thrusting his hips forward, breathing harshly through his nose and clenching his jaw.

                  “Eden, please,” he begged, opening his eyes and clasping his hand over mine. “I want you so bad. I want to feel every inch of you around me.”

                  I took his hands and placed that at the elastic of my shorts. “Then take me. I’m yours.” Josh pulled my shorts and underwear off in one go and spread my legs wide before I could react. I was open for him and I knew I was wet even though he hadn’t really touched me.

                  “Jesus,” he hissed, his fingers gently gliding over the slick flesh, causing me to jump. “You’re so fucking wet. I have to taste you.”

                  I swallowed hard and I felt my confidence drop a little. My mind swirled back to the first and only time I had experienced receiving oral sex and I grimaced. “You don’t have to,” I whispered.

                  Josh looked up at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “I know I don’t have to. I  _want_  to.”

                  I shook my head. “Please don’t. I just… I’ve only had it done once and it was an awful experience.”

                  Josh’s eyes narrowed and he moved so his face was inches from mine. “I’m not Henry, Eden. I know what I’m doing and I’m going to make you feel good. I want you to feel good. Fuck, I want you to grab the back of my damn head while I’m down there and hold me to you until you come all over my face,” he growled.

                  My body spasmed at his words and I let out an involuntary groan. “Oh God!” I exclaimed.

                  Josh positioned himself back between my legs and rubbed my clit with his index finger. I jerked, trying to both pull away and move closer at the same time. It was as if I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. “Jesus, you’re sensitive,” he mused, rubbing me again, but softer this time. My body had the same reaction and a whimper escaped me. “So sensitive.”

                  Without another word, Josh lunged forward, his tongue circling around my clit without actually touching it. It was too much and not enough and I felt like my body was being pulled in a million different directions. He was being gentle with me, which is what my body needed. Henry had never been like this with me and I realized that’s why nothing ever felt spectacular. He didn’t take the time to help me figure out what felt good for me. I was thankful now to Josh more than ever.

                  As my body became more and more accustomed to his ministrations, the more pressure he used and the harder my thighs shook. My hands moved into his hair at their own accord, holding him to me as he did things to me that I had never experienced. I could feel a heat starting at my core and making it’s way through my body until it was at my toes and the tips of my fingers.

                  “Josh!” I cried out, feeling as if I was exploding. My vision went white and Josh moaned against me, not stopping until I couldn’t take the stimulation anymore and pushed his head away. I was panting, my body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I felt boneless.  _So that’s an orgasm. Can I buy that in bulk?_  Josh had crawled up so he was hovering over me again and he was smirking like he was proud of himself.

                  “How was that?” he asked.

                  “I’ve never felt that before. Ever,” I admitted.

                  “Well then, I am glad I can introduce you to the world of amazing sex,” he said. I smiled and pulled his head down, kissing him deeply. “I want you, Josh.”

                  He pulled back and went over to his suitcase and I scrunched my face in confusion. “What are you doing?” I asked.

                  Josh rummaged for a moment before standing back up, his naked body exposed in all its glory, and he held up a square package. “Protection,” he answered.

                  “Smart thinking,” I said. “Now, please come back over here?”

                  Josh smiled and walked back over, tearing the package and rolling it onto himself before getting back on the bed, hovering over me once again. Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I cradled his hips between my thighs, gasping as he rubbed his erection against me.

                  “Look at me,” Josh whispered.

                  Our eyes met and I cried out as he slid forward, sheathing himself completely with one thrust. He held still, both of us tense against each other. Feeling Josh and I fully connected was intense. I felt full; complete. We were one.

                  “Josh,” I whispered, shifting my hips, causing him to moan.

                  “Jesus,” he breathed harshly. “You feel so fucking good, baby. I need a second.”

                  I kissed him again, getting both of us worked up until he started moving, sliding slowly in and out of me. My head fell backwards, my vocal chords vibrating with the sounds emitting from them as Josh let me feel every inch of him. It had never been like this with Henry and I finally realized what I had been missing out on all those year.

                  “Please don’t stop,” I begged, feeling myself getting close to yet another orgasm.

                  Josh buried his face in my neck, his thrusts picking up speed making our hips slap together. “Ugh, yes, Eden. So good. Let me feel you come,” he groaned, his fingers tangling in my hair as he covered my mouth with his own.

                  He changed the angle of his thrusts, creating an even deeper friction and grinding his pelvic bone against my clit. It didn’t take long for me to go spiraling again, my eyes never leaving Josh’s as I called his name. I could feel myself clenching over the expanse of him and by his moans, he could feel it too.

                  “Oh God, I’m going to come! Eden!” he cried, pulling me closer and stilling above me. Both of us were breathing heavily, our lips touching, but not kissing. My body was shaking and I felt as if I’d run a mile. I was sated; absolutely sated and I couldn’t stop smiling. A laugh escaped from Josh’s chest and he kissed me soundly. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he admitted.

                  “Trust me,” I breathed. “The feeling’s mutual.” Josh slowly pulled out of me and I felt a pang at the emptiness that came with it. Josh discarded the condom in the garbage can in the corner and came back to bed, cuddling in behind me and kissing my shoulder.

                  “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

                  I smiled softly and cuddled back into his arms. “So are you, Josh.” We laid there in silence for a few moments, letting what we had just done sink in. “Everything is going to be different now, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement.

                  “Yes,” he replied. “But this ‘different’ isn’t going to be a bad thing. I finally have you and I don’t plan on letting go.”

                  Josh’s final words played over and over again in my head as we both started drifting off to sleep.

                   _I’m going to hold you to it._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

                My eyes popped open, surveying the dark room as I tried to remember where I was. Once I was fully awake, I was aware that I was in the den of Eden’s parents’ house. I was also not alone in bed. The previous hours came flooding back to me and I had to suppress a moan. The memory of her soft skin, her intoxicating scent, her kiss, and the way she felt wrapped around me awoke another part of me, pressing directly into her lower back. I shifted slightly without waking her and stared down at her sleeping form. She was hugging a pillow, her red hair spilling out over it. Her features were soft, her lips parted slightly and her long lashes causing a shadow on her cheeks from the moonlight flooding in through the window.

                She was beautiful; she was everything. I lightly ran my fingers up her bare arm and watched as goosebumps broke out across her skin, causing her to shift in her sleep, pressing even more against my prominent erection. I sucked in a breath and leaned down, planting soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, my hand on her stomach, drawing circles around her bellybutton. I wanted her again. She was like a hunger that I couldn’t satisfy no matter how many times I’d had her.

 

                “Mmmm,” she hummed, moving her head to grant me more access to her neck.

                I smiled and pushed my hand down from her stomach and in between her thighs, my fingertips coming in contact with the smooth, slick, flesh. Eden gasped, her eyes opening and her legs spreading even further to accommodate me.

                “Josh,” she moaned, reaching back and running her fingers through my hair.

                “I’m sorry to wake you,” I whispered, even though I wasn’t sorry at all. “I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.”

                She whimpered and started to shake as I lightly rubbed her clit. Finding out that she was more sensitive to touch than most girls was like stumbling upon a hidden treasure. I could either build her up slowly or make her orgasm in seconds if I touched her just the right way. Her hands fisted the pillow that she was hugging and her thighs clamped together around my hand. Without warning, I rolled her onto her back, her legs falling open again as my fingers continued their ministrations and my mouth descended down upon hers.

                Our kissing was passionate, our lips smacking together noisily as she moaned and squealed, gyrating her hips against my hand. “Please,” she begged, pulling away from my mouth to catch her breath.

                I pushed two of my fingers inside of her with ease from her natural wetness. “Fuck,” I groaned. “Come, baby.” I pressed my thumb against her clit and rubbed. Her walls automatically clamped down and her back arched off the mattress as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her mouth was open, but there was no sound coming out. “That’s it,” I whispered, still rubbing her to prolong her pleasure.

                “Oh, God!” she exclaimed, shuddering against me. I couldn’t hold back any longer; I needed to be inside of her. I pulled my wet fingers out of her and swiftly moved in between her legs, pressing my cock against her entrance and pushing forward.

                “Jesus Christ,” I breathed. I could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm squeezing me and I buried my face in her neck to try and hold myself together.

                Eden had cried out at the intrusion and tensed against me, her fingers digging into my shoulders. I swallowed hard and lifted my head back up so I could see her face.

                “Are you okay?” I asked, my voice strained.

                I saw her swallow hard and her face scrunched up. “Just a l-little sore,” she forced out.

                I frowned and gently kissed her forehead. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked, not wanting to hurt her, but also hoping she would say no.

                She shook her head. “Please don’t,” she whispered and pulled my head down to kiss me, but I stopped, the situation finally dawning on me.

                  “Eden, I don’t have a condom on,” I said, about to pull out.

                  “It’s fine,” she replied. I raised my eyebrows in question and she smiled softly. “Nuvaring.”

                  I breathed a sigh of relief and let her kiss me again, slowly working my hips back and forth until she was moaning below me. The feel of her tightly wrapped around me with nothing between us was unreal. It was difficult to control myself and not slam into her as hard as I could. Her little moans and whimpers were driving me crazy and I wanted her to come again before we finished.

                  I pulled out and sat back on my heels and she whined in protest. “No,” she said, reaching for me again.

                  “Let’s try something else,” I suggested.

                  “Such as?” she asked.

                  “Turn over onto your stomach,” I said.

                  She bit her lip hesitantly. “I um, I’ve never done it that way before,” she admitted and I could see her face flush in the faint light.

                  I leaned down and kissed her softly. “I promise, baby, it feels so good. You won’t be able to stop the sounds coming out of your mouth.”

                  She still looked unsure. “That’s the position I found them in,” she whispered. I knew immediately she was talking about Henry and his co-worker.

                  “Well then, how about we replace that with a better memory?” I asked.

                  After a few moments, Eden turned over so she was on her stomach. I moved her hips upward so they were off the mattress and spread her legs so I could fit between them. I leaned over her back and kissed her shoulder blades as I guided myself back into her. My hands fisted the sheets near her head and she squeezed tightly around me.

                  “Oh my God, Eden. You feel amazing,” I groaned, thrusting back and forth.

                  “Uhhhhggggghhhhhhh,” was all that came out of her mouth in reply. Just as I predicted, she was unable to control the sounds coming out of her mouth and she grasped one of my hands in hers.

                  “Harder!” she exclaimed and I slammed into her, pushing deeper and shoving my other hand underneath her to rub her clit in time with my thrusts.

                  She was practically screaming into the pillow now, her hips pushing back hard into mine and I broke out into a sweat trying desperately not to come until she did. Her moans reached a crescendo and with a cry of my name, her walls fluttered around me as she exploded, her entire body thrashing as I let go too, coming deep within her with a grunt.

                  I collapsed over her back in satisfaction and exhaustion. I didn’t want to move; I wanted to stay close to her like this, my mouth on her skin while buried deep inside of her. The thought of pulling out made me groan, but the stimulation of being inside of her was becoming too much for me. I slowly slid out, both of us whimpering from the sensitivity, and collapsed next to her, running my fingers delicately up and down her back.

                  She looked over at me, her eyes shining as she caught her breath, and she gave me a shy smile, which I returned. “So did that create a better memory for you?” I asked.

                  “Well, let’s put it this way,” she replied. “I’ve officially found my favorite position.”

                  I chuckled and kissed her deeply. “Good, because it’s my favorite too.”

                Eden looked over at the time on the cable box and grimaced. It was almost four-thirty. “I should probably head back to my room. I don’t think my mother would appreciate finding me in here with you.”

                I shook my head. “I don’t want you to go,” I whispered. “I know that you have to, though. We’ll have plenty of time for full night sleepovers when we get back home.”

                Eden smiled. “Exactly.” She pulled herself out of bed and I watched her walk around the room naked, gathering her discarded clothes.

                “I enjoy this,” I said, gesturing to her. “I may make it a requirement for you to walk around my house naked from now on.”

                Eden giggled and pulled her shirt over her head before sitting on the bed to kiss me. “We would get nothing done.”

                “That’s not true. There are a lot of surfaces in my house that need to be christened. We’d be busy for a while,” I assured her.

                Eden smiled and kissed me again. “You, sir, are extremely naughty.”

                “You like it,” I countered, pulling her on top of me and slapping her ass. She shrieked and I laughed. “You really are something else, you know?”

                Eden bit her lip. “Am I? A good something else?”

                I kissed her deeply. “An amazing something else.”

                “You are too, Josh,” she said seriously. I gave her a half smile and she climbed off of me to pull her shorts back on. “I’m going to take that and flush it. God forbid my mum or brother saw it,” she said, pointing to the condom in the garbage can.

                “Good idea,” I replied. “I’ll see you in a few hours?”

                She smiled and kissed me one last time. “In a few hours.” Eden removed the condom from the garbage with a tissue and left the room. I heard the toilet flush down the hall before her footsteps padded away. I laid back on the bed with my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. It was difficult to wrap my brain around the events that had transpired in the past few hours. Not only had we admitted that we wanted each other, we actually acted on those feelings.

                I knew that we had gone way past a working relationship and now we had crossed over the “just friends” line.  _So what is she to me? Do I ask her to be my girlfriend, or would that be weird? Is that what she’s expecting?_  I rolled over onto my side and pulled the covers up around me. Those thoughts kept playing over and over in my head until I eventually fell asleep when the sun started to rise.

                 _Mmmm that feels nice._  There was a gentle stroking sensation on my back and I hummed in pleasure. At the sound of Eden’s giggle, I opened my eyes into the now brightly lit room. I rolled over and saw her dressed and sitting on the edge of my bed.

                “What time is it?” I asked sleepily, trying to suppress a yawn.

                “Almost ten. I just wanted to let you know that we’re heading to the hospital now and we’ll be back later. My mum made breakfast and there is a plate for you in the refrigerator when you get up. I’ll call you and let you know when we’ll be home. A couple of my friends are going to the pub tonight and asked if we wanted to join them,” she replied.

                “That sounds good,” I said. “If you give me five minutes, I can be ready to go to the hospital.”

                Eden shook her head. “No. Get some sleep.”

                “Eden, I want to be there for you,” I admitted. “You were so upset yesterday.”

                She smiled slightly. “I’ll be okay, Josh. I promise.”

                I looked up at the ceiling. “Do you not want me there? Is this about last night?” I had to know. It was killing me on the inside.

                “What? Of course not! Josh, I do want you there, but I know that you’d be much more comfortable here. I’m going to be with my family so I won’t be alone,” she replied. She laid down next to me, curling against my side. “It’s just… hard for me when I fall apart around you. You’ve seen me at my worst and I feel like that’s all you’ve seen me at lately.”

                I sighed and turned on my side so I was facing her. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Eden. I mean, you’ve seen me fall apart just as many times as you have. Things happen and sometimes you can’t control how you react. I’ll stay here because you do need time with just your family, but I’m a phone call away, all right?”

                She nodded and kissed me. “Thank you.” She got out of bed and turned back to me. “Are you still naked?”

                I smirked and whipped the covers off, showcasing my morning erection. “He’s standing at attention just for you. He’s going to miss you.”

                Eden licked her lips. “Well, I promise him some quality time later,” she said huskily, her eyes darkening.

                I gave her my best smoldering look. “Oh believe me, he’s looking forward to it.”

                Eden looked as if she was about to pounce on me, but controlled herself much to my dismay. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

                “See you then, shortcake,” I said.

                She raised one eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re going to start giving me ridiculous nicknames.”

                I grabbed her hand and pulled her right on top of me before she could protest. I put my lips to her ear, grazing the shell. “You taste like strawberry shortcake,” I whispered, placing my hand between her thighs and nibbling on her earlobe to get my point across.

                She sucked in a breath and started to tremble. I let her go and laid back, surveying her with a satisfied smile. She narrowed her eyes. “You are in so much trouble when I get back.”

                “Does my punishment include shoving my face into your strawberry shortcake? Because I will totally take it,” I promised. Her mouth dropped open and I could tell she was speechless. “Now, go see your dad and we’ll finish this later.”

                Eden could only nod and she left the room, closing the door behind her. I stayed in bed for the next hour, checking my emails and playing around on the internet before my stomach started to growl. I took a quick shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt before heating up the eggs and waffles Eden’s mom had made. For the rest of the afternoon, I watched British television, trying my hardest to understand what they were saying. I heard the front door open as I was in the middle of The Catherine Tate Show.

                Caleb came into the back room and stared at the television. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

                I sighed. “I would be if they had American subtitles. I just don’t understand a damn word she’s saying!”

                “You’ve spent a lot of time with my sister. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out,” he said.

                “Yeah, well, your sister has become quite Americanized. She hardly uses any British slang anymore,” I told him.

                He smiled. “I’ve noticed.” I heard footsteps approaching and Eden came into the room, her eyes shining.

                “You all right?” I asked, concerned.

                “He woke up,” she said breathlessly, a smile beaming on her face.

                “What? He’s awake?” I asked, a weight lifting off my shoulder.

                “Well, he was,” Caleb said.

                “They had to knock him back out because he kept trying to pull the ventilator out, but he woke up! The doctor said he hasn’t suffered any neurological damage and they’re going to take the ventilator out as soon as he’s fully in the clear. He could be fully conscious again by tomorrow!” she exclaimed, jumping straight into my lap.

                I hugged her tightly and Caleb left the room to give us some privacy. “That’s great news, Eden. I’m so happy.”

                She pulled back and I wiped the tears that had accumulated on her cheeks. “I was so sick with worry all morning, thinking that today was going to be much worse than yesterday. We were there for two hours with no change and then out of nowhere, his eyes opened. He saw me and he grabbed my hand. He knew I was there.”

                More tears fell and I held her close again. “You see? He’s going to be just fine.” I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

                Eden moved away and tried to calm herself down. She was happy about the outcome of her father’s condition and it was nice to see tears of joy instead of sadness. “Sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “I can’t seem to stop crying.”

                I smiled. “Don’t apologize.”

                Once the tears stopped falling, she cuddled back into my arms. “So, what have you been doing all day?”

                “Well, I took a shower, had some breakfast, and I’ve been watching these insane British comedy shows. I only wish I knew what they were saying so I could laugh, too,” I replied.

                Eden giggled. “Well I can always be your translator.”

                “Mmm just my translator?” I asked playfully. I leaned down to kiss her and it wound up turning into a five-minute make-out session before we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I pulled my lips away from hers and saw her mother standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.

                “Oh… hi mom,” Eden said, giving her a small smile.

                  “Eden your sister wants to speak to you about tonight,” she said, still not taking her eyes off of me.

                  “Okay,” she replied getting off of my lap and walking past her mother. She turned around and gave me an apologetic look before disappearing.

                  “Josh, I just put the kettle on. How about joining me for a cup of tea and some sandwiches,” she suggested.

                  I swallowed hard. “Sure,” I replied and stood up, turning off the television. I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table, my leg shaking with anxiety.  _Jesus she just saw me basically sucking the face off of her daughter. I’m sure she’s aware of all the horrible shit I’ve done in the past. Please just don’t let her cut my dick off._  The kettle whistled and she poured two cups of tea, bringing them over to the table with a plate of chicken salad finger sandwiches. She sat across from me and took a sandwich for herself.

                  “Well, eat up,” she said. I gave a nervous laugh and took one as well, biting into it without really tasting it.

                  “Thank you,” I said, taking a sip of the scolding hot tea.

                  “So, I wanted to talk to you about the scene I just witnessed in the back room,” she started. “Eden had hinted to me today that you two had gone a little past the friendship stage, but I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter.”

                  I choked a little on my sandwich and took another sip of tea. “Um, well, my intentions are not to hurt her. That’s the most important thing. I care a lot about her,” I replied.

                  “Yes, well, I am very well aware of your past, Josh. It was more than once that she had called me upset because you were so horrible to her,” she said sternly and I looked down at my hands in shame.

                  “I know I was horrible to her in the past and she never deserved it. I was going through a lot. I’m not saying that it’s an excuse, but I was just really messed up. Eden is the reason why I’m getting better and why I’m not so messed up anymore,” I replied before looking her in the eye. “I’ve hurt her before and I’m ashamed of it. I’m never going to hurt her again.”

                  “Well, for all the bad things you’ve done, you’ve certainly done a lot of good. For one, taking care of her after she was attacked and then coming all the way here with her so she didn’t have to be alone. I don’t think you’re a horrible person, Josh. I’m just a little nervous about this relationship with my daughter. I’m looking out for her because I’m her mother and I want what’s best for her. I just want you to remember that she works for you as well. How do you plan on working around that?” she asked.

                  “I haven’t really thought about it. What we have now… it’s a new development. I don’t really see it as she’s working for me though. I like to think of it as she’s working with me. Yes, I pay her salary, but that can easily be rectified. She can go under the payroll of my publicist’s firm since they’re the ones that hired her in the first place,” I answered, taking another bite of my sandwich.

                  Judy studied me closely. “You’re certainly nothing like Henry,” she said. When she saw the look of confusion on my face, she quickly added, “What I meant was that I used to get such a bad vibe off of him. Sure he was the perfect gentleman around me and my daughter hadn’t had any complaints about him mistreating her until that night, but I just felt this negative energy coming off of him. Now I finally see why. I don’t get that from you though.”

                  I half smiled. “I truly care for Eden. She’s not someone that I’m just occupying my time with. She means a lot to me. I promise that I won’t hurt her, physically or emotionally,” I vowed.

                  Judy took a sip of her tea. “I have a feeling you won’t, but I must say this, as her mother, if you ever hurt her, I promise that there will be grave consequences.”

                  “I wouldn’t expect anything less,” I said honestly.

                  “Good. Now, finish your tea and your sandwich,” she said, smiling warmly at me. Her and Eden looked so much alike, especially when they smiled. Eden and Rebecca came waltzing into the kitchen, looking a lot happier than the previous day.

                  “Lunch is on and you didn’t tell us?” Rebecca asked, snatching a sandwich off the plate.

                  “Oh you girls were busy with your plans so Josh and I had a bit of a chat,” she replied.

                  “Well, all the plans are laid out for tonight. My friends are excited to meet you,” Eden said to me, sitting in the chair next to mine.

                  “I can’t wait,” I replied.

                   _Let’s see what life is like away from Hollywood for a while._

                   **Eden’s P.O.V.**

                  I knew my mother was going to practically interrogate Josh once I had let slip to her that we were more than friends at the hospital. She was obviously wary about our relationship since there had been a lot of not so pleasant times in the past, but I was hoping she could try to look past that and see that we felt deeply for each other.

                  “How come you never told me that you two were dating?” Rebecca asked offensively.

                  I rolled my eyes. “We’re not dating! At least, I don’t think we are. I honestly don’t know what to call us. We’ve admitted we have feelings for each other and we slept together twice so I guess the easiest thing to say is that we’re dating.”

                  “Wait, you slept together? More than once? Seriously, I’m your sister, Eden! How could you not tell me this?” she whined.

                  “Well it’s not like I had the time to. We only slept together for the first time last night,” I admitted. “And once early this morning.”

                  Rebecca’s eyes widened. “You snuck down there last night and banged Josh Hutcherson? God, if you weren’t my role model before, you sure are now!”

                  I sighed. “Oh, please. I didn’t sleep with him because he’s Josh Hutcherson. I slept with him because I have strong feelings for him and it felt right.”

                  “Well, tell me everything! Is he good in bed? Better than Henry?” she questioned.

                  “I am not telling you everything! Some things are meant to be kept private. I will say though that Henry was never good in bed and he was abysmally small in the package department,” I revealed.

                  Rebecca shrieked with laughter. “Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry that you had to be on the receiving end of it for six years! I’m guessing Josh is much better and bigger?”

                  “That’s putting it mildly. He sends me to the moon and back with barely a touch and he trumps Henry in size tenfold. He did things to me that made me feel in ways I’ve never felt before,” I admitted.

                  “Good. After the way Henry treated you I’m glad you’re finally being treated the way you deserve,” she said.

                  “Thanks, Becca. All right, let’s figure out the plans for tonight,” I said. After finalizing everything, we went downstairs and had tea and sandwiches with Josh and my mum before I decided to show Josh my bedroom.

                  “Wow. Definitely very you,” he said, walking around and examining every aspect. He looked at my desk and noted the cut up pictures of Henry and I that I had done earlier that morning. “Plan on making a bonfire with these?”

                  “I would love to. I saw they were all still up and it made me sick to look at them. Just seeing his face…” I trailed off, shivering at the memory of his disgusting hands on me.

                  “Hey,” Josh said, stepping in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. “He won’t ever touch you again.”

                  I half smiled. “I know. It’s just, sometimes I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s like a horror movie and the worst part just keeps playing over and over in my mind.”

                  He kissed my forehead. “It’s going to take time, Eden. Just know that I’m here if you need to talk about it.”

                  I nodded and pushed the horrible thoughts out of my mind. “So, this is my bed,” I said, breaking away from him to sit on the edge of the full sized mattress.

                  Josh raised his eyebrows suggestively. “And have you ever done any naughty things on this bed?” he asked, sitting next to me.

                  I giggled. “No. I never had the nerve to have sex in my parents’ house. Well, until last night that is.”

                  Josh smirked. “Well then, it seems we have some work to do tonight.”

                  “What sort of work would that be?” I asked.

                  “When we get home from the pub, I’m going to fuck you on this bed,” he replied simply.

                  I swallowed hard. “Josh, my mother’s room is only two doors down.”

                  His lips found my pulse point and he dragged them across it. “Looks like we’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t we?” he murmured.

                  “Ew, cut it out you two!” Rebecca exclaimed from the doorway, making me jump.

                  “What do you want?” I asked, trying to slow my heart rate.

                  “Just wanted to relay the message that we’re leaving at nine. Also, close the door if you plan on getting nasty,” she said.

                  After a family dinner, Josh, along with my siblings and Maggie, headed by taxi over to the only pub in town; The Swan. The place was crowded for a Tuesday night and I was immediately engulfed in hugs by my friends from primary and secondary school.

                  “Eden you look absolutely fantastic!” my friend, Philippa exclaimed.

                  “Thank you! So do you! It’s been so long and it feels good to be home,” I replied.

                  “How’s California? Is it everything you’ve ever dreamed of?” another friend, Olivia, asked.

                  I looked over at Josh who was getting us drinks at the bar and I smiled. “It’s more,” I answered.

                  A very drunk girl came into my field of vision and she stumbled purposefully into Josh, spilling half of the drinks he just picked up. “Well, Lucy’s drunk, but even if she was sober, she’d still be hitting on him,” Olivia commented.

                  “Perhaps you could introduce me to him? I wouldn’t mind showing him around town,” Philippa said suggestively.

                  I glared at her. “I can introduce you to him, but you won’t be getting anymore than that.”

                  She laughed. “I was joking, E! God, I can see the lights in your eyes from that boy. You think I could come between that?”

                  I flushed. “I do not have lights in my eyes.”

                  “You are head over heels. No shame in it! He’s a babe!” Olivia gushed.

                  I saw Josh trying his best to dodge Lucy, but she had her claws firmly attached to him. “I guess I better go rescue him.”

                  “Or not,” Philippa said as Josh ran as fast as possible over to us, handing me my half spilled drink.

                  “Jesus that girl is out of her mind!” he exclaimed.

                  “Can’t really blame the girl. It’s not often we get fresh, movie star meat around here,” Olivia chuckled.

                  I introduced him to the two of them and to the rest of my school friends that approached us for the rest of the night. The drunker we got, the handsier we became. It was hard trying to hide the fact that we weren’t just friends when there was alcohol involved. Josh kept grabbing my ass and kissing my neck every chance he got.

                  Eventually, Olivia and Philippa went to the bar for another round, leaving us alone. “I can’t wait to get you home. I haven’t forgotten about breaking in your mattress.”

                  I shivered and wrapped my arm around his waist. “Still in the mood for some strawberry shortcake?” I slurred.

                  Josh’s eyes widened. “I’m  _always_  in the mood.”

                  “Josh, there you are!” Lucy annoyingly shrieked, grabbing onto his arm. “You have to dance with me.”

                  He pried her fingers off of him and shook his head. “I don’t actually.”

                  She wasn’t deterred and leaned in, letting us both smell the liquor on her breath. “I’ll make it worth your while. We can go back to the bathrooms and I’ll suck your cock. I doubt little Miss Prissy Pants does that for you,” she said drunkenly.

                  “Lucy, I think you better head on home,” I said, trying to keep my anger in check.

                  She glared at me. “Well I think you should stick to guys that aren’t out of your league!” she sneered. Lucy had never been nice to me while growing up and I wasn’t too shocked that nothing had changed. She had done her best to get with Henry when we were dating and it didn’t surprise me that she was now after Josh. “What, you think you’re better than everyone because you’re off in America being some big shot? You think you’re hot enough to deserve someone like Josh?”

                  Josh’s jaw clenched, but I cut him off before he could speak. “I know for a fact that I’m better than you. I got out of this town. I found someone that makes me happy. Stop trying to take away other people’s happiness and go find your own somewhere else,” I seethed.

                  She glared at me and looked like she was about to lunge at me when Olivia bumped into her, knocking her down to the ground. “Oops! Sorry!” she smiled, letting us know she wasn’t sorry at all.

                  “Look at you, Lucy. You’re piss drunk and falling all over the floor like a used up hooker. I think it’s time you called it a night,” Philippa said, hauling her to her feet and pushing her towards the door.

                  “But,” Lucy started.

                  “You may want to listen to them. You’ve already embarrassed yourself enough,” Josh said.

                  Olivia told the bouncer to get Lucy a taxi and he lead her out the door while she fumed the entire way. After the last round of drinks, I was a horny mess and Josh’s close proximity was not helping. “What do you say we head back to the house?” I suggested.

                  He smirked. “I’d say that is a brilliant idea.”

                  After saying goodbye to my friends and telling my siblings we’d see them later, Josh and I got a taxi back to the house, barely keeping our hands off of each other. When we got home, my mother was asleep and we tiptoed into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

                  “Finally,” he whispered, pulling me close and kissing me passionately. My fingers fisted in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off of my feet and lying me back on the bed. He made quick work of removing my dress and undergarments along with his t-shirt before shoving his face in between my thighs.

                  I bit my fist to keep quiet as his tongue did unspeakable things to me, circling and sucking on my clit until I was shaking and holding his head in place so I could thrust against his face. His hands were roughly grabbing my hips to try and hold me still while he moaned against me, the vibrations shooting me straight into orgasm.

                  My cry was muffled by my hand and I pulled him up by his shoulders when I could stand no more. He was only wearing his jeans and I could feel how hard he was through them. He grinded against me, the rough material intensifying my aftershocks and I pulled his mouth down to mine, our tongues entangling as we swallowed each other’s moans.

                  My nails were digging into his shoulder and waist as I held him tightly, trying to fuse our bodies together as if it were a possibility. I wanted us to be one. I wanted him inside me, filling me and taking me to the brink until I thought I would explode. All of my senses were consumed with Josh and prayed that there wouldn’t be a day when they weren’t.

                  I broke away from his lips and sucked in a much needed breath, but his kisses never left my skin, trailing down my jaw and neck to my collarbone. “It’s your turn,” I whispered.

                  Josh lifted his head, his glassy eyes trying to focus on mine. “Yeah?” he asked.

                  I caught him off guard by flipping him onto his back and straddling his knees. My hands went to work on his belt, button, and zipper, drunkenly pulling his pants off as fast as I could. His cock was hard and I could see a pearl of pre-come leaking from the tip.

                  I stared up at him as I lowered my mouth. He was leaning back on his elbows and used one hand to hold my hair back so he could watch. I sucked him into my mouth, moaning deeply around the expanse of him.

                  “Holy shit,” he grunted quietly, his thighs tensing beneath me. I looked up at him again and saw that he was staring intently at my mouth, enveloping his cock over and over. I brought my hand up to stroke what I couldn’t fit and flicked my tongue over the sensitive underside of the head.

                  Josh sucked in a breath and his hand tightened in my hair. “Fuck, baby. Feels so good,” he groaned, his eyelids becoming heavy with desire. The feel of the ridges and veins against my tongue made me moan as I remembered the pleasure they gave me less than twenty-four hours ago. I couldn’t wait to feel it again.

                  My head bobbed up and down faster and his breathing soon picked up the pace. I could tell he was close by the way his body was twitching, but I didn’t want the night to end here. He apparently didn’t either as he coaxed my mouth off of him.

                  “I want you to ride me,” he requested huskily.

                  I didn’t waste anytime, clamoring upwards and straddling his hips, rubbing my slit against his wet cock that was coated in my saliva. He reached down and held it up, letting me envelop him fully with one smooth stroke. I was feeling a little raw from our previous escapades since it had been awhile since I’d had sex, but the twinges faded quickly as I worked myself up and down, Josh’s hands grasping me to help.

                  I threw my head back, breathing harshly and my nails dug into his chest so I could anchor myself. Josh was moaning quietly below me, his hands moving from my hips to my breasts, pinching my nipples and sending shocks straight down to my clit. Without even thinking about it I moved my fingers to it, rubbing gently and practically shooting straight off the bed.

                  “Oh fuck, Eden. That’s it, baby. Touch yourself. Let me see you make yourself come,” Josh murmured, pinching my nipples again to add to my pleasure.

                  It was getting harder for me to keep riding him as my orgasm started to surround me. My fingers were barely touching my clit, but it was the perfect amount of stimulation. “Oh, God, JOSH!” I cried out, forgetting all pretenses of being quiet.

                  Josh didn’t seem to care as he planted his feet on the mattress and roughly thrusted upwards into me, sending me straight into orgasm. My body shook and I could feel myself clenching around every inch of him. I collapsed forward, unable to support myself any longer and Josh rolled us over, placing my legs over his shoulders and fucking me as hard as he could. The bed was shaking and squeaking loudly, but I couldn’t find it in myself to get it under control. I was still coming, and that was all that mattered.

                  “Fuck! Ugh, keep coming, baby. Keep fucking coming. I’m going to come so hard,” he grunted, his skin slapping loudly against mine. With one last loud moan, Josh stilled, coming deep within me. When he stopped twitching, he slowly pulled out, making me whimper, and collapsed beside me.

                  We were both lying on our backs in my bed, my head under his arm and his other hand stroking my side. “That was fucking amazing,” he commented, still out of breath.

                  “That’s an understatement,” I giggled. “I hope my mum didn’t hear us. I don’t think I’d be able to stand the humiliation of a lecture first thing in the morning.”

                  Josh looked over at me. “I think if she heard us she would have been banging on the door. Although, I’m not too sure we would have heard it over how loud we were. So much for being quiet.”

                  I smiled. “Josh, the things you do to me, we would have had a problem if I could of kept quiet.”

                  Josh laughed. “You’re right. No regrets.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

                “Enough fussing over me,” Eden’s father said for the hundredth time. It had been three days since he had fully awoken and he was due to go home within the next couple of days. Eden had introduced us and I had never been more nervous in my life. He was pleasant and polite, but I could tell deep down that he was worried about his daughter. I knew I’d have to prove to him that I wasn’t going to hurt her ever again and that I would take care of her.

                “Will, you haven’t eaten anything they’ve given you,” Judy said worriedly.

                Will rolled his eyes. “That’s because it’s not edible, darling. This hospital food is rubbish. Now, if they gave me a steak and kidney pie with a pint of Lager, I’d be all set.”

                “Dad they won’t let us bring in any food for you so you might as well just eat what you have so you don’t starve,” Rebecca commented.

                “I’d rather starve than eat… what is this?” he asked, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant spread of food on his plate.

                “I think it’s supposed to be chicken,” Eden replied, looking unconvinced.

                “Judy, do you see what they’re doing to me? The heart attack didn’t kill me so now they’re trying to finish me off for good,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

                “That is  _not_  funny, William!” she exclaimed angrily. “Now, you eat what you’re given without complaint or I’ll have the nurses put in a feeding tube!”

 

 

                Caleb coughed, but it sounded a lot like, “Empty threat,” and I snorted quietly. William huffed and picked up a piece of chicken with his fork, eyeing it suspiciously.

                “If I get food poisoning from this, I’m never letting you hear the end of it,” he said to Judy.

                “Good thing you won’t get food poisoning which means I won’t have to hear the start of it,” she quipped.

                Before he could take a bite, he looked over at me. “See what you have to look forward to, Josh? These women love to nag.”

                I smiled, holding back my laughter. “Oh I am very well aware,” I said, grasping Eden’s hand in mine tightly. “I’m totally okay with it.”

                Eden looked over at me and smiled. “I don’t nag you that much, do I?”

                “Not too much, but when you do, I don’t mind it because I know it just means you care,” I whispered.

                She blushed. “I really do.”

                “This is absolutely awful. Please tell me you plan on frying up some fish and chips as my welcome home dinner,” Will pleaded.

                “Absolutely not! Your unhealthy habits are the reason you’re in here in the first place. No more fried foods or sweets. You are eating healthy from now on,” Judy lectured. William muttered disdainfully under his breath and grudgingly ate the rest of his dinner.

                “Hey, I was thinking,” I whispered to Eden. “I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night and maybe even spend the night in London.”

                Eden turned towards me. “Really?”

                I nodded. “I want to take you out on a real date. You know, completely spoil you and then rock your world in a hotel room where we can be completely alone.”

                Eden blushed. “We can make that happen. Where were you thinking of taking me?” she asked.

                “That part’s a surprise,” I responded. After Eden had snuck back into bed the night before, I was up for another hour, booking a hotel and dinner reservation for the two of us. I was going to officially ask her to be my girlfriend and I wanted it to be special; I wanted us to be alone.

                She pouted. “I don’t like surprises.”

                “Too bad. You’re going to have to learn to like them. I promise this is a good surprise,” I assured her.

                She sighed. “But why does it have to be a surprise at all? Why can’t you just tell me?”

                I took a deep breath. “Because I want to see that breathtaking smile light up your face, making your eyes sparkle. I live for that,” I whispered.

                Eden pressed her forehead against my shoulder. “You can’t just say things like that.”

                “Why not?” I pressed. “It’s true.”

                “Because I can’t control the butterflies,” she replied.

                I chuckled. “Good. The fact that I give you butterflies makes me very happy.”

                “What are you two whispering about over there?” Rebecca asked. Eden and I turned to look at everyone and saw they were all staring at us.

                Eden cleared her throat. “Josh and I were thinking about going to London tomorrow.”

                “Well that sounds lovely. For the day?” Judy asked.

                “Um, for the night, actually,” I said.

                The look Eden’s father gave me made me want to disappear through the floor. “Are you suggesting spending the night alone in London with my daughter?” he asked evenly.

                “Dad, I’m almost twenty-six. I live in a different country. Do you think Josh and I are never alone when we’re in California? Did you think Henry and I were never alone?” Eden asked stonily.

                “Relax,” I whispered to her.

                “And look at what happened when you and Henry were alone,” he seethed.

                Eden flinched and held my hand tighter. I could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves. “It’s all right. We don’t have to,” I said, my voice cracking.

                “William Hollingberry you better cut it out this instant!” Judy exclaimed. “Eden is an adult that can make her own decisions. She knows what’s best for her.”

                “And this is where we take our leave to get some coffee,” Caleb said uncomfortably, getting up and taking Rebecca with him.

                “What are you doing? It’s just getting good!” she complained as he dragged her out of the room.

                “Sir,” I said. “I care about your daughter. I understand you want to protect her, but so do I. She’s extremely smart and she knows what she’s doing.”

                He raised one eyebrow at me. “Your past of verbally abusing her didn’t stop her from going back to you even though she should have run away.”

                I winced and Eden gasped. “Dad!” she said incredulously.

                “Is that what you want to do? Focus on my past? Focus on the time in my life where I was at my lowest point? Yes, I treated her horribly and she should have run away, but she didn’t. She believed in me and she dragged me out of that dark hole.” I was getting tired of trying to defend myself and just the fact that Eden’s own father questioned her decision-making ability made me angry.

                “Dad, Josh brought me here. He came here with me, no questions asked because he cares about me. For all we knew, I was coming back here to go to a funeral,” she said, her voice trembling. “He was my rock. He knew I needed to be here with you and with the rest of the family and he made sure that I wasn’t alone when I was most vulnerable. Yes, we’ve had issues in the past, but maybe you should show some gratitude for the man who has done so much good for me.”

                Eden stomped out of the room and I stared at her father. “Now I’m not the one hurting her,” I said to him before following her out. She was at the end of the hallway, pacing back and forth and I could tell she was furious.

                “I’m so sick of this!” she seethed. “I hate how everyone treats you like shit and how they treat me like I’m a child! I have half a mind to go home and pack our things up and just leave; no goodbyes, nothing.”

                I shook my head. “No, Eden. You and I both know that’s not the right thing to do no matter how mad you are. Look at me and my family. Is that what you want? Do you think it’s what I want?”

                She stopped her pacing and stood in front of me. “Then do something about it, Josh.”

                My face fell. “It’s not that simple, Eden. Damage was done and it may not be able to be fixed.”

                “That’s bullshit. I get that your family hurt you in some of the worst ways, but if you want people to stop talking about all of the things you did in the past, then you should extend the same courtesy to them,” she said.

                I sighed and sat down on the radiator. “I don’t know if I can,” I admitted. “You’ve heard firsthand how my dad is with me.”

                Eden placed her hands on my shoulders. “Then make him listen, Josh. You’re his son. No matter how much you think he’s given up on you, he never will.”

                  I stared at her hard for a few minutes while I tried to sort out the thoughts running through my head. “I guess we can make a pit stop in Kentucky on our way back to LA,” I said grudgingly.

                  Eden nodded. “I think that’s a really good idea.”

                  “But if my dad refuses to listen to me or he doesn’t believe me, I’m not trying anymore. This is a last ditch effort,” I added.

                  “Okay, but just remember to stay calm. Don’t bite his head off if he starts getting angry. No screaming and yelling at each other. If that doesn’t work, at least you tried and he has to live with the fact that he pushed his son away,” Eden replied.

                  I pulled her close and rested my forehead on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through my hair. I heard the padding of footsteps making their way towards us on the linoleum floor, but I didn’t move my head to see who it was.

                  “Josh, Eden,” Judy said softly.

                  Slowly, I lifted my head up and Eden turned around, but I didn’t release her from my hold. “Yes?” Eden asked, somewhat frostily.

                  Judy sighed. “Would you mind coming back into the room? Your father wants to apologize to both of you for what he said.”

                  Eden scoffed. “I don’t want to hear an apology from him that you’re probably making him say. I want him to mean it.”

                  “He does mean it, love. I’m not making him say anything. He’s been through so much over the past week and the last thing he wants is to lose his daughter. He loves you. And Josh, he’s just looking out for her. He knows he was wrong in the things he said to you,” she explained.

                  “Come on,” I whispered to Eden, giving her a small nudge and letting her go. We followed Judy back to the room where William was still in bed, looking ashamed.

                  “Eden, darling,” he said, holding his hand out.

                  She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, letting him hold her hand. “I’m sorry, dad,” she whispered.

                  “No. You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one that’s sorry. I have no right to tell you what you can and can’t do. You’re a bright young woman and I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just worry about you,” he said.

                  “I know, dad. It’s your job to worry about me,” she laughed softly. “But I’m all right. I know what I’m doing.”

                He smiled softly. “I know you do. Sometimes I just can’t help myself though.” He turned towards me looking a little embarrassed. “Josh, can you forgive an old man on his death bed?”

                “Dad!” “William!” Eden and her mother shouted at the same time.

                I laughed at his joke and nodded. “Of course. I understand your concern, but hopefully you can worry a little less now knowing that I won’t let anything bad happen to her.”

                “I know you won’t and I hope you both have a fantastic time in London,” he replied. I smiled and looked over at Eden who was also smiling.

                “Thank you,” I said.

                “So how are you two getting to London tomorrow?” Caleb asked as we headed back home.

                “I figure the easiest way is to take the Overground to Paddington,” Eden replied. “Where are we staying?”

                “The Park Plaza off the Westminster Bridge,” I said.

                “Wow. That place is really, really, nice!” Rebecca exclaimed.

                Eden looked at me. “I hope you’re not spending a fortune, Josh. I still haven’t forgotten how much our flight here cost.”

                I shook my head. “Will you stop worrying about money? I am not taking a dime from you towards our flight nor towards our London outing.”

                She glared at me. “I don’t like it when you waste your money on me.”

                “I’m not wasting anything. I want to do this,” I assured her. That night, Eden didn’t come down to visit me and I didn’t sneak up to see her. It was hard not having her, even if it was just one night, but I knew our hotel romp was going to be well worth the wait. The next morning, I got up, showered, and packed an overnight bag before meeting Eden and her family in the kitchen for breakfast. Eden was dressed and ready to go, looking anxious to get out of here.

                “Good morning,” I greeted everyone.

                “Morning, Josh. French toast?” Judy offered.

                I nodded. “That would be great. Thank you.”

                I sat down next to Eden and smiled at her. She gazed at me intently, her eyes a shade of forest green which could only mean one thing; she was already turned on.

                “How did you sleep?” I asked her.

                “All right,” she answered, squirming in her seat and sipping on a glass of orange juice. “I’m ready to get to London.”

                “You and me both,” I said. After a hearty breakfast, Caleb drove us to the Pangbourne Overground station which wasn’t too far.

                “When do you go back to work?” Eden asked him.

                “Next week. I called and told them that dad had woken up and once he’s home, I’ll be back. They were fine with it,” he replied. “Maggie tried to take the week off, but they’ve been so busy working on the Winter collection so it’s been impossible.”

                “She’s been out here a lot, though. We’re not mad at her because she has to work,” Eden assured him.

                “Where does Maggie work?” I asked.

                “Burberry,” Eden replied.

                “Oh, well that makes a lot of sense. No wonder you own a lot of Burberry items,” I said, pointing at the yellow and white striped t-shirt she was wearing.

                Eden giggled. “Yes, Maggie is kind enough to send me a lot of their free samples. My dress I have for tonight is Burberry as well.”

                “How very British of you,” I said, nuzzling my nose against hers.

                Caleb made a gagging sound. “Would you two mind keeping the affection to a minimum in my presence?”

                “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Eden teased. After dropping us off and wishing us a good time, Eden bolted to the ticket machine, buying our tickets before I could realize what she was doing.

                “Hey! This is supposed to be a day of me treating you! Not the other way around,” I said, plopping down on one of the benches on the platform. We were the only ones waiting and the train was due to arrive in five minutes.

                “Oh don’t even start with that. Now, take your ticket and stop pouting,” she said. The ride to London was only about fifty minutes and Eden had fallen asleep almost the second we sat down. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her red hair tickling my nose as I turned to look out the window. I inhaled deeply, letting the smell of her shampoo overtake my senses;  _strawberries. How fitting._  As we neared London, I gently woke her up and she groaned.

                “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what it is, but whenever I’m on a train, I can’t seem to stop myself from falling asleep,” she said.

                I laughed lightly and kissed her temple. “It’s no big deal. Did you really sleep all right last night or were you lying to me this morning?”

                She shrugged. “I seem to be having difficulties falling asleep if I don’t have you by my side for a while first.”

                “Which translates to you can’t fall asleep until I fuck all of the extra energy out of you,” I whispered, tugging on her earlobe with my teeth.

                She jumped and shivered. “Precisely.”

                “Well then, you’ll have no trouble sleeping tonight,” I promised her. We stood up and grabbed our bags off of the luggage rack as we pulled into Paddington Station.

                “I can sleep all night in your arms tonight,” she said. “I don’t have to go back to my room. We’ll be completely alone.”

                I smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

                Since I hadn’t been to London in years and when I had, it was only for short periods at a time, I let Eden lead the way. She knew the Underground like the back of her hand from visiting her brother and sister so much.

                “We need to take the Circle line from here,” she said, walking a foot in front of me. “It’ll take us straight to Westminster and we can walk across the bridge to the hotel.”

                “I’m following you, so whatever is easier,” I said. As we boarded the Tube, I started to feel the stares and hear the whispers of my name.  _Shit. I didn’t even think about being recognized._  Eden was oblivious to the giggling group of late-teenage girls that were sitting across from us.

                “Maybe we should have gotten a cab,” I said, trying to obscure my face somewhat.

                “Why? This is the easiest form of transportation,” she replied.

                “Well, those girls seem to recognize me,” I pointed out.

                Eden’s face fell. “Oh shoot, I didn’t even think about that. What happens if we’re photographed? I mean, no one knows you’re in London, but from the way those girls are acting, I can see that it’s not going to take long for word to spread. Twitter can be a very cruel thing.”

                “It’s fine, E. It’s not like we’ve never been photographed together. Everyone knows who you are,” I said.

                “This is different,” she said softly. “This isn’t me accompanying you for a work thing as your assistant. This is us, in London, on a romantic getaway.”

                “Then let them snap away,” I told her seriously. “Eden, what we have, this isn’t just a fling. I’m not going to hide it.”

                She bit her lip. “I know. I’m just… scared.”

                I grasped her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” I promised.

                “I believe you,” she said. “But some things may be out of our control.”

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

As Josh and I got off at the Westminster stop, so did the group of giggling teenagers.

                “Josh!” one of them called out. Josh stopped in his tracks and cringed before putting on his famous smile. He turned back towards them and waved.

                “Oh my God, it is you! Ahhh!” another one shrieked and they ran over.

                “Yep, it’s me. What can I do for you ladies?” he asked politely.

                “Can we please get a picture with you?” one asked.

                “Um, sure. I don’t see why not,” he replied.

                Three iPhones were practically shoved at me and they crowded around Josh, attempting to wrap themselves around him. They all smiled and I took the pictures before handing them their phones back.

                “It’s so perfect!” a curly brunette exclaimed. “We look so adorable together,” she gushed to Josh, batting her eyelashes at him.

                He gave an uncomfortable laugh and shrugged. “I’m sure we do.”

                “What are you doing in London? Are you filming a movie? Is there a premiere?” One of the two blondes asked.

                He shook his head. “No, we’re just taking a small vacation,” he answered, gesturing towards me. My face started to heat up and I busied myself with my cell phone.

                “Oh… you’re taking a vacation with your assistant? Isn’t the whole point of a vacation to get away from the people you work with?” another giggled.

                “We don’t just work together,” he started, but I cut him off with a panicked look. He cleared his throat and lifted his bag higher onto his shoulder. “Well, we’ve got to get going. It was great to meet you guys.”

                “We’re going to Whiskey Mist tonight! You should totally come join us!” One shouted.

                “Sorry ladies, I have plans, but thanks for the offer!” he replied and waved goodbye. Josh and I practically ran out of the station and onto the street, standing directly under Big Ben.

                “Well, that was interesting,” I said.

                “It’s fine,” he said. “I don’t want you to worry, all right?”

                “I’m not worried,” I said, my voice shaking. “Do I look worried?”

                “You look like a deer caught in headlights,” he told me. “Just calm down. Let’s go to the hotel, relax for a while, and then head off to dinner.”

                I nodded and Josh and I headed over the bridge, taking in the sights of Parliament and The London Eye along the way. The hotel was at the end of the bridge and it was extremely high class. It had barely been up for ten years so it was still one of the newest hotels in the city and very modern.

                “Josh I swear to God, if you spent more than one-hundred pounds on this room, I’m going to kill you,” I hissed.

                Instead of answering me, he flashed me a mischievous smile and walked over to the Concierge to check us in. “Ah, yes, Mr. Hutcherson,” the man behind the counter said. “Your room is ready. Do you require assistance with baggage?”

                Josh shook his head. “No thank you,” he replied.

                The concierge handed Josh the room key and wished us a pleasant stay. The entire way up to the room, I was trying to get him to tell me how much he paid for it.

                “Does it matter?” he asked, getting off of the elevator at our floor and walking towards one of the only doors.

                “Of course it does! I don’t want you to have to feel like you need to do extravagant things for me!” I argued. Josh unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing a duplex penthouse with a spiral staircase leading up to the bedroom and a large terrace, overlooking Parliament.

                “I… am going to kill you,” I whispered, trying to take in everything.

                Josh laughed. “It’s one night, E. As you Brits say, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” he teased, giving me a pat on my ass to get me to walk into the room.

                I turned back towards him to give him a piece of my mind, but his lips cut me off in a passionate kiss, making my mind go blissfully blank. When he pulled back, I was breathless and I was sure my face was flushed. “You were saying?” he asked.

                “I’d like to see the bedroom now,” I murmured.

                Josh laughed. “We’ve got plenty of time for that tonight. How about we soak in the view on the terrace? It’s too nice of a day to be wasting it inside,” he suggested.

                The terrace was massive with lots of comfortable, cushioned lounge chairs that we curled up on. It was a sunny day, which was a rare occurrence in this city and I was grateful for it. We spent the afternoon letting the sun heat our skin. It seemed now that I had the freedom to kiss Josh whenever I wanted, I couldn’t hold back, even if I wanted to. I found myself unable to finish sentences due to the fact that my lips always would find their way back to his.

                Josh wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, he encouraged it with his tiny kisses and nibbles on my neck and collarbone while I tried to talk.

                “You know, you’re the one that wanted to save our loving for later,” I pointed out as his hand creeped under my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

                “Oh, I know. I’m just trying to get you all worked up so that later, you’ll just explode the second I touch you,” he said.

                “Well, you’re definitely headed in the right direction,” I gasped when his hand moved south and pressed against me over my jeans.

                He looked down at me, his eyes twinkling. “Why do I have a feeling that if I just press a little harder and rub slightly, you’ll come in less than thirty seconds?”

                He added more pressure and I threw my head back. “Because that’s exactly what will happen,” I whimpered.

                Josh withdrew his hand and I whined at the loss. “I think I’ll wait until later, when I have you naked and we have all night long.”

                “You are evil, Josh. Pure evil,” I seethed.

                “You won’t be saying that later,” he promised. Getting ready for dinner didn’t take too long once we dragged ourselves off of the terrace. All we really had to do was change and I fixed my makeup.

                “Wow. You look beautiful,” he said as I twirled in my gold, sparkly, Burberry dress.

                “Thank you. You look very handsome,” I commented. Josh was in black trousers with an emerald green button up, rolled up to his elbows. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear green.”

                He smiled. “It matches your eyes.”

                I blushed and linked my arm with his as we went down for the lobby. Josh had called for a taxi this time, not wanting another experience like we’d had on the tube earlier.

                “Where are we going?” I asked.

                “Avenue,” he replied. “It’s not far from Buckingham Palace.”

                On the drive to dinner, the driver took us on the scenic route, driving past Westminster Abbey and Buckingham Palace even though it was out of the way. Since it was just beginning to get dark, all of the lights were starting to go on.

                “I love this city,” I said wistfully, staring out the window.

                “It is beautiful,” he agreed.

                “When are we heading to Kentucky?” I asked, looking over at him.

                He cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m in no hurry.”

                “I think that we should leave when my dad comes back home,” I said. “We can spend some time with your family then.”

                “Eden, I really don’t want to spend more than a few days in Kentucky. I mean, the last time I was there it wasn’t exactly for pleasant reasons,” he admitted.

                “I know, but you don’t know how it’s going to go, Josh,” I argued.

                He shrugged. “I’m hoping for the best, but I still have to get back to LA at some point. I have to finish post-production for the Scorsese movie and pre-production for the Van Sant one.”

                I nodded. “We’ve got a busy couple of months coming up,” I commented.

                Josh pulled me close. “I’m thankful that you’ll be by my side through it all.”

                The taxi driver pulled up in front of the restaurant and Josh quickly paid him before helping me out. We were seated in a private corner of the crowded restaurant and it felt like we were in our own little world.

                After Josh ordered us a bottle of wine and we decided on our main courses, he grabbed my hand in his.

                “I wanted to take you to London for the night not just to be alone with you, but also to talk to you about all the new developments in our relationship,” he started.

                “Agreed,” I nodded.   
                “First thing’s first; are you okay with everything?” he asked anxiously.

                I nodded. “I’m more than okay. I’m just a little concerned as to how everything is going to play out when we get back to LA and we have to start working again.”

                “I think the best thing for us would be for you to become a full-time employee for my publicist firm and work with me instead of for me. That way, there isn’t as much of a conflict of interest. I wouldn’t be paying your salary anymore,” he explained.

                I bit my lip. “I guess, but would my job change? I mean, it’s not like I go run out and get coffee for you or do your errands. I like my job. I like what we have and how we work together.”

                Josh smiled softly. “So do I. Nothing is just going to change. The only thing that will is where your paycheck comes from.”

                “Good because I don’t think I’d be able to handle not seeing you for months at a time if I was stuck at another job in LA and you were off filming somewhere in the world,” I told him.

                “That will never happen,” he swore. “I like having you by my side too much.”

                I picked up my glass of Sauvignon Blanc and took a sip. “Thank you for taking me here tonight. You didn’t have to take me out and wine and dine me, but I appreciate it.”

                “I wanted to, Eden. I think it’d be wise for you to get used to it,” he said simply.

                “Is that so?” I countered.

                He nodded. “Another reason I wanted to take you out was to ask you a very important question,” he said.

                “Oh?” I squeaked, the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. “What question would that be?”

                He stared at me intensely and I put my wine glass down, giving him my full attention. “We’ve known each other for a while now. We work together, we’ve become friends, and we’ve gone through a rollercoaster of emotions. It hasn’t always been easy, but neither one of us left the other, no matter how bad things got. Now we’ve added a physical relationship into the equation. It’s no secret that I think you’re breathtakingly beautiful and that I can’t stop thinking about you, let alone keep my hands off of you. I want more, Eden. I want to know if you’d be my girlfriend?” he asked nervously.

                My breath caught in my throat and I bit my lip.  _His girlfriend? Can I do that again? Can I be somebody’s girlfriend?_  “W-what would that entail?” I stuttered.

                He furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

                I sighed. “Look, it’s no secret that I didn’t have a great relationship with Henry. I mean, he was my first boyfriend and I didn’t know any better, but now that I look back on it, I see how awful it really was, not to mention the fact that he tried to rape me after we broke up. I just, I don’t really know how to be a proper girlfriend because I didn’t exactly have a proper boyfriend.”

                “Being a proper boyfriend and girlfriend means taking care of one another and being loyal. It means loving each other unconditionally and accepting the flaws in one another. It means being there for each other through the good times and the bad and not running away from a fight. I want that with you, Eden,” he said.

                I smiled slightly. “I like the sound of all of that,” I admitted. “And I want that with you too, Josh.”

                “So is that a yes?” he asked hopefully.

                I nodded. “That is a definite yes.”

                After dinner, Josh and I decided to take the walk back to the hotel since it was such a warm night and I was luckily wearing flat shoes.

                “I never thought I’d be here with you,” I said, threading my fingers with his.

                “Well, I’m glad I’m here with you,” he replied, bumping my shoulder lightly with his. We made it down to the river embankment, walking past the Battle of Britain Memorial and stopping across from the London Eye which was putting on its nightly light show. The blues and reds and whites swirled together, creating their own Union Jack.

                “I wish we had things like this in LA,” Josh said, taking it all in.

                “Well, look on the bright side, at least there’s the ocean in LA. Here, we just have the muddy, dirty, Thames,” I countered.

                He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “You’re adorable. Anyone ever tell you that?”

                “Oh, plenty of times,” I replied sarcastically. We started walking again along the embankment until we reached the stairs to the Westminster Bridge. Big Ben and the rest of Parliament were lit up brightly, only a few foreign tourists straggling along and taking pictures. As we hit the top step, a sudden bolt of lightning lit up the sky and a loud crash of thunder followed.

                “That doesn’t sound too good,” Josh said. Less than five seconds later, the heavens opened up, pouring buckets and buckets of rain on us. “Are you kidding me?” Josh yelled over another crash of thunder. “Was it even supposed to rain tonight?”

                I laughed, starting to run across the bridge towards the hotel while I rummaged through my purse for my portable umbrella. “This is England! It’s weird when it doesn’t rain!”

                Josh caught up to me at the halfway point and took the umbrella, opening it and holding it above us. His arms went around me so we were huddled under it, both of us laughing.

                “This thing is pretty useless at the moment,” he said, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

                “I’ll say. It’s not like we’re in any way dry!” I exclaimed, smiling widely. I knew I looked like a drown rat, but in that moment, I didn’t care. The rain was pouring down on us, hammering loudly against the umbrella when Josh leaned down to kiss me. The rain water that was dripping from our wet hair trailed between our lips, but he only held me tighter.

                A tornado could have swept through and neither one of us would have noticed nor cared. The electricity running through my body was enough to rival that of the lightning flashing once again across the sky. Josh moaned against my lips, kissing me harder and I had to pull away due to the fact that he had left me breathless once again.

                “I need you,” I admitted with more than one meaning.

                “I need you, too,” he replied.

                Josh and I half ran back to the hotel under the umbrella, but we were soaked through once we were in the lobby. Once we were back in the hotel room, we couldn’t keep our hands or mouths off of each other. Our clothes were clinging wetly to our skin as we impatiently undressed each other. Josh carried me up the spiral staircase into the bedroom and unhooked my bra before placing me down on the bed.

                I threw my head back as he sucked greedily on my nipples, his bare thigh pressing between mine, right where I needed the friction the most. I was gasping for empty breaths, the oxygen never fully entering my lungs as Josh devoured me whole. He discarded my panties and his boxer-briefs before climbing on top of me and sliding home.

                My nails dug into his damp flesh as our hips slapped together over and over, bringing me to the edge and beyond more than once.

                 Only our moans and the sounds of passionate sex filling the empty spaces of the room. I couldn’t get enough of him and I wondered if that feeling would ever go away.  _God, I hope not._

                It didn’t matter that I had come three times already; Josh didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop until I couldn’t handle it anymore.

                “That’s it, baby,” he murmured in my ear, his fingers tangling in my hair to hold my head back so he could feast on my neck. “Let me feel you again. I need more.”

                My thighs were shaking violently as he drove me to another orgasm, making love to me as if we’d never get the chance again. As my body tried to come down and I whimpered from the aftershocks, Josh kissed me deeply, his moan vibrating against my lips as he finally let go. I was completely sated and exhausted when he pulled out and collapsed behind me, his arms wrapping tightly around my middle.

                “You’re amazing, Eden. You’re all I’ll ever need,” he whispered, kissing the shell of my ear. I was still spasming and unable to form a thought, let alone a sentence to reply to him. He sensed this and chuckled softly, gently running his fingers over my hip until I calmed down.

                “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Josh,” I whispered, snuggling even deeper in his embrace.

                “You won’t ever have to find out.”

                                Those were the last words I heard before sleep overcame me, but I couldn’t remember if they were real or I had just imagined them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

                “You have everything?” I asked Eden as I dragged my suitcase to the front door. She nodded, placing her carryon on top of her suitcase. It had been three days since we had come back from London and Eden’s dad had gotten home from the hospital the day before. As soon as he was settled in, Eden had me book our flight to Kentucky. Anxiety was starting to settle in my stomach the closer we got to leaving and I was in a constant state of nausea.

                “Hey,” she whispered, squeezing my hand. “It’s going to be all right.”

                I tried to give her a smile, but failed miserably. “I don’t know if I can do this,” I admitted.

                Eden wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her neck, my fingers digging into her spine as I inhaled her sweet scent. “You can do this,” she said with confidence. “I’ll be there with you the whole time, just like you were for me. This time, you’re not going to be alone.”

                I kissed her pulse point and pulled back, resting my forehead against hers. “I don’t deserve you,” I said. “You’re so good and I’m so… fucked up.”

                “When are you going to see that you deserve all good things, Josh? You’ve been through so much pain and heartache and you can’t keep thinking that that’s all your life is going to be. Especially not while I’m around,” she replied.

                I smiled softly. “Then I’m never letting you go.”

                “There you two are!” Eden’s mom exclaimed, entering the foyer. I unraveled myself from her arms and held her hand instead. “All packed?” I could see the glint of happiness in her eyes as she smiled at us.

 

                “We are,” Eden replied.

                “Good. Breakfast is on. Figure you have a spot to eat before your flights,” she told us. We followed her into the kitchen where Eden’s siblings and her father were sitting at the table. Eden took the empty seat next to her father and I took the one in between her and Caleb.

                “I’m going to miss you darling, but it was good to see you,” William said, kissing Eden on the top of her head.

                “You too, dad. I hate that I had to come home under these circumstances, but I’m glad you’re all right and I’m glad I got to see you,” she replied.

                Judy put a large plate of eggs, sausage, and toast on the table for us, and a bowl of fruit and oatmeal in front of William. He looked down at it and narrowed his eyes. “What’s all this?” he asked.

                “Your breakfast,” Judy replied. “Eat up.”

                He picked up his spoon and scooped some of the oatmeal, staring at it critically. “Looks like a bowl of mush to me.”

                “Well if you’d like to have another heart attack again, then by all means, have some eggs and sausage,” she said unwaveringly.

                “Dad, eat your oatmeal and stop complaining. We would like to have you around for a couple of more decades,” Rebecca sassed.

                “You heard what the doctor said, dad. Once your cholesterol starts to drop, you can start adding in the foods you like, but only in moderation. For now, you have to stay away from grease and butter,” Caleb said, putting the eggs and sausage on his toast and folding it into a sandwich. “Hey mum, do we have any cheese?”

                “I’m going to smack you,” William threatened.

                Judy placed sliced cheddar in front of Caleb and sat down on the other side of him. “Be nice to your son, William. Eat your oatmeal. And you two eat up as well. You have to be at the airport in an hour and a half,” she said, pointing at us.

                Eden and I scooped the steaming eggs and sausage onto our plates and started to eat. “So, how long is your flight?” William asked us, unhappily shoving oatmeal into his mouth.

                “Well the flight to New York is eight hours and then we have an almost four hour layover before a two hour flight to Cincinnati,” I explained.

                “Cincinnati?” Rebecca asked. “I thought you were going to Kentucky?”

                “We are. My parents’ house is in Kentucky, about a half hour outside of Cincinnati. The airport is in Kentucky. It’s called Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky International,” I responded.

                “What time does the flight get in?” Judy asked.

                “Almost midnight,” I said.

                “That’s a very late flight,” William commented. “Your parents picking you up?”

                “We’re renting a car,” Eden said. “It’s just easier.”

                 _Easier to make an escape._  I had called my mother, letting her know that we were coming and I hadn’t heard her that happy in a long time. She offered to pick us up, but I wanted to make sure we had our own car just so we could leave when we wanted. She told me she was going to get my old room ready for me, and a guest bedroom ready for Eden.

                 _“We don’t need the guest bedroom. Mom,” I said._

_“Oh? I thought you said Eden was coming back with you?” she asked._

_“I did and she is, but she can stay in my room with me,” I replied._

_My mother cleared her throat. “Is there a reason for that?”_

_“Well, she’s my girlfriend and I don’t want her to have to stay in a guest room,” I answered._

_My mother was silent for a second before stuttering out, “O-Oh. I wasn’t aware that you two were more than friends now.”_

_“It’s new,” I said._

_“Well, as long as you’re both happy, that’s all that matters. I’m just glad you’re coming home to visit,” she said cheerfully._

                “You two ready to go?” Caleb asked, swinging his car keys around his finger.

                “Yes,” Eden replied, getting up from the table and hugging her father tightly. “I love you, dad.”

                He smiled, hugging her back. “Love you too, pumpkin. I’m glad you came home for a bit.”

                “Me too. I hope you’re feeling better by November so you can come visit us in New York,” she said, letting him go.

                “Don’t you worry, darling. I’ll be in tip top shape before you know it and I will see you there,” he promised.

                Eden hugged Rebecca next while William shook my hand. “It was nice to finally meet you, Josh. You’re a strapping young man I’m glad my daughter has you. Take care of her for me, all right?”

                “I will. It was great to meet you too and I’m glad you’re doing better. Looking forward to seeing you in New York,” I replied.

                “We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said. Once he let go of my hand, Rebecca gave me a huge hug.

                “I’m so happy you came here with my sister,” she said. “I’ve never seen her so happy so thank you for putting that permanent smile on her face.”

                I laughed. “I’m happy I came, too. And you’ve got it all wrong; your sister is the one putting the permanent smile on  _my_  face.”

                  “Either way, you’re good for each other. Don’t let her get away,” she demanded.

                  “Never,” I vowed.

                  As I pulled away, Eden was just letting go of her mother. Judy turned towards me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you for everything,” I said.

                  “It was no trouble at all. You come back and stay with us whenever you’d like,” she replied, pulling back to place her hands on my cheeks. “And thank you for being there for Eden. It makes me feel a lot better about her being on the other side of the world knowing she has you by her side.”

                  I smiled. “Don’t worry. That’s not about to change.”

                  Eden and I said one last goodbye to everyone before following Caleb out the door and to his car. The drive to the airport took less than an hour and by the time we pulled up to the Departures area of Virgin Atlantic, I could see Eden’s bottom lip trembling. Caleb helped us put our suitcases on a trolley before engulfing Eden in a huge hug.

                  “I’m going to miss you,” I heard him say quietly before she sniffled loudly.

                  “You too,” she replied, her voice quivering.

                  “No tears, all right? I promise I’m going to come visit soon,” Caleb told her. She let him go and wiped her eyes, giving him a watery smile. “Love you.”

                  “Love you, too,” she said back. Caleb turned towards me and shook my hand.

                  “Josh, it was great meeting you and having you out here. My sister’s a lucky girl to have you in her life,” he said.

                  I gave him a half smile. “Thanks man, but I’m the lucky one.”

                  “All right. Well you two have a safe flight back to the states. Let us know when you land,” he told us.

                  Eden and I said goodbye again before walking into the terminal to check-in. We checked our bags, went through security, and walked hand in hand to our gate. Eden was quiet and I could tell that she was feeling down.

                  “You okay?” I asked, nudging her knee with mine.

                  She shrugged. “I’m just a little sad. Seeing my family made me realize how much I miss them. I guess it’s time for them to come out and visit us next, though.”

                  I smiled. “I’d like that. I love your family. You’re all so close and you really care about each other.”

                  “Your family was like that too, Josh. I know that it can be that way again, even though you’re missing an important person. I don’t think Connor would like the way you guys are right now; so distant from each other. I think he would want you three to form an even more unbreakable bond,” she said.

                  I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face. “I know he would. Connor would be pissed if he saw what we’ve become. It’s just… everything is messed up and I wish it could be fixed, but I’m scared that it’s just too damaged.”

                  “You won’t know until you try. Even if you can’t fix it, the point is, you tried. After that, the ball is in your dad’s court. I think it will all work itself out eventually, though. Like I’ve said, you’re his son. He’s never going to give up on you,” Eden assured me, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and patted her knee.

                  “I hope you’re right,” I said. “How about some candy for the ride, huh?”

                  She smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

                  “You wait here. I’ll go get us some,” I offered. I took my wallet, leaving my backpack with Eden and walked to the nearest newsstand shop where they sold everything from candy to magazines to souvenir shot glasses. I grabbed us bag of Hasbro Gummy Bears and two Flake bars before making my way to the register. As I waited on the line, my eyes zeroed in on the OK Magazine on the magazine rack in front of me. I saw my face staring back at me with the headline, “Josh Hutcherson’s Secret London Rendezvous.”

                  My eyes widened and I grabbed it immediately, flipping through it until I fell to the page where the story was. It was a four-page spread with the picture I had taken with the girls on the Underground as well as pictures of Eden and me on our hotel terrace that had obviously been taken by a long lensed camera from a rooftop location.

                  “Sir?” the woman at the register called to me, snapping me out of my daze. I put the candy and the magazine down on the counter, handing her my credit card and rushed back to Eden once the transaction went through.

                  “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Eden inquired.

                  I thrusted the magazine at her, my teeth gnawing at the side of my thumb. “There are pictures of me copping a feel on you when we were in London.”

                Eden flipped through the pages, staring at the pictures with wide eyes before reading the blurb aloud. “Actor Josh Hutcherson was spotted in London this week at the Park Plaza Hotel at Westminster Bridge. Mr. Hutcherson was not alone, though. He was accompanied by his assistant, Eden Hollingberry. The pair were seen first on the London Underground where Josh obligingly took a photo with a few dedicated fans before they made their way to the hotel. Cameras captured the pair on their private terrace of one of the duplex penthouses, fondling and kissing each other affectionately. Josh’s representation declined to comment and Ms. Hollingberry could not be reached.”

                “Jesus,” I mumbled. “I’m surprised Melissa hasn’t called me screaming her head off.”

                “I’m thankful my mum stays away from this trash. I can’t say the same for my sister though,” she replied, cringing at the picture of my hand between her thighs.

                “Come on. Let’s go into the first class lounge,” I suggested, feeling like there were a million eyes on me. “I’m starting to get paranoid that people are taking pictures of us now.”

                “Good idea,” Eden agreed. The Virgin Atlantic First Class Lounge was mostly empty, except for a few men in suits that looked exhausted and a handful of crew members, walking around asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Eden and I headed for the Poolside Lounge where it was quiet and relaxing.

                “I need a drink,” I said, flopping back on the plush couch.

                Eden curled up next to me and nodded. “Agreed. I think we should also have a bite to eat before we board.”

                One of the crew members approached us and took our orders after we looked over the menu. “You would order the Virgin Redhead,” I teased, pointing out her drink order.

                Eden blushed. “Well I thought the redhead part was fitting,” she said before giving me a sultry look. “But clearly not the virgin part.”

                “Oh, don’t I know it,” I murmured, kissing her neck lightly and making her squirm.

                “You can’t just do that when we have to get on an eight hour flight. I won’t be able to do anything about it,” she pouted.

                “Says who? I’m sure there are some private areas in this lounge where we can… satisfy our cravings,” I said suggestively.

                She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Let me see how low my inhibitions are after this Virgin Redhead.”

                I laughed. “Sure thing, Shortcake.”

                Our food and beverages arrived a few minutes later and it made me realize how hungry I was even though we had eaten breakfast shortly before. The bartender must have had a heavy hand when pouring the gin and champagne into Eden’s drink because when she had finished it, she was all giggly and her eyes were glassy.

                “That was really delicious. I think I want another,” she said.

                I smiled and nuzzled her neck. “How about we just find some place where we won’t be disturbed?”

                Eden frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. “But we board in twenty minutes.”

                “Baby, all we need is five,” I whispered.

                I quickly paid for our food and drinks and led her to the bathrooms. There were six of them, all private rooms with a single toilet and sink. I shut the door and locked it, turning the lights on and pressing Eden up against the sink.

                “I’ve never done this in public before,” she admitted.

                I smirked and ran my finger down the length of her jaw. “Well then, I guess that Virgin Redhead had some truth to it.”

                I kissed her deeply, wrapping my arms around her waist. Eden moaned into my mouth, her fingers clawing at my shirt. “I want you so bad,” she whispered harshly, pulling her lips away from mine. I palmed her breast and kissed her neck, feeling her breathing pick up speed.

                “We have to make this quick,” I murmured against her flesh. In less than a minute, I had her jeans and panties around her knees and my fingers were between her thighs, stroking her clit. Eden whined, holding on to me even tighter.

                “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

                “Turn around,” I demanded. Eden turned so her back was towards me as I bent her over the sink. She grasped on to the edge tightly and I undid my pants, pushing them down to my ankles along with my boxers. I pressed my cock along her dripping slit and her knees started to buckle, making her hold on tightly.

                “Please,” she begged, unable to keep the desire out of her voice.

                “Please what?” I asked teasingly, rubbing the tip of my cock across her clit.

                “Fuck me!” she exclaimed.

                 _Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets._  I pushed myself into her in one smooth thrust causing us both to cry out. Our love making was anything but slow and sweet. I was thrusting hard and Eden was meeting me hallway every time, her fingers between her legs to send herself over the edge quickly.

                “You like that baby?” I asked roughly, my hips slapping loudly against her ass. “Do I make you feel good?”

                “So good!” she exclaimed, her entire body shaking as she started to clench wildly around me.

                “Fuck!” I cried. “That’s it, baby. Come all over my cock. Squeeze me and make me come with you.”

                “Josh!” Eden shouted, coming hard, her muscles squeezing and sucking my orgasm right out of me. I grunted her name and stilled, collapsing over her back and holding onto the sink. It had been fast, rough, and absolutely mind blowing. I was glad to know that even when we were just having a quickie, it was still just as intense as when we were taking our time.

                Slowly, I pulled out and kissed the back of her neck. “You okay?” I asked.

                “Mmmm… more than okay,” she giggled. Both of us stood up straight and cleaned ourselves off before pulling our pants back up. “I feel like I could fall asleep right here.”

                I laughed. “Did I tire you out?”

                “It was the combination of you and the alcohol, I think,” she replied, fixing her hair in the mirror.

                “I guess we’ll have to make that combination more often,” I said, giving her a swat on the ass. Once we were presentable, Eden and I headed out of the Virgin lounge and to our gate where we were boarded in first class. After a four hour argument on me buying the tickets again, Eden finally caved, but swore she was going to pay me back. I knew it was going to cause another argument when the time came I I’d refuse to take her money, but I kept my mouth shut for the time being.

                The flight to New York was bumpy and long and I could tell the alcohol was making it worse for Eden. After eight hours of turbulence and four trips to the bathroom so she could throw up, we finally landed at JFK.

                “I’ve never been so happy to be on solid, unmoving ground before,” Eden groaned, looking worse for wear as we made our way through customs.

                “I know baby. We have almost four hours on the ground before we flight out again. That means we have time to settle your stomach,” I said, kissing her temple. Getting through customs took me less time than Eden since I was an American citizen and once she finally came through, she was even paler than before.

                “I feel awful,” she pouted.

                I frowned and wrapped my arms around her waist. Since our luggage was checked through to Cincinnati, we didn’t have to wait at baggage claim so we made our way to the AirTrain that would take us to Terminal Eight.

                “You going to be okay on here?” I asked as the train pulled into the station.

                She looked at it warily as the doors opened. “I hope so,” she replied, unsurely. Luckily Eden kept it together the entire way and once we got to the American Airlines terminal, I immediately bought her a ginger ale, some pretzels, and a Dramamine.

                “Can we please just walk to Cincinnati?” she begged, taking small sips of the Ginger Ale.

                “I wish, baby. Take the Dramamine. I promise you’ll feel so much better,” I assured her.

                Eden slept the entire flight to Cincinatti, the Dramamine having a sleeping pill effect on her. I on the other hand, was wide awake, even though my mind and body were hours ahead of me. My mother knew I was coming and I wondered if she would be up waiting for us. I wondered if my dad would be, too. I was nervous and the only thing I wanted to do was book a flight to LA as soon as we landed, but I knew I couldn’t. I was going to have to face this at one point or another so might as well get it over with. When we hit the tarmac in Cincinnati, Eden woke up looking adorably rumpled.

                “Are we there yet?” she asked, yawning and stretching.

                “Just got here,” I replied, giving her a half smile. She let out a breath and rested her head on my shoulder, no doubt feeling the tension in them.

                “It’s going to be all right, Josh. I promise,” she whispered.

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

The longer Josh and I drove in the rental car, the more he slowed down until it felt like he was almost crawling on the highway.

                “Josh,” I said. “I know you’re dreading this, but it’s almost one in the morning. I doubt your dad will even be awake and even if he is, nothing is going to happen tonight. We’ll just get there and go to bed.”

                “I don’t think I can do this,” he said shakily.

                “You can. Just relax,” I replied, reaching over and scratching my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. We arrived at Josh’s parents ten minutes later and I could tell that he didn’t want to get out of the car.

                “Eden,” he said, his voice cracking. “Please, let’s just go back to LA.”

                I frowned and saw his bottom lip trembling in the light from the street lamps outside. “Hey, it’s all right,” I soothed.

                Josh shook his head and I saw the glisten of a tear slide down his cheek. “No. I can’t be here. I have to leave,” he insisted, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

                “Josh, calm down,” I whispered, now rubbing his back.

                He pulled away from the steering wheel and reached over the center console, grasping me tightly in his arms. I could feel his warm tears dripping on my bare shoulder, but I didn’t care. He was hurting and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He sniffed harshly and I shushed him.

                “I haven’t been here since he…” he trailed off, his voice muffled by my shoulder.

                “I know. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but running away isn’t going to help anything. You want to make things right, don’t you?” I asked. I felt him nod against me. “Then let me help you take that first step.”

                Josh quickly let go of me and wiped his eyes. I hated seeing him cry, especially since he had just been so strong for me. Now it was my turn to be the strong one. I got out of the car and walked around to the drivers’ side, opening the door and holding my hands out for him to take. After a moment of hesitation, he grasped them and I helped him out of the car. Josh shut the door and leaned back against it, pulling me into his arms.

                “Can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out or respond?” he asked.

                I looked up at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

                “I mean, I’m going to say something and I don’t want you to freak out or say a word, no matter what it is,” he said.

                I cleared my throat. “All right.”

                He took a deep breath, his wet eyes looking down into mine. “I love you,” he whispered.

                I stared dumbly up at him as the words echoed in my head over and over.  _I love you. I love you. I love you._  I opened my mouth, but Josh put his finger over my lips.

                “Not a word, no matter if it’s reciprocation. I just needed to tell you that. It’s been building for months and I couldn’t hold it in any longer,” he whispered. “So if you feel the same way, tell me later, but just not right now.”

                “Why?” I asked quickly.

                “Because I just want it to set in. I don’t want you to tell me the same just because I said it first. Besides, I haven’t said that to someone in a long time… and that’s a big deal,” he shrugged.

                I smiled. “Well I’m just going to say that I’m flattered you said it to me.” I stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly, hopefully physically conveying to him what he had just told me. “Now, let’s get our luggage and head inside. Your mum is most definitely waiting for us,” I said, noting the light on in the front window.

                Josh and I got our suitcases from the trunk and headed up to the front door. Before Josh could knock, it swung open and Michelle was standing there in her pajamas with a huge smile on her face. “You’re here!” she said excitedly, even though it was one in the morning. She threw her arms around Josh who to my surprise, hugged her tightly back.

                “Hi, mom,” he said.

                She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.”

                “I’ve missed you, too,” he replied.

                Michelle hugged me next. “So good to see you, Eden. Thank you for coming here.”

                “I’m glad to be here and finally see where Josh grew up,” I told her honestly. She pulled back and smiled at me.

                “How is your father?” she asked, letting us both inside.

                “He’s home and doing much better, thank you,” I replied.

                “I’m glad. I’ve been so worried ever since Josh told me what happened,” she told me.

                “Where’s dad?” Josh asked nervously.

                “He’s sleeping. He has to be at work at seven tomorrow, but he should be home in time for dinner,” Michelle replied, her voice shaking a bit.

                “Since when does dad work such long hours?” Josh asked.

                “Well, he’s very busy, you know,” she answered him. “Now, your room is all set up so you two should get some sleep. You’ve had a very long day after all.”

                We said goodnight to Michelle and Josh led me downstairs into the basement. There was a pool table in one area that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years and the entire place just sort of gave off the vibe that it was empty.

                “They don’t come down here much, do they?” I asked, following him into his spacious bedroom. There was a queen sized mattress with fresh linens on it, a dresser, a closet, and a night stand, but other than that, the room was bare.

                “Do you have anything here?” I asked, looking around.

                Josh shook his head. “I took everything with me the last time I was here so it’s empty.”

                “It’s almost like you never lived here at all,” I mused sadly.

                Josh sighed. “Let’s get some sleep. I’m pretty beat and I’m sure you are too after being air sick for eight hours.”

                I nodded and grimaced. “Yeah, that was pretty awful. My stomach is still not back to normal.” Josh leaned forward and kissed me softly.

                “Sleep will make you feel better,” he whispered. Josh and I changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth in his bathroom, and climbed into bed, curling around each other. I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I awoke next, the room was bright and I was alone. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for any sign of Josh, but the mattress next to me was cold, telling me that he had vacated it a while ago. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost ten o’clock. After getting out of bed and using the bathroom, I went upstairs and saw Michelle sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

                “Good morning,” I said sleepily.

                She looked over at me and gave me a small smile. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

                “Fine, thank you. Where’s Josh?” I asked.

                “He left a little while ago. Are you hungry?” she inquired, not giving me a straight answer. My stomach twisted in knots.

                “Where did he go?” I asked, ignoring her question. “What happened?”

                “He was up early,” she replied. “He wanted to catch his father before he left for work.”

                My breathing sped up. “Did he?” I asked.

                “Yes, but don’t worry, there was no screaming and yelling, thankfully. They’re going to talk later,” she assured me.

                “Good. So where is he?” I asked again.

                “I’m guessing he’s down at the small lake a few blocks away. That’s where he used to go all the time whenever he wanted to get out of the house for a bit and do some thinking,” she said.

                “Can you tell me how to get there?” Josh’s mom gave me directions and after I took a quick shower and dressed, I headed out into the hot August morning. The sun was beating down on me as I navigated the streets, walking past all of the beautiful brick houses on the way. Once I came to the clearing of the pond, I saw Josh down on the left bank, sitting in the shade with his feet hanging over the edge, his toes barely skimming the top of the dark blue water.

                I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell that he was upset. I made my way over to him, occasionally sliding in the mud and tripping over a few hidden tree roots. I could tell he heard me approaching, but he didn’t look up. When I made it to his side, I sat down beside him, pulling my Converse off and hanging my legs over the edge of the dirt bank, mirroring him.

                “Hey,” I said softly.

                “Hey,” he replied, still not looking at me.

                “Your mom told me you saw your dad this morning. Are you all right?” I asked.

                Josh shrugged and picked up a pebble, flinging it outwards so it skipped along the surface of the water a few times before finally sinking. “I’ve been better.”

                “What happened?” I pushed.

                “Well, we didn’t fight, so I guess that’s an improvement, but it was as if he just didn’t care. He looked empty, as if there was no one home, you know? Like he’s officially checked out. I told him that I wanted to talk to him, but he blew me off. Told me that if I wanted to talk to him, it’d have to wait until he got home from work. It was like he didn’t even care that his son was home. He barely even said hello to me,” Josh said sadly. I took his left hand in my right and held it tightly, entwining our fingers together.

                “Please don’t give up,” I whispered. “I think your dad really needs a push.”

                “I hope you’re right,” Josh responded. “I may not see eye to eye with the man, but I don’t want to add my father to the list of people I’ve lost.”

                I shook my head. “You won’t, Josh. He’s in there somewhere. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t care about you. Don’t say that he doesn’t because he does. Why else would he have called you all those times, even if it was just to yell at you about your lifestyle? Maybe he was hoping you’d talk to him, Josh. Maybe he was looking for someone to talk to as well.”

                Josh laughed harshly. “Yeah, he had a funny way of going about it.”

                “The man lost his son. Connor was his child. I understand that he was your brother and your best friend, but your dad gave him life. Your dad is part of the reason why he existed at all. Just think about what’s going through his mind. No one should ever have to lose their child before them. Your dad isn’t okay, Josh. He’s probably torn between pushing you away so he doesn’t get hurt again and pulling you closer so he doesn’t lose you,” I reasoned.

                Josh sniffled and I saw him wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his button down. “I hate that my entire life is falling apart,” he choked.

                I shook my head and hugged him tightly. “It’s not, Josh. I won’t let that happen.”

                “You’re the only thing holding me together,” he admitted. “I wouldn’t blame you if I woke up one morning and you left.”

                “I’m not going to do that,” I said harshly, holding his face between my hands so he could look at me and see I was serious. “Listen to me, okay? I love you. I’m not leaving.”

                Josh stopped breathing and licked his lips. “You don’t have to,” he started, but I cut him off.

                “You told me last night that you love me, but you wouldn’t let me say it back. Well, now I’m saying it whether you like it or not. There were times in the beginning where it was hard and I didn’t know if I could be around you, but we got through it. We fought for it; for us, because I think deep down we knew that we couldn’t not be together. That fact still stands, Josh. I love you and I’m never going to take that back,” I said.

                Josh leaned forward, his lips tangling with mine in a sweet kiss before he rested his forehead against mine. “I love you, Eden. More than anything.”

                Josh and I sat at the pond until my growling stomach made us realize that we should probably head back to the house for some lunch. We put our shoes back on and walked hand in hand back to the house in the Kentucky heat.

                “You’re a fighter, you know that?” I told him. “You didn’t give up on me. Please don’t give up on your dad. Fight for him. Fight for setting things right. Not just for you, but for Connor.”

                “I will, but there’s only so much I can do. This is a two way street,” he sighed.

                “I know. Like I’ve said, give it all you’ve got and if he’s unresponsive, then you did your best and you tried. Something tells me though that no matter how checked out you think your dad is, he’s still in there somewhere and I think you may be the only one who can bring him back,” I said.

                “I hope so, Eden. I hope so.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

                 **Josh’s P.O.V.**

 _You can do this. Just turn the knob and push._  I was standing outside of Connor’s bedroom, my hand on the door knob, not moving. I wondered when the last time anyone was inside. I figured my mother had been inside to dust, but I didn’t have the nerve to ask her. I took a deep breath, steeling myself before turning the handle and cracking the door open. I slipped inside, keeping my eyes on the white carpet before shutting the door behind me. The air was stale as if the door and windows hadn’t been opened in years. I guessed that they weren’t. I swallowed hard and looked up.

                Everything was exactly where it had always been. There was only a thin layer of dust, suggesting my mother or someone had been in to clean within the past couple of months, but other than that, nothing had been changed. Above his made, full sized bed was the MIT banner he had hung up when he’d been accepted his senior year of high school. His television and video game consoles were still plugged in, his desk still stacked with his books and papers. I walked over to it, running my fingers over the cover of The Catcher in the Rye.

                Behind the book was a picture frame. I picked it up with shaking hands and stared down at it, my eyes blurring with tears. It was Connor and me, our arms wrapped around each other. Both of us were wearing red and making stupid faces. The photo had been taken almost nine years ago. I had just turned eighteen and we were out to dinner at a pub in LA. It was just the four of us; mom, dad, Connor, and me. Back when things were right. Back before everything turned dark.

                “I love that picture,” I heard from the doorway. I knew it was my mother and I didn’t look up, not wanting her to see the tears in my eyes. I sniffled, probably giving myself away and I put it down. “You can take it, Josh.”

                I shook my head. “No. It’s Connor’s. This is where it should be,” I replied, my voice cracking. My mother’s footsteps were muffled on the carpet and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

                “He would want you to have it, Josh,” she whispered.

                “And I want him to have it,” I said. I stared down at it one last time and wiped my eyes. “I had that picture, too. I destroyed it at the beginning of the year.”

 

                “What do you mean?” she asked.

                “I got drunk and I was angry at him for leaving and I wound up destroying every picture I’d had of the two of us together. Now I have nothing,” I replied.

                My mother moved to stand in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. “Don’t say that,” she told me, her eyes also wet with tears. “You have so much, Josh. You have me and your father and you have Eden. You have friends and you have a successful career.”

                “Do I have dad, though? Do I really? I don’t feel like I have him and I don’t have Connor,” I choked.

                My mother hugged me close and I let her, not wanting to push her away anymore. “You have your father, sweetheart. He’ll come around. None of us have Connor and as much as it hurts, we have to learn to live without him. As long as we all have each other, we can. These are just photographs, Josh. We have copies of them and if one set is destroyed, we can replace it with another. You can’t destroy your memories of him and that’s the most important thing.”

                I sat back on the bed, my mother coming with me still hugging me while I openly wept. “I’m sorry,” I sobbed. “I’m sorry for pushing you away and being such a jerk. I was selfish and I should have realized that I wasn’t the only one he left behind.”

                “We all handle our grief in different ways, Josh,” my mother cried. “Do I wish we all could have grieved together? Of course. You’re here now though and that’s what matters.”

                Once I was out of tears, my mother let me go and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. “I don’t know what to do about dad, mom. How do I make him listen to me? He doesn’t believe a word I say to begin with.”

                “Don’t start a fight with him. Make him see, Josh. Show him that you’ve changed,” she told me.

                “Does he listen to you, mom? Do you guys even talk anymore?” I asked.

                Her face fell. “I love your father. I always have and I always will. This past year and half has been so hard on both of us.”

                “But do you guys talk?” I repeated.

                “Sometimes,” she replied. “Some days I feel as though everything is going to go back to normal. He’ll smile at me and he’ll spend more time at home. Then one of us just… checks out. We remember what we lost and it comes between us.”

                I sighed. “Does he work long shifts all the time?”

                She nodded. “It’s his escape. It’s his way of keeping busy.”

                “Yeah, well he can’t escape forever,” I scoffed. “He can’t run away from his life. I tried it and it doesn’t work. No good comes out of it.”

                “You found someone to bring you back,” my mom said, patting my knee.

                “You should be the one to bring dad back, mom. You’re his wife. For better or for worse till death do you part,” I reminded her.

                She smiled softly. “I’m only part of the equation, Josh. That’s what happens when you have kids. They become part of the reason why you wake up every morning. Your father needs both of us; not just one.”

                After that, my mother left me alone with my thoughts in Connor’s room. Even though it had been two years since he had stepped foot inside of it, it made me feel closer to him. I ran my fingers over the comforter and laughed to myself as I remembered my mother constantly ripping them off of him in the morning to get him out of bed and to school on time.

                “There you are!” Eden exclaimed, poking her head in the doorway.

                I looked up at her and smiled. “Hey, you,” I said. “Come in.”

                Eden walked in and looked around. “So this is Connor’s room,” she mused, looking around. “Are you all right?”

                I nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know, I feel like he’s here. This was his room after all.”

                Eden walked around, looking at the pictures on the walls before picking up the frame I had just been holding on the desk. She giggled and looked over at me. “I remember this picture. We should make a copy of it so you have it again.”

                “I’d like that,” I agreed. Eden put the frame back down and sat next to me.

                “I like this room. It’s not sad and depressing, even though the person whose room it is is no longer with us. Connor just didn’t seem like a sad person,” she commented.

                “No, he wasn’t. He was always smiling and being a goofball. He was also really smart; smarter than I ever was. I mean the kid got into MIT,” I said. “It’s not fair that he had to be taken away before he could really become what he should have.”

                “Josh, I think Connor was what he was supposed to be. He was your brother. He was here to give you and your family happiness; the last piece of the puzzle if you will. Death isn’t going to change that,” she whispered, threading her fingers in mine.

                I turned my head towards her and kissed her softly. “I think my puzzle has been getting bigger as time has gone. You’re definitely a piece of it.”

                She smiled and squeezed my hand. “And you are a part of mine, Josh.”

                We sat in Connor’s room for the next couple of hours as I told her stories about him and about us while growing up. Her laughter filled my heart and I felt like I would burst with happiness. I had always avoided talking about Connor with anyone because it was too painful, but talking about him with Eden just made me happy. It was as if every good memory we had took over my senses. My mother eventually called us down for dinner and it turned out being just the three of us. My father was still not home from work and my mother didn’t seem surprised.

                “He told me we could talk tonight,” I said angrily. “Unless that was just a lie to get me to get out of his hair.”

                “Josh, please, your father will be home later. You can talk to him then,” she pleaded. The three of us ate in a mostly tense silence. My mother had made chicken and rice, but I could barely taste it. I kept listening hard for the front door to open, but it didn’t. After we ate and cleared our dishes away, my mother informed us that she was going up to finish folding her laundry and watch some of her shows.

                I could see Eden was still jet lagged and I led her back down to my room. “You should sleep it off, baby.” I said, kissing her forehead as she sat on my bed.

                “Are you not tired?” she asked with a yawn.

                I shook my head. “I’m too anxious to sleep. Besides, I want to wait up and talk to my dad when he gets home.”               

                She nodded and started rummaging through her suitcase for her pajamas and toiletries. I waited until she was finished getting ready before tucking her in. “I love you,” I whispered.

                She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. “I love you, too. Wake me if you need me and good luck with your father.”

                I nodded and kissed her one last time. Eden cuddled into the comforter and I shut the light on my way out of the room. I headed back upstairs with intentions of watching television until my dad got home, but his office door at the end of the hallway was ajar and it caught my eye. I listened for sounds of my mother coming downstairs, but she was thankfully still in her room. I crept towards the door, the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

                My fingers closed around the handle and I slowly pushed. The shades on the windows were closed and the room was dark. I flipped on the light switch and my eyes met piles and piles of papers and file folders. The filing cabinet was over flowing and I couldn’t believe the disorganization of the place. My dad had always been meticulous when it came to his work documents, but it was as if he didn’t care anymore or he just forgot to clean everything out. I walked around carefully, not wanting to disturb the piles. The only clear spot was his desk. There was only a computer on it, the letters on the keyboard almost worn off from him typing on it for years.

                There was also scissors, a glue stick, and scotch tape as well as a red marker. I thought it odd and it seemed like he had been doing arts and crafts instead of his usual work. I sat down on the leather, spinning chair and blew out a breath. I hadn’t been in my dad’s office in years and even though so much had changed, it still felt familiar. I spun side to side, staring at the blank wall in front of me when my knee smashed into the side drawer that was partially open.

                I looked down and saw what looked like a leather book and a piece of silver inside and curiosity got the better of me. I opened the draw and sucked in a breath, seeing a photo frame with a picture of my dad, Connor, and me. My dad was in jeans and a button down, I was in a suit and tie, and Connor was in between us in a sweater, the collar of his button down poking out. I picked it up and stared at it, wondering why it was in the drawer.

                There were lots of pictures of Connor all around the house, but this was the only place that they were put away. It was as if my father was trying to erase him. I pulled out the leather book which turned out to be a scrap book and set it on the desk in front of me. When I flipped over the cover, my nine year old face was the first thing I saw. It was my first headshot and I’d wondered how long my father had been keeping this. Each page I flipped was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures of me and once I got towards the back, the newer articles were there too. He had cut out clippings of me when I was shooting the Scorsese film and taped them to the pages, my name circled in red marker.

                I was in shock. Here I thought my father didn’t care about me, meanwhile he was going out of his way to capture every moment of my life that he wasn’t there in person for.

                “What do you think you’re doing?” a gruff voice asked from behind me.

                I nearly jumped out of my skin, the book toppling to the floor as I stood up, facing my father. “Dad… the door was open. I was just…”

                He looked at me expectantly. “Snooping. That’s what you were doing.”

                I glared at him. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. How long have you been working on this?” I asked, picking the scrap book up off the floor. “And why have you never showed me?”

                “That’s because it’s my business. I don’t have to share anything with you,” he said, crossing his arms.

                I took a deep breath. “Dad, can we please talk to each other without yelling? I came here because I wanted to set things right. We’ve both done things and we’ve both been wrong and I want to put it all behind us. We’re a family and even though we’re broken right now, I know we can fix it.”

                My dad’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know anything,” he spat, walking out of the room. I put the book down on his desk and followed him, refusing to give up easily.

                “What is your problem?” I asked, trying not to let my anger seep through. “Why are you pushing everyone away?”

                We were in the kitchen now and my dad huffed. “Oh, and what would you call what you were doing out in LA? Having a pow-wow?”

                “Look,” I started. “I know what I did was wrong. I was one-hundred percent wrong for ignoring you and mom and for turning to alcohol and women to try and forget about my problems. I’m here to make amends. I wasn’t the only one who was wrong though, dad. I’m not going to take responsibility for your actions, too.”

                He raised an eyebrow at me. “My actions?”

                “Yes! Did you think you were helping me by calling me up and telling me what a disappointment I was whenever I did something wrong? Did you think that would solve any sort of issues between us?” I asked incredulously.

                “You’re a grown man, Josh!” he bellowed. “I’m not here to baby you when you do something wrong! You should know the difference between wrong and right!”

                “I was severely depressed, God dammit! I obviously couldn’t think clearly and instead of helping me, you just constantly pushed me down even more!” I exclaimed, my voice now rising.

                “You think you were the only depressed one? I LOST MY SON!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, slamming his fists down on the countertop.

                “I’M YOUR SON, TOO!” I shouted back, my eyes stinging with tears of anger. “I’M STILL HERE AND IT’S AS IF YOU WISH I WEREN’T! LIKE YOU WISH I WAS DEAD TOO! WELL, FUCK YOU!”

                “Josh!” I heard my mother exclaim. “What is going on in here?”

                She came rushing into the kitchen as my chest heaved with heavy breaths. I was angry and I was surprised there wasn’t steam coming out of my flared nostrils. I turned towards her and shook my head. “I’m done with him,” I hissed.

                “I don’t wish you were dead,” I heard pitifully behind me. I slowly turned around and saw my dad now sitting at the counter his head in his hands.

                “What did you say?” I asked, unsure if I had heard him clearly.

                He looked up at me and I could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. “I said I don’t wish you were dead.”

                I laughed once. “You have a funny way of showing it!”

                My mom placed her hand on my arm. “Stop it,” she said softly.

                “Do you think I’m proud of myself when I look in the mirror? I couldn’t even keep my youngest son alive, how was I supposed to be a decent father to my oldest that was still living? How could I be the loving husband to a wife that I failed?” he asked, his voice breaking. My mom left my side and went over to my father.

                “You didn’t fail me,” she said, her voice shaking. “You could never fail me. What happened to Connor wasn’t your fault.”

                He shook his head. “We’re supposed to go first,” he cried. “Our children are supposed to be the ones to bury us, not the other way around. He was supposed to have a full life; finish college, have a career, have a family of his own, and now I have to live while he doesn’t get to have all of that.”

                “Dad,” I choked, my emotions getting the better of me. “It’s not fair. Life isn’t fair, but that doesn’t mean you can stop living it. I tried that and it only makes things worse. Connor would want us to live. He wouldn’t want us fighting and wallowing in our misery. He’d want us to stay the family we always were, even if he couldn’t physically be there. I just want my dad back. I can’t… I can’t lose you too.”

                I sniffled and my dad stood up, walking over to me and hugging me. “I can’t lose you either,” he whispered. I felt my mother’s arms encircle the both of us and we just stood there and cried, grieving for the first time as a family, finally fully feeling the loss of the fourth set of arms that would never encircle us again.

                 **Eden’s P.O.V.**

Screaming and shouting from above Josh’s bedroom awoke me from my sleep and I sat up in bed. I hadn’t been asleep long and I was still tired, but the yelling was worrying me.

                 _“WELL, FUCK YOU!”_ I heard Josh through the ceiling and I winced, knowing that his talk with his father was apparently not going well at all. I laid back down, but couldn’t fall asleep. I wanted to go upstairs and see if everything was okay, but I stayed where I was knowing that Josh would get me if he needed me.

                The shouting eventually stopped and about an hour later, I heard someone coming down the basement stairs and towards the bedroom. The door opened and even in the dark, I could see Josh was exhausted, almost defeated looking. I sat up again and held my arms out to him. Wordlessly, he climbed onto the bed and held me close, his face buried in my neck.

                “What happened?” I asked.

                “Everything,” he whispered. “I tried not to scream and shout, but I couldn’t help it. My mom came down and it was as if we had a family style breakdown.”

                I frowned. “Did your dad listen to you?”

                “Eventually. I think things are going to be all right from here on out,” he confessed.

                It was as if a weight was lifted off of my shoulders and I held him tighter. “I’m glad.”

                “Of course there are going to be things we need to work on, but there’s more cooperation now. We put everything out on the table and now we just have to learn how to be a family again,” he said.

                “You will. I can feel it. You three love each other and even if that bond was broken for a while, it’s going to mend itself,” I assured him. He hummed in response and I could tell that he was going to fall asleep. I smiled and patted his back. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed, hm?”

                He lazily pulled himself away from me to practically tear his clothes off before collapsing onto the mattress at my side. “Ready,” he mumbled, now holding his arms out for me.

                I chuckled and turned on my side so I was facing him and cuddled into his arms. His eyes were open, but only just. It seemed that now he had mostly made amends with his father and wasn’t so anxious anymore, his exhaustion had hit him like a freight train.

                “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispered. “My brain feels like it’s on overload right now. I feel like you’re the only reason I’m keeping it together.”

                I kissed his lips softly. “You’re my only reason for keeping it together as well. I guess we’re perfect for each other.”

                “Perfect isn’t a good enough word for what we are for each other,” he mumbled sleepily.

                “Well, why don’t we sleep on it and think of a better word in the morning?” I suggested.

                Josh hummed and within a few minutes, his breathing was deep and even letting me know he was asleep. I watched him for a little, his brow finally relaxed and his face peaceful. I smiled to myself before joining him in sleep. When I awoke the next morning, Josh was still by my side just waking up himself.

                “What time is it?” he grumbled, stretching.

                I lazily turned over and checked my phone. “Almost nine,” I yawned.

                He let out a sigh and laid still for a moment. “We should get some breakfast.”

                “That sounds perfect,” I agreed. Josh and I dragged ourselves out of bed and he put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt since he had fallen asleep in just his boxers the night before. As we walked up the basement stairs, the delicious smell of cinnamon and sizzling sausage overwhelmed my senses.

                “Mmmm smells like mom cooked up a feast,” Josh practically salivated.

                The sound of his mother’s laugh along with another deep laugh met our ears and I looked up at him questioningly. “Is that your dad?” I asked.

                He looked completely dumbfounded, but nodded. “I thought he’d be at work by now.” Josh opened the door and we stepped out onto the landing. When we arrived in the kitchen, Michelle was at the stove, cooking French toast and sausage and Chris was sitting at the breakfast bar across from her, still in his pajamas.

                “Dad?” Josh asked, sounding confused.

                His parents looked over at us, both of them smiling. “There you two sleepyheads are! I’m making breakfast so have a seat!” Michelle exclaimed.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Josh asked his dad.

                Chris shrugged. “I told them that my son was in town and I wanted to spend time with him. I’m taking off for the next few days.”

                Josh looked completely taken aback by the change in his father. Even though they had made a breakthrough the previous night, neither one of us thought that he would make such a change in only a few hours.

                “And you must be Eden,” Chris said, standing up and holding his hand out for me to shake. “We’ve spoken once and I regret that it was not under ideal circumstances. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

                I shook his hand, still in complete disbelief. “It’s nice to meet you too,” I said, numbly. I had seen pictures of Chris and the man before seemed like a shadow. Even though he was smiling that same, genuine smile, his eyes still looked haunted and had deep, black circles under them. He had a long way to go, but he looked determined to get there.

                “I hear you and Josh are more than just friends and co-workers now. Well, Michelle has told me nothing but good things about you so I don’t object,” he commented.

                I smiled awkwardly and felt my cheeks heat up. Josh placed his arm around my waist. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said confidently.

                “Then I couldn’t be happier for you,” Chris replied sincerely.

                “Breakfast is ready,” Michelle interrupted. The four of us ate breakfast at the kitchen table while Josh filled his parents in on his new role and his upcoming movie.

                “We’ll be in New York for a few months. You’re more than welcome to come visit. If Eden’s dad is feeling better, her parents will be out visiting as well,” Josh informed them, taking a bite of his French toast.

                Michelle smiled. “That would be wonderful. Maybe we can spend Thanksgiving there and coordinate to meet with your parents, Eden.”

                “We’d really like to meet them,” Chris added.

                “Oh, um, that would be a good idea. We don’t celebrate American Thanksgiving, but I know my father loves turkey and wouldn’t object,” I said.

                “Good. We’ll settle the details as the time gets closer,” Michelle replied. After breakfast, Chris asked Josh if he’d like to take a ride with him and Michelle asked me if I’d help her bake some pies that she was going to donate to a bake sale at the local church. I agreed, knowing Josh needed the time alone with his father. Josh and I went downstairs to get dressed and I saw I had five missed calls from Melissa.

                “She probably saw the pictures of us in London,” Josh guessed, picking out an outfit to put on after his shower.

                “I’m scared to call her back,” I said nervously.

                “It’ll be fine. I promise,” he assured me.

                I dialed her number and she answered frantically on the second ring. “Finally! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

                “Whatever do you mean?” I asked innocently, staring over at Josh.

                “Well, not only were you two in London and you didn’t tell me, but you were seen in a heavy petting session!” she exclaimed.

                I cleared my throat nervously. “Well, we would have called, but everything was sort of last minute,” I admitted. “My father had a heart attack so Josh and I went to see him. He’s fine now, though.”

                “Well I’m sorry to hear about your father and I’m glad he’s all right, but do you understand how serious this is? You’re his assistant and you were seen practically having sex with him!” she shouted. “You’re supposed to be helping him get his life back on track, not adding to the problem!”

                Josh had heard her and he took the phone from me before I could reply. “She has been helping me get my life back on track. I’m not on the verge of becoming an alcoholic anymore, I have yet another movie roll lined up, I’m a lot more pleasant to be around, and I’m finally setting things right with my family. If I didn’t have Eden; if we didn’t love each other, none of this would have happened.”

                Josh put her on speaker phone, but all we were met with was silence for a few minutes. “So… now you love each other?” she asked.

                Josh blew out a breath. “Yes, Mel. It’s been building for a while and it finally bubbled over. We’re happy. We work well together and it’s because of the way we feel about each other. We saw the magazine when we were leaving London, but we don’t care. Let the press think what they want.”

                “Well you’ve left London, but where are you now? You have a meeting in three days,” she reminded him.

                “We’re in Kentucky. Don’t worry, we’ll head back to LA within the next day or two,” Josh replied.

                She sighed. “All right. Well, thank you for finally bringing me into the loop and I guess I’ll see you both when you get back.”

                We said goodbye and hung up. “Well that was less painful than I thought it’d be,” I mused.

                “Agreed. I thought she was going to have an aneurism at first. When we get back we’ll talk to her about putting you on the company payroll. I didn’t want to overwhelm her,” he said.

                I nodded and Josh kissed me before heading off to shower. Once we were both ready, Josh and his dad left while Michelle and I started working on her pies.

                “Do you know where they went?” I asked curiously, mixing the apple pie filling.

                “The batting cages. When Josh was younger and still living at home, they would go there together for some father-son time,” she replied.

                I smiled. “Is Josh good at it?”

                She laughed. “He’s pretty good, but baseball was never his sport. He’s always been good at basketball and soccer. The batting cages are a good way to release all of that pent up energy though.”

                “I can imagine,” I said.

                Michelle and I finished the apple pie and moved onto the cherry. “I’m so happy you two are here, but what made Josh change his mind? He was so set on never speaking to his father or coming here ever again.”

                “I think it was seeing me with my family. He missed the closeness you all had and being with me when I’d almost lost my father made him realize that he didn’t want to lose his, too,” I replied.

                “I’m glad he has someone positive in his life to influence him in a good way, now. I was heartbroken when he’d abandoned all his friends and was basically living in recluse, only having those less than decent girls over to keep him company,” she said distastefully.

                “Oh that hasn’t happened in quite a while. I think the last time was the first week I started working for him. After that, he stopped seeking solace in girls who were just as void of emotion as he was. Then he had his breakdown and started putting his life back together,” I explained.

                “Well, at least everything is getting back to normal now. I mean, as normal as it can get. I don’t think any of us will ever be the same again,” she whispered sadly.

                “You wouldn’t, would you? You’re missing a vital part of your family and that area will always be empty, but you still all have each other. I just think what happened was so sudden and the fact that Josh never got to say goodbye… well he was completely heartbroken and pushing away the people who could have helped him heal,” I said, pouring the cherries into the pie crust.

                Michelle shook her head, placing the dough on top. “No. All of us were heartbroken. We still are. I think that everything happens for a reason. There’s a reason Josh hit rock bottom and there’s a reason you came into his life to pick him back up. You’re the reason this family is slowly stitching back the frayed ends.”

                I blushed. “Thank you,” I replied softly. “What about your extended family? Grandparents, siblings, uncles, aunts, and cousins? Have they been around?”

                “Yes, especially my sister since she was just as close with Connor, but everyone has their own lives. I don’t ever expect them to constantly worry about us and help them fix our problems. Of course they are there when we need them, but it’s not their job to fix us. I would never ask that of any of them. They’ve been supportive and that’s good enough for me,” she replied.

                After that, the conversation between Michelle and I became much more lighthearted. She shared stories with me about Josh when he was younger, just wanting to get into the business, as well as his teenage years. We laughed through lunch and she asked me to tell her about my family and friends. It was nice to be able to have that time with Josh’s mom, to really get to know her and all she had done for her family. She had suffered a great loss, but was finally coming out even stronger on the other side.

                At around four o’clock, Josh and Chris arrived back home, both of them smiling and joking around with each other. It was a sight I’d never thought I’d see and I could tell Michelle was overwhelmed with joy.

                “You’re just mad because I hit more than you did,” Josh said with a laugh.

                “Oh please. I let you win,” Chris brushed off, trying not to smile.

                “How was the batting cages?” Michelle asked.

                “Dad’s let himself go. To say he’s a little rusty would be too kind,” Josh teased.

                Chris looked at him incredulously. “What kind of father would I be if I unleashed all of my power and left you in the dust? I was holding back!”

                “Yeah, yeah. Better start working on your swing for next time!” Josh exclaimed, pulling his Cincinnati Reds cap off to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

                “I take it you had a lot of fun?” I asked.

                Josh nodded. “I haven’t been to the batting cages in so long. My arms are going to be paying for it tomorrow.”

                Chris creeped up behind Michelle and she shrieked as he grabbed her waist and kissed her soundly. “I love you,” he whispered to her.

                “And I love you,” she replied, looking dreamily into his eyes as if it were twenty years ago.

                Josh made a gagging sound. “Gross, guys. I think that’s our cue to take a walk,” he said to me.

                Michelle rolled her eyes. “Oh stop it.”

                “A walk sounds like a great idea,” I said, seeing that the two of them wanted some alone time.

                “Be home in time for dinner! Six thirty!” Michelle called after us as we headed out the front door. Josh and I headed down the street hand in hand and outside the development. There was a large field that had yet to have any houses built on it with the grass growing up to our knees. We plopped down in the middle, our knees and shoulders touching.

                “It’s really good to be home,” he said, looking out into the distance with a smile.

                I nodded. “I’m glad you brought me here. It’s nice to see you in your true environment. I’m guessing things are a lot better with your dad?”

                “Yeah,” he replied. “At first it was awkward and we had a bit of a heart to heart in the car on the way there, but once we were in those batting cages, it was like the past two years never happened. We were our old selves and we acted just like we used to. It was nice to have some normalcy.”

                I smiled. “That’s good. Things seem to be turning around. Do you… do you plan on maybe visiting Connor’s grave while we’re here?” I asked nervously.

                Josh flinched a little and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ready for that,” he said softly. “Maybe one day, but I don’t think I can bring myself to go there.”

                I entwined my fingers with his and squeezed. “One day, then,” I agreed.

                Josh and I laid back in the long stems of Kentucky Bluegrass and stared up at the sky. “What do you think that one is?” he asked.

                “Hm?” I hummed in confusion.

                He pointed up at the sky towards the clouds. “That cloud right there. What does it look like to you?”

                I giggled and squinted my eyes. “A toad,” I said.

                Josh laughed. “Interesting. I was going to say a frog,” he teased.

                We spent the next hour picking out shapes in the clouds before the sky started to gain a pink and orange hue as it grew later. Josh and I made love in that field, feeling that everything was right for the first time in our lives. It was perfect, it was beautiful, it was us. Afterwards when the sun was hovering above the trees and it was almost dinner time, we stood up and straightened ourselves out; Josh buttoning his pants back up and me pulling down my dress. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my hands in his and resting his chin on my shoulder.

                “I love you, Eden,” he told me.

                “I love you too, Josh,” I replied, turning my head and kissing him. Josh hummed against my lips and kissed me deeper. I giggled and pulled away. “We’ll be late for dinner.”

                “Mmmm,” he hummed, kissing my neck. “How about just one more round?”

                I shook my head, “How about I race you back to the house,” I challenged, spinning out of his arms as if we were dancing and running towards the edge of the field. Josh easily caught up with me and lifted me into his arms, making me shriek.

                “You’re something else, you know that?” he asked, kissing my nose.

                “I know that, but I’m your something else,” I laughed.

                “And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he told me.

                Although there were still challenges ahead of us, everything in that moment was right. We would face things as they came head on and together. Until that time came though, everything was the way it should be. For the first time, everything was perfect.


	16. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

**Josh’s P.O.V.**

“Babe, come on. Wear it,” I begged, draping my bowtie around my neck.

                Eden was standing behind me, putting her earrings in. “Not tonight, Josh. We haven’t even announced anything yet and I don’t want to take the spotlight on such a big night.”

                I turned to face her and placed my hands over the silky material of her dress on her hips. “Eden, it’s a perfect night to announce it.”

                She sighed and shook her head, her nimble fingers making quick work of my bowtie. “Soon, all right? Just not tonight.”

                “Will you at least wear it?” I pleaded, poking my bottom lip out and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

                She giggled. “No, the press will see it and have a field day. I’d rather us do this on our own terms. Now, let’s go before we’re late. We don’t want to miss you accepting your first Oscar.”

                “Hey, there’s not guarantee I’ll win. I’ve been nominated once before, you know,” I reminded her.

 

                Eden scoffed, removing herself from my arms and taking the diamond ring off of her left hand to place it on her nightstand. “You’ve won the Golden Globe, the SAG, and the BAFTA. It’s a pretty clear outcome of who is going to get the Oscar.”

                I winced. “Those were just lucky,” I mumbled uncomfortably.

                “No,” she said. “You’re an incredibly talented actor, Josh. If it was just luck, you wouldn’t have won every single one of them.”

                 _Let’s hope that’s true._  Tonight, Eden and I were attending the Academy Awards for which I was nominated in the Best Actor in a Leading Role category. I was nervous, but knowing that my fiancé was going to be by my side made me feel better about it. Eden and I had only been engaged for about a week and we still hadn’t told the media. Our friends and families knew, but we wanted to keep it on the down low until Awards Season was over. Tonight, more than ever, I wanted to have her at my side wearing her ring so everyone knew she was mine.

                I had planned on proposing to Eden two weeks after the Oscars. I was going to take her to the beach in Malibu where I had asked for her forgiveness for the last time and she had given me my final chance. I felt that was the place where our relationship fully began. Of course, things don’t always go according to plan and I wound up proposing three weeks early instead. I had been carrying the ring around with me for weeks, afraid that Eden would find it if I had hid it somewhere. My pocket or backpack just seemed like the most practical place.

                We had hiked up Runyon Canyon; our workout that we did after dinner every Friday night, but this night was different. It was unseasonably warm for mid-February and there wasn’t a cloud in the pinkish-orange sky. As we made it to the top, the sun was sinking over the Pacific Ocean to our right and the glittering lights of the city of Los Angeles twinkled in the distance. I watched Eden as she appreciated the view with a soft smile on her face; just like she did every week. The sun was making her skin glow and even though she was in her workout clothes and she was sweaty from the steep climb, she had never looked more beautiful to me. I knew I couldn’t wait another moment.

                I asked her to marry me right there after getting down on one knee. She said yes without hesitation, the biggest smile lighting up her face as she swiped tears away with her fingers, leaving a small smudge of dirt on her cheek. Neither one of us looked our best, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. We were alone and we were both being ourselves. I realized we didn’t need a fanfare to get engaged; we just need us. On the way home, the only things that were different were the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand and the official promise that one day, she was going to be my wife.

                “You look beautiful,” I said to Eden as she put her heels on. She was wearing a floor length silk and lace Champagne colored dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

                She blushed and brushed me off. “I feel ridiculous and I’m probably going to fall flat on my face in front of all the photographers.”

                I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her deeply. “No you won’t. You know why? Because I don’t plan on letting you go once tonight.”

                Eden sighed. “I feel awful,” she whispered. “You’re the one up for the award and I should be comforting you. I shouldn’t be the one who’s a nervous wreck.”

                “I’m fine,” I assured her. “There’s nothing for you to be nervous about. It’s just like every other awards ceremony. Plus, this isn’t the first time we’ve been to the Oscars.”

                “I know,” she mumbled. “I can’t help it.”

                I chuckled and kissed her once more before giving her a soft smack on her rear. “Let’s go, beautiful.”

                Eden left the room, but before I followed behind her, I grabbed her engagement ring off of her nightstand and placed it in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. The ride to the Kodak Theater seemed to take forever as we shared a limo with my manager, agent, and publicist and they gave me the same briefing that they always did before an awards show. It was overwhelming and I wished it could have been just Eden and I riding alone, relieving the stress with some forbidden limo sex before hitting the carpet. We had done that before The People’s Choice awards and according to most celebrity bloggers, they’d noticed we were a little disheveled and flushed when we made our way down the carpet.

                My phone vibrating in my pocket brought me back to the present and I fished it out, seeing that it was my mother. “Hey mom,” I answered with a smile.

                “Hi, Sweetheart!” she replied excitedly. “How are you feeling? You nervous? You’re going to win, I just know it! Your father and I invited the family over for an Oscars Party. We’re all going to watch you win together.”

                I chuckled. “I’m a little nervous. I think it’ll really hit me right before they get to my category,” I admitted. “And an Oscars Party? What if I lose?”

                “You’re our winner and that’s all that matters!” I heard my dad say in the background.

                “Am I on speaker phone?” I asked.

                “Of course and your father is right, Josh. No matter what the outcome, you’re our winner,” my mother replied.

                I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, that’s what parents tell their kids when they’re trying to make them feel better about losing,” I joked.

                “Josh, we’re proud of you. We’ve always been proud of you and we always will be. This is your second nomination and I can feel it in my gut that you’re going to win,” my father said seriously.

                “Thanks, dad,” I said softly, letting the impact of his words sink in.

                It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows after Eden and I had left Kentucky. Although things had gotten better with my father, there was still some tension and unresolved conflict between us. Since my parents couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Kentucky for good and I didn’t want them to get rid of the house either, they bought a condo out here and would visit often. It took a year of therapy for all of us to finally come to terms with the loss of Connor, even though it would always be heavy on our hearts and the pain would never fully go away.

                “Knock them dead, Josh. I know you can,” he said. After one last “good luck” from both of my parents I hung the phone up and smiled. Having their support again meant so much to me and I was glad I could share my success with them again.

                “Your parents?” Eden asked.

                I nodded. “Just wishing me luck and wanted to tell me that the whole family is joining them for an Oscar party.”

                Eden laughed. “Well that sounds like fun!”

                “All right, Josh,” Melissa interrupted. “You know the drill; alternate between photo ops and interviews. I will guide you.”

                “I know, I know,” I replied, exasperated.

                The limo pulled up to the edge of the carpet and Eden kissed me one last time. “Ready?”

                I nodded. “Always when I have you next to me.” The door opened and a wave of screams met our ears as I slid out of the car. The next thirty minutes was a whirlwind of flashing cameras, smiling, and interviews with various media outlets. Eden only left my side when I was required to take solo pictures, but she was always in my field of vision, a smile lighting up her face whenever we made eye contact. I had never really enjoyed award shows and the Oscars was no exception. I was uncomfortable in my tux and it was hard for a fidgety person like myself to keep still for that long. Usually I would show up right before my category was called, but I couldn’t do that for this.

                “Your palms are starting to sweat,” Eden whispered to me as the best supporting actor, Dave Franco, made his accepting speech.

                “Best actor is up next,” I explained, pulling my hand away from hers to wipe it on my pant leg. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out Eden’s engagement ring. I heard her gasp and saw her give me an incredulous look out of the corner of my eye.

                “Why did you take that?” she asked.

                I turned towards her and grabbed her left hand. “I love you and I don’t want to hide it,” I replied, sliding it back onto her finger where it belonged. “No more holding back. I don’t want that ring to leave your finger. I want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have you.”

                Eden and I stared at each other and I could tell she was about to say something, but we were cut off with applause from the audience as Dave ended his speech. Once he exited the stage, the winner from the Best Actress in a Leading role for the previous year, Anne Hathaway, entered. She stood at the podium and my heart began to pound in my chest.

                “This is it,” I said quietly, grasping Eden’s hand once again.

                “It’s going to be all right,” she whispered. “It’s going to be you. I just know it.”

                I nodded, trying to keep my cool as a camera was shoved in my face. “Here are the nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role; Leonardo DiCaprio, The Juniper Chronicles. Josh Hutcherson, Locked and Loaded. Daniel Radcliffe, Sworn Enemy. Brad Pitt, Mental Note. Nicholas Hoult, The Broken.” There was applause after every name was announced, but I could barely hear it over the sound of the blood pumping through my ears.

                “And the Oscar goes to,” Anne opened the envelope and Eden squeezed my hand, holding her breath. “Josh Hutcherson, Locked and Loaded.”

                The place erupted in applause and I blinked, realizing she had called my name. I looked over at Eden who was smiling, her eyes swimming with tears. I pulled myself together and stood up, taking her with me and hugging her tightly.

                “I love you so much,” she whispered in my ear. “I knew you could do it.”

                I kissed her briefly and smiled. “All because of you.”

                I let her go and made my way up to the stage, Anne giving me a big hug. “Congratulations,” she whispered excitedly.

                “Thank you,” I replied, smiling at her as I took my award, looking down at it for the first time. It was the most iconic award of all time and it was finally mine. The weight of the gold statue felt heavy, but right in my hand.

                “Wow, thank you so much,” I said into the microphone, now addressing the crowd. “Of course I have to thank the Academy for even considering nominating me and then actually voting for me. I’m in shock that this is mine so thank you for making it happen. Um, I need to thank Gus Van Sant for taking a chance on this movie and believe me, it was not easy to make. All of the cast and crew for their amazing dedication because without them, there would have been no movie to make. Melissa, Ric, and Sabrina or as I like to call them, the dream team, thank you for sticking by my side for over a decade. You’re the reason why I’ve gotten as far as I have,” I said. I squinted past the spotlight in my face and found Eden, sitting on the edge of her seat wiping her eyes and smiling.

                “I need to thank my family, especially my mom and dad for supporting me and not brushing aside the dreams of a very determined nine year old boy. You’ve always believed I’d make it up here one day, even if I didn’t believe it myself. I love you both. To my fiancé, Eden, I don’t know where or who I’d be without you. You are my rock, my everything. You’ve kept me grounded the past few years and you’ve brought me back to life more times than I can count. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” I saw Eden mouth the words “I love you” back to me and I smiled, clearing my throat.

                “Lastly, I need to thank my younger brother, Connor. You’ve shaped me into the person I am today. I miss you more than I can say, but I want to dedicate this award to you. I miss you with all my heart and I know that you’re up there, looking down on me and probably making fun of me, but I know you’re proud. I love you,” I said, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back tears. “I guess that’s it, so once again, thank you!”

                I was lead off the stage and the next couple of minutes felt like a complete blur. I dazedly answered questions in the press room and took pictures before I was led back to my seat, still clutching my Oscar. Eden was waiting for me, looking proud and excited.

                “You did wonderful,” she said as she hugged me tightly. “And what a way to announce our engagement.”

                “Was the easiest way to get it done,” I laughed.

                “Poor Leo, though. Yet another year and yet another loss. How many nominations is this for him?” Eden asked.

                “I think nine or ten? He’s catching up to Meryl, but she’s at least won,” I joked.

                “And now you have, too,” she replied.

                I shook my head. “As long as I have you by my side, I’ll always be a winner.”

                 **Five Years Later**

**Eden’s P.O.V.**

“When baby come?” my son asked, staring with amazement at my swollen stomach.

                “Soon, Ethan. Just two more months and she’ll be here,” I replied, pushing his brown hair off of his forehead.

                “You excited to be a big brother?” Josh asked him.

                Ethan nodded enthusiastically. “Big brudder!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands. The three of us were lying in bed on a lazy Saturday afternoon, just enjoying the time together. Josh was working on an animation movie which was easier since he didn’t have to travel anywhere and he pretty much had normal hours. His career was still booming and he had earned himself one more Oscar after his first win. Life was good and I was looking forward to him taking a few months off once our second child arrived.

                Josh and I were married six months after he proposed in a small, quiet ceremony in England. Neither one of us wanted the fanfare and we didn’t want to invite the entire world. It was just close friends and family in the English countryside and it was beautiful, perfect, and quiet. The media didn’t find out about it until we were long gone on our honeymoon; a private island in the Seychelles where there were no cameras flashing in our faces and we could be alone together.

                After the wedding, Josh and I had bought a house in Pangbourne near my parents’ place so we always had a place to stay when we would frequently visit. Even Josh’s parents would stay there, having become very close to my parents over the years even though they lived on different continents. It was nice to see that they had all welcomed each other with open arms. A year and a half after we were married, I found out I was pregnant with our first child. Ethan Connor Hutcherson was born in Los Angeles on November fifteenth and he was absolutely perfect. He was a miniature Josh, except he had my green eyes.

                Now he was two and I was pregnant with our second child, a girl who we were naming Penelope Charmaine Hutcherson. We were all getting very anxious to meet her, but she wasn’t due for another two months. This pregnancy was more like a walk in the park. When I had been pregnant with Ethan, I was riddled with severe morning sickness my entire first trimester and my second and third weren’t much better, except that I wasn’t throwing up every day. This pregnancy though was the exact opposite. I was barely nauseas, felt energized, and my libido was in complete overdrive. Josh was more than happy about that and didn’t mind me molesting him whenever he was in a ten foot radius.

                “Whoa! Looks like someone is trying to escape!” Josh exclaimed as my belly moved. Ethan shrieked and placed his tiny hands over where his sister was squirming around.

                “She awake!” he shouted happily.

                “Yes she is! She’s saying hi to her big brother,” I told him.

                “Can you say hi to Penelope?” Josh asked him.

                “Hi, Penpeee!” he yelled at my stomach and I laughed, causing Penelope to squirm around even more.

                “All right, big boy, I think it’s time for your nap!” Josh said, tickling his sides. Ethan shrieked with laughter and threw his arms around me.

                “Mama no nap!” he giggled.

                “Yes, nap,” I replied, smiling down at him. “Daddy will put on your train movie, okay?”

                Ethan looked back at Josh. “Trains?”

                Josh smiled. “Of course, buddy. Let’s go put your train movie on and get you settled, all right?”

                I gave Ethan a big kiss and told him I loved him before Josh took him from the room, flying him above his head like an airplane leaving Ethan’s laughter in their wake. I hummed in content at the sounds of my little boy down the hallway and closed my eyes.  _Where has the time gone?_   Once Josh and I were married, I officially stopped working for him and started working as the CEO for the charity he had opened in Connor’s name. It was called “Connor’s Gift” and we would host fundraisers, concerts, and all sorts of events to help support other grieving family members. We were there for everyone who had ever lost a loved one, especially parents that had lost a child or someone who had lost a sibling. This charity was very important to us and Josh knew it was exactly what Connor would have wanted.

                We expanded out all over the United States and in the United Kingdom as well. All of our friends and family were patrons of the charity and helped us out as much as possible. It felt good to be doing something worthwhile and making sure Connor’s name lived on. Even beyond the charity, Connor was always there. When we had found out our first child was a boy, there was no question that Ethan’s middle name would be Connor and Josh would always tell stories about Uncle Connor to Ethan, even though he would never meet him.

                “He’s down and watching his train movie. I’m going to guess he’ll be out in about three more minutes,” Josh said, coming back into the bedroom. “And your family will be here in a couple of hours.”

                I smiled. “I’m excited to see everyone, but I am not excited about this Baby Shower. I already had one when I was pregnant with Ethan!”

                “Yes, but as Brittany and Mo have told you, it’s not about getting the big stuff that you already have, it’s about getting the girly stuff that you don’t. I swear, Penelope is going to be so spoiled by those two. They already show up with gifts for Ethan every time the come over,” Josh chuckled, climbing onto the bed next to me.

                “They are great aunts,” I commented. After a year of dating Josh, I moved out of the apartment I’d shared with Brittany and Mo, but the three of us stayed as close as ever. Both of them were also married now and Brittany had a daughter that looked just like her. Our friendship remained unbreakable and I knew it always would be. They had been there for me without question through the good times and the bad and continued to do so.

                “Did you read that article your sister emailed us?” Josh asked, gently stroking my stomach.

                I shook my head. “No. I saw it, but I was distracted and never clicked on it. Why?”

                “Well,” he started. “It was about your ex-boyfriend.”

                “Henry?” I asked, surprised.

                Josh nodded. “Seems he’s guilty of embezzlement and is going to jail for a very long time. Hasn’t been doing very well these past few years, has he?”

                I turned on my side to face Josh, my stomach pressing against his. “Well then, I’m certainly glad he’s no longer part of my life. With his track record, I’m not surprised he’s going back to jail.”

                Josh was about to say something when his phone interrupted us, alerting him that he had a text message. He reached back onto the nightstand and picked it up. “Ugh, Andre. Sending me more links to dogs.”

                I bit my lip and gently rubbed his arm. A year earlier, Driver had passed away at the ripe age of thirteen. Both of us, especially Josh, were distraught over it. Driver had been there with Josh through everything and when he died, it was as if a part of the family was leaving. We were both still sad over the loss, but we were starting to give into the idea of getting another dog.

                “He’s just trying to help,” I said.

                “I know. I mean… this one is pretty cute,” Josh said grudgingly, his loyalty to Driver never wavering. He turned the phone towards me and I saw a small pitbull puppy staring back at me, his tongue hanging happily out of his mouth.

                “Josh he’s so sweet!” I exclaimed.

                Josh sighed and put his phone back down. “I just feel like I’m cheating on Driver if we get another dog.”

                “Driver will always be a part of this family. I think he’d want us to get another dog. He liked seeing you happy,” I reminded him.

                Josh placed both of his hands on my stomach and scooted down the bed to kiss it. “How about we start seriously thinking about it after Penelope is born, all right?”

                “All right,” I agreed.

                “How are you doing on this fine Saturday, baby girl?” Josh asked our daughter. “Comfy? Cozy? I bet. Daddy can’t wait until you get here. I love you so much already.”

                I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. “My mother also can’t wait for her to get here. Her first granddaughter,” I mused.

                My brother and Maggie had gotten married a year after my father had his heart attack and now they had three boys; Justin, Michael, and Daniel. When my mother found out that our second baby was going to be a girl, she screamed with excitement right into the phone receiver, causing my ear to ring for what seemed like days. She loved all four of her grandsons, but I knew she couldn’t wait to dress up little Penelope and spend time with her in the garden when we would visit in the summers.

                My father had made a full recovery after his heart attack and was now eating healthier, wanting to be around for his children and grandchildren. Rebecca had graduated college and got a job as a designer for Stella McCartney in the New York City offices. She was now engaged to a guy names James who worked in finance and their wedding was going to be in the Spring of next year. All of them were coming out here for my Baby Shower and I couldn’t wait. I hadn’t seen my parents since Ethan’s second birthday party.

                “I’m glad we’re having a girl,” Josh said. “Although, I’m pretty terrified. Your dad told me some horror stories about little girls.”

                “Hey!” I exclaimed, looking down at him with my eyebrow raised. “I was not bad! I was raised in a good Catholic home and I never rebelled or had sex before college or did drugs!”

                Josh laughed. “I think it’s just the stress of knowing that your daughters are your life. You have to protect them and it’s dad’s job not to screw them up. I mean, all those female porn stars usually have daddy issues. I have to make that not happen.”

                I reached down and lifted his face up by his chin. “Penelope is going to grow up to be a perfectly normal woman. You know why? Because she’ll have both of us to love her and take care of her. Both of our children are going to be just fine.”

                Josh sighed and shimmied up the bed to kiss my lips. “Yes they will,” he whispered. “Not only will they have us, but they’ll have loving aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.”

                “Exactly,” I said. Josh and I laid in the quiet for the next couple of minutes, enjoying our alone time, knowing it wasn’t going to last much longer.

                “Andre said that he and Carlos will be over with the cake at ten tomorrow morning,” Josh said eventually.

                I chuckled. “You know, I think Andre and Carlos are more excited for this Baby Shower than I am,” I mused.

                Two years prior, Andre married the love of his life, Carlos, who he had been dating for three years. They were perfect for each other and were looking into adopting a little one of their own.

                “I think you may be right,” Josh said. “Carlos said he had to go shopping for a present for Penelope with Andre otherwise he would have bought them out of little girls clothes.”

                “Well, at least we know she’ll be the best dressed little girl in Los Angeles. Joan Rivers would have not had anything to complain about,” I laughed.

                “And if she looks anything like her mother, she will be the most beautiful girl in the entire world,” Josh mused.

                “Even if she looks like her father, which I have a strong feeling she will, she’ll still be absolutely stunning,” I said. “Oh, what time are your parents supposed to be here?” I asked, suddenly remember that they were coming over for dinner.

                “At around six,” Josh replied. “We’ll figure out what to order when they get here, but if I know you, I’d say you’re craving pork lo mein.”

                I blushed. “Are my cravings that obvious?”

                Josh laughed. “Sweetheart, you’ve had it four times this week.”

                I pouted. “Well that’s not  _all_  I want.”

                “And what else?” he asked.

                I smirked and pressed my lips against his ear, feeling him shiver. “You,” I murmured, pulling back to look at him.

                He swallowed hard and his pupils dilated. “Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” I shrieked as Josh pulled me on top of him, making sure not to squish the baby. I looked down at him, my hair forming a perfect curtain around our faces. “I love you, Eden. So much.”

                I smiled softly. “I love you too, Josh.”

                Josh and I had been through so much in the past decade and no matter what life threw at us, our love and support for one another had never faltered. We had been through many ups and downs and there had been many tears and lots of laughter through it all, but that’s life. There’s no escaping it and now that I had Josh and our two beautiful children by my side for the rest of my life, I didn’t want to. I had finally done the impossible; I caught the wind.


End file.
